Unexpected Ally
by WeasleyGirl12333
Summary: How do you think the Second Wizarding War would have gone if a group of people, who were thought to be dead, came out of the woodwork to aid the light in defeating Voldemort? Pretty interesting. Unexpected powers and strengths, and A LOT of battle and blood shed. Two people turn up at Malfoy Manor one night, and begin their journey of righting 300 years worth of wrongs done.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the characters that belong to the Harry Potter series! All the O/C characters belong to me. I will not be posting this at the beginning of every chapter, because I feel it is repetitive and I, myself, don't like having to read through the Authors Note AND Disclaimer each and every chapter of a story.**

 **A/N:** **I stray from the original Deathly Hallows plot in various spots and ways, I have to make this story my own, right? There is A LOT of swearing, A LOT of blood and gore and a fair amount of smut and twists throughout the story. I apologize for any and all short comings, I'm an amateur with a lot of ideas. I do hope you will enjoy this story, and PLEASE let me know what you think!**

"This evening will be interesting." A tall muscular man said to the small woman on his left. "Even if nothing goes according to plan."

"Indeed it will Brynjar." The woman replied with a smirk before turning her attention back to the manor in the distance.

The woman knelt down in front of where she was sure the wards ended, and ran her hand through them. As she pulled her hand away, she scoffed at what she detected, and stood back up to look at her companion.

"Blood wards." She declared. "PUREblood wards to be exact."

"Just blood wards? No other wards?" Brynjar asked slightly taken aback by the lack of security.

"No there are others; muggle repelling charms, and silencing charms. Very predictable." She sneered, rolling her eyes in disgust.

Brynjar started to chuckle, causing his friend to look at him warily.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"I wonder how HE gets in passed the pureblood wards, seeing as he's a halfy." Brynjar joked as he stepped through the wards on to the perfectly manicured lawns of Malfoy Manor.

His friend chuckled too, at that thought and followed him through the wards.

"They probably count his ancestors blood so pure as to wash out the muggle half of him." She scoffed as she began to search the area around them for any of HIS followers on watch. "Even though my ancestral bloodline makes HIM look like a common muggle." She snorts as she catches a glimpse of a peacock roaming the lawns. "But we will not get into that right now. Let's move."

"Asta." Brynjar called as he pulled her back to her previous spot next to him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked carefully. "I know you and your father agreed to aid the Order, even if they don't know you're helping them, but are you sure you are ready for the exposure that is to come?"

Asta considered his words thoughtfully.

"We have been underground since the middle of 1066!" Brynjar continued. "The entireties of both the magical and muggle world believe our kind to be dead, extinct, no more! If we expose ourselves there will likely be hunts for our kind, for revenge."

She considered his words some more, still rooted in her spot.

"Do you really want to risk it?" He asked softly.

She knew he was right about the dangers that could arise from exposing their peoples continued, unwelcome existence. However, she and her father agreed they have roughly three centuries worth of cruelties to make up for to earn forgiveness from at least the magical community. They are here and they are ready for literally anything. They were following through with this, end of discussion.

"Brynjar, we have to do this. Exposure or not, our people are more than capable of evading hunters, should that become a problem." Asta replied with finality. "We owe…. Well everyone so much for what our ancestors have done to theirs. We are going to help Harry Potter destroy this psychotic snake of a man, whether he knows we are or not. He will learn of our assistance somewhere down the road, and he will help us be able to come out of hiding and live amongst the others." She steadied him with a fierce look, and he nodded. "Right, now lets-"

"STUPEFY!" A male voice cried from somewhere to their left.

Both Brynjar and Asta expertly dodged the spell, and Asta quickly disarmed and magically bound the unknown man.

As they made their way towards the struggling man, Asta studied the wand that had flown out of his hands.

"Can you believe they still use wands?" She asked Brynjar with a disgusted face. "How primitive." Asta looked down on the face of a young man who looked to be about their age. Avery handsome young man too, and clearly new to the job, made evident by the way he was trembling with fear. "What is your name?" Asta demanded.

The young man said nothing. Asta's blood slowly started boiling.

"Answer me, boy!" Asta growled as she lowered herself next to his head, his own wand pointed at his throat. "What is your fucking name?"

"B-Ba-Bl-Blaise." The trembling man replied.

Asta looked up at Brynjar with a surprised look, and then both looked back down at the terrified man.

"Blaise?" Asta asked in a tone suggesting she has heard of him.

"Not Blaise Zabini? The seductive widows son? That Blaise Zabini?" Brynjar asked looking almost impressed.

"Y-Y-Yes." Blaise answered, still afraid of what these two might do to him.

"Holy fuck mate!" Brynjar exclaimed as he magically moved the ropes from around Blaise's body to just his wrists. "Your mum is the most sought after witch in the whole bloody world!"

"I- I know." Blaise replied as Asta pulled him to his feet.

Asta had been studying Blaise very carefully since they caught him. She didn't understand how the most evil wizard of all time, well almost most evil wizard of all time, would want this scared young man in his inner circle. This boy was obviously afraid of them, and did not have what the other Death Eaters had in them. So, why was he here?

"Why would Snakeman have you, an obviously new and very scared recruit, be on security detail? Let alone in his ranks at all? I mean you have to be as old as us, because there is no way you are over seventeen." Asta asked through narrowed eyes.

Brynjar looked from Asta to Blaise with a curious expression, silently agreeing with Asta's assessment.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked. "I mean look at you mate, you're shaking like a leaf."

Blaise swallowed hard at their comments and questions. He wasn't sure whether he should feel; relieved that they could see he wasn't really on HIS side, or offended that they were essentially calling him a Nancy boy.

"My mother." Blaise said at last. "They took her to make me cooperate and do their dirty work."

"Who is they?" Asta asked going into full battle mode.

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." Blaise replied looking relieved to finally have something resembling sympathy from ANYONE.

"Did Snakeman tell them to? Are you that much of an asset to him?" Brynjar asked getting a scary look in his eyes, as all the possible ways to bring the psycho man and his band of sickos to their knees played out in his head.

"No." Blaise replied. "They want the Dark Lords attention off of their son, Draco. So they kidnapped my mum to make me do the Dark Lords bidding in Draco's place."

Asta moved in closer to Blaise and gave him a petrifying and fierce look and asked, "Do you know where they are holding her?"

Blaise nodded. "The top floor in the East Wing of the Manor. Why?"

Brynjar and Asta shared a silent exchange and they both nodded at each other before turning their attention back on Blaise.

"We are going to break you and your mother free of their hold here, and you two are going to disapparate out of the country. Somewhere they will never think to look for you. Do you understand?" Asta declared, leveling him with a look that said he had no say in the matter.

Blaise's eyes widened with hope and he nodded in understanding.

"Good. Now you will have to get us into the Manor and to the room where your mum is being held." Asta commanded.

"Are there any other guards stationed in the Manor? Or are you the only patrolman?" Brynjar asked, looking eager for a fight.

Blaise nodded. "Yes. At least one on every floor. There are normally more guards on the nights the Dark Lord has his meetings with his inner circle, but he has stationed most of his other, less worthy followers, around London and Hogwarts to keep an eye out for Potter."

Asta and Brynjar looked at one another appearing to be having a silent conversation with one another. Blaise watched them in utter bemusement as they stared at each other, unsure of what to make of what was happening.

Finally both of them nodded to each other and turned to look at Blaise. Both of them having forgotten he was there, Brynjar was the first to speak.

"Alright, lead the way pretty boy." He said as he patted Blaise on the shoulder.

Blaise sighed as he began to walk towards the Manor door, because the pretty boy comment never gets old. As they came to a halt in front of the great manor door, Blaise gestured for his hands to be untied. Asta stepped forward, grabbed his bonds, and forced him to bend backwards until her mouth was by his ear.

"You try ANYTHING, or cross me, you and your mother with pray to whatever Godly figure you believe in for the sweet mercy of death." She paused. "Do you understand?"

Blaise, body trembling again, nodded in understanding.

"Diffindo."

Blaise felt the ropes fall away, and then he rubbed at his wrists where the bonds had been. Then he raised his left forearm and the door swung open before them. As soon as the door opened Blaise promptly threw his arms behind his back, to be rebound.

Asta considered this gesture carefully, knowing he could be playing victim very well and be leading them into a trap. But his sincerity made her put those thoughts behind her. She would trust him and leave his hands unbound, and if he proved traitorous she would kill him and everyone else in sight.

"Not necessary." She grunted. "Now lead us to your mum. Brynjar and I will take care of the guards."

Blaise nodded and led them into the foyer of the Manor, which was decorated in ornate silver finished furnishings and trinkets.

"Really showy these people are, aren't they?" Brynjar commented.

Asta nodded. "First the peacocks, now the fancy 'never to be actually sat on' furniture. What's next? A pet unicorn?"

Brynjar snorted at her last comment, resulting in Blaise swiftly spinning on his heel and shushing him.

"You're lucky there aren't any guards on this floor." He scolded. "We would have been found and killed, or locked away in the dungeon to wait to be killed!"

Asta just waved him off.

"Please, don't insult me. If we had been found the guards would be dead long before they could utter the first half of the curse." She replied with an eye roll.

"How are you so-" Blaise began but was shoved forward by Brynjar.

"Because we are. Now keep moving." He commanded.

They made it to the second floor before they met their first challenge, Macnair the executioner.

They might have managed to just walk on past, pretending as though they were prisoners Blaise was bringing in. That is if Blaise hadn't been walking with his arms tucked behind his back, and if he hadn't been the one walking in the captives spot. Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed by Macnair. Brynjar, quickly and stealthily cast a silencing charm around them, while Asta moved in front of Blaise.

"Crucio!" Macnair yelled, aiming his wand at Asta.

Asta stood firm in her spot, evilly grinning at Macnair as he retried the same curse over and over again, hoping it would affect her in some way. Sadly for him, she didn't even flinch.

Asta stalked over to Macnair, who was still trying to use the cruciatus curse on her, she put both hand on either side of his head, and he began to scream.

Blaise covered his ears. He hated the sound of people being tortured, it made him want to cry and vomit. Even if the person deserved it.

Asta dropped the man to the floor, bent down by his head, and touched her forefinger to his temple. Images of deeds he had done, meetings he attended, and the people he was told to hunt down came floating into her mind. She saw information she was sure very few outsiders knew, that she could use to her advantage. After a moment or two she pulled her finger away from his head and looked into his face.

He was a tough looking man, for not being muscular and very tall, but he lacked intelligence.

"Not a good legilimens are you?" Asta asked in a silky yet condescending voice. "You're a work-horse." She paused as she stroked a finger down the side of his face. "You won't be missed that much." Then she snapped his neck with her bare hands.

Blaise's jaw hit the floor. He couldn't believe what he just saw! This small woman just snapped a full grown mans neck like it was nothing! Nothing!

Asta stood and saw the awestruck look on his face and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, get off it." She said. "Like you haven't seen anything half that gruesome here before. Now let's keep moving!"

Blaise scrambled over himself to move well a ways out of her reach, and began ascending the next set of stairs.

Brynjar high-fived her and praised her for her skill. Stating how she has always been good at snapping necks resulting in an instant kill.

" _Where the fuck did these people come from?"_ Blaise silently asked himself, or so he thought.

"None of your damned business." Asta said towards Blaise. "Just keep moving."

Blaise followed her orders and kept moving, but kept looking back at the two people who were helping him break his mother out of the hell she has been in.

When they reached the third floor landing Blaise turned to both of them, pressed his finger to his lips and continued to creep up towards the next set of stairs.

"HE is in the West wing having a meeting with his inner circle." Blaise whispered.

While he was looking for the person guarding the third floor, he noticed Asta was wearing an evil grin. A grin that turned playful when Brynjar shoved her shoulder, chuckling and said, "Not now, later."

"What are you two-" Blaise began but was interrupted by a lumbersome looking man coming their way from the East wing. Brynjar quickly and stealthily cast another silencing charm around them all.

"Finally caught a couple of mudbloods Zabini? Bout time you quit being a pathetic excuse of a Death Eater." The man said condescendingly.

"Goyle. What are you doing here?" Blaise asked steadily. "I thought you were sent to Godrics Hollow?"

"Been summoned back." Goyle said proudly as he looked between Blaise, Asta, and Brynjar. His eyes shifted back to Asta , and then he smiled wickedly. "This one's cute." He said as he yanked her towards him.

Blaise started to get nervous. She looked so defenseless now, whereas before she killed a man with her bare hands. He could feel Brynjar take a step towards Goyle, which seemed to only amuse Goyle.

"What you gunna' do filth! You're wandless and at our mercy, right Zabini?" Goyle chuckled. Blaise looked from Goyle to Asta, who winked at him, then to Brynjar whose nod was so minuscule Blaise almost missed it. Then Blaise caught on to what they were doing.

"Right." Blaise said smugly and slightly amused.

"It's a shame you're a mudblood, girl." Goyle mocked. "You would make me a pretty little house wife."

Suddenly Goyle jumped away from Asta clutching his right hand in his left, cursing her.

"What the fuck was that?" Goyle demanded.

"What? What happened?" Blaise asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"It… I was holding her arm and… It felt like she shocked me!" Goyle managed to spit out.

Asta was rounding on Goyle like a dragon on an egg thief. Goyle didn't notice until she grabbed his throat, just how dangerous she was. When her hand wrapped around his throat he started convulsing and tried to pry her electrifying hand from his throat. Asta held her hand firm against his attempts to pry her hand from his throat, and she got right in his face.

"Don't you EVER call me a pretty little house wife." She growled through gritted teeth. "I am a force to be reckoned with, not a mans fucking trinket!" Then she dropped him to the floor.

Sputtering and holding his throat, Goyle attempted to crawl away from her, but he didn't get far before a flash of green light filled the room.

Brynjar walked over next to Asta and looked down upon her second kill of the evening.

"Fucking sexist, wasn't he?" Brynjar said before spitting on Goyles lifeless body.

"I hate men like him." Asta replied

Blaise was completely and thoroughly lost and afraid.

"What are you two! Where the bloody hell did you come from? Russia? Bulgaria? Where! Because no normal witch is that small and as physically strong as a giant!" Blaise whispered urgently.

"Where we are from is none of your concern. Your concern right now is your mother." Asta said in an equally urgent tone. "Now, can we please continue on our path to rescue your mother please?"

Brynjar stood at the bottom step of the next set of stairs and gestured for him to go up first.

Blaise sighed and took the hint and made his way towards the staircase. As he reached the first step he turned to Asta and Brynjar and said, "If you manage to set me and my mother free, I will never stop trying to repay you. There is nothing I can ever do that will equal up to giving someone their freedom back."

After having said his piece he turned back towards the staircase and began to walk, when Asta called out to him.

"Blaise…" she began. " Brynjar and I… We are Viking descendants."

Blaise stopped where he stood and just stared in disbelief at what she just revealed.

"V-Viking descendants?" Blaise stuttered.

"Asta is the nine times great granddaughter of Abraxus Akeldama the first. He was the first Viking King and the Great Viking Wizard." Brynjar paused to let all that information settle before he pressed on. "My nine times great grandfather is Gudbrand Kykrbani, Abraxus's right hand man."

Blaise was awestruck. He was helping Vikings help bring down the Dark Lord. AND they were helping set him and his mother free. It was as though his entire knowledge on Vikings and their history was wrong. They were very decent people. Scary people, but decent nonetheless.

"We are trying to get back in the rest of the worlds good graces by trying to make up for three centuries of hell our ancestors raised." Asta explained, looking ashamed and angry at the same time.

"Ah. So history books are right about your people then." Blaise replied. "Well if it means anything at all, I forgive you for what your ancestors did ten times over."

Asta and Brynjar smiled and each of them patted Blaise on the shoulder and thanked him.

"Even one persons forgiveness means a lot." Asta stated. "We really are nice people, we are just protective and short tempered."

Blaise smiled. He could understand what she meant. He was doing everything he could to protect his mother by doing what the Malfoy matriarch and patriarch demanded. Sure he was angry that they forced him to take the mark and do everything that should have been placed on Draco's shoulders, but he would walk through fiend fire to protect his mother. She is all he has.

"Wait. I thought you guys were banned from England, like back in the 1300's?" Blaise asked. "How did you manage to sneak back into the country? The ministry has wards set up to alert them if you cross into the country's borders."

Brynjar and Asta looked guiltily from one another; Asta shuffled her feet on the floor and Brynjar nervously scratched the back of his head as he began to explain.

"Yeah." He began. "We, our ancestors that is, never really left when we were defeated 500 some-odd years ago." Brynjar admitted nervously. "We have just sort of, been living underground, so to speak. You know, out of the public eye."

Blaise was, yet again, in shock. These two have not stopped surprising him since the bound him up on the lawn an hour ago. There are Vikings living underground in Wizarding Britain, and they are on the Order's side. Even with living underground, surely along the many years in hiding, someone or some people must have stumbled across them.

All this information was so much for Blaise to take in, that he slumped down onto the step he was standing on and just stared off into space trying to wrap his mind around it all. Then something about Asta's many a great grandfather came fluttering back into his mind. Something dark.

He turned to Asta, who seemed to read his face and mind in that same instant, because she turned Gryffindor red.

"Didn't Abraxus the first try to-" Blaise began to ask but was cut off.

"-annihilate all muggleborns in the western hemisphere? Yes. Which is what I am trying to make up for." Asta said, her face hardened with rage and determination. "The last three generations of my family have all tried to right the wrongs my; many a great grandfather, his children, and his grandchildren after him all caused, but have all failed. But I will not. I will see to it that Harry Potter destroys the Snakeman once and for all, and that the idea of mass genocide of people less than pure blood witches and wizards dies with him."

Blaise had seen this girl kill two people tonight; one with her bare hands, and the other half with magic and half with her bare hands. But he was more afraid of her now than when he was watching her murder people he knew. But he also felt for her. She wanted to be accepted outside her clan of Vikings and was willing to die to prove that they have changed for the better.

Something similar to nerve grew inside him, and he rose to his feet, and brought some of his Slytherin charm to play. He grabbed her finger tips and brought them to his lips, and said, "Then my lady, I shall see to it that you get a fair chance. We will set my mother free and then I will escort you to the meeting room- what?"

Asta was shaking her head and smiling at Blaise.

"You crazy boy." She said as she patted him on the cheek. "You will leave with your mother Blaise. We, Brynjar and I, have been trained to withstand the pain and damage of the dark arts all our lives. Brynjar and I are ready for what may come but you are not."

"Yeah mate." Brynjar added, patting him on the shoulder. "We appreciate the help getting in here, and we're more than happy to free you and your mum but, you're not prepared for what we are sure is waiting for us after you've gone off somewhere safe with your mum." Brynjar leveled him with an almost fatherly look and said, "Just take care of your mum and live a little longer, okay?"

Blaise looked at both of them, really looked at the for the first time tonight, and saw what they were saying.

They both looked like they were in their late twenties, but they were his age. They looked like they were battle hardened. Asta's long black hair had small barely there streaks of silver in it. Her eyes, a brilliant blue, held visions and knowledge that no seventeen year old should have to know. She has a scar above her right eye that cuts her eyebrow in half, and if Blaise had to guess the scar was from a dark curse that couldn't be healed.

Brynjar was a big, muscular, brutish looking guy. Short dirty blonde hair, scraggly beard and mustache. Irish green eyes that seemed to be all seeing, and the depth of knowledge and experience behind those eyes was startling. His muscular arms were all scarred up, most likely from the same curse that gave Asta her scar.

Both of them looked like they were bred for war. Asta sure seemed like she was bred to do nothing but fight. It was impressive but saddening at the same time.

"Okay." Blaise nodded. "Then let's continue shall we?"

"Yes, lets." Asta replied, eager to move on from this heart to heart conversation.

Blaise began to ascend the stairs to the final floor of the Manor, where they were met by the worst person Blaise should have expected to be blocking his path his mother. Fenrir Greyback, in all his vicious werewolf glory. As soon as they reached the landing, Brynjar cast a silencing charm around them and sat back to enjoy the show.

"Well…" Blasie began. "At least it's not Bellatrix."

"Aw!" Asta mock cooed. "Brynjar! Look at the cute little doggie!"

Blaise cringed at the word doggie. Fenrir did not like being belittled by being called a dog, not one bit.

"I am not a dog you ignorant bitch!" Fenrir spat at her. "I am a werewolf!"

Asta rolled her eyes.

"Some werewolf." Asta scoffed as she moved closer to Fenrir. "You look nothing like a werewolf. You look more like the man we tortured in Thames for raping one of the little girls in our village. You remember him Brynjar?"

Brynjar chuckled. "Yeah, I do. He was ugly as fuck! Especially once we were through with him." Brynjar replied with a devious grin.

Fenrir let out a low throaty growl.

"Where are you taking them Zabini?" Fenrir asked, getting more and more annoyed by the minute.

"Visit my mother." Blaise replied, a little shaky but mostly confident.

"Not while I'm on watch you're not." Fenrir growled.

"Ohhhh." Asta said. "So doggie wants to play." She cocked her head and gave Fenrir a grin that made him snarl. "Alright doggie…. Let's play." Her smile faded.

Blaise could only thank God that Brynjar put up a silencing charm, because Fenrir and Asta's fight was the loudest of the three. Within a millisecond they were on, literally on, each other. Brawling like muggles. Fenrir pinned her to the ground and attempted, multiple times, to bite her but she was well trained. So well trained that Brynjar never felt the need to aid her or intervene once.

Asta did to Fenrir what she did to Goyle, causing Fenrir to jump back and yelp in pain. Then, just as quickly as he jumped up, Asta swung her leg up and kicked him in the groin. Earning another yelp as Fenrir fell to his knees.

Asta pushed herself up and moved so she was towering over him, and said, "Normally, I'm against animal abuse , but it your case," Asta grabbed a hold of Fenrir's head and pulled it down and thrust her knee up at the same time. "I'll make an exception." Fenrir fell to the floor unconscious.

Asta held her hand out over Fenrir's unconscious body and muttered, "SendenVater" and Fenrir's body disappeared.

"Where did you send him?" Blaise asked.

"To my father." Asta replied with a devilish grin. "He will have fun with that one."

"So which room is your mother in Blaise?" Brynjar asked, eager to keep moving forward.

Blaise was busy imagining all the torturous things he had read that Viking's do to their victims and he shuddered, grateful it was Fenrir that got sent to her father and not him. Brynjar's voice brought him back to reality and he shook his head.

"What? Oh fuck my mum!" Blaise recalled out loud, as he began tearing down the East wing opening doors to try and find his mother room.

Brynjar moved the silencing charm down the entirety of the East wing so there would be no way to attract attention.

Blaise opened almost all the doors on the east wing until he got to the third to last door, which wouldn't budge.

"Mama? Mama are you in there?" Blaise called through the door frantically.

"Blaise? Blaise? Is that you darling?" A feminine voice called through the door.

"Mama! Yes! Mama it's me and a few friends we are here to break you out!" Blaise replied with tears of joy falling from his eyes.

"Blaise, will you stand back from the door for a minute?" Asta asked as she pushed him to one side of the door.

Asta pressed her hands onto the wood of the door and closed her eyes and focused on the enchantments placed on the room.

"Don't worry Mama we are going to get you out of here!" Blaise shouted towards the door, as Asta worked on the door.

"Anything you don't know how to break?" Brynjar asked, looking confused as to why it is taking her so long to decipher the wards. It never takes her this long.

Asta just shook her head.

"No they are easy wards to break." Asta said with confusion lacing her tone. "That's what is worrying me. It's too easy."

Blaise looked nervously between Asta and Brynjar, hoping they weren't thinking of giving up on saving his mother after coming this far.

"Can you apparate into the room?" Brynjar asked.

Asta put her hands back on the door to double check what the wards were. She felt an anti-magic charm around the inside of the room, and protective charms oddly enough. Extremely simple charms to put around someone you are holding hostage.

"You can apparate into the room but your magic will be useless once in there."Asta stated, looking at the door with worry.

"Anti-magic charm?" Blaise asked.

"Anti-magic charm." Asta confirmed.

The three sat in silence for a moment or two wracking their brains for ideas of how to get in there and magic out his mother. They couldn't rescue her from the inside, so the only option they had was to try it from the outside. Asta could easily take the wards down, but the fact that the wards were such simple wards made her think there was a trap she was not seeing or feeling within the wards.

"What if I break through the wards?" Brynjar said with a smirk, looking at Asta with a knowing look.

Asta smirked back.

"I'm tempted to say yes, but the simplicity makes me nervous there is a trap within the wards." Asta said. "I would hate for you to get hurt over lack of knowledge."

Brynjar cracked his knuckles and scoffed.

"Because I've never been hurt before, right?" Brynjar mocked holding out his arms for the other two to admire.

Blaise cringed at the sight of the scars on his arms. They were deep scars judging by the dark color they were.

"No. Those aren't from the same thing that could be lurking within the wards." Asta spat so angrily, Blaise cringed double.

Brynjar frowned at her anger, and his stupidity, and walked towards the door. When he reached the door he put his hands on the door, like Asta had, and closed his eyes.

Blaise was so confused as to what they were doing when they put their hands on the door. How exactly they could figure out what the wards were just by touching something.

"What are you…How…. How can you both tell what they are just by touching the where the wards are?" Blaise asked eager to see if they were just bullshitting him or if they actually knew what they were doing.

Asta and Brynjar both looked at Blaise as though he had four heads.

"You mean you can't do that?" Brynjar asked, astounded that not everyone can do that.

Blaise shook his head.

"I guess our magic is more…." Asta paused thinking of the right word. "Evolved? Hands on? Practical?" Asta shook her head to clear it. "Whatever the word is, our magic is different and has a wider range than normal magic."

"Why don't you try it Blaise?" Brynjar asked, gesturing towards the door. "See if you can feel what we feel, or read? Not sure what word is the right one."

Blaise considered it for a moment, but decided against it. He just wanted his mum free he didn't want to learn a new magic trick at the moment.

"Perhaps another time, right now I just want to free my mother." Blaise replied, looking anxious.

"Right. Then let's get her out, shall we?" Brynjar said cockily.

"Brynjar." Asta warned. Giving him a look that would have made Blaise bow down in submission.

"What?" Brynjar asked testily. "What? Would you rather we just sit here and think of the different ways this could go wrong? We need to save them both and in case you have forgotten we have other business to tend to tonight. I will deal with whatever 'Trap' may be waiting for trespassers, but we have to keep moving forward."

Brynjar had never looked so fierce, at least not tonight or in front of Blaise, as he did at that moment. Blaise actually backed away from where he was next to Brynjar, for fear of getting caught in between the two Viking's.

Asta and Brynjar stared at each other for a few moments, sizing each other up. Before long Asta nodded her head in agreement and gestured towards the door. Brynjar turned towards the door and ran his hand over where, Blaise assumed, he felt the wards begin.

"Alright." He said. "Stand back guys."

Before Blaise could move or ask why he had to back up more, Brynjar drew his right arm back, then thrust it forward and punched the wards with all his strength. As soon as his fist connected with the wards, there was a loud explosion-like sound and a bright flash of light as the wards disintegrated before them.

As Brynjar pulled his fist back, he heard Blaise's mother scream from the commotion, and he heard Asta curse.

"Shit!" Asta exclaimed as she hastily moved towards Brynjar and grabbed his arm in her hand. "I knew something like this would happen!"

Blaise edged towards where the other two stood to get a better look at what Asta was going on about, and he gasped at what he saw.

Brynjar's hand looked like someone had taken a sledge hammer to it. His fingers were bent at odd angles, his palm was swollen, and his entire hand was completely soaked in blood.

Asta unzipped a little pouch that she had strapped to her left leg, and pulled out a full sized bottle of skele-grow and a shot glass. She poured Brynjar a shot of skele-grow, and went to go back to dig in her pouch for bandages when she noticed Blaise standing there in horror.

"Hey!" Asta snapped as she pulled out ointment and bandages and replaced the skele-grow and shot glass in her pouch. "What are you standing around for?!" She asked a confused and scared looking Blaise. "Go get your mother and get somewhere safe! Now!"

Blaise snapped back to reality from Asta's command. He had to save his mother and get out of there. Blaise darted towards the door, flung it open, and ran right into his mother.

"Mama!" Blaise cried as he pulled his mother into a big tight hug.

"Blaise!" His mother cried as she burst into tears at the sight of her son, alive and well and here to rescue her.

Blaise was elated to have his mother back and safe. He had spent the few months the Malfoy's had her hostage picturing all the horrid things he thought they were doing to her, and now that he could see her, unscathed and healthy, he was over the moon. To know that they took care of her while they were holding her here was a blessing. Now he had to keep her safe, ensure that nothing happened to her again.

"Come on mama, we have to go. Now." Blaise said as her grasped her hand and pulled her towards the door. Towards where Asta and Brynjar were.

"Blaise where are you going?" His mother asked as she halted abruptly at the doorway.

Asta had bandaged up Brynjar's hand and was now giving him a shot of pain potion, while muttering a protection spell on his bandages to keep them intact. Asta spun around as she was replacing the potion and glass back into her pouch, to see Blaise and his mother standing in the doorway staring at them.

"Blaise, what are you doing you need to get out of here!" Asta exclaimed as she struggled to replace the bottle in her pouch.

Blaise looked at her, slightly scared slightly in shock at how fast she tended to Brynjar's wounds.

"I… I know… I just wanted to say thank you for helping me save my mother." Blaise explained nervously as his mother wrung his hand.

Asta's expression softened and she walked towards Blaise and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a half hearted, yet warm hug.

"You're welcome Blaise." Asta said softly as she pulled out of the hug and stepped back to admire him and his mother for a moment.

She had never seen a bond so strong and full of love, like the one that she saw right before her. It was nice to see a mother and her son love each other and be as close as they are. A bond she, unfortunately, never had with her own mother.

"Yeah. You're welcome mate, but we really got to get moving." Brynjar said as he looked watched his friend anxiously. "Right Asta?"

Asta's face was tight and her jaw was clenched, when she heard Brynjar say her name she relaxed and nodded her head.

"Right." She said firmly. "We have a party to crash. You two need to leave."

"Go somewhere they won't think to look for you, and lay low until you hear that the Snakeman is dead, you understand?" Brynjar asked with a stern look at Blaise and his mother.

Blaise nodded and looked at his mother and tugged her hand lightly, and smiled.

"You ready mama?" Blaise asked softly.

His mother nodded, and mouthed 'thank you' to Brynjar and Asta, before turning to Blaise and squeezing his hand.

"Alright. Thank you again, both of you. I will never be able to repay you for this." Blaise said before he and his mom disapparated, leaving Brynjar and Asta staring at their recently vacated spot.

"Are you ok Asta?" Brynjar asked as he placed his non injured hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard for you to see-"

"I'm fine." Asta said cutting him off. "Now come on B." Asta said as she turned to face her friend with a devilish grin on her face. "We've got a party to crash."


	2. Chapter 2

Asta and Brynjar were making their way down from the fourth floor of Malfoy Manor, when they both froze halfway down the staircase, as they heard a hissing noise behind them. Asta shuddered, Brynjar growled, and both of them turned back toward the fourth floor landing to see a gigantic snake sizing them up.

Asta cast a silencing charm around the stairs and around the snake still sitting on the landing looking at them, and started to stalk towards the snake. She was abruptly stopped by Brynjar as he put his hand on her shoulder, and pushing her back down a step, taking Asta by surprise.

"What are you doing?" She asked Brynjar with a furrowed brow. "We need to kill it Brynjar. Let me go."

Brynjar shook his head. "Let me take care of this one." He said in a firm tone, matched by a stern look. "You've had all the fun so far, let me kill the snake."

"Brynjar your hand is in pieces. You can't-" Asta began to argue, but was cut off by another hissing sound as the snake moved closer.

"Get back. I've got this." Brynjar commanded as he eyed the snake.

"But your hand-"

"I can protect you, dammit!" Brynjar snapped, still not taking his eyes off the snake as he un-sheathed a dagger he kept on his belt. "You don't need to keep trying to make up for what your mum-"

"Stop." Asta demanded in a dangerous tone. "Just kill the fucking snake."

Brynjar knew he crossed a line… again. But it frustrated him that she always was trying to protect him, to keep making up for what her mother had done to him. He didn't blame her for what happened and he hated that she carried unnecessary guilt. He was tired of it.

The gigantic snake lunged at Brynjar, startling him out of his silent anger, causing him to swing broken hand at the snake out of reflex. The snake hit the wall with a loud thud and a defiant hiss and fell to the floor.

"FUCK!" Brynjar growled through gritted teeth as he clutched his wrist in his left hand.

"Brynjar!" Asta called as she ran towards him. "Are you alright?"

Brynjar nodded with his jaw clenched. "Fine."

"No you're not." Asta growled through gritted teeth as she moved passed Brynjar towards the snake that was starting to rise again. "Just let me-"

"No." Brynjar said through gritted teeth. "Injured or not I can kill a fucking snake!"

As Brynjar finished his sentence; the snake lurched towards Asta, who had brandished her dagger, and made a quick arch with the blade towards the snakes' throat. She just missed by a centimeter, the snake missed by just as much. Brynjar growled somewhere behind Asta, and she had just enough time to arch backwards, as a snake came soaring where her head had just been.

When Asta straightened back up, she saw the Brynjar was holding the snake halfway down its body and swinging it, bashing its head against the wall. The snake was resilient, hissing and spitting at Brynjar, attempting to bite him every time Brynjar swung away from the wall. Asta had only ever seen him this angry once before, and she hoped she would never see him this angry again. She was starting to see a pattern, but she put that on the back burner for a later date.

"Asta!" Brynjar called. "Asta!"

Asta heard him call and snapped her back to the present.

"I dropped my dagger! Toss it to me!" Brynjar asked drenched in sweat as he continuously slammed the snake into the wall.

Asta looked around and found his dagger two steps behind her. As she bent down to grab his dagger, the snakes' tail swung towards her and hit her full in the face. Asta was flung back against the steps, her head smacking against the hard edge of the steps, and she fell limp.

Brynjar saw her hit the stairs a few steps above where he was standing, still trying to kill the snake by bludgeoning it, and all the color drained from his face. She wasn't moving, she wasn't making any noise, and he could faintly see her chest rising and falling with each breath. ' _She is alive!_ ' he thought to himself. Relief and happiness filling him for a moment, before blinding fury took their place.

Brynjar looked around, as he swung the snake against the wall yet again, to try and find something sharp to run the damned thing through with. His dagger wasn't an option, given what happened to Asta. At that thought, he pulled back farther and slammed the snake even harder into the wall, for Asta. He then spotted Asta's dagger on her belt.

After Brynjar's last, hard, pure hatred-filled swing of the snake against the wall; the snake fell to the ground, hissing low. Brynjar took that chance to snatch up Asta's dagger. He ripped the dagger from her belt, wrapped his hand around the base of the snakes skull, and rammed the blade down through its skull. The snake let out one last weak hiss, then it stilled.

"Fucking kind of demon snake are you?!" Brynjar shouted out as he removed Asta's dagger from its skull. Then he remembered. "Asta!"

Brynjar moved over to where Asta was laying, motionless, on the stairs. He took her pulse, and found it steady. He lifted her head and felt the back of her head wet with blood, and a gash three inches long. He held his hand firmly on the wound, tucked his injured arm underneath her, and gently lifted her to the landing on the fourth floor.

He summoned the ointment she used on him not an hour ago, and the pain potion and the shot glass.

"Asta? Asta? Can you hear me?" Brynjar asked as he tapped her nose. It was something she used to do to him when they were children, he was hoping it would work. "Asta? I need you to wake up and down a shot of pain potion, so I can fix your head." He pleaded.

"Nuff-ink wrong wit my ed you arse." Asta grumbled as she squinted her eyes from the pain in her head.

Brynjar chuckled and helped her sit up against the wall.

"Drink this so I can stitch up your head you crazy bint."Brynjar chuckled; relieved she was well enough to playfully banter with him. "I don't think you want to make a scene in front of Snakeman and his army with bandages wrapped around your skull."

Asta punched his good arm playfully, before downing the shot of pain potion, and turning the shot glass upside down on the floor.

"Don't insult me you twat. I am Queen of the Bints! Get it right." Asta corrected, pretending to be regal.

"Fine your Highness," Brynjar mock bowed towards her, "spin your royal arse around so I can stitch up your ever-enlarging head."

They both started to laugh before Asta spun around so Brynjar could stitch up the gash. For a moment, it felt like old times. Laughing, joking, pretending…. It was like they were kids again. It was nice. Even though they were trained for battle growing up, there were times where they would goof off and play make-believe. It was nice to forget about all the death, danger, and suffering for a moment and just be kids.

"You killed the snake?" Asta asked, more or less asking how than seeming like she doubted his abilities.

Brynjar's hands grew tense against her scalp at the mention of the snake that had almost killed her more than once.

"Yes." He replied tightly. "Damn thing must have had dark magic used on it or something. I probably bashed it off the wall about 50 times, at full strength, and it wouldn't die!"

Asta could feel his mood change as he talked about the whole ordeal, luckily he was almost done stitching her head.

"And after it knocked you out against the stairs with its tail…." Brynjar tensed at the image of his strong friend unconscious, and fragile looking. "I swung it into the wall so hard, I put a hole in the wall, and it still didn't die!" Brynjar finished tying off the stitch, and magically cut the thin cord. "I knocked it out long enough to stab it in the head with your dagger." Brynjar felt around for her weapon, finally finding it, he handed it to her. "It's a good thing your father has stores of Basilisk venom in your cellar. That damn snake should stay dead now."

Asta looked at Brynjar and saw the amount of anger he had about her getting hurt, resting upon his shoulders like the weight of the world itself was resting on them. He knew she is more than capable of taking care of herself. She never understood why he feels as though it is his job to keep her safe. She is comforted to know that he would lay his life down for her, but she didn't want him to.

"That venom could take down the creature from which it came." Asta said pointedly, staring blankly at the dead snake. "That snake is dead for good. Now come here."

Brynjar looked confusedly at Asta, who was gesturing for him to come closer to her.

"Uhhh, why?" Brynjar asked, with a look of suspicion on his face.

Asta rolled her eyes at her friends stupidity.

"Because I want to have my way with you on the floor. What do you think?" Asta said smirking at her friends awestruck face. "You re-broke your hand when you sucker punched that snake you twat! I need to fix it!"

Brynjar completely forgot about the pain in his hand. The pain potion wore off when he completely re-broke his hand punching the snake, and after Asta pointed it out, he could no longer ignore the pain.

"Just a shot of pain potion will do." Brynjar said, now eager to move forward and finish out their plan.

"No, no, no. You need a shot of skele-grow too." Asta said with a stern look, as she pulled out the bottle of skele-grow from her pouch. "Just because you don't like it doesn't mean you're going to get out of taking it. You need your hand to get better, so you need to stop punching everything."

Brynjar looked at Asta in mock awe, resulting in Asta rolling her eyes and smirking as she handed him the shot of skele-grow.

"Did you, Asta Akeldama, just tell me I can't punch anything?! I must be dreaming!" Brynjar laughed.

"Only until your hand is healed you arse. Then you can punch everyone and thing you want." Asta laughed as she handed him a short of pain potion.

Brynjar downed the shot and turned the glass upside down on the floor, just as Asta had done.

"Alright."Brynjar said as he pushed himself up, then extending his non-injured hand to Asta. "Let crash their party, shall we?"

Asta smiled up at her friend, took his hand, allowing him to pull her up. She checked that all her potions were put back in her pouch, along with the shot glass. She checked that she had her dagger sheathed on her belt. She walked down a few steps and bent down to grab Brynjar's dagger. This time she managed to grab his dagger without getting thrown into the stairs, which is good. She handed Brynjar his dagger with a wicked smile, then looked at the dead snakes body, then back at Brynjar still baring that wicked smile of hers.

"Yes lets." Asta replied as she levitated the snakes dead body before them. "I think we should return this to its owner, don't you?"

Brynjar smiled an evil smile and chuckled a low menacing chuckle.

"How kind of you my friend." Brynjar said playfully. "Let's return the poor thing to its owner."

They made their way down the stairs, without interference, and made their way to a set of large, grand doors at the end of the hall. They could hear people talking on the other side of the doors, and they turned and looked at each other one last time before they crashed the most dark wizard of their time's meeting.

"You ready?" Asta whispered with an evilly excited grin.

"Always. You?" Brynjar replied in a whisper, the same expression plastered on his face.

"Born ready." Asta replied as she gestured for Brynjar to make the grand entrance.

"To Valhalla and on." Brynjar whispered as he raised his arm in and arm wrestling position.

"To Valhalla and on." Asta whispered as she mimicked Brynjar's action and they clasped hand for a moment, before Brynjar kicked the door in.

"Whoever's fucking snake this was, it's dead now." Brynjar said, as Asta sent the dead snake flying into the room, onto the long wooden table, where it landed with a thud.

Curses were flying at the intruders from all directions, before Voldemort let out a howl of rage.

"Nagini! You killed my Nagini!" Voldemort cried out in anger.

Brynjar and Asta looked at each other with shocked, yet amused expressions on their faces.

"That was your snake?" Asta asked with a smirk as she turned to her friend, and high-fived him. "Way to go Brynjar! You killed Snakeman's snake!"

"Snakeman?"A crazy looking, black haired witch exclaimed from the far end of the table. "He is The Dark Lord! Not 'Snakeman'! How dare you disrespect him!"

Asta stiffened at the sight of the woman. She resembled her mother. She HATED her mother. Asta started making her way toward the crazy looking witch, when a strong hand pushed against her shoulder again, holding her back.

"Asta, she's not your mother. Don't." Brynjar said softly yet sternly, before he looked back at the crazy looking witch grinning evilly at his friend being held back. "Not yet anyway."

Asta shook her head and leveled the psychotic witch with a look that could kill, if only it had that affect. Before Brynjar or the rest of the rooms inhabitants knew what happened, Asta cast the cruciatus curse on the crazy witch, who began to scream in pain.

"Think I'm funny do you?" Asta spat as she rounded on the screaming witch. "Is there something fucking funny about me, you stupid, brainless, inbred bitch?! Is there?!"

The witch screamed and writhed in pain.

Asta sunk down next the screaming woman, wrapped her hand around the witches wrist, and pulled her up off the floor.

The witch was no longer under the cruciatus curse, but she was still screaming. She was clawing at Asta's hand, trying to pry it off her wrist, but it was to no avail.

Asta threw the witch back into her chair, and ripped her head back against the back of the chair by her hair.

"What is your name, you inbred filth?" Asta asked angrily, as she looked down on the woman who could be her mothers double.

The witch didn't answer. Before Asta could speak, Brynjar spoke up.

"I'd answer her lady, or you'll get a whole lot worse." He said as he leaned up against the wall admiring Asta's technique.

"What is your name?" Asta demanded again, tugging harder at the witches hair.

"Bellatrix." A blonde haired woman to Asta's right answered. "Her name is Bellatrix."

Asta turned her head sharply towards the woman who spoke out of turn.

"Sisters."Asta observed, making a condescending sound as she looked at the blonde woman. "You are obviously the weak one."

Asta felt the anger emanate from the man in between the crazy witch and the weak blond witch.

"Problem?" Asta spat in the blond mans ear.

"You will not speak to my wife in that manner, especially not in our own house." The blond man spat venomously back at Asta.

Asta and Brynjar looked at one another, and then Brynjar started to make his way over towards where the blond couple sat. They saw the young Malfoy attempt to reach for his wand, and Brynjar disarmed him and stuffed the wand in his pant pocket. Brynjar then, grabbed the blond man by the collar of his robes, and hoisted him out of his chair. Asta cast immobulous on Bellatrix and mimicked Brynjar's actions on the weak witch.

"So you are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." Brynjar asked as he held Lucius in mid air, and wandless.

"How do… How do you know us?" Narcissa asked nervously.

"We helped a boy named Blaise Zabini escape, along with his mother." Asta whispered in Narcissa's ear.

Narcissa cried out. "NOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! THAT BOY WAS OUR ONLY HOPE TO KEEP OUR SON SAFE!"

"Kidnapping is not proper pureblood etiquette, lady. Or have you forgotten your training in proper pureblood ways?" Asta spat.

Then, Narcissa and Lucius went limp, stunned by the two intruders.

Voldemort had been watching this whole thing play out, impressed at the young girls skill, and the young boys nerve and strength. It wasn't until Narcissa and Lucius were replaced back in their chairs did he finally speak up.

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked calmly, eyeing the two intruders with intrigue.

He admired their strength and nerve. He has never seen such defiance from anyone other than himself. They carry themselves confidently. As though, everything they did was correct, perfect, and the only way. Voldemort was very intrigued in them, indeed.

Asta eyed the Snake man warily, as she made her way around the table towards the man himself. He seemed too laid back about this whole thing. Killing his snake, killing some of his followers, crashing his meeting with his inner circle. He should have been trying to blow them apart, trying to torture them, something other than calmly asking them who they are.

"Why are you so calm?" Asta demanded as she conjured a chair, and sat down on Voldemort's immediate left.

Voldemort considered this challenge carefully, not wanting to give into her demands and hand her power so easily, he just repeated himself.

"Who are you?"

Asta was not new to this whole charade, but she found it tedious and tiresome. She had had a rough night, and just wanted to go get the fuck out of here and go to bed. She looked to Brynjar, who was eyeing the Snakeman and herself with such intensity that; if any of the Snakeman's muscles twitched, Brynjar would have attacked him instantly. He is a good friend.

Brynjar caught her eye and must have read her face perfectly, because he made a "get on with it" gesture towards her. She nodded then turned back to the Snakeman who had been watching the exchange closely.

"We are the people who are going to help Harry Potter end you and your horrid ideals." Asta said flatly as she leaned back in her chair, and relaxed herself.

She saw something flash, briefly, in Voldemort's eyes at the confession but decided to ignore it.

"If you are truly aiding Harry Potter in my destruction that must mean the Order is close by, yes?"Voldemort said in a laid back tone that completely went against the gravity of the situation.

"The Order does not know we are aiding in your destruction, nor does Harry Potter. We are doing this for us." Asta said gesturing to her and Brynjar.

"And who exactly is us?" Voldemort asked again, looking from the girl on his left to her companion standing behind the youngest Malfoy.

"I," Brynjar spoke up, startling everyone but Asta and Voldemort, "am Brynjar Kykrbani. The direct descendant of Gudbrand Kykrbani, right hand to the first Viking King, Abraxus Akeldama."

There was a collective gasp around the room, mainly out of shock more than fear.

"And I am Asta Akeldama." Asta declared, which was met by an even louder collective gasp. "The nine times great granddaughter of Abraxus Akeldama the first. The first Viking King and Great Viking Wizard."

At that last bit, Voldemort's eyes grew wide and dark with malice. Vikings are still alive and strong. This meant good things for his cause, if he is able to "sway" them to fight for his cause.

"I thought the Ministry set wards up against you?" A raspy voiced wizard asked from the other end of the table. "How did you manage to sneak back into the country undetected?"

"We never left." Asta answered instantly. "Our ancestors set our ships out toward our homeland, empty, and then went underground here."

The raspy voiced wizard rolled his eyes at her response. This infuriated Asta, and she was on her feet, and behind his chair before anyone could bat an eye. Brynjar laughed when he saw her rip his head back against his chair.

"You're dancing with the devil mate." Brynjar chuckled at the man who was struggling to brandish his wand. With a snap of his fingers, the raspy mans wand flew into Brynjar's hands.

"What? Because I'm a woman my voice is insignificant? It means less than yours?" Asta growled into his ear through clenched teeth, as she tightened her hold on his head. "I will have you know, you spineless fuck, my voice alone is worth ten times yours. Whether or not the modern fucking public acknowledges it, I AM fucking royalty, and you are a mere peasant."

Asta hand unsheathed her dagger while on her rant, and let the blade sit just before his throat, before moving it to his eyes.

"Oh yeah, mate?" Brynjar called to the raspy wizard currently teetering on the line of life and death. "The last man that rolled his eyes at her," Brynjar gestured to Asta causing the man to look up into her merciless eyes, then back to Brynjar. "got his eyes gouged out, by that blade."

The raspy wizard began to tremble as the blade moved nearer and nearer to his eye, and he began to plead.

"I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…. Forgive me…. Please…. Forgive me…." The raspy wizard whispered, fear full in his eyes.

Asta looked to Brynjar, who just shrugged his shoulders, clearly impartial on whether this man lived or died. Asta looked back down into the raspy mans eyes and saw fear etched in them. Good.

Asta let her grip on the man go, and made to walk away, when she heard him snicker behind her back. She turned abruptly and saw Brynjar fixing him with a stare that could kill, if it had that kind of power, and that was all Asta needed to see. She ripped his chair back, conjured ropes that wrapped around his wrists and ankles, and conjured an extra rope to hold his neck in one place.

Instantly, the raspy man closed his eyes, assuming she was going to gouge them out. She laughed a most wicked, evil, and unforgiving laugh that everyone in the room had ever heard, at his attempt to "protect" himself.

"Fool!" She snarled, as she clambered up on his lap placing one knee on either side of the man. "You mistook me for a weak witch, like the one that sits across from you. I am not weak, in fact…." Asta paused as she placed her hand on the man's stomach, and said, "Liquefiet Interna."

A blood curdling scream emitted from the man bound to his chair, as his insides began to liquefy.

"I am VERY, VERY strong." Asta concluded with a malicious grin on her face as she listened to him scream.

A faint clapping could be heard from the opposite end of the room, and when Asta turned she saw Voldemort clapping for her. She narrowed her eyes in response to his encouragement. She silenced the raspy mans screams, so he would still suffer but be silent about it, before she jumped off his chair and stalked towards Voldemort.

"You." Asta called as she sat in her chair and leveled Voldemort with a look of pure fury. "Why the fuck have you been calm through this whole thing? Why aren't you freaking the fuck out, attempting to kill Brynjar and I?"

Voldemort looked at her with cruel pleasure, and smiled a toothy smile.

"You're just here to introduce yourselves, and attempt to anger me so much that I let my guard down." Voldemort said plainly. "You are not here to kill me, and you won't attempt to."

Asta looked at him as though she just accepted a challenge. Her jaw was clenched, her fist was clenched on the table, and her other hand was itching to cast the curse. Brynjar read all the signs, and called out to her.

"Asta, don't." He called out to her. "He's trying to provoke you, and he knows he can do it by hitting you in your pride."

Asta turned to look at her friend. He was looking at her with a flat expression, but Asta could read the hidden meaning behind it. She knew he was right, even if she could tell he wanted to kill the man too. Asta took a deep breath and calmed herself down a little before turning back to Voldemort, who was smirking evily.

"Well played…. asshole."Asta remarked, causing Voldemort's smirk to fall into a frown. "As much as Brynjar and I would love to stay and play 'Who Will Break First', but we have other obligations tonight and therefore have no more time for you."

Asta turned and looked at Brynjar, and nodded slightly. Brynjar nodded back, then swiftly and roughly, grabbed Draco Malfoy by the collar of his jacket and pulled him to his feet.

Narcissa, who had returned to consciousness when the raspy man started screaming, was now crying out for her son.

"No! Not Draco! Please, take me instead! Take me!" Narcissa pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"No, I don't think I will." Asta said flatly as she inspected the raspy man for a pulse, looking rather pleased when she found he was still alive, just unconscious. "See you kidnapped a woman to make someone who loved her bend to your will. I don't like it when people do shit like that." Asta continued as she spun her head to face a weeping Narcissa.

Narcissa gasped when she saw the Asta look at her with a cold, serious look.

"So to teach you a lesson about how kidnapping is bad and hurtful, we're taking your son."Asta finished, as she looked for Brynjar who had escorted the young Malfoy all the way towards the door.

"Please. No." Narcissa wept. "He's my only son. Please."

Asta ignored her and turned her attention to Bellatrix, who was seething.

"And you, my crazy ass friend." Asta began, leaned over the table towards Bellatrix. "You remember my face, because if I can help it, my face is going to be the last one you ever see."

Bellatrix's eyes widened at Asta's threat, and you could tell she was struggling to break free of the charm holding her still. Asta pushed herself back to an upright position, and turned her attention back towards Voldemort.

"It's been fun Snakeman." Asta said as she set her chair ablaze. "I truly am sorry we have to cut this fun little visit short, but I can assure you this will not be the last you see of us."

As the chair was reduced to smoldering ash on the floor, Asta sent a hand out over the dead body of the snake and muttered, "Senden Vater", and the snake disappeared.

Voldemort shot to his feet in outrage. Asta didn't even flinch, she just looked at him with a bored expression on her face.

"What did you do with my Nagini!"He shouted. "Where did you send her!"

"To my father." Asta smiled cruelly. "Hopefully someone in our village will be able to make me a new belt with her skin. I'll let you know what I get from her."

Voldemort let out a bellow of rage, and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

Green light filled the room. When the light died out; Asta, Brynjar, and Draco were still standing, and Asta was smiling.

"Better luck next time Snakeman." Brynjar called out as he pulled Asta into his grasp, so they could disapparate.

Brynjar was making sure he had a tight grip on the both of them, before he began to focus on their destination. As they were about to disappear; Asta locked eyes with Voldemort and smiled menacingly, before giving him the finger as they left Malfoy Manor.

They did what they set out to do. They made their presence known, they pissed him off, and they took out a handful of people; they did good. Though now they have a hostage to babysit, which adds a level of difficulty to their plans, but what is life without a little challenge thrown in every now and then.

They arrived with a crack in a muggle suburb area. Draco had just enough time to look around and take notice of the area, before he saw Asta wave her hand lazily at him as she walked towards the house in front of them, and everything went black.

Brynjar sighed, lifted Draco onto his shoulder, and began to follow Asta.

"You know, not that I can't handle carrying the hostage, but a little warning would be nice." Brynjar called out, as he jogged up to Asta's side.

Asta smiled playfully at him and shoved his arm.

"Well I didn't want him seeing whose house we are using as a refuge for the next week." Asta explained as she walked up to the door and knocked the sequence she was instructed to knock when they arrived there. "Plus he will be easier to work with unconscious, when we put the charmed cast over his left forearm so he can't summon his father or the others."

Brynjar nodded in agreement.

Just as he was about to ask her if she had all the tools needed for the cast, the door opened and a haggard looking man stood on the other side. Blue eye whizzing around in its socket, scraggly blonde hair hanging around his face, and wooden leg clunking as he turned and walked back into his house.

"Your cousin Alastor?" Brynjar asked in surprise. He knew she found a safe house for them but he didn't realize it was her cousin.

"Yeah, he was more than happy to help us. Especially since we are going to help him and the rest of the, Order is it? Yeah the Order transport Harry to safety next week." Asta replied with a jubilant smile.

"Sounds like fun." Brynjar said with a big smile on his face.

They stopped abruptly, when they saw Alastor staring at them from where he stood in his sitting room. He looked angry, annoyed, and nervous all at the same time.

"What's wrong Alastor?" Asta asked, rushing forward.

"Why do you have an unconscious Malfoy with you? What happened?" Alastor asked before turning to Brynjar, who still had Malfoy draped over his shoulder. "You can put him down you know."

Brynjar tossed Draco on Alastor's couch, and rolled his neck around freeing the tension he had gotten in his shoulders from carrying Draco.

Asta recounted the whole story of the events of the evening, while Alastor listened, looking unmoved and un-phased. By the time Asta was done recounting the story, Alastor was making his way towards the kitchen where he opened a cupboard and pulled out three glasses, and a bottle of firewhiskey.

After Asta and Brynjar each drained their glass, Asta pulled Brynjar into the sittingroom with her, and they set to work on making a cast for Draco's arm.

Alastor watched them work with confusion.

"Did you break his arm?" He asked.

"No." Asta replied, still working on setting the charms on the cast. "This is so he can't use the mark to call his father or the other scum that have taken up residence in his house."

Alastor nodded, looking impressed. The girl was smart.

"Very well. I have to go. Meeting with the rest of the Order." Alastor explained as he made sure he had everything he needed. "I will be gone for six days, ensuring everything is set for next Saturdays travels. So you will have the place to yourselves. I'll be back for you Saturday afternoon."

"Okay Alastor thank you again." Asta replied as she finished up her work on the cast.

Alastor was about to walk out the door, when he stopped and turned to look at Asta.

"Asta." He called, looking somewhat like he actually had emotions he was feeling.

"Yes, sir?" Asta replied as she stood up, and began to brush the dust off of her hands.

"Te… Tell my cousin I'm sorry."Alastor replied, looking at the confusion on his second cousins face. "He will know what I mean."

Asta nodded, and Alastor nodded in return.

"See you Satrday." Alastor said as he finally left, closing the door behind him.

Brynjar looked at Asta who looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"What the hell was he talking about?" Brynjar asked as he came to stand next to Asta who was still staring at the front door.

"I…. I don't know." Asta said truthfully. "I mean, I knew my dad and Alastor had a falling out, but I don't know what it was about."

They were brought back from their daze by the sound of Malfoy groaning on the couch.

Asta went and stood over him with her hand pointing at his face. When Malfoy finally opened his eyes he let out a shout at finding her standing over him.

"Pa… please don't hurt me!" He pleaded. "I'll tell you anything you want to know! I didn't even want to be a part of his ranks! My father made me!"

Asta looked at Brynjar, who had all he could do to contain his laughter, then back at Malfoy who was still pleading and shaking underneath her hand.

"Rela-" Asta began but was cut off.

"Please! Just let me go! I'm-" Draco pleaded.

"Will you just rela-"

"I won't tell anyone anything, I swear! Please-"

"SHUT! THE FUCK! UP!" Asta shouted. Her patience having gone, from being cut off.

Malfoy went silent, still trembling, but silent.

"NOW…. As I was trying to say!" Asta began, trying to calm her temper. "We are not going to hurt or kill you. We simply took you to teach your mother a lesson." She paused, waiting for a reaction from Malfoy. But all he did was tremble, so she went on. "The only way either of us are going to hurt you, is if you try to escape. Every possible exit is charmed to remove an appendage or seriously hurt you every time you try to escape. The floo will set you on fire, the windows will take off your fingers, and the doors will give your hand third degree burns. If you try to retrieve your wand from either of our personal belongings, and yes we moved your wand from where Brynjar originally stored it, your hand will be taken off. Otherwise you have free reign of the house. Help yourself to anything in the icebox, read anything you want in the den, and I'm sure if you wanted Brynjar and I could figure out how to work the muggle tele he has here."

Malfoy was stunned. They kidnapped him, just to teach his mom a lesson? They weren't going to hurt him? And he had free reign of the whole house? They must be messing with him.

"Why would you give me free reign? Wouldn't you want to question me or something?" Malfoy asked, extremely confused.

Both Brynjar and Asta shook their heads.

"I don't understand." Malfoy said, as he pulled himself up to the sitting position.

Asta sighed, walked into the kitchen, and refilled her glass. Leaving Brynjar to answer.

"Look, we didn't originally plan to kidnap anyone. It requires a lot of babysitting and extra baggage, but Asta wanted to teach your mom a lesson." Brynjar paused to see if there was any sign of understanding, and there wasn't, so he continued to explain. "Asta doesn't like it when parents ruin children's lives, or causes children of any age pain. Your mum really hurt that Zabini kid, and that pissed Asta off. So to give your mum a taste of her own medicine, we took you. There is no way you can escape without getting hurt in some way, shape, or form; so we are giving you free reign of the house. That's it. So enjoy being held hostage. Go eat, or read, or something."

Brynjar dismissed him with a wave as he went to join Asta in the kitchen for another drink of firewhiskey.

Malfoy digested everything Brynjar said to him. They weren't going to hurt him. He had free reign of the house. He could eat anything he wanted. Drink anything he wanted. He could do anything he wanted. Yet, he was kidnapped. Back home, he was restricted from entering certain rooms in his own home, he couldn't speak freely in his own home, and he risked being killed for stepping with the wrong foot. Or so that's how he felt.

He went to instinctively rub his left arm, when he noticed for the first time that he had a cast on his arm. He began to panic; he didn't remember anything happening to his arm. Then again, Asta did stun him when they got to the muggle suburb, so something could have happened to his arm in the time he has been stunned.

He jumped up and ran into the kitchen, where he found Asta kneeling on the kitchen counter looking through the cabinets for food, while Brynjar sat on a stool at the bar-style counter admiring her. He thought that was odd, but would get back to that later.

"What happened to my arm?" He burst out, making both Asta and Brynjar jump slightly.

"For the love of Odin!" Asta exclaimed as she jumped down off the counter, walking towards the counter where Brynjar was sitting.

"Announce yourself next time!" Brynjar scolded, running his hands over her short hair. "Nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!"

Malfoy gave Brynjar an "I caught you" look, making Brynjar turn his attention back to his drink. Then Malfoy turned his attention to Asta, seeing as Brynjar clearly wasn't going to answer him.

"It's a magical cast. We put it on you to keep you from using your mark to contact your father or the other scum living in your house." Asta explained, looking from the cast back to Malfoy's face. "If you try to stick your fingers under it, the cast will shock you, and not a minor shock. A shock that will have you convulsing on the floor for minutes."

Malfoy looked from the cast, to Asta, to Brynjar, who still wouldn't look at him.

"Very smart. But what if my arm itches?" Malfoy asked, dreading the answer that may come.

Asta rolled her eyes, and Brynjar chuckled before throwing back the rest of his drink.

"It's a magical cast, idiot." Asta explained, not so much.

Malfoy nodded, feeling like an idiot for ignoring that fact.

"Right. Sorry." Malfoy said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Sooooo…. Did you find anything that we can cook for dinner?"

Asta nodded her head and climbed back up on the counter to pull the noodles and sauce she found up there.

When Asta climbed back up on the counter, Malfoy nudged Brynjar in the arm, and smirked at him. Brynjar gave him an angry look, and quickly snapped his head back when he heard Asta jump down off the counter.

"Here." Asta set the noodles and alfredo sauce down on the counter in front of the two men. "You two can sort out whose cooking. I need a shower to get the dried blood out of my hair." Asta declared as she turned and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"I'll check your stitches when you come back down!" Brynjar called after her, before draining his third glass of firewhiskey.

"She has stitches? How? She was the one doing the damage." Malfoy asked, looking over the box of noodles.

Brynjar had gotten up by this time and summoned a cooking pot, and a wooden spoon, and began to fill the pot with water.

"After we set the Zabini kid free, we ran into Snakemans snake on the stairs." Brynjar began, as he magiced the box of noodles out of Malfoy's hands, to dump into the water on the stove. "I was trying to smash the damn things skull by bashing its head against the wall, and I dropped my dagger on the stairs. When Asta went to snatch it for me, the snakes tail hit her, throwing her back into the stairs, where she split her head open."

The water was boiling now, and the noodles were slowly starting to cook. Brynjar turned back around, to pour himself another glass of firewhiskey, when Malfoy started questioning him.

"So what was with you checking out your friend?" He asked cockily, with a shit-eating grin on his face.

The glass Brynjar was holding, shattered from the increased strength in his grip.

"Leave it alone, asshole." Brynjar warned through gritted teeth, as he repaired the shattered glass.

"You fancy her?" Malfoy pressed, getting a kick out of seeing the big guy squirm.

"I said," Brynjar growled as he reached over the counter, grabbing Malfoy by his shirt collar. "leave it alone."

Malfoy just stared at the gigantic man, scared he was going to smash his skull into the counter. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Brynjar let go of his collar, and go back to the stove to stir the rapidly boiling noodle filled water.

Malfoy didn't see what the big deal is. So he fancied his friend, big deal. She was a very attractive girl, even if she was as volatile as his deranged aunt. Malfoy certainly didn't blame him, for a rough girl she had a perfectly feminine body. Well developed and perfectly proportioned.

"What's the big deal? She's gorgeous, any man with eyes can see that." Malfoy pressed on, knowing exactly what could happen if he kept pissing Brynjar off. "I mean, fuck! If she didn't bloody well terrify me to the bones, I would try my luck with her."

Brynjar turned around and chuckled at Malfoy admitting he was terrified of Asta. She could be scary at times, Brynjar could attest to that. But he knew another side of her that no one else does.

"It's not a big deal." Brynjar conceded, rubbing his face with his hands. "It's just difficult."

"Why is it difficult? You aren't related are you?" Malfoy asked making a disgusted face.

"Really blood purist? You're one to talk." Brynjar snapped back in reply. "But no, we are not related."

"So why is it difficult?" Malfoy pressed, still failing to understand what the big deal was.

"Because we are so close to each other! We have been friends since we were infants, she doesn't look at me that way." Brynjar declared, rubbing his face with his hands again before straining the noodles and putting the sauce on heat. "If I tell her that I feel this way it may scare her off, and then I'll lose her as a friend. If a friend is all I will ever have her as, I'm not going to risk ruining it by revealing how I feel."

Malfoy felt terrible for asking and making him admit that out loud to both of them. He could understand slightly, he had almost the same predicament with a certain witch of his own. He was about to try and comfort the big guy, when Asta came bounding down the hall.

"I smell alfredo!" She exclaimed as she kidded to a halt next to Brynjar, who smiled fondly at her childishness. "It smells good, who cooked?"

"I did." Brynjar replied, gesturing for her to stand in front of him. "Let me check your stitches."

Asta moved to stand in front of Brynjar, so he could check her stitches. Malfoy was flabbergasted at the completely different personality she took on when she wasn't in battle mode. She was bouncy, happy, and jocular. It was a complete 360 from what he saw earlier.

"I think they may need longer than a few hours." Asta said as she fiddled with the hair hanging in her face.

"No. I don't think so." Brynjar said as he concentrated on her injury. "I think it's healed. It just looks like a scar now."

"Sweet! Take them out then!" Asta demanded, looking giddy as a eleven year old in Diagon Alley.

Brynjar chuckled as he summoned a pair of scissors and began to cut at the threads in the back of her head.

Malfoy watched as Brynjar went to work doing a mediwizards job, completely fascinated at his skill.

"You know how to perform medical procedures?" Malfoy asked amazed.

"Yes. We are trained in hand to hand combat, wizard dueling and quick medical techniques. We were quite literally bred for war." Asta explained as she felt where her stitches had been.

Brynjar pulled her hair back in place, taking his time to admire the feel of her hair in his hands, until he saw Malfoy looking at him with that smirk. Then he quickly dropped her hair, and waved his hand to make the alfredo mix with the noodles.

"Alright." Brynjar stated. "Let's eat."

 **A/N: I really hope you like my story so far! The chapters will continue to be uploaded when I get the chance to write. I really would love to hear some feedback on how you think I did with each chapter!** **This is just the beginning of the love and drama! Please keep reading! Thank you all so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was going by slowly, what with being cooped up in the house all day long. Malfoy was reading while, secretly watching Brynjar watch Asta as she did her exercises. The big guy really had it bad for her, but she was completely oblivious about it.

Brynjar was trying to keep his admiring to a minimum, what with Malfoy around to catch him and rile him up. He couldn't help it, she captivated him with everything she did. It was slightly difficult to keep his fantasies at bay BEFORE she asked him to help her when she did her core strengthening exercises. NOW it is damn near impossible, what with the exercises she chooses to do and the positions it puts her in when she's close to him. When she first originally asked for him to help her, he thought she might actually feel the same way he does, but it turned out she just wanted him to hold her legs up while she did hang-man sit-ups midair.

Just as always, Asta has the worst timing in the bloody world!

"Brynjar!" Asta called from the sitting room.

"Yeah?" Brynjar called from the kitchen, where he was trying to figure out the nitro-wave, or whatever the fucking thing was called.

"Will you come hold me up so I can do my core strengthening exercises?" Asta asked, knowing he would say yes, like always.

Brynjar could have blasted a whole through the wall. Of course she would ask while the cocky hostage was sitting in the sittingroom reading. Of course!

Brynjar sighed. "Yeah. I'll be right there." He replied, trying to sound enthused.

"Thank you!" Asta called cheerfully.

"What are core strengthening exercises?" Malfoy asked, nervous that it might be something other than actual exercise.

Asta ran her hand up and down the middle of her torso, and said, "This is your bodies core. I do exercises to strengthen it so I can stay quick and agile in battle."

"Ohk?" Malfoy replied still confused, until he saw the self-loathing look on Brynjar's face. Then he understood what the exercises must be like, if the big guy isn't over eager to help his friend.

Brynjar walked to where Asta was sitting on the floor, doing a split to stretch her muscles, and let out a defeated sigh.

"You ready?" He asked putting on a fake cheery smile.

"Yep!" Asta said happily as she moved from the split, to on her hands with her feet up in the air.

Brynjar grabbed her ankles and pulled her up into the air. Once she was hanging in the air, she pulled her torso up towards the ceiling, using only her torso muscles, then lowered herself back down, and repeated the movements.

Malfoy was amazed at her strength and control. He was also amazed at the control Brynjar had, with not getting excited every time she lowered herself back down. Her face came level with his groin every time she lowered herself.

Malfoy looked at Brynjar's face, which was visibly showing his struggle to keep his blood-flow from settling on the one spot he didn't need it to go. Brynjar caught Malfoy's eye and rolled his eyes in frustration. He barely struggled to hold Asta up but, keeping himself from getting an erection was a different story.

"Why can't you conjure something to hang from?" Malfoy asked, trying to help Brynjar out. "I mean to do your exercise that is."

Asta stopped, mid air, and just looked at Malfoy. He couldn't tell if he had pissed her off, or if she was really considering his words. Her face was impassive.

"I suppose I could just conjure something to hang from." Asta began, looking as though this was a strange suggestion. "I just figured Brynjar would get an arm workout out, out of holding me up, you know 'two birds' and what have you." She lowered her torso back down, wiggled her legs to signal for Brynjar to put her down, before settling herself on her knees to look up at Brynjar. "Would you prefer if I conjured something to hang from?" She asked, looking very much like a child asking "Why?" repeatedly.

Brynjar struggled with his answer as he looked down at her, looking at him with big eyes and thoughtful expression. He didn't mind holding her up so she could do her exercises, he would mind even less if they were actually dating and he wouldn't have to worry so much about getting excited by what her head lined up with. But he didn't want to slip up and accidently frighten, or anger her with his arousal. He wasn't sure what answer he wanted to give so he gave the most useless one he could think of.

"I'm okay with either way you choose." He said feeling slightly relieved at the vagueness of his answer.

Malfoy shook his head with a knowing smirk, at Brynjar. He could understand why Brynjar wouldn't want to stop helping Asta with her core strength workouts, but he was torturing himself.

Asta eyed Brynjar with a curious look, wondering if he was just saying that to be nice. She honestly thought that it would help Brynjar too, he could work out his arms and she could strengthen her core. She didn't want to make him do something he didn't want to do.

"I can conjure a hanging bar for my exercises, and leave it for you to use for your arms." Asta said with a smile as she stood up, and aimed her hand at a spot on the ceiling. "That way you won't have to hold me all sweaty and shaking."

At her last few words, Malfoy barely contained laughter as he saw Brynjar's eyes close, and his breath catch in response. Luckily for Brynjar, Asta had already turned, and began to maneuver herself to hang from the newly conjured bar.

"Okay." Brynjar grunted out, as he let out the breath he was holding. "I'll leave you to it."

Brynjar began to walk casually out into the foyer, and Malfoy started walking after him. Just as Malfoy was crossing the threshold from the sittingroom to the foyer, he had just enough time to duck before Brynjar's fist connected with the wall where Malfoy's head had been.

"O-SHIT!" Malfoy exclaimed, as he threw himself into the wall opposite of where Brynjar's fist put a hole in the wall. "I was just trying to help you! I thought you would be happy to not worry about getting a hard on in her face!"

Malfoy was flattened against the wall, prepared to continue pleading for his head to remain un-smashed, when he saw that Brynjar was leaning against the other wall, clutching his right wrist.

"FUCK!" He shouted, as he clutched his wrist and lightly rocking back and forth. "Asta's going to fucking kill me!" He shouted as he sent his foot through the opposite wall, right next to Malfoy.

Malfoy ran to the archway to the sittingroom to see if Asta was coming towards the commotion. He was stunned to see that she was hanging from the bar, as though Brynjar didn't just destroy two walls. He was startled out of his confusion by Brynjar's voice through clenched teeth.

"Silencing charm." He growled as he sunk to the floor, taking slow heavy breaths to cope with the pain.

Malfoy made a silent, "Oh", and moved next to Brynjar, whose hand was starting to bleed again.

"Uhhh, maybe I should get Asta to fix this." Malfoy said, unsure of how he could fix his shattered hand.

"NO! WAIT!" Brynjar shouted out as he tripped Malfoy. "I have to figure out what to tell her caused me to punch the wall!"

Malfoy looked at him with an angered and confused look on his face, as he rubbed his elbow from where he landed on the floor. "Why don't you just tell her I was being a prick or something? Like I was accusing you two of being a couple or something."

Brynjar looked at him with smirk, and said, "That just might work."

Asta had just begun doing her next level of core exercises, where she hangs by her knees and pulls her torso upwards towards the ceiling. She extended the bar into a platform, and conjured straps to hold her ankles down. She was on her third curl up when she heard the commotion in the foyer.

"I told you, we aren't a couple!" Brynjar shouted.

"You two are awfully chummy to NOT be a couple!" Malfoy yelled back.

"We have been friends since we were infants! It's hard for us not to be chummy!" Brynjar shouted, sounding more hostile.

"So you two ARE together!" Malfoy pressed on.

"NO DAMMIT! We are just friends! So keep your fucking mouth shut or I'll shut it for you!" Brynjar yelled.

" _Shit."_ Asta thought to herself as she flung her body upward and began to struggle with the straps on her ankles. Before she remembered she could just magic them off she heard a loud thud-like sound, and Malfoy scoff.

"Not quick enough, eh? Maybe you should have continued holding your GIRLFRIEND up!" Malfoy coaxed.

" _Shit. Fuck. Fucking shit."_ Asta continued to say to herself as she magicked the straps off. She free-fell to the floor, and landed catlike on her feet, and ran towards the foyer. Just as she rounded the she saw Brynjar kick the wall out of pain and anger.

Before Malfoy could continue to coax Brynjar to try and make it even more believable, he felt a hard object hit the side of his face, and he hit the floor. When he rolled over he saw Asta standing over him, looking livid!

"One more word, and I will hit you so hard you'll forget who the fuck you are." Asta snarled through gritted teeth.

He watched Asta bend down to lift, yes LIFT, Brynjar to his feet before punching him in the jaw too.

"AND what the FUCK did I tell you about fucking punching people and objects before your FUCKING hand is healed!?" She shouted at him as she dragged him back into the sittingroom.

As Brynjar was about to disappear behind the wall, he flashed Malfoy a thumbs up. Malfoy could only chuckle at the whole situation, whilst deciding to NEVER piss off Asta again.

"What the hell were you thinking! Feeding into his bait like that!" Asta scolded as she summoned her pouch and began to fish out the skele-grow, pain potion, and the shot glass. She filled the shot glass with skele-grow and handed it to him. "Drink it."

Brynjar drained the shot glass, and handed it back to Asta, who then filled it with pain potion.

"He kept saying we couldn't be this close without being fuck buddies! What did you expect me to do?!" Brynjar countered, as Malfoy came staggering into the room.

Asta snapped her head in Malfoy's direction and leveled him with a glare so full of anger and hate, that Malfoy cowered into a chair in the corner and didn't move.

Asta turned her attention back to Brynjar and his thrice re-broken hand, and began to reset and bandage it. The room was silent for what seemed like an eternity as Asta continued to work on Brynjar's hand. A long, tense, anger filled silence. Just as Asta was finishing wrapping up his hand, Brynjar spoke.

"I'm sorry I gave into the twats coaxing and re-broke my hand." He said with sincerity. "I should have controlled my rage…. Or just told you what he said and let you handle it." He added with a smirk to lessen the mood.

Asta smiled a small smile at his joke, and then shoved his shoulder playfully. Then just as quickly as she became playful, she turned serious again. She flew up from her crouched position in front of the couch Brynjar was sitting on, and made it so she was looking down on him. She had one knee between his legs, her left hand on the back of the couch, and the other hand pointing her finger in his face.

Brynjar's eyes glazed over, his breath caught in his throat, and his head filled with the various dreams he's had about her in this position.

"If you punch one more thing before your hand is healed, I will likely beat the ever-loving shit out of you. You understand?" Asta said with a daring look on her face.

Brynjar trusted his mouth not one bit, so he just nodded his head.

"Good." Asta said as she backed away from where she was balanced. "Now go upstairs and relax your hand before I change my mind and beat you now."

Brynjar took a moment but got up and did as she said. After he could be heard on the second floor, Asta rounded on Malfoy.

Malfoy sunk into his chair as Asta came nearer to him. She looked as though she was going to tear him apart. When she finally reached his chair; she rested her hands on the back of the chair and leaned over him. But, interestingly enough, not the same way she had with Brynjar.

"You!" She growled. "Will keep your fucking mouth shut regarding topics you know nothing about. Brynjar and I are only friends, always have been, always will be. NOTHING MORE!"

"You two are awfully chummy for two people who are just friends! You're both protective of each other, you ask him to hold you up for an exercise that conveniently brings your head level with his groin…. That doesn't seem odd for people who are just friends?" Malfoy paused, and saw her face grow slightly pink. "Surely you understand why I assumed you two were a couple, or at the very least had feelings for each other?"

By now Asta's face went Gryffindor red. Malfoy couldn't tell if it was from anger or from him being onto something, but he was both excited and terrified at the same time.

"Brynjar does not have feelings for me." Asta growled shakily with anger. "I think I would know if my best friend fancied me. We are friends nothing more."

Malfoy internally smiled to himself. He had her trapped.

"You only said Brynjar doesn't have feelings for you. Does that mean you have feelings for him?" Malfoy prodded with an interested look on his face.

Asta went redder than it was before, but this time Malfoy was sure it was from embarrassment.

"Do you wish you two were more than friends?" Malfoy continued to prod her.

"Why are you so fucking interested into whether Brynjar and I are a couple or not?" Asta spat angrily as she pulled away from the chair he was sitting in.

"Because there is this tension when you two aren't in a life or death situation that resembles a tension between two people who won't admit they have feelings for each other. I am just calling it like I see it." Malfoy said with his hands raised in a submissive gesture.

"This topic of conversation is closed." Asta growled through gritted teeth. "If you say one more word about this, I swear to Odin, that you will regret it every day for the rest of your life. Do you understand me?"

Asta was glaring at him from only a few steps away, with the most angry look he had ever seen. He REALLY overstepped and thoroughly pissed off one of the four people he should never piss off. All's Malfoy could do was nod that he understood. After he nodded that he understood, Asta motioned for him to leave the sittingroom, and he quickly scurried off.

Asta sunk down into the chair Malfoy just vacated, cast a silencing charm, and let out a long loud scream. Why did she answer his questions? Why did she feed into him? Now he suspects her feelings, and even worse, he pulled those suppressed feelings to the surface. She had hid them away for so long, and now they were back and more prominent than ever.

While Asta was self loathing down in the sittingroom, Malfoy ran right up stairs to find Brynjar, to tell him what Asta partially admitted. He found Brynjar laying on the bed he was using for the next five days; shirtless, and looking through a defensive magic book from Alastor's library. He was slightly taken aback by the sight of all of Brynjar's scars, he never really paid attention to them yesterday or today, but they were hard to miss at the moment.

"Brynjar!" Asta called as she came running up the stairs.

Brynjar immediately jumped up from the bed and started to run towards the sound of her voice. He saw Malfoy standing in the doorway and immediately looked confused.

"Did…Did you… Was that you that called for me?" Brynjar asked looking slightly afraid and slightly angry.

"What?! No that wasn't me! That was Asta!" Malfoy said looking offended and disgusted that Brynjar thought his voice was that feminine like.

"Brynjar! I just got a… What are you doing in here?" Asta asked indignantly, as she looked Malfoy over. "If you are here to rile him up again, I swear to Odin I will kill you right now!"

"NO! No! I'm not I swear!" Malfoy pleaded, making the same gesture as he did only a few minutes ago. "I was just coming up to use the lou!"

Asta eyed him wearily as she moved past him to get to Brynjar, unsure of whether she should believe him or not. But while she was eyeing Malfoy, she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and walked right into Brynjar, and almost fell backwards.

"Whoops! Sorry Brynjar." Asta said as she straightened herself up and tried to hide her blushing face.

"It's alright." He said with a smirk as he looked down at her. "I'm quite sturdy. It'll take a lot more than a small girl to knock me down." He playfully shoved her and laughed at her, before he felt her shove him back.

"Twat." Asta teased him before showing him the letter. "We will be getting a visit from her tomorrow. Her trust is the one we need to earn before the others will even think to trust us."

Brynjar's playful smile fell, and a nervous look took over his face. He nervously rubbed his right arm, where the bulk of his scars were. Apparently Asta knew what this meant because she pushed his hand off his arm, and gave him a sympathetic look. The silence was broken by Malfoy, who was feeling awkward intruding on this weirdly sweet moment.

"How did you get all those scars?" He asked sincerely.

He saw Asta's shoulders hunch and her body tense at his question, making him think he overstepped again. Brynjar rubbed his good hand on Asta's shoulder, before speaking.

"It's alright Asta. It's not your fault." Brynjar said in a soft comforting tone, Malfoy could not have imagined hearing from the big guy.

"Is it a story you don't tell? If so you can forget-" Malfoy began but was cut off by Brynjar who raise his hand to silence him.

"I can tell you, just prepare for a lethal reaction from her." Brynjar said as he gestured towards Asta who had buried her head underneath the pillows on Brynjar's bed.

"Ok?" Malfoy responded unsure of whether he wanted to hear the story now or not.

"What you need to know before I tell the story of how is, Asta's mum never liked her. She was sure she was going to give Abraxus a boy, an heir. So when she gave birth to Asta she was furious, she tried to give Asta away but Abraxus threatened her with a fate worse than death if she so much as bumped Asta the wrong way. Abraxus loves Asta, just the same as he would if she was a boy.

Now as to how I got the scars. Asta and I were about ten years old, wrestling in her sittingroom. It was one of the days we didn't have training so we were goofing off. Asta was squealing because I was about to pin her to the ground and I was laughing because I was going to win…. Again I might add. Ooooff!"

Brynjar was staggering forward from getting hit by a pillow Asta threw at him.

"Well I always won!" Brynjar chuckled as he threw the pillow back at her. "Anyways, we must have been making too much noise because her mother appeared in the doorway and started screaming at us for being annoying and loud. She was saying we are always a pain in her ass, running amuck around her house, and giving her headaches, and she couldn't stand it anymore.

She told Asta that her and her father hated her because she wasn't a boy, that Asta would never earn the love of her father no matter how hard she tried, and that she should have just killed Asta when she had the chance to spare her father the disappointment."

"Oh my God! Your mother actually said that to you?!" Malfoy exclaimed in and angry disgusted tone.

"Yeah she did." Brynjar answered. "After she said that to Asta I saw her hand aim at Asta, and I immediately jumped over top of Asta. Just as I covered her, her mum started sending cutting curses towards us. I was screaming for Abraxus to come in and help us and Asta was screaming 'Daddy help!' at the top of her lungs. I was getting hit a lot by those curses, her mum was trying to hit Asta so she kept circling the outskirts of the room."

Malfoy gave Brynjar a confused look at why a full grown woman would skirt around two ten year olds. A look Brynjar understood all too well and continued on.

"I was always a big kid, always very strong. At the time this was happening both her mum and I knew that while I wasn't good enough at spells to be able to disarm her, if I had gotten hold of her I would have taken her down. So she walked around the outskirts of the room, trying to get at Asta. When her mum realized I wasn't going to leave Asta to take the curses, she set herself in one spot but kept sending curses at us. All the while screaming how pathetic we are screaming for help when we are Viking children, and all that bullshit. I nudged Asta in the ass with my knee to make her crawl towards the side of the couch we were close to. When we started to move, my arm moved forward and a curse caught Asta above her right eye, and that sent Asta even further over the edge.

Asta started screaming profanities that no ten year old should say to their mother, proclaiming that when she was trained up enough she would venture into the depths of Hell and torture the shit out of her for all the pain she caused me and her. Finally Abraxus heard our cries for help and came barreling into the room and shouted-"

"You heartless bitch! What did I tell you!" Asta finished for Brynjar, and then continued to tell the rest of the story. "My father was, still is, furious about what she did to both of us. More so because of what Brynjar went through because of her idiotic idea that I wasn't good enough because I wasn't a boy. My father praises and thanks Brynjar for everything he did to save me that day, he treats Brynjar like a hero, as he should. My father stunned my mother and bound her up, before calling over Brynjar's mother and father.

As soon as my mum was incapacitated Brynjar collapsed on the floor, covered in blood that continued to flow out of his many MANY wounds. His mother came into the room and screamed in horror at the sight of her son. Before she rushed to tend to his wounds, she kicked my mum in the head, like she rightfully deserved. She scooped up Brynjar and carried him back to her house with me in tow. She was going to fuss over my eye before she tended to Brynjar, because I'm 'The King's' daughter, but I wouldn't let her. I kept pushing her away telling her to take care of Brynjar first. She patted my cheek and while she worked on healing his wounds, she told me how much my father loves me and not to pay any mind to what that bitch had said to me.

After Brynjar was all healed up, his mum fixed my eye, unfortunately for both of us my bitch of a mother used a curse that can't be fully healed. Brynjar's mum put Brynjar to bed and tried to lay me down with him, you know because of the traumatic incident that happened. But I wouldn't go to bed, not yet anyway. I went home and found my dad smashing every portrait and picture that had my mum in it. When he saw me he apologized for what I saw and called me over to him. I told him I wanted to go to the shed with him and Brynjar's father. My father said no at first, but I told him flat out that I was going to go to the shed with or without his permission. Then he conceded, and took me with him."

"What is the shed?" Malfoy asked, slightly afraid.

Asta got an evil looking smile on her face, and she turned to Brynjar he just chuckled and shook his head.

"The shed," Asta began. "is where people who commit crimes against the other people of the village, are stored until they get tortured and or killed. It's where my father and Brynjar's father brought my mother."

"Sounds…. Horrible." Malfoy said looking nauseas.

"It was wonderful actually." Asta proclaimed with a big smile on her face. "My father walked me to the shed and we went in and saw Brynjar's father using the cruciatus curse on my mother. She was screaming like a banshee it was wonderful to hear."

Malfoy shuddered at the thought of Asta getting pleasure from hearing her mother screaming in pain.

"When my mum saw me walk in the shed, holding my Grandfather's old dagger in my hand, she started to scream profanities at me. Profanities that were quickly silenced by my father, who cussed her out. I took my Grandfather's dagger and dipped it in a jar full of Basilisk venom, and let it sit in the venom for a moment. I kicked a stool over in front of where my mother was restrained and stood on the top of it to get right in her face. When I was looking her right in the eye I said, 'You're a terrible person and a horrible mother. You hurt my best friend, damn near killed him! You are going to spend eternity rotting in hell and when I'm strong enough I will come find you and I will torture the shit out of you.' Then I dragged the blade of the dagger across her chest, and listened to her scream at the pain she was in from the Basilisk venom."

Malfoy had a whole new respect and level of fear of Asta. She is one strong girl, no one can say otherwise.

"After my mother's screams were no longer amusing to me, I said goodnight to Brynjar's dad and my own father, and made my way back to Brynjar's house to go to sleep. I walked in the front door, walked into Brynjar's room, set my dagger down on his end stand, and curled up into bed next to him. I felt so bad that he took all those curses because of me. I was, and STILL AM, pissed that he took all those curses for me. I didn't leave his side until his mum told me that he was 100% better. I hate my mum, I'm glad she's dead, and the day I die I am going to venture into the depths of Hell and I am going to make her wish she was never born."

This was all so much for Malfoy to take in. What kind of mother treats their daughter like that? This girl had gone through so much shit at the age of ten, that makes the cruelty from his father seem like nothing. He now understood why they both got defensive when he questioned them about them having feelings for each other. Their bond goes so deep, that they only really know one another. They are afraid if they don't work out they will lose each other.

"Wow…. I…. I don't know what to say." Malfoy said finally, looking as though he had just saw it happen. "I'm sorry you both went through that. That sounds horrible."

To Malfoy's surprise, both Brynjar and Asta shrugged as though it was nothing.

"It's fine. We came out stronger because of it really." Brynjar replied as he laid back down on his bed and picked his book back up.

"Yeah I mean, I don't think we would be here on this assignment if we hadn't been subjected to what we have." Asta added as she picked up the letter she brought up with her, before walking towards the doorway. Before she left the room, she turned back and said, "Don't forget Brynjar, we need to be angels tomorrow when she gets here to meet with us. We can't blow this, it's our only real shot at redemption."

After she said her piece, she walked out of the room, leaving the two boys alone. Brynjar set his book on his stomach and raked his hands through his hair and sighed. Apparently whoever was coming to visit was a big deal and stressed him out.

Malfoy was about to turn around and leave Brynjar to relax, when he remembered why he came up to his room in the first place.

"OH!" Malfoy exclaimed as he turned back around to find Brynjar looking at him. "I thought you might like to know, I think Asta might share your feelings about you two getting together."

Brynjar shot up from the bed so fast, Malfoy barely had time to think before Brynjar had him by the collar.

"What is with you two and manhandling people!" Malfoy exclaimed partially scared, partially annoyed.

Brynjar waved his hand around the room, Malfoy assumed he cast a silencing charm, and spun around shoving Malfoy onto the bed.

"If you are fucking with me, I will snap you in half like a twig." Brynjar warned with an evil yet hungry look. "I'm not even kind of joking."

Malfoy raised his hands in a surrendering manner before he spoke.

"I used the same line on her that I used in our fake fight, 'You two are awfully chummy, blah blah blah.' And she said that YOU don't have feelings for her like that and that she would know if you did. So I called her out and said that she only said you don't have feelings for her, that she never said she didn't have feelings for you, then she got all flustered and red and threatened to do long term damage if I brought it up again."

"What exactly did she say about you saying that again?" Brynjar asked like he saw something Malfoy missed.

"She said, 'If you say one more word about this, I swear to-" Malfoy stopped briefly as Brynjar chimed in.

"Odin, that you will regret it every day for the rest of your life!" Brynjar finished Asta's quote from earlier with a cheer. "YES! I knew it!"

Malfoy just looked at him completely lost as to why he was cheering about Asta threatening to cause him long term damage.

"I must be missing something." Malfoy said slightly offended. "Unless you meant to cheer at my potential pain."

Brynjar was shaking his head, and still smiling.

"I've heard Asta say that before, multiple times actually, and she has always said that when she is flustered! You discovered something about her she didn't want people to know! So she threatened you because she was embarrassed!" Brynjar exclaimed as he flopped down onto the bed next to Malfoy, smiling like he found a pouch full of a million galleons.

"So she does?" Malfoy asked, starting to finally catch on.

"Yes!" Brynjar replied.

"So now you know she does, are you going to talk to her?" Malfoy asked.

Brynjar shot upright and looked at Malfoy as though he proposed he cut his prick off.

"Are you mad? No I'm not going to talk to her about it!" Brynjar exclaimed, only slightly losing his smile.

"What? Why?" Malfoy asked, surprised Brynjar wasn't tripping over himself to talk to Asta about this.

"Because it's not a good time to talk about it, when the time is right it will just happen." Brynjar explained as he made his way towards the door, while he removed the silencing charm. "Now if you don't mind I am going to celebrate with a drink."

Then Brynjar left the room, leaving a confused Malfoy behind.

As he made his way down stairs he saw Asta hanging from her bar, working on her curl ups. He could tell she had been doing them for a while because she was sweating up a storm. He walked into the kitchen and began to fill a glass with firewhiskey. Asta saw him and stopped mid-air, and called out to him.

"What are you doing up and about? I told you to go relax." She called out, wagging her finger at him.

"Call down warden I wanted a drink of firewhiskey." Brynjar laughed as he walked over to where she was holding herself up mid-air, and stuck his tongue out at her. Asta lowered herself back down and let herself relax, and she looked up at him laughing. "You should give it a rest, you have the strongest core I have ever seen."

She looked up and saw Brynjar looking at her in a way she hadn't seen before. She felt a surge of energy flow through her that made her nervous. She started to lift herself up, pausing briefly when she caught Brynjar's eye, then pulled herself the rest of the way up. She magicked her straps off, free-fell onto the floor where she landed catlike on her feet. She straightened herself up and then excused herself, and ran up the stairs.

Brynjar let out the breath he had been holding since she caught him looking at her, and rested his head against the bar in front of him. He knew she felt it too, that surge, but he wasn't going to push it. He was just happy to know she felt the same as him. At least he has hope now that something can or will eventually happen, and that's all he needs.

He downed the glass of firewhiskey, set the glass on the floor, and transfigured the platform into a solid thin bar to do chin ups. He reached up, grabbed the bar, and began to do his first set of ten chin ups. As he did his workout his mind wandered off to a distant place, where he and Asta were together and were expecting a baby. She looked so beautiful in her pregnant state, that Brynjar found himself involuntarily smiling at the image in his head. He couldn't wait until the moment came where they could finally be together. He didn't know when that moment would be, but the thought filled him with joy.

While he was off in his own little world, Asta had snuck back down the stairs to get a drink. She watched him pull himself up a few times before she shook herself out of her trance, before continuing on her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a cup and turned on the faucet, and let the glass fill with water. Occasionally stealing glances at her friend as he continued to pull his weight up. She happened to see his smile spread across his lips and thought he caught her looking at him, so she walked over to him.

She looked at the muscles in his arms tighten with each pull up, and briefly forgot what she was coming to talk to him about. She forced herself to focus, getting distracted by his muscular body was the last thing she needed, when they were five days away from a crucial task. She then remembered why they were there and snapped back to her right mind.

"What has you so happy?" Asta asked with a smirk on her face, before taking a sip of water.

Brynjar quickly snapped out of his happy little world, to see his friend leaning up against the wall smirking at him.

"Oh, uhh nothing." Brynjar said as he let go of the bar and fell to the floor.

His muscles were tight and prominent from the work out he just had. He moved towards Asta and stole her glass of water and drained it in one gulp.

"Hey!" Asta exclaimed as she slapped him in the chest. "I only got one sip!"

Brynjar laughed as he watched her pretend to pout, she could be truly pathetic when she wanted to be. He couldn't help but feel slightly bad for doing whatever he had done whenever she made that face, it was always a believable pout.

"Oh stop with the puppy dog pout, I'll get you another glass of water." Brynjar whined in defeat.

"Wouldn't have to give you the puppy dog eyes if you didn't down my drink, you big bully." Asta responded still pretending to pout.

"Me! A bully? Never!" Brynjar joked as he made his way towards the sink.

Asta laughed as she took up the seat at the bar counter that Brynjar had occupied the other day, and waited for him to give her her drink. Brynjar's back was muscular and massive, and also full of scars just like his arms and chest. His upper-arms were the size of Asta's head, and nothing but muscle. He is a very big guy, but it was all muscle. He was, all in all, a very attractive guy; he had a flock of girls trailing after him in their village to prove it.

Asta was startled out of her admiration of Brynjar, when he set her glass down in front of her, fully replenished for her.

"Here you go Princess." Brynjar said as he set the glass in front of her, catching a look in her eye he had never seen before. "A, uh, fresh glass of water for you."

Brynjar quickly grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey, that was still on the counter, and took a nice big swig. To try and get his mind off of the tension that was now extremely present between them.

"Th-thank you." Asta stuttered, before she realized she was getting flustered. "You gigantic pain in the ass."

Brynjar smiled, he loved this girl.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, avoiding eye contact with one another, until they heard feet coming down the stairs.

Malfoy appeared around the corner and walked into the kitchen and started rummaging in the fridge for food.

"Don't let my presence ruin your conversation, please carry on." Malfoy said as he pulled out a container full of left over stew, and set out to reheat it.

"We weren't having a conversation." Brynjar replied impatiently.

"So you two were just sitting in silence? Why?" Malfoy asked as he leaned against the counter waiting for the stew to reheat.

"Because we don't always need to talk?" Brynjar asked sarcastically.

Malfoy could sense he was really agitating Brynjar and that this wasn't an act like earlier, and quickly stopped talking and turned his attention back to the stove.

"Brynjar, we should talk about how we are going to convince her we are good and want to help them." Asta said breaking the tension, and giving Brynjar a serious look. "We really need her to trust us, otherwise we won't be able to help directly."

"Right. So what do we say if she asks why she should trust us?" Brynjar asked looking nervous. "I mean our peoples history doesn't really scream trust and good will."

Asta pursed her lips and nodded. He was right, they didn't really have a leg to stand on here. They really only could hope that she would sense their sincerity and trust their word.

Asta sighed. "We will… just have to hope that she believes our story. That's really all we have." Asta replied, looking slightly defeated. "We will offer to take veritaserum, let her look into our minds, I don't care. Whatever it takes to earn her trust! Her trust is key."

Brynjar reached across the counter and rested his hand on her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I know it is." He said. "We will earn her trust."

Asta looked at Brynjar with grateful eyes, and a small smile. He could always make her feel better, even when she felt like there was no hope.

"Yes we will." She said with a little more hope in her voice.

"So what time tomorrow is she coming here? And what are we going to do with him while she is here?" Brynjar asked as he gestured towards Malfoy.

Malfoy, who had been watching the exchange silently, looked at Brynjar with and offended look on his face.

"I'm sorry." Malfoy called out, startling both of them. "I didn't realize my being a hostage was a problem for anyone!"

Brynjar rolled his eyes and took another swig of firewhiskey.

"Don't be such a sensitive twat, you twat!" Brynjar called before he took another swig.

"We will just ask, order really, that you stay upstairs while she is here tomorrow morning." Asta said nonchalantly.

"How long is this meeting going to take?" Malfoy asked slightly irritated at being treated like he is the plague.

"It depends on how long it takes to earn her trust." Asta answered in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to gauge my free time before, I'm sorry who is it that is coming?" Malfoy snapped back.

"Hermione Granger, if you must know." Asta snapped back shooting to her feet, as her patience diminished.

Malfoy's train of thought left him at the mention of her name. Brynjar and Asta must have noticed his shock at the mention of her name, because they exchanged looks that were a mixture of amused and nervous.

"Did… Did you… Did you say Hermione Granger?" Malfoy stuttered looking paler than ever before.


	4. Chapter 4

"Today is the day." Brynjar said solemnly, as he stared off into space.

Asta was staring off into space as well, internally panicking about what to say to convince Hermione they really wanted to help bring down Voldemort. 'What if Brynjar and I come off as conniving from being so nervous?' Asta thought. 'What if she doesn't like the look of us? What if she finds Malfoy is being held hostage?' That won't exactly help the case they are trying to make.

"Yes." Asta replied, just as solemn. "Yes it is."

Malfoy looked between the two of them uncomfortably. The two of them looking as though they were telling their parents they were pregnant, was not a good sight to see. It made Malfoy nervous to see two of the most; strong, powerful, terrifying people he has ever me, look as though they were facing death.

"Are you two going to be alright?" Malfoy asked, glancing back and forth between the two.

They both nodded.

"So long as everything goes well, yes." Asta replied looking as though she was going to be sick.

Malfoy could see why Brynjar fancied this girl, she is beautiful! Especially when she has her hair up in a ponytail like she does today. She looks less like a crazy witch with her hair pulled up. Today she put on her best clothes, or so she told Malfoy she did when she saw him look at her with questioning look. 'If you would prefer blood stains I will change, otherwise these are the nicest clothes I got.' She had said to him.

He supposes what she is wearing isn't that bad, it apparently could be much worse. She was wearing a wine colored long sleeve v-neck shirt, dark denim shorts with her pouch strapped around her leg, and combat boots. Apparently she would manage to slip out into the muggle world for a little while to go clothes shopping for "easy to maneuver in" clothes, before she would start getting funny looks from people she assumed were magical. Then she would disappear again for a few months before trying again.

Malfoy felt bad for her, she couldn't even do something as innocent as shopping without getting weird looks. She really has it rough, in so many ways it's sad.

Brynjar was wearing a black cut off shirt, denim shorts, and combat boots. He kept running his hands over his arms, as though if he rubbed them enough the scars would go away. At least until Asta stepped up to him, pulled her hair down and asked him to check her head to see if there was a scar from where her head hit the stairs. Just to give him something to do instead of rub his arms to try and rub the scars away.

Brynjar did as she asked and smiled when he looked at the back of her head before turning her around and giving her good news.

"For the first time ever, you did not get a scar from that accident." Brynjar said smiling broadly, and looking surprised.

"Really?" Asta asked looking as though she had never heard good news before in her life.

"Yeah! There is no scar there!" Brynjar replied laughing at his friend.

"Woo! Holding strong at five!" Asta cheered as she high fived Brynjar.

"I'm sorry, five?" Malfoy asked looking at Asta confusedly.

Asta turned to look at Malfoy, smile faded, and shook her head.

"Yeah five. One above my right eye, another across my upper back, one under my right breast, one from my belly button to my left hip bone, and one…" Asta stopped talking and looked down at the hem of her shirt she had begun fiddling with.

Brynjar rubbed small circles on her back, with a sympathetic look on his face.

Asta sighed. "And one two inches above my lady bits." She finished looking defeated.

A small sad silence hung between them for a moment before Malfoy began to speak.

"What hell were you two raised in?" He asked, more harshly than he meant to. "You two are only seventeen! You shouldn't have this much near death experiences, and this many scars, and so many war stories! You're kids!"

"Our people are brought up different. We were never exactly liked, if you remember our peoples history correctly." Asta said flatly.

"Right, but even still-" Malfoy began but was cut off by the sound of the floo.

"You stay here."Asta ordered to Malfoy. "You move, you hit the floor. You understand?"

Malfoy nodded, not willing to test fate.

Asta and Brynjar split up; one going towards the corner of the wall where the kitchen met the sittingroom, and the other going towards the archway in the foyer that leads to the sittingroom.

As soon as Asta reached the corner and peered around it, she saw a nervous looking bushy haired witch mimicking her actions. Asta recognized who she was and immediately backed up, and called Brynjar to come back into the kitchen, slowly.

The bushy haired witch, who Asta recognized to be Hermione Granger, held her wand firmly on Asta. When Brynjar slowly made his way into her view, Hermione gasped and jumped back slightly, before training her wand on Brynjar.

"Mad-eye sent you a letter that I was coming." Hermione said flatly looking back and forth between Asta and Brynjar, completely ignoring Malfoy backed into a corner. "So why were you acting as though I was an intruder?"

"We were told no one could apparate in or use the floo to get in the house." Asta said evenly, raising her hands surrendering manner. "He never said in the letter that he would be opening up the floo for you."

Hermione nodded, and looked around them and saw Malfoy standing quietly in the far left corner of the kitchen.

"Malfoy." Hermione said in a flat civil tone.

"Granger." Malfoy said in a slightly nervous tone as he nodded towards her.

"Would you like to take this into the sittingroom?" Brynjar asked softly, as he gestured towards the other room.

Hermione nodded and turned to make her way back into the sittingroom with Brynjar, Asta, and Malfoy following in her wake. Hermione settled herself on a little stool next to the fireplace, Brynjar and Asta sat next to each other on the couch, and Malfoy took up the armchair next to the archway to the foyer.

Hermione eyed each one of them carefully, checking for any nervous ticks, potential traps, anything that may result in this ending badly. That's when she spotted Malfoy's cast.

"What happened to your arm Malfoy?" Hermione asked softly, brows furrowed in thought.

"It's so I can't use the mark to have my father or the others come get me." Draco explained in a bored tone.

"I see." Hermione said as she turned to Asta and Brynjar. "Very smart on your part."

"Thank you." Asta replied, feeling a little more confident.

"So Mad-eye-" Hermione began but was cut off by Brynjar.

"Who?" Brynjar asked looking confused.

"Mad-eye." Hermione said again, before realizing they probably don't know him by that name. "Sorry, Alastor said you wanted to talk to me about possibly helping Harry, Ron, and I along with the Order?"

"You call her cousin Mad-eye?" Brynjar questioned, still hung up on that name.

"Yes, because of his…. Wait, did you say HER cousin?" Hermione asked in utter shock at this revelation.

"Alastor… didn't tell you… did he?" Asta said slowly with wide eyes.

Brynjar patted her on the back as Asta buried her face in her hands, and groaned loudly.

"Well that certainly explains a lot about Mad-eye, don't you think Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

Malfoy sneered. "If you recall!" Malfoy began with a snarky tone. "It wasn't actually Mad-eye who did that!"

"It was still funny." Hermione replied smiling broadly.

"I think we missed something." Brynjar said interrupting their reminiscing.

"In our fourth year at school Malfoy was being an obnoxious prick to Harry, so this guy, Barty Crouch Jr., who was pretending to be Mad-eye turned Malfoy into a ferret." Hermione explained, barely containing her laughter.

Brynjar and Asta burst into laughter at Malfoy's expense. The thought of Malfoy being turned into a ferret was too much for them.

"Glad you all find that incident so funny, but don't you have other matters to discuss?" Malfoy spat angrily.

The tension in the room returned as their laughter and smiles faded.

"Right." Asta said as her nervous expression returned to her face.

"To answer your earlier question, yes we do want to talk about you allowing us to help you and your friends bring down Snakeman." Brynjar said firmly, as he rubbed his right arm nervously.

"Snakeman?" Hermione asked Brynjar. She knew who he was talking about, but had never heard that name for him before.

"We don't like to show respect or fear by calling him by his created name, or that whole 'You-Know-Who' name." Brynjar explained, straightening himself slightly. "We call him Snakeman to show him and everyone else we are not afraid of him."

Hermione nodded, feeling she somehow disrespected them with her question.

"I understand." She replied. "Why exactly do you want to help us?"

Brynjar and Asta looked at each other, unsure of how to make it not sound as selfish as the reason actually is.

"Well, we want to get back in the magical world's good graces." Brynjar began, looking guilty for being selfish. "AND we want Snakeman dead."

"So you really only want to help because it will get you back in good standing with the magical community, how valiant." Hermione said with narrowed eyes.

"No." Asta said firmly, returning Hermione's glare. "We realize how selfish it sounds, and yes it is partially selfish. However, our community of Vikings don't believe in what Snakeman is doing, our people haven't since the year 1,100. We have changed, for the better, since Abraxus the firsts' grandchildren were 'relieved' of their leadership in 1,066."

"I was going to say, I thought I read you were defeated and banished from England in 1,066. How did you get back in the country undetected?" Hermione asked looking more intrigued than angered this time.

"Well, uh…. Our people sort of, never really left…. We uh, sent empty ships out to sea, and remained hidden here." Brynjar explained nervously, rubbing his right arm until Asta swatted his hand away.

"You need to stop doing that." She half scolded, half pleaded. "You can't rub them away."

"I know that, I can't help it." Brynjar replied, turning pink.

"How did you get all those scars?" Hermione asked, looking at both his arms with sympathetic eyes.

Asta stiffened again, and made and excuse to leave the room.

"I will go get us drinks." She growled through gritted teeth, as she rose to her feet and began to make her way from the room. "I'm sure we are all thirsty."

Hermione watched the Asta with wide, nervous eyes.

"Um is she alright?" Hermione asked in a nervous whisper.

Brynjar nodded, then waved his hand around the room.

"She just really hates this story." Brynjar explained before he began telling the story, for the second time, and the second day in a row.

Through the whole telling of the story, Hermione's jaw hung open. She couldn't believe that a mother could treat her own daughter so terribly, and her daughters friend too! What kind of sick person could be like that to a child? What kind of sick person could DO something so horrid to a child? Especially a child that wasn't their own! When Brynjar took his shirt off to reveal, what looked like, a thousand more scars, Hermione began to cry. This boy, man, whichever he is, took all those curses for her at the age of ten. That was such a kind, loving, and brave thing to do.

"You must have loved her just as much back then as you do now." Hermione managed to say through her tears.

Brynjar went red, and Malfoy snorted with laughter, earning him a dirty look from Brynjar.

"Keep you trap shut blondie! I'm warning you." Brynjar growled.

"What? What did I say that was wrong?" Hermione asked, afraid she overstepped or insulted Brynjar. Her eyes went wide with understanding as she realized why he would get upset. "Oh Merlin! She's your sister!" She proclaimed, waving her hands. "I'm sorry I didn't know! You two look nothing-"

"We're not brother and sister." Brynjar said flatly. "We aren't related at all. We have been best friends since we were born."

Hermione rested a hand on her chest as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's just… it's a touchy subject…. Her and I…" Brynjar continued as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Hermione nodded, but said nothing more on the matter. Which was convenient because just as they dropped the subject, Asta came back into the sittingroom with drinks floating in front of her.

"I hope you like Firewhiskey, that seems to be all Alastor has." Asta said flatly, still sounding angry.

"Firewhiskey is-" Hermione began but was cut off by Brynjar.

"Why is there blood dripping from your arm?" He asked in a stern manner.

"There's no blood dripping from my arm." Asta replied trying to stop the blood from trickling down her arm

"Bullshit! Roll up your sleeve." Brynjar demanded as he grabbed hold of her upper arm.

Asta shrugged him off her arm, and slid further down the left half of the couch.

Hermione and Malfoy were watching the exchange happen with nervous, yet intrigued expressions.

"Roll up your sleeve then, if there's no blood!" Brynjar shouted as he jumped to his feet.

"No! There's no fucking need to, there's nothing there!" Asta shouted back, jumping to her feet as well.

The tension and anger in the room was so think, Hermione and Malfoy could barely breathe.

"Roll up your fucking sleeve, or I will cut your fucking shirt off, so I can tend to your arm!" Brynjar snarled through gritted teeth, and Hermione could have sworn she saw a literal fire in his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare." Asta growled in a low dangerous voice, her eyes narrowed.

"The hell I wouldn't!" Brynjar yelled as he swiped his hand up, cutting her shirt right up the middle.

"You ASSHOLE! There are people here and-" Asta began but was cut off by Brynjar, who flicked his hand a second time causing the right side of the severed shirt to fall off her arm.

"Damnit Asta!" Brynjar exclaimed as he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her onto the couch. "You said you had stopped doing this!"

Hermione and Malfoy looked at what Brynjar was so angry about and they both gasped. She had cut her arm really deep, and apparently in the same spot she had done it multiple times before. Now they understood his sudden change and his high temper.

Hermione snapped back to reality when she saw Brynjar grab Asta's chin very forcefully, and pull her face close to his. Hermione aimed her wand at Brynjar and coughed.

"Let her go." Hermione warned as she aimed her wand at Brynjar.

"I'm not going to hurt her." Brynjar said sternly as he turned to look at Hermione, who wasn't backing down. "I've always done this when she- FUCK!"

Brynjar removed his hand from Asta's chin and rubbed it with his other hand, as he looked at Asta.

"I have stopped using the carving curse on myself!" Asta spat angrily as she hastily covered herself back up. "But hearing that story twice two days in a row was too much for me to take. Alright!?"

With that Asta tore out of the sittingroom and ran upstairs, away from the three of them.

"How could you hear it the second time?" Brynjar called after her. "I put up a silencing charm!"

Brynjar's words were met with silence, and he sighed as he rose to his feet. Before he left the sittingroom to attempt to calm Asta down, and to apologize for what happened, he turned to Hermione and Malfoy.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that." Brynjar apologized, more to Hermione than Malfoy. "But she feels responsible for what her mum did to me, even though she shouldn't!" Brynjar shouted the last few words towards the stairs. "Her way of coping with the UNNECCESARY GUILT," He shouted towards the stairs again. "was to carve into her arm every time someone mentioned my scars."

Hermione felt guilty for causing this whole scene, if she hadn't asked about his scars this wouldn't have happened, and the girl offering her and her friends help wouldn't be bleeding right now.

"She started this when we were thirteen, I finally got her to stop two years ago, on my fifteenth birthday. She's done-" Brynjar was cut off by Hermione holding her hands up to stop him.

"Woah, woah, woah. You two are seventeen?" Hermione asked completely flabbergasted. "You two look like you're in your late twenties!"

"Yeah. Growing up a Viking child does that to ya'." Brynjar chuckled, and then made his way towards the stairs. "I'm going to go check on her. If I'm not back in ten minutes call her cousin will you?"

Hermione chuckled at what she thought was a joke, until she saw he was not smiling anymore.

"No, really, if you don't see me or her in ten minutes, call Alastor." Brynjar said in a completely serious manner. "Because neither of you will be able to handle her."

Hermione was watching him as he disappeared up the stairs, stuck on what he had said. She turned to Malfoy and saw that he was wearing the same expression on his face. Hermione let out a small nervous laugh that made Malfoy chuckle a little as well. Malfoy looked over at Hermione and the laughter died, but a small smile still played across his lips.

"What?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Knowing it was never a good thing for her when Malfoy smiled at her.

"It's just…. It's good to see you well and alive." Malfoy confessed, making as little eye contact as possible. "Everything's changed, for the worse no less, and… it's just good to see part of my old life still intact."

Hermione blinked at Malfoy, unsure that she heard him right, or that it was really Malfoy.

"I… Well, thank you I suppose." Hermione managed to say after fumbling with what to say in her head.

Malfoy nodded in response, slightly regretting admitting that he was happy to see her. The tension and silence was overwhelming.

"Asta?" Brynjar called from outside the bedroom door. "Asta please open the door so I can fix your arm."

His words were met with silence. He couldn't tell if she was just ignoring him, or if she cast a silencing charm around the outside of the door, so he tried a dangerous tactic.

"Asta if you don't open the door for me right now," Brynjar sighed, knowing he was going to get hell for this. "I will punch through whatever wards you have around the door."

Suddenly he heard scrambling on the other side of the door, making him chuckle. He knows that she knows he would actually do it, even if she would flay him for it later.

His smile faded as the door flew open to reveal a very dangerous looking Asta. He walked into the room slowly, waiting for her to blow up at him, and just as he leaned against the dresser she did just that.

"What the FUCK were you thinking, cutting open my shirt like that?! And in front of other people no less!" Asta screamed at him from arms distance away.

Brynjar heard every word Asta was shouting at him, but he was distracted by the fact that her shirt was still cut in half, and hanging open. He could see her black cotton bra that was almost too small for her, since she hadn't been able to get out to the shoppes in ages. He was mesmerized by her exposed torso, he had never seen this much of her before.

"You're just fucking lucky that I had a bra on today, or you would be a pile of ash on the fucking floor for exposing me like this!" Asta continued her rant, as she paced back and forth in front of Brynjar.

'I'd be luckier if you weren't wearing a bra actually.' He thought to himself as he watched the slight bounce of her breasts when she walked. But his admiration was cut short when she started waving her hands in his face.

"Hello!" She shouted as she tried to regain Brynjar's attention. "Are you even fucking listening to me?!"

"Wha- Yes I'm listening to you!" Brynjar shouted back, slightly pink in the face. "I've just never seen this much of you before!" He continued as he pushed her onto the bed and crouched down in front of her. "It's distracting."

Asta's breath caught, she didn't know how to respond to that. When she felt her right shirt sleeve being pulled off her shoulder, she pulled away giving Brynjar a shocked look.

"Relax." Brynjar said as he rolled his eyes smirking slightly. "I'm not going to have my way with you." His smirk faltered slightly and his eyes grew dark with lust as that thought played through his head. As quickly as that thought came into his mind, it left.

"Wouldn't be all worked up and you wouldn't be as distracted if you hadn't cut my shirt open." Asta grumbled as Brynjar summoned the jar of ointment and bandages out of her pouch strapped to her leg, and began working on her forearm.

"Not likely." Brynjar mumbled as he started cleaning the gouge in her arm.

"What was that?" Asta asked.

"Why did you go the long way, I said." Brynjar lied as he continued his work on her arm. "You're not supposed to go the long way when you do that… Stupid."

"I'm not steady with my left hand, and I stopped it from bleeding for the most part." Asta mumbled.

Brynjar rolled his eyes and continued to work on her arm. He became momentarily distracted when Asta stretched her back, causing her chest to pop out towards him, and his imagination ran wild with thoughts of other things he wished he could be doing to Asta right now.

If he could, he would kiss all around the gouge she carved in her arm, and then kiss the rest of the way up her arm. He would kiss her neck as he laid her down on the bed, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. He would listen to her moan with every kiss of her neck, and as she would arch her back he would kiss down her chest and her stomach. He would kiss every scar on her body, as though his kiss alone would make them disappear. He would run his hands all over her body, the way he has wanted to for three years. He would kiss her lips for every time he has wanted to but not been able to. He would worship her body the way it was meant to, and he would finally lose his virginity to the girl he loves.

As he was watching his fantasies play out in his head, Asta caught the hungry look in his eye. She shivered at the intensity of the look in his eyes, it was overwhelming.

'Maybe Malfoy is right.' She thought to herself as she watched Brynjar bite his bottom lip.

She decided to test Malfoy's theory. She shimmied off the other half of her shirt, and folded it so both sides matched up where they used to be connected. She was about to start the repairing spell on her shirt, when she noticed that Brynjar stopped working on her arm, and he was now starring at her with dark eyes. When he saw her looking at him, he looked away and began to clean up the ointment and bandages.

"Sorry." Asta said grabbing the blanket to cover herself up, assuming Malfoy was wrong and she offended Brynjar. "But I need to fix my shirt."

Brynjar did not trust any part of himself anymore, so he just nodded his head as he stood up. Asta finished repairing her shirt and went to put it back on, only to find her arm wouldn't bend.

"Why'd you wrap the bandages up so high Brynjar?" Asta asked as she looked at his work. "What, were you daydreaming?"

Brynjar looked at her, and had to hold back a groan of desire. Sweet Odin did he want her! She is absolutely beautiful, and perfect, and fierce, and he wanted nothing more than to make her scream his name in pleasure.

"Yeah sorry, lost in thought." Brynjar apologized as he made his way over to redo her bandages.

"Don't worry about it now. You can fiddle with it later." Asta said as she struggled to put her shirt on.

"Oh trust me I will be." Brynjar mumbled as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"What?" Asta asked as she got stuck in her shirt.

"Nothing." Brynjar said as he turned to look at her, and began laughing at the sight of her. "Do you need help?"

"Please." Asta said slumping in defeat.

"Alright stand up." Brynjar chuckled as he walked over to his struggling friend, and removed her shirt. As he did a wave of heat washed over him, and he was sure Asta felt it too.

"You, uh, were trying to stick your head in the sleeve." Brynjar said none to smoothly.

"Of course I was." Asta said rolling her eyes, trying to avoid the fluttering in her stomach from Brynjar removing her shirt.

Brynjar held her shirt up in front of her so she could slip her arms in the sleeves. As she did, their eyes met for a brief moment, and right as the intensity of the connection became too much for them, they both looked down.

As Asta stuck her head up through the shirt, Brynjar's eyes wandered to her breasts again, before resting on her hips. As soon as her head popped out of the neck hole, his eyes went straight back to hers. He was almost free of temptation, but when he pulled her shirt down, the back of his hands grazed over her bra covered breasts, and they both froze.

They looked at each other, both sure the other felt that same surge of energy between them. Brynjar's eyes were dark and hungry, Asta's were glossy and wide, and they slowly began to move closer to one another.

Their hearts were pounding in their chests, neither one of them dared to breath for fear of ruining the moment. Brynjar's hand slid from his hold of her shirt, to her waist so gently that Asta hadn't realized his hand moved until she felt it on her waist. Brynjar was slowly losing control of his blood flow, feeling her skin under his hand was weakening his willpower. Her skin is so soft, and his other hand was so close to her breasts, that his fantasies were starting to come to the surface.

They were mere inches from each other, when they heard a knock on the door that stopped them in their tracks. Brynjar groaned at the disruption, Asta sunk back down into the bed making her eyes perfectly level with Brynjar's erection, her eyes wide in awe.

"Is everything alright in there?" Hermione asked softly, as she prepared herself to burst into the room.

"Everything's fine." Brynjar's said huskily, as he attempted to hide his erection. "We will be down in a minute."

Hermione looked curiously at the door for a moment before turning and making her way downstairs. Malfoy followed in her wake smirking like a goofball the whole way downstairs.

"What is so funny?" Hermione asked, looking confused as to what could possibly be funny about 'be down in a minute'.

"I think you interrupted a long awaited moment back there." Malfoy replied, chuckling lightly.

"What makes you think that?" Hermione asked feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Didn't you hear the big guys tone? It was too husky of a response for there to be nothing going on in there." Malfoy explained as they made their way into the sittingroom, and took up their old seats.

Hermione looked at him like he had four heads, she had never heard of such a thing.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? Husky response?" Hermione asked clearly annoyed with not being able to understand what Malfoy was talking about.

"Honestly Granger, you act like you've never heard an aroused man before." Malfoy said dismissively as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands in frustration. That is, until he noticed her silence and looked at her to see her red face, and realized she really hasn't. "Oh-ho! You haven't!" He exclaimed with a devious smirk. "Not really a surprise though, you're to goody-goody foe that I suppose."

As soon as the words flowed out of his mouth, he could tell he had overstepped. He felt bad for what he said, it was over the line, but he couldn't show it.

"Fuck you Malfoy." Hermione whispered as she rose from her seat, and made her way towards the kitchen, clearly wiping her eyes.

Malfoy sighed and leaned his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands. 'Why are you such a prick Malfoy.' He thought to himself as he pushed himself to his feet, and made his way into the kitchen after Hermione.

"Granger, look I didn't mean it as dickish as it came out." Malfoy started as he walked in to find Hermione drinking firewhiskey from the bottle.

"Oh of course you didn't Malfoy. You're always a fucking saint aren't you? Never meaning anything hurtful you say to people right?" Hermione spat sarcastically as she slammed the half empty bottle on the counter.

"Wow you can drink Granger!" Malfoy praised with a shocked look on his face.

"Don't change the topic Malfoy!" Hermione continued angrily as she took a step closer to him. "Just because I'm not one of the hundreds of bints you've shagged doesn't mean I'm-"

"It means you're better than them, because you didn't part your legs like the Red Sea for me, or any guy really!" Malfoy shouted back catching her off guard. "You have self respect, and morals. I didn't say it was a bad thing! Like I DID SAY, I didn't mean it to sound as dickish as it came out!"

Malfoy was breathing heavy and glaring at Hermione, praying she didn't continue to argue with him about it. He didn't mean it the way it came out, it just happens that everything that comes out of his mouth, comes out sounding like he's being a prick. He liked that she wasn't loose like all the other girls hes been with, it was refreshing.

"Well…. Thank you then, I suppose." Hermione finally replied looking as though she just got hit in the face by a bludger.

Just as Malfoy was about to respond to her, Asta came bounding down the hallway as though nothing dramatic happened today.

"I'm sorry about that little display earlier. That story just… It really hits me hard every time I hear it." Asta apologized looking truly embarrassed. "I hope this one didn't bother you too much in our absence." Asta said flatly, as she leveled Malfoy with a deadly look.

"No, not at all." Hermione replied seemingly sincere, to Malfoy's surprise.

"Wonderful!" Asta exclaimed as she motioned for Hermione to follow her into the sittingroom.

"Where's the big guy?" Malfoy asked as he settled in his recently vacated chair.

"Still upstairs." Asta replied in an oblivious manner. "Said he needed a minute, or something to that affect. Could you go check on him actually? She asked Malfoy looking slightly unnerved. "If he has punched anything with his almost healed hand, tell him to hide because I'll kill him."

Malfoy nodded, then left the room.

"You wouldn't really kill him would you?" Hermione asked slightly nervous.

Asta laughed, rather loudly, until she saw that Hermione was being serious.

"Oh sweet Odin no I would not really kill him!" Asta spat out quickly. "I was exaggerating because he has broke and then re-broke his right hand three times in three days."

"Oh! Ok." Hermione said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Right so, back to explaining why we want to help you get rid of Snakeman." Asta pressed on. "I know it sounds selfish but the other reason I want to help is because, after what my mother did to Brynjar and me, I get angry when any adult ruins a child's life. And that is exactly what Snakeman did to Harry by killing his parents. Harry was forced to live with miserable people who hated him and treated him like shit his whole life. For all that, I want to see the Snakeman be destroyed."

Hermione was taken aback by this, she'd never thought they might actually care about what happened to the rest of the world. She honestly just assumed they were blood thirsty after being in hiding for so long, that they jumped at the first opportunity to kill people.

"Look." Asta said abruptly, interrupting Hermione's thoughts. "Brynjar and I are willing to do whatever it takes to earn your trust and be able to help you and your friends. Veritaserum, Legilimency, and I would offer torture but Brynjar and I have been trained to withstand all dark curses since we were five, so they don't affect us anymore."

"You would have subjected yourselves to torture if I requested it, just to gain my trust?" Hermione asked in complete shock.

"Yes, whatever it takes for you to see that we aren't going to cross you, and that our offer to help you is sincere." Asta replied in the most serious manner Hermione had ever witnessed.

'These two are absolutely mental!' Hermione thought to herself as she tried to process all this. They would be willing to undergo torture, just to gain her trust! That alone says they are serious about wanting to help. She still can't be too careful. This is Harry's safety they are talking about, and Ron's as well.

"I would like you both to take veritaserum, even though your offer to withstand torture is more than enough for me, I can't be so easy to accept you guys with Harry and Ron's lives being on the line. I hope you understand." Hermione said flatly.

Meanwhile upstairs, Malfoy was trying to calm down an emotionally exhausted Brynjar.

"This fucking close!" Brynjar was shouting in the magically silenced room. "This fucking close! I had my hand on her bare skin, I was inches away from her lips!" Brynjar said as he raised his fist to hit the wardrobe next to him, before Malfoy grabbed his arm.

"Asta will kill you!" Malfoy shouted over Brynjar's angry shouts.

Brynjar lowered his fist, only to send his foot through the wardrobe door.

"I want her so bad, you have no idea." Brynjar said in defeat as he repaired the wardrobe. "I will wait for her, but I'm so tired of waiting." He removed the silencing charm around the room and began to walk out of the door.

Malfoy followed a little ways behind him, and he thought briefly of the girl he longed to hold in his arms but couldn't. He quickly cast that thought to the back of his mind, and painted his aristocratic façade back on his face.

"Believe me, I understand." He mumbled, causing Brynjar to look back at him with a still devastated, yet slightly interested look on his face. Malfoy just shook his head, and that was the end of the conversation.

They barely rounded the corner, and Asta was ushering for Brynjar to join her on the couch.

Malfoy was amazed at how she could so easily be friendly with him now, after what almost happened upstairs. It was as though she wasn't even phased by it at all.

"Brynjar! Brynjar! She's agreed to let us help! After we take veritaserum and answer her questions of course. But she's accepted our help!" Asta shouted gleefully, like a child that was just given their first racing broom.

"Are you serious?!" Brynjar exclaimed just as gleeful, seeming to completely forget his longing for his friend. "That's brilliant! I take it telling her about our gifts was a good idea then?"

Asta's smile fell at that question, making Brynjar realize she hadn't told Hermione about their gifts.

"Damnit I forgot to tell you about our 'gifts'." Asta admitted flatly as she turned to look at Hermione, whose face was impassive.

"What gifts? What are you talking about?" Hermione asked somewhat testily, as she eyed the two Vikings.

Brynjar and Asta exchanged looks with one another, before Asta began to speak.

"It's nothing that will cause problems for you and your friends, I swear to Odin on that." Asta began. "Brynjar has two gifts, or abilities, if you prefer that word better. He is extremely strong, and I know what you're thinking, 'Duh he's huge', but… I'll just have him show you. Brynjar?"

Brynjar sighed but got up and walked to the end of the couch, and bent down to pick up the end of it.

"Really? You can lift a couch, big deal, most men can- woah!" Malfoy's comment was cut short as Brynjar lifted the entire couch, and Asta, up off the floor with one hand, which happened to be his non-dominant hand.

Hermione's jaw hit the floor, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. This behemoth of a young man just lifted a couch and a fully grown girl with one hand! As if that wasn't enough, the man apologized for not lifting something heavier than the couch!

"Sorry it wasn't something heavier, there's nothing bigger in here and we can't go outside because of the wards. I'm also using my non-dominant hand because my dominant hand is incapacitated at the moment" Brynjar apologized turning red in the face from, what Hermione can only assume was, embarrassment.

"I….uhh… Don't… That was… Wow!" Was all Hermione could say. She was completely stunned at his strength, and became flustered.

Brynjar blushed at her attempt to make a sentence after watching his demonstration. He didn't know what it was, but something about making girls speechless with his strength made him feel good. Especially when an attractive girl like Hermione, becomes speechless and flustered, it makes his male instinct to show off kick in. As he took his seat next to Asta, who was donning a very McGonagall-like lip purse, on the couch; he pretended to stretch his back, and he folded his arms behind his head, flexing his muscles as he did so.

Hermione began to blush at the sight of Brynjar's bulging muscles, and smiled slightly at him until she caught the look on Asta's face. As soon as she saw the look Asta was giving Brynjar, Hermione shook herself from her trance, and broke eye contact with Brynjar. Conveniently, she missed the other angry stare from the other side of the room.

"Ahem.." Asta mock coughed at Brynjar, who snapped out of show off mode only to find Asta giving him a deadly look, making him blush even more. "Care to demonstrate your second ability, Mr. Muscles?"

Both Brynjar and Hermione turned beet red, and Brynjar fumbled his way over to the fireplace.

"Right." Brynjar said hurriedly as he fumbled his way to the fireplace which, un-luckily for Brynjar and Hermione, was where Hermione was sitting.

Hermione would have turned even redder if it was possible, when Brynjar came close to her. She lowered her head, so she was starring into her lap, when he squatted next to her and conjured a fire.

"I, uh… I don't know how useful this ability will be for… well whatever it is you're doing, but ummm… Well yeah, here it is." Brynjar said as he stuck his hand into the roaring flames.

Hermione screeched as she jumped out of her stool and tried to pull his hand out of the fire, until Brynjar grabbed her hands and pulled them off his arm.

"What the bloody hell are you trying to do?! Get your hand out of the fire!" Hermione continued to screech as she tried to grab hand again.

"Just look at his hand." Asta commanded.

"Wha- Are you mad?!" Hermione yelled at her, still trying to get him to remove his hand from the fire. "His skin has probably melted off by- what the bloody hell?" Hermione exclaimed as she looked into the flames and saw his hand completely intact. "What the… How did you… That can't be… How?"

By this time Brynjar had pulled his hand out of the flames and put out the fire. He stood up and looked at Hermione with a blank face, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I have just always been fireproof, for lack of a better word." Brynjar explained before making his way back to the couch, and taking his seat next to Asta.

"This isn't normal. No witch or wizard should be able to do that without a potion, but I watched you, and you didn't take a potion." Hermione began ranting more to herself than to anyone in specific. "There is no documentation of anyone having an ability like this, it doesn't make sense."

"You're forgetting something Granger." Malfoy called out, in quite a snippy tone, still quite pissed at Brynjar showing off for Hermione.

"And what is that, Malfoy?" Hermione said incredulously.

"As far as the Wizarding world knows, the Viking population went extinct sometime after 1066." Malfoy spat back snippily. "So naturally there would be no documentation on it."

Hermione felt like an idiot. Of course, that's why there is no documentation on anyone having this ability!

"Right. Of course." Hermione said, still going over this information in her head. Before she got too lost in thought she remembered Asta said she had abilities too. "Asta, you said you have abilities like Brynjar too?"

Asta nodded her head, and stood up and began walking towards Hermione.

"One of my gift's is something that has been seen throughout the generations of my family. My ancestor's took to calling it 'The Gift of Thor', if you don't mind holding out your index finger?" Asta asked, with a kind expression on her face.

Internally, Hermione sighed in relief that Asta wasn't angry at her for gawking at her friend. She nodded her head and obliged Asta's request, and held out her index finger.

"This won't hurt as bad as it normally hurts the people I use it on." Asta explained, then immediately touched her finger to Hermione's, leaving Hermione no time to ask for further explanation.

"Ow!" Hermione exclaimed louder than was necessary, it really wasn't that bad of a shock it just surprised her.

"Asta!" Brynjar scolded as he shot to his feet.

"No! No! Brynjar it's fine! It wasn't that painful at all, honestly! It just caught me off guard, that's all." Hermione explained with a slight chuckle in her voice. "How much voltage can you send through someone?" Hermione asked, highly intrigued by her gift.

"What is voltage?" Asta asked Hermione, as she turned to Brynjar to see if he knew what she was talking about. But Brynjar just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Right, sorry, you wouldn't know." Hermione apologized before she began to explain. "Voltage is a muggle term for how much electricity is running through a current." She looked around to see if any of them understood what she was saying, but they all seemed more lost than before. She sighed as she tried to find simpler words to use to ask her question. "How badly can you shock someone?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Asta said with a smile, finally understanding what Hermione was talking about. "I can stop their heart if I want to. It depends on how angry they make me, or if I am the underdog in a fight."

"Wow." Hermione said, very impressed and slightly afraid of Asta now.

"Yeah, it's not as cool as unlimited strength, but it's deadly and that's what I like." Asta said with a proud smile.

"I think it is a really cool ability, and a privileged ability." Brynjar said honestly. "How many people can say they are worthy of 'The Gift of Thor'?"

"I suppose." Asta replied, still annoyed with Brynjar for flaunting his muscles for Hermione. "It's better than the other gift I have."

"Why? What's your other gift?" Hermione asked very interested now.

"Something she refuses to practice on me." Brynjar complained, as he leaned back against the couch.

"I don't practice it on you because I don't want to turn into Alvilda." Asta replied with a cheeky grin on her face, as she looked at Brynjar who went pink.

"I told you! Alvilda pounced on me! I don't like her that way!" Brynjar growled through his teeth as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say." Asta replied.

"What do you mean turn into whats-her-name? What exactly is this ability?" Hermione asked, thoroughly intrigued now.

"My father calls it 'Athena's Gift', you know the Greek Goddess of Love and Beauty?" Asta asked looking bashful, an attitude that didn't set right on her. "I can take on the appearance of the person you love, like it is said that Athena could do when you looked upon her."

Hermione and Malfoy were floored; one with intrigue and one with disbelief.

"How?" Hermione and Malfoy asked in unison, causing them to look at each other in surprise.

"I don't know." Asta said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm the first Viking to be recorded as having this ability."

"Wasn't your fathers mother a veela?" Brynjar asked.

"Yes." Asta replied flatly. "Do you think that is the reason I have this ability? My father says it's because I can't see love when it's right in front of my face, so Odin gave me a cheat."

Brynjar stiffened, while Asta slumped back into her seat next to Brynjar looking bummed.

"Bullshit!" Malfoy exclaimed, breaking the silence. "The only way you can change your appearance are through a series of spells and charms, and polyjuice potion. You can't just will yourself to change, not unless you are n animagus or a bogart." Malfoy paused at the last word. "Are you a bogart?"

Asta had become very defensive as soon as Malfoy called bullshit. She never lies, unless in a life or death situation, and she didn't like being called a liar.

"No, I'm not a fucking bogart!" Asta declared as she rose to her feet.

"Are you saying that she," Brynjar began as he gestured towards Asta, "is your biggest fear?"

Malfoy realized he walked himself into a corner, and internally cursed himself.

"No, I didn't mean-" Malfoy began but was cut off by Brynjar.

"Are you saying she looks terrifying?" Brynjar shouted, as he got to his feet as well.

"No! I didn't-" Malfoy tried to explain but was cut off again.

"Because I don't know about you, but she's far from fucking ugly, or scary looking to me! If you find half-veelas scary you're really fucked up in the head!" Brynjar yelled at Malfoy, getting closer and closer to him. Brynjar would have pummeled the blonde bastard, but Asta drew him out of his murderous state.

"Brnyjar." Asta called.

Nothing.

Brynjar!" Asta called again.

Nothing again.

"B!" Asta called one last time, deciding if this doesn't get his attention she is going to have to stun him. Luckily, when he heard her call him 'B' he whipped around, only to be met by Asta placing both her hands on either side of his face taking his attention completely.

As soon as he felt her hand, and looked into her eyes, he slowly started to calm down. He felt the anger slowly dissipate away, and it was being replaced with calm.

"Breathe, okay? Just breathe. You're getting all worked up over things he didn't say." Asta said in a delicate voice that didn't seem to fit her personality.

"But he-" Brynjar began but was silenced when Asta placed her thumb over his lips.

"He's a twat that's afraid of his own shadow, ignore him." Asta said in that same voice before she pulled her hands away from his face, and put them on his shoulders. "Just breathe, don't think about him. Think of something that calms you, eh?"

Brynjar sighed and nodded, before he settled on the couch, and began thinking of all the nights Asta and him shared a bed. All the nights he fell asleep smelling the lavender scent on her hair, and all the mornings he woke up smelling lavender, along with finding that she had cuddled up to him in the middle of the night. Just like that, he was calmed down and back to his normal self again.

"Wow, you have to teach me how to do that!" Hermione exclaimed, as she watched Brynjar go from murderous to completely calm.

Asta smiled at Hermione before turning and looking at a newly calmed Brynjar. She loved seeing him all angry and ready to fight, but sometimes he gets to dangerous really quick.

"We have been friends since we were in nappies. I know him like I know myself, it's a matter of knowing what works and what doesn't. I have to get close to him for him to calm down, it seems to be the only thing that works." Asta explained. "This time was strange, because normally he doesn't get up and yell he stays where he is sitting, and I have to crawl up on his lap and hold his face."

Malfoy flashed Brynjar a knowing smirk and Brynjar winked back at him. Brynjar got his contact with her in the ways he knew would work, Malfoy had to give him credit for that.

"I still don't believe you can take on the appearance of the person an enemy loves at will, there's just no way." Malfoy declared with finality.

"Fine." Asta snapped. "Stand up, I'll demonstrate on you."

"Fine." Malfoy stood up and spread his arms in an offensive manner. "Go ahead."

Asta moved slightly closer to Malfoy, and studied him for a minute or two, before a wicked grin spread across her face.

"Oh this is too good!" Asta exclaimed as she reached over and put Brynjar's hand on her forehead.

Brynjar burst out in laughter at what he saw when he looked into Asta's mind.

"This is going to be interesting." Brynjar said as he rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forward in anticipation.

"You sure you want to do this?" Asta asked one final time before she began her demonstration.

"Yeah I'm sure, because it's not going to work." Malfoy said matter-o-factly.

"Have it your way then." Asta said still baring that wicked grin.

She closed her eyes, and willed herself to read the image inside his heart. She took a deep breath in, and when she let the breath out she heard gasps and laughter.

Malfoy couldn't believe it, he thought she was talking out of her ass, he didn't think she could actually DO that. He kept trying to blink away what he was seeing but it was to no avail. Standing before them all, was a duplicate of Hermione Granger.

Hermione looked from Asta, replicating her, and Malfoy in disbelief. There was no way, NO WAY that Draco Malfoy was in love with her, just no way. She looked at Malfoy hoping he would say she is just fucking with her, but the horrified look on Malfoy's face told her that it was true.

"What's the matter Malfoy?" Asta-Hermione teased as she walked towards Malfoy, who walked backwards into his chair. "This is what you asked for."

Brynjar was rolling on the couch, not at Hermione's embarrassment, but at Malfoys. The prick had it coming, calling Asta a liar and all that.

"Please, please change back." Malfoy begged looking from Asta-Hermione, to the actual Hermione who looked mortified. "You're making her uncomfortable."

Asta turned and saw Hermione was white as a ghost, and she quickly did what she needed to change back to herself.

"I'm sorry about all that." Asta said sincerely as she rushed over to Hermione, who was using her hand to try and find her stool. Asta helped her down onto her stool, and crouched down in front of her. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

Hermione couldn't think, she couldn't function, she could barely breath for Merlin's sake! The guy who bullied her for her whole school career is in love with her. The guy whose father raised him to think that all muggleborns don't deserve to live, is in love with him. In the matter of an instant her whole world has been turned upside down. She is lost.

"N.. no… I'm fine… I… I just think I should go…" Hermione stuttered, as she rose from her chair and stumbled towards the fireplace.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should wait until the shock wears off." Asta suggested, worried that she might end up in the wrong grate.

"No.. No.. I need to go… Mad-eye will be getting worried." Hermione replied mindlessly as she reached for the floo powder on the mantle. "I will tell Harry and Ron that you will be accompanying us on our travels. Um, is he still going to be with you when we set out?" Hermione asked gesturing towards Malfoy.

"Yes he will be, I'm sorry. But Brynjar and I will keep him under control, I promise." Asta replied nervously.

"Alright, I will see you Saturday. It was nice meeting you both, have a good afternoon." Hermione smiled half-heartedly, as she waved at Brynjar and Asta, before walking into the floo.

Asta and Brynjar looked at each other for a moment before Asta tore over to Brynjar who rose to his feet, and caught her in a hug as she squealed with joy.

"She accepted our help!" She squealed as Brynjar squeezed her in his arms. "We still have to take veritaserum, but she accepted our help! We are going to help Harry Potter!"


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday arrived quickly, and brought a surprise with it early in the morning. Asta was sleeping on the couch when she heard the roar of the fireplace. She quickly rolled onto the floor behind the coffee table, and watched to see who was coming out of the floo. It was opened for Hermione yesterday, but she assumed that upon Hermione's return it was sealed again, clearly she was wrong.

Asta knew her hiding spot was not good, it didn't hide her at all really, but she could at least try and catch a glimpse of who was entering the house through the "supposed to be sealed off" floo. She inched her way towards the middle of the coffee table, before looking up into the face of Hermione Granger.

When Hermione finally caught sight of Asta she screamed and jumped a mile high. Her eyes looked black, her hair was hanging on both sides of her face, and she looked contorted underneath the table. She looked like she was possessed by a demon, and it scared the shit out of Hermione.

"What the fuck were you doing down there!" Hermione shouted as Brynjar came flying down the stairs with a panicked look on his face.

"Asta! Asta are you alright?" Brynjar asked as he flung the coffee table into the opposite wall.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just scared Hermione that's all." Asta said as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Scared Hermione? Wha-oh." Brynjar said turning red as he saw Hermione standing there, suddenly very aware of his undressed state.

"Don't take this the wrong way but, what are you doing here?" Asta asked as she repaired the broken coffee table. "And what did I tell you about doing that? You always break stuff, bloody crazy." Asta mumbled as she set to fix the hole in the wall next.

"What! I rushed down here because I heard, what I thought was you, screaming in danger!" Brynjar exclaimed as he watched her work.

"First of all, that scream was too high pitched for it to be me." Asta announced as she flicked her hand one last time, completely repairing the wall from where the table hit it. "Second, if I scream at all I scream for you, I don't just scream nothing." Asta continued as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Still, I thought you were hurt or in danger! What do you expect me to do? Walk down here all daintily like I'm afraid to disturb the intruder?" Brynjar asked as he followed her into the kitchen leaving Hermione in the sittingroom in complete shock.

"No but you don't need to come barreling into the room like a giant in a meat shoppe!" Asta exclaimed as she began to crack eggs into a frying pan. "You're not supposed to give away your position, and you always do! You do realize if she had been an intruder, you would be dead right?"

Brynjar rolled his eyes at her, tired of hearing the same thing over and over again.

"Look," Brynjar began as he swung his leg over the stool next to the counter, "if I feel you are in trouble I am going to barge in like a wild boar regardless if the situation. I don't care what happens to me, I will do whatever is necessary to keep you safe."

Hermione had been listening to this comedic-turned-serious argument, in total silence. Mainly still in shock from the demonic looking sight that was Asta, but partly from the amount of selflessness that was between them. He would DIE for her, if it meant saving her life, and she could tell that Asta would do the same just from the way she carried herself around Brynjar. Both very protective.

"Ehem." Hermione coughed as she slowly made her presence acknowledged once again, appearing next to Brynjar startling them out of their married couple-like quarrel.

"Right." Asta said flatly as she served Brynjar a plateful of eggs. "Sorry, you were probably trying to tell us why you are here two days early?"

Hermione looked between the two of them, a warm comforting feeling developing in her stomach, as she watched the two of them interact so harmoniously. It was as though they were made for each other.

"Yes. I came back because I remembered we still have the veritaserum test to go through, before I will be comfortable talking Harrry and Ron into letting you both accompany us on our travels." Hermione said steadily as she took up a seat next to Brynjar.

"Of course!" Asta exclaimed slapping a hand to her forehead, before magicking all the dishes into the sink and start washing themselves. "Was it just Brynjar and I you wanted to take the veritaserum, or the blonde too?" Asta asked gesturing to the ceiling above her.

"All three of you if you don't mind, please." Hermione said politely as she dug in her bag for her bottle of veritaserum.

"Oh I don't mind." Asta said flatly as she started walking toward the foyer. "I'll go get the little wanker up now."

As Asta set off up the stairs to fetch Malfoy, Hermione turned to Brynjar and asked him something that made him almost choke on his food.

"How long have you been in love with her?" Hermione asked sweetly as she caught Brynjar watching Asta as she left the room.

"Wha- what…*cough cough*… what are you talking about? I'm not in-" Brynjar began before he was cut off, as he made his way to get a glass of water.

"Don't insult my intelligence." Hermione said with a small smirk. "I may be known for being book smart, but I can tell when two people like each other."

"Well… I mean I…" Brynjar sighed as he rested his elbows on the counter and hung his head. "Three years."

"Oh my… three years? Does she know?" Hermione asked astonished that he has had these feelings for so long, and hasn't yet done anything about them. Then again, Ron was the same way.

"No. She doesn't know, she's kind of oblivious to things like that." Brynjar explained as he looked up to meet Hermione's eye. "She never really got on with girls well growing up. Always trying to prove to her dad, who loves her for what and who she is by the way, that she can be just as good a fighter and heir as a girl that she would be if she were a boy." Brynjar paused, raking his hands through his hair in frustration as all this came to the surface. "She always hung out with me and the other boys, so she's too rough for the girls taste, they're all afraid of her. Well, all but one, but Taylor is an odd one."

"That's so sad." Hermione said as she watched the heartbreak take over Brynjar's face. "Her mother really did a number on her self-confidence, didn't she?"

Brynjar nodded, turning red at the thought of that wretched woman causing Asta so much pain.

"Yeah. She did." Brynjar said with finality. "But Asta is stronger because of it, and I wouldn't have her any other way. Well… when I do eventually, FINALLY have her."

Hermione's heart went out to Brynjar. The poor guy really loved her, and Asta couldn't see that because of the way she grew up trying to prove her worth to her father. She amended him on his patience though, he really seemed like he would wait an eternity for her, which is just fucking adorable.

"She will see one day soon, I'm sure." Hermione tried to console him. "If not just surprise her with a kiss or something, and see how she reacts. I can tell the feeling is mutual for her with you, she's probably just scared you'll reject her."

Brynjar chuckled at how naïve Hermione was, thinking Asta would react like a normal girl to a surprise kiss, even if it is secretly wanted.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, brows furrowed.

"That you think she will react like a normal girl to a surprise kiss." Brynjar explained, still chuckling. "She is…. different than most girls. She most likely will hex my balls off first, then realize what is happening and feel bad about it." Brynjar was being entirely serious despite the fact that he was chuckling at the thought of surprising Asta with a kiss.

"Would she really?" Hermione asked gently as she placed a hand on his arm, drawing Brynjar's gaze to her.

"Yeah I think she would." Brynjar said as he broke eye contact with Hermione and took another drink of water before turning towards the foyer hearing curses and footsteps coming down the stiars.

"Why the bloody hell are you dragging me out of bed this early?" Malfoy grumbled as he walked down the hall to the kitchen, scratching his stomach. "It's not even fully fucking light…. out… Granger." Malfoy stated nervously as he saw her sitting at the counter, looking fully awake and a little surprised.

"Quit your bitching and do as you're told." Asta scolded as she squeezed between him and the door frame, tossing Brynjar a white cutoff as she jumped up on the counter. "Thought you might like to cover up." She said considerately as Brynjar hastily pulled the shirt over his head and over his torso.

"Thank you." Brynjar said gratefully as she nodded toward him in reply.

Hermione, however, missed the exchange between the two and was staring at Malfoy in awe. His chest is completely defined and toned, as though his clothes and hair being perfect were not enough, his abs and pecks were perfectly defined. Obviously not nearly as big as Brynjar's muscles and abs, but still very sexy. She thought he was just thin with taught muscles, she never imagined he would have muscles so defined. 'I think I'm starting to like Qudditch.' She thought to herself as she continued to admire Malfoy, who was looking from Asta to Hermione with a strange look on his face, almost like he was flustered.

"Hermione? Hello? Are you there?" Asta called as she snapped her fingers in front of her face, snapping Hermione out of her trance.

"What?" Hermione asked as she turned red, trying to his her face.

"Who do you want to go first?" Asta said as she giggled at Hermione's embarrassment at having been caught.

"Oh!" Hermione said frantically, grateful for the distraction, as she started rummaging through her bag for the bottle of veritaserum. "Um, Brynjar first, if you don't mind." Hermione said finally as she finally unearthed the bottle from her bag.

"Sure." Asta shrugged still smirking at Hermione. "Malfoy and I will just wait in the kitchen."

"Ok. I will come get Malfoy when I am done questioning Brynjar." Hermione said sheepishly as she averted her eyes from Asta's.

"Woah! Why the fuck am I getting interrogated? I didn't offer any-" Malfoy began but was cut off as Brynjar backed him into the icebox.

"You are getting questioned because you will be with us when, and if, we are allowed to go with them and help. You ARE part of the enemy, and once you are outside this house, Asta and I will have to keep hold of you to make sure you don't go running back to mummy and daddy with information." Brynjar growled as he stood toe to toe with Malfoy, who looked as though he was going to shit his pants. "You will cooperate, and do as you're told. We may have given you free reign of the house, and are laxed with you, but if you fuck this up for us in anyway, you will pray for death. Do you understand?"

Malfoy was trembling from head to toe, Hermione looked like she was ready to whip out her wand at the simplest twitch from any of them, and Asta simply looked entertained. Malfoy couldn't deny that he found these two very interesting and pleasant, but they are easily agitated people and highly dangerous. He has seen them both be kind, caring, compassionate, joking, sad, angry, pissed off, outraged, and deadly; and he was not keen on the idea of the big guy strangling him being the last sight he ever sees.

"Yeah." Malfoy said finally, drawing as much composure as he possibly could. "I understand."

"Good." Brynjar growled as he turned away from Malfoy, and gestured for Hermione to lead the way into the sittingroom.

Hermione nervously made her way into the sittingroom with an angry Brynjar following her. She has mixed feelings about both him and Asta, their tempers will be good when they are on the run, but what if they clash with Ron and things go wrong. She will have to talk to both of them about trying to control their rage when the veritaserum tests were done.

Hermione summoned the chair Malfoy always sat in towards her from the corner of the room, and summoned a barstool from the kitchen for herself. Brynjar settled into his chair as she settled onto her stool, and they looked at each other for a solid minute before Hermione handed Brynjar the bottle of Veritaserum.

"Take a drink of it, and let me know when you feel it start to work." Hermione instructed as she handed Brynjar the bottle.

Brynjar tipped the bottle back to his lips and took a generous swig from the bottle, before replacing the stopper and handing it back to her. He started to feel the need to divulge all the truths he has ever known to her, and he nodded his head.

"Ask away." He said flatly as he looked her in the eye with an extremely calm look on his face.

Hermione took a deep breath, and then she began to question him.

"Did you see her staring at me?" Malfoy asked cockily as he stole glances at her from where he stood at the sink.

Asta rolled her eyes as she jumped off from the counter and walked back towards the icebox to pull out more eggs to make breakfast for herself.

"She must be in love with you." Asta said sarcastically in a sing-song voice as she began making her breakfast.

"You're not a 'mushy talk about your feelings' kind of girl are you?" Malfoy asked annoyed at her comments.

"No, I'm more of a 'rough around the edges' kind of girl, in case you haven't noticed." Asta replied in a bored tone as she dumped her eggs onto a plate.

"Are you always this rough? This closed off? This unemotional?" Malfoy asked with his trademark sneer on his face.

"Yes." Asta replied matter of factly, shrugging her shoulders as she took a fork-full of egg into her mouth. "By the way," she began, swallowing before she continued, "how did you not hear the commotion down here when Hermione first arrived? Brynjar threw the coffee table into the wall, Hermione screamed, and Brynjar was barreling down the stairs. How did you sleep through that?"

"When you live in a house filled with terror filled screams and random loud noises for two years, you learn how to sleep through the noise." Malfoy said solemnly as he stared at his hands.

"Right." Asta replied feeling like a completely insensitive jerk.

"She was staring at me though." Malfoy said softly, changing the topic.

Asta couldn't help but chuckle at him for his wonderment at her admiration of him.

"Yes, she was." Asta confirmed as she made an unsubtle assessment of Malfoy from head to toe. "You're too scrawny for my taste personally, but you're not unattractive." Asta said as though she was judging a beauty contest. "I can see why she would stare, somewhat that is."

Malfoy turned red, unsure of how to respond to her half insult-half compliment she just gave him.

"What kind of man do you find attractive?" Malfoy asked, causing Asta to whip her head around and glare at him dangerously. "I mean hair color, height, weight, build, occupation, personality, shit like that."

Asta stopped and seriously considered his question, which was something she never gave much thought about before. She closed her eyes and began to imagine all the qualities that she was attracted to, Brynjar popped into her mind and she smiled.

"I guess I like tall guys, probably six foot five or so, not too tall. Strong as well, if I am stronger than the man there is something wrong, and no offense but I don't like string-beans either. He would have to be big, like arms the size of my head big. I'm not picky about body types, I don't mind a belly so long as he is agile and can fight." Asta paused, unable to get the image of Brynjar out of her head. "Not that I can tell a guy what he will do for a living, but I would like him to have a manual labor job. You know; blacksmith, auror, dragon taimer, something like that."

"What about hair color? Personality?" Malfoy pressed, knowing that at any moment she could realized what he was doing and kill him.

"Hmm." Asta said, appearing to be deep in thought. "Not dark like mine, I don't like my hair color. Probably blonde, not your blonde, but a darker blonde or light brown color. To me, the most attractive personality there is, is a fierce personality, an 'I dare you' personality."

To Malfoy, the description she gave sounds a lot like the big guy. He knows she wants him, a blind man could see that, but he wanted to see if she realized what she just admitted to him. Unluckily for him, she did realize what game he just played and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" Asta snarled through gritted teeth as she backed him into the corner of the counter. "You think you caught me, got me to admit I have feelings for him, eh?"

"I just was trying to-" Malfoy started but was cut off, realizing he made a big mistake in tricking her as she trapped him in the corner.

"Meddle in something that is none of your business? I have been best friends with him since we were newborns, if he had ANY feelings for me I think I would know it." Asta said dangerously, her eyes darkening along with her mood.

Malfoy could feel a tingling sensation around his body, like he had a lot of static in his clothes and was about to get…. Shocked. Asta looked as though she was growing angrier and angrier with every breath. She had Draco trapped between her and the counter, and the energy around them was becoming more and more tense. Just as Asta was about the lose control, Brynjar came barreling in and snatched her in his arms.

"ASTA NO!" He shouted as he picked her up and struggled to carry her out of the kitchen.

She was screaming at the top of her lungs for Brynjar to put her down, flailing her arms and legs, trying to pry Brynjar's arms from around her to get at Malfoy. She had lost all control of her magic, every lightbulb on the first floor burst from to high of an electrical current running through them, and she was shocking Brynjar fiercely as he carried her up the stairs away from Malfoy and Hermione.

As soon as Brynjar snatched Asta, Hermione threw herself in front of Malfoy to protect him in case Asta broke free. She knew, well according to Brynjar, neither she or Malfoy would stand a chance against Asta if Asta went after them. But she was willing to try her luck, even if she was protecting the tormentor from her childhood.

Brynjar had been shocked pretty severely by Asta before when she has been murderous back home, but this was an all new level of intensity for her. She had never thoroughly lost control like this before. The only reason he was still standing and restraining her, was because of them being trained to withstand torture from a young age, otherwise he would be on the floor. He kicked open the bedroom door, walked over to the bed, and threw the still struggling Asta down onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

"ASTA! ASTA! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Brynjar shouted as he pinned her arms down with his hands and her legs with his ankles. "ASTA!"

Brynjar kept calling her name, hoping the sound of him calling for her would break her out of whatever the fuck state she was in, but it was to no avail. He tried to use happy memories, nicknames, even threatening to send for Abraxus, but nothing worked. She was still acting as though she was a rabid timber wolf, hungry for blood. So he decided to get rough with her.

Brynjar let go of her wrists, grabbed a handful of her hair, and yanked her head back into the pillow. Once he did that she let out, what sounded to him like, a small moan and slowed her thrashing slightly but continued to try and break free of his grasp. Brynjar groaned inwardly at hearing what he thought was her moan, but shook his head to remain focused. Something in him told him to put his hand around her throat, he wasn't sure what it was or why, but he decided to listen to it.

He took his other hand and wrapped it around the top of her throat, putting just enough pressure on her windpipe that she would hopefully snap out of it, and try and pry is hand off her throat. When he applied pressure to her throat, he heard another small moan, and she began to calm down not even trying to remove his hand. Brynjar cursed internally as he watched her eyes become wide and the air around them return to normal. 'Fucking great! I owe Balder five galleons, he was right she WILL like it rough in the sack.' Brynjar thought to himself as he saw his friend return to normal.

She did not remember how Brynjar and her got here, she did not care how they got here, she just was glad she was not a male. Otherwise Brynjar would prominently see just what he was doing to her.

She slowly reached down to pull her shirt back down, so it was covering her scar when her hand accidently brushed against the erection Brynjar had from hearing her moan. Brynjar groaned with pleasure. After wanting to be in this situation with her for so long, her hand lightly brushing against it felt as amazing as if she had fully grasped it in her hand. He closed his eyes as soon as he felt her touch, in effort to maintain control of his urges.

Asta's breath hitched and her heart began to hammer in her chest upon feeling his excitement with her own hand, and seeing his reaction. Before she could think properly, she readjusted herself under him making the pressure he had on her throat to increase slightly, causing her to moan again. As soon as the sound escaped her lips, they both looked at each other, their eyes dark with lust. The intensity between their eyes, all the words unsaid, was overwhelming.

"What… What hap-pend?" Asta asked hoarsely, gesturing at the two of them, trying to break the tension between them.

Brynjar immediately snapped out of his lust filled trance and shook his head rapidly, before climbing off of Asta.

As the pressure was taken off of her throat, and he let her hair out of his vice-like grip, she resisted the urge to whimper at the loss of restraints on her.

"I uhh, I don't know what caused it. But you uhh, had Malfoy backed into the corner of the kitchen, and were about to shock him to death." Brynjar paused as he watched Asta's anger flare slightly, moving as though he were ready to pin her down again. "Right before you could, I snatched you up and brought you up here, away from him. You were kicking and punching me, telling me to let you go, you fought me the whole way up here." Brynjar continued as he lifted his shirt to show her the bruises she gave him on his chest and back. "I tried calling your name, I tried nicknames, I tried telling you to think of happy memories, I even threatened you with your father. But you wouldn't snap out of it, you had completely lost control of your magic."

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Asta said as she moved to the edge of the bed, feeling terrible for what she had done to him because of Malfoy.

"It's alright." Brynjar said plopping down next to her, shoving her shoulder lightly. "I've endured worse from you before."

"That doesn't make it right. Idiot." Asta chuckled as she twiddled with her hem. "So how did you wind up half choking me and pulling my hair?" Asta asked, slightly nervous yet slightly excited to know.

Brynjar turned red as he thought about the look in her eye, only moments ago, when he had her restrained in such an erotic way.

"Well uhhh, when reason wouldn't work, I got annoyed that you weren't snapping out of it and decided to get rough." Brynjar admitted, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Right." Asta said, feeling the heat on her face. "Good decision."

"Yeah, it was." Brynjar said huskily as all the sounds and movements she made came flooding back before his eyes.

"Well we should uh, get back down to them, don't you think?" Asta asked quickly, unsure of how to handle or what to make of the situation.

"Are you going to be alright seeing Malfoy?" Brynjar asked slowly, eyeing her carefully.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Asta said rolling her eyes as she pushed herself up. "Come on."

"Alright." Brynjar replied as he pushed himself up, and asked, "Will you take this off me now? I'm sure my hand is healed by now."

Asta turned around and walked back towards Brynjar, and grabbed his hand in her own and inspected it.

"Does this hurt?" She asked tapping on the top of his hand.

"No." Brynjar replied.

"Does this hurt?" She repeated, tapping on the palm of his hand.

"No."

"Alright, hang on." Asta said flatly as she began to unravel the bandage around his hand.

Once the bandage was off his hand, Brynjar started flexing his hand and moving all of his fingers to make sure they still worked properly. He was happy to find that they all worked just fine.

"Thank you Queen Bint." Brynjar mock bowed to Asta who started laughing and shoved him out of the bedroom door.

"You're welcome peasant." Asta replied chuckling at her friends goofiness.

They walked down the stairs and right into the sittingroom, where Hermione and Malfoy were sitting chatting lightly. Hermione jumped up when she saw Asta coming towards them, causing Malfoy to jump up as well, and backed himself up against the wall .

"Relax! I'm better now." Asta said looking annoyed. "I apologize for my huge outburst. I don't know what caused me to act like that, that has never happened before."

Hermione nodded stiffly, still terrified she might go berserk. Malfoy nodded towards her as well. He slowly moved away from the wall, towards Asta, and outstretched his hand to her.

"I apologize for sending you over the edge, I shouldn't have brought that up, I'm sorry." Malfoy apologized, holding his hand out for her to shake.

"It's fine. I've been told I have a temper problem, I just overreacted. I'm sorry." Asta replied taking his hand firmly and shaking it.

"Well good." Brynjar said loudly clapping his hands together. "Now that everything is back to the usual fucked up norm around here, Malfoy you're up, Asta and I will be in the kitchen."

Brynjar made his way out of the kitchen with Asta following in his wake, and once they were out of the silenced sittingroom, Malfoy began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked him curiously, noticing he was still looking in Brynjar and Asta's direction.

"This was her second outburst that Brynjar calmed her down from up in that bedroom." Malfoy said hoping Hermione would understand where he was going with this.

"Yeah, so?" Hermione replied completely confused as to what he was getting at.

"SO." Malfoy said in perfect mimicry of Hermione, stepping close to her so that his mouth was right next to her ear, "What can you think of that he could do, in a bedroom, to calm her down?"

Hermione blushed and turned her head to look at Malfoy who was smirking devilishy at Hermione.

"I highly doubt they have sex to calm her down you pig!" Hermione scolded as she gestured for him to sit in the chair in the middle of the room. "They have been best friends forever, he can probably lull her out of any anger induced tantrum by talking to her. Take a drink, then tell me when you feel the potion working." Hermione instructed as she handed the potion bottle to Malfoy.

"Sure, they are only in love with each other, so you're probably right, they probably just talk." Malfoy responded sarcastically as he took a swig from the bottle and replaced the stopper. Not a minute later her felt the potion start to take effect, and nodded his head for her to start asking questions.

"What is your name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Who are your parents?"

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

"What house were you sorted into at Hogwarts?"

"Slytherin."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

Malfoy cringed at that question.

"Yes."

Hermione cringed at his reply.

"Do you have the Mark?"

"Yes."

"Did you want to take the Mark?"

"No."

"Why did you?"

"My father threatened to kill me."

"Do you prefer being a hostage as opposed to living under You-Know-Who's thumb?"

"Yes, very much so."

"If I agree to let Asta and Brynjar accompany Harry, Ron, and I on our travels; will you try to sabotage us?"

Malfoy paused momentarily, unsure of what she classifies as sabotage. But his pause made Hermione think he was trying to fight the potion to try and lie to her.

"Clarify what you mean by sabotage, please."

Hermione eyed him warily, but did as he requested.

"Will you attempt to call your fellow Death Eaters?"

"No."

"Will you attempt to send the Death Eaters any important information on Harry, Ron, myself, Asta, or Brynjar?"

"No. Anything to do with contacting the other Death Eaters, and therefore giving away YOUR location, I will not do. I am safer here with them, and later on you, Potter, and Weasel; than I would be with the Dark Lords followers."

"Will you attempt to kill, maim, or injure any of the five of us?"

"No, and couldn't if I wanted to."

"Come again?"

"The crazy raven-haired bitch has my wand."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the way he explained himself. He reminded her of the emperor from the muggle movie Mulan when he said to Shang, "You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty."

"What did I say that was funny?"

"It was the way you explained why you wouldn't be able to harm one of us that was funny."

"Ahh, I see."

"Right, moving on. How long?"

Malfoy was confused and intrigued by her question, mainly because he didn't know what she was asking about.

"Elaborate please?"

"You know what I'm talking about Draco."

"Alright." Malfoy replied as he stood up and began to undo his pant drawstring.

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Hermione exclaimed as she partially shielded her eyes.

"Well what the bloody hell were you talking about then?" Malfoy asked harshly as he hurriedly retied his pants.

"How long have you been in love with me you tosspot!" Hermione shouted back, turning slightly pink.

"Oh. Since the Yule Ball." Draco replied unemotionally. 'Damn this potion.' He thought to himself.

"Ss… sin… since the… the Yule Ball?"

"Yes."

"Wha… What umm… What happened that made you… change your mind about me?"

"You came down the stairs in that beautiful blue dress, with your hair tamed. You looked absolutely breathtaking. Pansy was mad at me the whole night because I couldn't take my eyes off you."

Hermione couldn't form words, or sentences, or even think for that matter. That was positively the nicest thing Draco Malfoy, or anyone else that wasn't family, has ever said to her.

"I… I don't… Thank you."

"No, thank you for changing my heart and mind for the better. Even if you do end up marrying Weasel, at least I will be able to see the true good and bad women for myself, and not just pureblood and muggleborn."

Hermione was tearing up at his kind words, words that she never thought she would ever hear him say to her. When she started tearing up and wiping her eyes on her sleeve, Malfoy began to worry that he had upset her because of the stupid potion, so he quickly spoke up.

"I'm sorry if what I said offended you, or upset you, or disgusted you. I don't really have a choice in the matter, thanks to the potion. If I have, once this test is over I will steer clear of you to give you your space if that is what you want." Malfoy paused, happy that he had gotten the chance to tell her all this, and to be able to admit it to himself. "I'm tired of hurting you Hermione."

"You have not upset or offended me Draco, I just am not used to hearing such kind things about me from you. Thank you, I appreciate your words. It's nice to hear that your femininity is recognized by someone, when others just see you as one of the guys."

Unbeknown to them that Brynjar heard all of what Hermione just said.

"Weasel's an idiot."

"He is not, he's just simple."

"Same thing."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any pertinent information about You-Know-Who and his plans?"

"Yes."

"Can you share it with me, and the other Order members?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust in the Order to keep you safe from You-Know-Who?"

"No."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then you can trust that the Order will keep you safe, I promise."

"Ok."

"Is there anything candid you wish to tell or ask me before the potion wears off in," Hermione paused to check the wall clock. "One minute?"

"Yes. Let me try and make up for all the hurtful things I have said and done to you when we were in school, please. If nothing more than, I would like us to at least be friends during, and when this is all over."

Hermione was taken aback. She wasn't expecting any of this to happen when Mad-eye warned her Malfoy was being held hostage before her first visit to Asta and Brynjar.

"I would like that very much Draco, thank you."

"The pleasure is mine." Malfoy said charmingly as he bowed slightly towards her, walked out into the foyer, and announced that he was going back to bed.

Hermione chuckled as he walked back up the stairs throwing a wink her way before vanishing from view completely. Hermione blushed and turned to make her way into the kitchen where her last victim was waiting for her. She looked at Asta who was smiling kindly at her as she rose to her feet.

"Ready for me?" Asta asked playfully.

"Yes I am." Hermione responded with the same playful attitude, gesturing for Asta to go first.

As they settled in their respective chairs, Hermione handed Asta the bottle of Veritaserum and repeated her instructions for a third time.

"Take a drink, and nod when you start to feel the effects of the potion." Hermione ordered.

Asta took a swig from the bottle, replaced the stopper, and handed the bottle back to Hermione to replace in her bag before nodding that the potion had kicked in.

"What is your name?"

"Asta Akeldama."

"What are you?"

"A bitch."

"Not what I meant."

"I am a Viking descendant."

"Who is your father?"

"Abraxus Akeldama the Eleventh."

"What is your nine times Great Grandfather known for?"

"Being a major douche-bag."

"Textbook version?" Hermione chuckled.

"The annihilation of almost all the muggleborns in the western hemisphere." Asta replied, looking as though she was about to explode.

"Where did you and Brynjar come from?"

"Our hidden village in England."

"Where is you hidden village located?"

"Can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Not the secret keeper."

"Will you require Harry, Ron, and I to divulge what we are going to be doing while on the run, should I decide that you and Brynjar are trustworthy?"

"No."

"You will just blindly do as we ask of you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Two reasons. One; it is none of our business what you three are doing, all we care about is helping you three end Snakeman and his ideals. Two; we are Vikings. We follow orders from our superiors without question, it is how we are raised."

Hermione was floored, that was the exact same response Brynjar gave her earlier.

"Would you LIKE to know what Harry, Ron, and I are going to be doing so you can feel more helpful?"

"Of course."

"Brynjar told me that your people are taught everything about Dark Magic, is that true?"

"Yes."

"Your father doesn't fear that his people will use that knowledge against him in an uprising, and attempt to de-thrown him?"

Asta laughed at that question like it was a hilarious joke.

"Not in the least."

"Why?"

"If I could take you to my village I would have him show you why."

"That's what Brynjar said as well."

"My father's people respect him like he is the Great Odin himself."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Do have books on Dark Magic?"

"A library full of them."

"Could I borrow a few books?"

"Anything you need to succeed in bringing Snakeman down, that we have, is at your disposal."

"How soon can you get them?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"I can take you as soon as you are done questioning me, seeing as the floo is still open."

"Don't you need to ask your fathers permission first?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can't lie. Remember?"

"Right." Hermione said, feeling like an idiot.

"How will you keep Malfoy from being a hindrance if I allow you to help us?"

"Fear."

"Can you elaborate on that?"

"Fear bends people to your will. Give them a reason to fear for their lives, or a loved one's life, and they will be at your mercy."

"Brynjar gave the same answer. You know, some of your answers, and your demeanor is very violent. How can I be sure you aren't just an experienced manipulator?"

"I suppose there is no way you can know for sure. However, like I said earlier, Vikings are fiercely loyal and they always follow orders from their superiors, in this case that is you, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and the members of the Order."

"Do you believe that a pureblood life, is worth more than a muggleborn life?"

"No. It does not matter what your blood status is, we all bleed red, and we are all mortal. Blood status doesn't mean shit to me or any of the other people in my village, not anymore."

"Thank you for that."

"I'm simply telling the truth."

"Right." Hermione said flatly as she check the wall clock, finding she has three more minutes to ask her questions before the potion wears off. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Asta's eyes grew wide and nervous at the question, knowing where this was going she sighed in defeat.

"No."

"Do you have feelings for anyone?"

"Yes." Asta replied through gritted teeth.

"Do you trust that I won't use knowledge about the boy you like as blackmail against you?"

"Oddly yes."

"Who is the boy you have feelings for?"

"Brynjar."

"How long have you had feelings for him?" Hermione asked sweetly, expecting the same answer Brynjar gave her.

"Seven years."

"Seven years?! And you haven't tried to tell him?"

"Yes, seven years. And no."

"Why!" Hermione exclaimed, unable to believe what she is hearing.

"Because if he doesn't feel the same way, I will lose my best and only friend, and then I will have no one. I will forever be alone, just like my mother always said." Asta whispered as tears formed in her eyes at the thought of her mother being right about Brynjar.

"Asta, that will never happen." Hermione consoled her. "Surely you must-" Hermione tried to continue but was cut off by Brynjar.

"What did you ask her?!" Brynjar shouted having stormed in as soon as he saw Asta swipe at her eyes with her hands. "What did you say to make her cry?" Brynjar shouted as Asta tried to rid her eyes of any evidence of her crying.

"Brynjar it's fine." Asta said in a tired voice as she spun him by his shoulder so he would look at her. "It was nothing. I'm just emotionally burnt out is all, honestly I'm fine."

Brynjar knew she was lying to him but he let it go, for now at least.

"Alright, if you say so." Brynjar conceded as he removed the silencing charm from around the room.

"I do. Also I'm taking Hermione to the village so she can borrow some of my father's books, so it's just going to be-" Asta began but was cut off by Brynjar.

"I'm going too! I want see my mum, let her know I'm still alive and what not." Brynjar said excitedly, and somewhat guiltily.

"You think this is my first day meeting you?" Asta asked with s smirk on her face. "You want to go rough house with the guys, I'm not stupid."

"Alright yeah, but I do want to see my mum too. You know how she is now about me." Brynjar said as he rubbed the back of his neck, while Asta turned red, but quickly shook the anger away.

"Yes, I do know. But I need you to stay here with Malfoy, to make sure he doesn't use the floo to escape, or something." Asta explained as she began to walk towards the stairs to change.

"We'll take him with us, and tie him to the flagpole. He can't magic the ropes off, we got his wand." Brynjar offered up, looking hopeful. Pleaseeeee Asta! I'm bored, and I haven't blown anything up in days! Please!"

"Oh alright. Go get blondie out of bed and get changed, we are leaving in five minutes!" Asta shouted after Brynjar as he bounded up the stairs to wake Malfoy up. Asta chuckled at his excitement. "Be back down in a few minutes." Asta said to Hermione who was smiling at her.

Hermione was excited and relieved. She was finally getting more books on horcruxes! The more information she has on them, the easier the search and destruction should be! The war shouldn't take very long if they have all this knowledge and extra help at their disposal now!

"But I want to sleep! Why are you people always up early!" Malfoy grumbled from above Hermione.

"Get up blondie, or I'm sending Asta in next." Brynjar threatened. Then suddenly there was a scrambling noise from above where she stood, telling her that Malfoy preferred life and got up.

Then just as quickly as he got up, he came strutting down the stairs, and came to stand next to Hermione.

"Why the hell did they get me up again? Where are we going?" Malfoy asked grumpily as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Not a morning person are you Malfoy?" Hermione laughed as he made a face at her.

"No. Where are we going?" Malfoy asked again stomping his foot like a child.

"We are taking a little trip to our village so Hermione can collect a few books she needs from my father's library." Asta explained as she strapped her pouch onto her leg.

"Wait. We are going into a village of Vikings? For books?" Malfoy asked in disbelief, before turning to Hermione. "I know you love your books Granger, but why are you trying to get me killed?"

"Oh stop! Our people won't hurt you!" Asta exclaimed rolling her eyes as she passed the jar of floo powder to Brynjar. "Right, Malfoy you go with Brynjar and Hermione you will come with me. Seeing as we need to keep our village a secret, I cannot tell you what to say into the floo."

"Won't we hear you two call it out?" Malfoy asked with a sneer.

"No fuck-stick you won't." Asta snapped back at him.

"Oh really? I'm not deaf you know, and neither is Granger." Malfoy retorted angrily.

"No you're not. However you both will be unconscious." Asta said condescendingly before snapping her fingers, knocking them out.

Brynjar barely caught Malfoy before he hit the floor, and grumbled yet again about warning him first.

"Again, a little warning would be nice!" He grunted as he flung Malfoy over his shoulder.

"When you're going to be carrying someone other than Malfoy I'll give you warning." Asta replied with a smirk as she draped Hermione over her own shoulder, placing Hermione's bag over her other shoulder. "Now, let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter contains a song that belongs to the band "The Pretty Reckless". This song is POST-Battle of Hogwarts, and fairly new. Seeing as this is an A/U story, I didn't see there being a problem with using it. The character Taylor is so named because Taylor Momsen is the singer of the song I used, and I thought it was a nice way to give credit where credit was due. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Asta and Hermione arrived in Asta's sittingroom floo, quickly moving out of the way so Brynjar and Malfoy wouldn't crush them. Asta gently laid Hermione on the sofa before straightening herself up, and a moment later Brynjar came strutting through the floo with Malfoy over his shoulder.

"Just lay him next to her, I'm going to find my father." Asta directed as she made her way towards the archway, abruptly turning to look at Brynjar. "And DO NOT leave them until I get back." She added with a knowing look on her face, Brynjar just rolled his eyes and waved her off.

Asta started searching the house for her father, finding him in the library, of course the last place she looks. She knocked on the door lightly and waited for him to turn around.

"Asta my child!" He called happily as he opened his arms for her to walk into. "What are you doing back so soon? Where's Brynjar?" Her father asked as he crushed her in his arms.

"Brynjar's in the sittingroom with Hermione Granger and our hostage Draco Malfoy, and before you get angry that I gave away our location, they were stunned when we floo'd here." Asta added rapidly, seeing her father was about to scold her.

Her father didn't look happy, but then again he never really did. He always looked like someone had just insulted him. He was tall with grey streaked blacked hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. A black mustache and bushy beard, with matching grey streaks. His eyes were the same penetrating blue as Asta's, though with more knowledge and experience behind them. His build was smaller than Brynjar's, but was still intimidating.

"Alright. Why did you risk bringing them here?" Abraxus asked her as he lead the way out of the library towards where Brynjar was, monitoring them.

"Hermione asked to borrow some of your books on Dark Magic, to help bring down Snakeman." Asta explained as she fiddled with her hair, a bad habit of hers. "She has agreed to let us help her and her friends father! Brynjar and I will be helping Harry Potter defeat the Snakeman!"

"That's wonderful news!" Abraxus exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze. "When will you be off with them?"

"Saturday. We are helping Alastor transport Harry Potter to a safe-" Asta begun but was stopped short when she noticed her father was no longer walking with her.

"You're helping Alastor?" Abraxus growled, glaring at his daughter. "Why?"

"Father please, he is a trusted friend of Albus Dumbledore, and he is an Auror and member of the Order! He is involved in the protection of Harry Potter, he was our only connection to him, I had to use him." Asta pleaded, wanting her father to not be angry with her, especially since she's accomplished that they set out to do. "He wanted me to tell you he is sorry, and that you would know what he was talking about."

Abraxus' shoulders stiffened when he heard her say Alastor said he was sorry. The man abandoned his people and way of life, and now he was sorry? He left when Abraxus needed him most, he was selfish and insubordinate, something he couldn't forgive him for.

"You are staying with him?" Abraxus asked in a dangerous tone.

"Well we are staying in his house; he is away making sure everything is set and secure for Saturday!" Asta snapped back at him getting angry with his attitude. "I mean, where did you think we were going to fucking go? The local Wizarding Motel? They would never rent us a room! Not to mention our tent is not fully repaired from when Brynjar wrecked it, I've still got a few repairs to make on it before we can use it again! Did you expect us to sleep in the gutter?"

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me!" Abraxus yelled towering over her, failing at making her cower into submission.

"Then don't fucking yell at me for using my wits and the resources that are available to me! You have a problem with Alastor, I do not!" Asta shouted, moving closer to her father that, if she were taller, they would be nose o nose.

Abraxus had no response, he couldn't think if anything to counter her with because she was right. He relaxed his shoulders and sighed in defeat.

"There is no denying you're my daughter, that's for damn sure." He said as he began walking towards the sittingroom again.

"I know that, but why do you say that?" Asta replied, taking up her spot next to him, staring forward.

"Because you're stubborn, just like me." Abraxus replied replied as he turned to look down at his daughter with a lazy half smile.

"This is true." Asta replied smirking slightly . Brynjar had heard their shouting and was standing in the archway to the sittingroom looking nervous, he relaxed when he saw them smiling and chuckling.

"Brynjar ma'boy! Good to see you son!" Abraxus exclaimed as he clasped Brynjar's hand with his own.

"Good to see you too sir." Brynjar replied with a beaming smile.

"Taking care of my daughter right?" Abraxus asked giving Brynjar a knowing look down his nose, making Brynjar turn red.

"Of course sir." Brynjar coughed into his hand and walked towards the couch, where Hermione and Malfoy were starting to come too.

Hermione came to first, startled by the sight of Abraxus, she immediately reached for her wand.

"Hey, it's alright. It's just my father!" Asta said, moving in front of her fath while putting her hands in front of her submissively.

Hermione blushed, tucking her wand in her pocket and straightening up her clothes.

Abraxus watched her with curious eyes, she is the brightest and said bravest witch of her age, yet she was nervous.

"It is an honor to meet you Miss Granger." Abraxus said humbly, bowing slightly towards her.

"Thank you sir. It is an honor o meet you as well." Hermione replied, mimicking his actions.

"Oi! Blondie! Get up already!" Brynjar called out, kicking the couch by Malfoy's head, startling him awake.

As soon as Malfoy laid eyes on Abraxus, he began to crawl away from him on the couch. The man looked fiercer than his daughter! Malfoy didn't think anyone could look fiercer than her!

"Brynjar!" A woman's voice scolded from the archway of the sittingroom. "That is no way to treat a girl!"

Brynjar and Asta busted out in laughter, while Hermione tried to hide her giggles behind her hand.

"What?" The woman commanded putting her hands on her hips. "What did I say that was so funny?"

"I'm not a girl you-" Malfoy began to snap back before Brynjar grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close to his face.

"You better watch your mouth prick, that's my mother you're talking to." Brynjar growled through gritted teeth, staring daggers at Malfoy.

Malfoy looked from Brynjar to the woman in the doorway watching them, as though nothing life threatening could come from the interaction. He could see the resemblance in their eyes, he had his mothers eyes, just like Potter.

"S…. sorry…. Didn't know." Malfoy stuttered.

"You NEVER speak to ANY woman like that! NEVER!" Brynjar growled before Asta put her hand on his arm, and called his name.

"Brynjar." She saud softly, commanding his attention.

Brynjar's head turned to look at her and he relaxed slightly.

"He will learn his manners in time, don't make him shit his pants in my fathers sittingroom." Asta said jokingly as Brynjar slowly released his hold on Malfoy.

"Alright." Brynjar said rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. "I need to get away from him, I'm going to find Balder and the guys." He announced as he made his way out of the sittingroom, not before stopping to give his mother a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Right. Now that that's all done and over with. Father, Astrid, will you help Hermione find the books she needs from the library?" Asta asked kindly as she gestured for Malfoy to follow her.

"You're not going to help her?" Astrid asked, slightly confused as to why she was just leaving Hermione with them.

"I'm not pushing her to tell Brynjar and I what her and her friends are doing, so I would like to give her privacy, but I know she will need help." Asta informed her father and Astrid before turning to Hermione. "You can trust them with what books you need, they respect secrecy, I promise." Asta assured her with a smile and a squeeze of her hand.

"Ok. Thank you Asta, I really appreciate this." Hermione replied with a small smile on her face as she turned to follow Abraxus and Astrid down the hall.

"Alright. Come on blondie. I'm going to show you why Astrid thought you were a girl." Asta commanded as she began to make her way out of the front door, Malfoy's arm in her grasp.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Balder exclaimed after Brynjar told him about what happened earlier this morning. "Keep your fucking money you poor, patient bastard. I don't know how you do it mate, I really don't."

"Yeah really B. Asta's fucking gorgeous!" A brown haired boy proclaimed. "How do you keep your prick under control? Mine would act of its own accord if it were me."

Brynjar raked his hands through his barely-there hair, and leaned back against the weeping willow behind him.

"It's not easy, I'll tell you that much." Brynjar replied with a smirk. "But it'll be worth it in the end, with the small preview I got this morning, I think waiting for her is well worth it." Brynjar added cockily, making his friends chuckle.

"This is why Astrid thought you were a girl." Asta's voice could be heard coming nearer to Brynjar and his friends.

"Not one fucking word about what I told you." Brynjar warned them before Asta and Malfoy were in earshot.

"Thought you were helping Hermione get books?" Brynjar asked casually as he took Malfoy out of Asta's grasp and magically bound him to the willow he was leaning.

"I didn't want to make her feel like she had to tell me what they are going to be doing, so I left her with my dad and your mum." Asta explained as she settled on the ground at Brynjar's feet, leaning back against his legs comfortably.

"What no greeting? No kiss?" Balder teased Asta, who rolled her eyes. "I haven't seen you in days, and I get nothing?"

"I'm afraid that if I kiss you, you'll turn into a toad, and I will lose my favorite punching bag." Asta replied as she punched Balder in the thigh.

"Fuck!" Balder cried out as he rubbed his leg while his friends laughed at his expense. "I'll wear you down eventually."

"Don't hold your breath." Asta said as she turned to look at Malfoy, who was looking around at all the guys like a child encountering a werewolf for the first time.

Balder leaned over to Brynjar, carefully avoiding touching Asta, and asked, "Why's that girl wearing blokes clothes?"

Brynjar snorted with laughter before Malfoy became angry at being called a girl again.

"I'm not a girl you-" Malfoy began before Asta cut him off.

"I would rethink the rest of that sentence blondie. Do you see the size of them compared to you?" Asta said gesturing around at all the guys standing around them. "They are two to three times your size, and you have no wand. I'd keep your trap shut if I were you."

Malfoy couldn't believe his luck with these people. He was getting manhandled and treated like scum, while Granger is getting the royal treatment. Though of course, she isn't a Death Eater.

"Mate, how do you survive?" One of the five big guys asked Malfoy, assessing him with narrowed eyes. "You have no meat on you at all!"

"Really scrawny, isn't he? Ain't no men in our village his size." Another big guy said looking around at his friends for confirmation.

"Wait, so all the men in your village are your size are bigger?" Malfoy asked in awe. As he looked around, he saw that Brynjar was the biggest guy among them. "Hey, big guy, how tall are you?"

"6'5" why?" Brynjar answered noticing Asta's face turn red.

"Are you the biggest guy in the village?" Malfoy asked, curious as to whether or not he was the alpha male amongst these guys.

"Yes I am." Brynjar responded cockily, making all his friends roll their eyes and snort derisively.

"You do know he is talking about height and build right? Because if he was talking about prick size you would lose." Balder said cockily, winking at Asta who rolled her eyes and laughed at her friend.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself mate." Brynjar replied, clapping Balder on the shoulder. "But most guys have a prick LONGER than three inches, like me, mines-" Brynjar began but was cut off by Asta, who had tilted her head back against his legs and looked up at him, causing a wave of heat to wash over him.

"What do you do, measure it in your spare time?" Asta said jokingly.

"I uh…." Brynjar said, trying desperately to form a sentence but could think of nothing other than what Asta could be doing from where she sat. Luckily Malfoy took pity on him and saved him.

"So how big is the smallest guy in the village?" Malfoy asked, drawing the attention of the group back on him.

"Oh there he is, hang on." Asta said standing up and walking over toward the edge of the trees they were standing under. "Hey Eindride! Come over here will you?" Asta called across the lot to some big black haired guy that dwarfed Malfoy.

"Hey Asta!" Eindride said happily as he hugged her with one arm, making the big guy turn red. "Hey Brynjar, what's going on man?" Eindride greeted Brynjar as he clasped hands with him briefly.

"Hey E, just stopping in so Hermione can borrow some books from Abraxus." Brynjar said flatly, straightening up to full height, making Balder and the others smirk at his jealousy.

"Oh so they agreed to take you with them? That's great!" Eindride said enthusiastically, before turning to Asta. "So what did you want from me Asta?"

"Our hostage here wants to know how tall you are." Asta explained as she gestured towards Malfoy, who felt inadequate next to all the large men around him.

"Thought we weren't supposed to be rough with female hostages?" Eindride asked sincerely, looking between Brynjar and Asta.

"I'm not a fucking girl! I'm a guy!" Malfoy shouted in defeat.

"Woah! I'm sorry, you're just so….. small." Eindride apologized, face turning red.

"Ugh, it's fine just…. How tall are you?" Malfoy asked impatiently.

"6' why?" Eindride mumbled, embarrassed of how short he is.

"So, every man in your village is 6' or taller, with broad chests, broad shoulders, and arms half the size of a cauldron?" Malfoy asked looking around at all the guys.

"Yeah." Brynjar said matter-o-factly, crossing his arms.

"Wow." Malfoy said, staring off into space, mind completely blown.

"Well if that's all, Athalia is waiting for me." Eindride winked, walking away to grasp a beautiful blonde girls hand, and walking off into the woods.

"So Asta, how many times have you had to kick Brynjar's ass to keep him in line?" Balder asked cheekily, elbowing Brynjar in the ribs.

"Only once." Asta laughed as she looked at Brynjar, who gave her a look of disbelief.

"Bullshit! When did you have to kick my ass to keep me in line?!" Brynjar looking as though she just told him he was scrawny.

"When you re-broke your fucking hand trying to punch Malfoy!" Asta declared in an incredulous tone.

"That wasn't to keep me in line that was because you were mad that I re-broke my hand! The time you had to keep me in line you climbed on my lap on the couch!" Brynjar shouted excitedly at Asta.

"Woah Asta you climbed on his lap?" Balder teased, making Asta turn red. "Finally admitted you have feelings for him, have you?' Asta was breathing heavy and completely red in the face.

"Balder." Brynjar warned, moving towards Asta in case she made a move toward Balder.

"What she can take a hit like a man, but she can't take a little teasing?" Balder countered giving Asta a mischievous grin.

"Oh really Balder?" Asta said cheekily, an evil grin playing across her lips.

"Yeah really!" Balder pushed, leaning towards Asta.

"How's Alvilda doing Balder?" Asta asked cockily, making Balder go pale.

"Wha… what?" Balder asked nervously, glancing around at all the guys before turning to Asta.

"You heard me. How's Alvilda?" Asta asked, devilishly grinning at Balder who looked like he wanted to throw up.

"I hear you loud and clear, no more teasing you about him." Balder pleaded with wide eyes.

"Good." Asta replied, turning on her heel and walking down into the lot.

"You're a dog!" Brynjar laughed shoving Balder playfully.

"Shut up asshole!" Balder said as he shoved Brynjar back, before walking off into the woods.

"What's wrong with this Alvilda girl? This is the second time I have heard someone react this way at the mention of her." Malfoy asked in an interested voice.

All the guys still standing there exchanged amused looks with each other. It's not every day they have an outsider in their village, especially one who doesn't know about Alvilda.

"Alvilda honestly is a wonderful person, truly has a heart of gold." Brynjar began.

"She is just…" the second biggest guy tried to explain, but apparently couldn't find the right word.

Every one of the guys around him tried to explain why Alvilda was such a big threat, or tease amongst the guys, but fell short.

"Here we'll just show you." The second biggest guy said as he turned to look through the lot.

"Alvilda! Hey Alvilda!" The guy called out to the lot, and a girl turned to look at them. The guy waved her over and she started to make her way towards them.

As she drew closer to them, Malfoy could see what they were talking about. She was a very rough looking girl, big build, very strong looking.

"Oh." Malfoy choked out, eyes wide in shock at the sight of this girl, she made Millicent Bullstrode look feminine.

"Yeah. Really sweet girl, really really sweet, she's just masculine." Brynjar explained with a smile. He really did like Alvilda, she is a good person and he would always drop what he was doing to help her if she asked, she's just not attractive to Brynjar.

"What's up guys? Whose this?" Alvilda asked with a smile as she looked at Malfoy, still strapped to the tree. "I thought you and Asta were away trying to help Harry Potter Brynjar?" Alvilda asked with a devilish smirk at the mention of Asta.

"Yeah we are, Hermione Granger is here borrowing books from from Abraxus." Brynjar explained nodding his head towards Asta's house. "And this," Brynjar nodded towards Malfoy, "is our hostage, Malfoy."

"Ahh I see." Alvilda said disinterested, staring at Brynjar with interested eyes. "So is Asta still pretending you don't have feelings for her, or has she acknowledged you do by now?" Alvilda asked, trying to be seductive. "I know that if I were her I wouldn't keep you waiting, for fear that you would get bored and move on to someone else."

"No she still doesn't believe I do, no matter how many people tell her I do." Brynjar said resting the back of his head against the willow.

"Maybe she, quite stupidly in my opinion, does believe you do but isn't interested. Maybe you should move on to someone else." Alvilda said failing at trying to be subtle about suggesting herself.

"I've only got eyes for her, I'll wait as long as it takes." Brynjar said with a smile.

"Asta's a lucky girl." Alvilda said looking defeated. "Well what did you want Gunnar?"

"Uhhhhh I wanted to spar, but these sots are being lazy, you want to spar?" Gunnar lied looking angry with himself.

"I would but I have to meet up with Audhild, maybe later." Alvilda said apologetically before turning to Brynjar and flashing a big smile at him. "It was good to see you so soon Brynjar."

"Good to see you too Alvilda." Brynjar said before she turned to make her way back down to the lot to meet up with her friend.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Brynjar cringed and shuttered.

"She's got it bad for you mate." Colborn teased as he nudged Brynjar in the ribs.

"I'm not thrilled about it but can you blame her, I mean all the girls do." Brynjar said cockily as he brought his hands behind his head and flexed his arms as a pretty girl walked by, making her blush. "I'm irresistible."

"Yeah? Then why hasn't Asta fallen for your charm and good looks then, dung heap." A brown haired brute asked cockily.

"Actually Cuyler, you dick sucking prick, she has. She just won't admit it for some reason, blondie here got her to admit it, to him anyway." Brynjar announced triumphantly.

"Oh yeah? Did she really blondie?" Cuyler asked accusingly.

"Yeah she threatened to make me pray for death every day for the rest of my life if I brought the topic up again." Malfoy said cockily on behalf of the big guy.

"Fuck. It's only a matter of time then mate!" Cuyler congratulated Brynjar as he clapped a hand on his shoulder, just as Asta was coming back into view apparently arguing with a blonde girl with dark clothes and makeup.

"Oh Taylor please, I don't want to. There's too many people around!" Asta pleaded with the girl.

"Oooo do what? Are you two experimenting? We don't mind watchi- ooooofff!" A long black haired wizard said against better judgment, before Asta punched him in the stomach.

"Why are you always such a pig, Arvid?" Asta said rolling her eyes before sitting at Brynjars feet once again.

"Please Asta! You said you liked the song!" Taylor pleaded, standing next to where Malfoy was bound to the tree. "I wrote it specifically for you and Brynjar! Please!"

"Taylor!" Asta exclaimed, her face turning red.

"You promised you'd sing it!" Taylor begged, looking to Brynjar for help.

"If you promised her you would, I think you should sing it." Brynjar said as he nudged her in the butt with his foot.

Asta growled and buried her face in her hands, but eventually nodded.

"Fine. But you owe me!" Asta said as she shoved his foot away.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Brynjar said playfully, thinking of all the ways he would LOVE to repay her.

"You're impossible." Asta said as she rose to her feet.

"Thank you!" Taylor said to Brynjar before summoning her guitar. As soon as she had it in her hand she started to play, and when Asta started to sing, Malfoy was completely surprised she could sing so well.

" _I am strong, love is evil_ _  
_ _It's a version of perversion that is only for the lucky people_

 _Take your time and do with me what you will_

Brynjar turned red, and felt his blood flow begin to change, making him adjust his hips so he didn't accidently poker her hip with his erection that was slowly growing.

 _I won't mind, you know I'm ill, you know I'm I'll_

 _So hit me like a man and love me like a woman  
Buried and sad, look me in the eyes, I want it  
One will give you hell, one will give you heaven  
Hit me like a man, love me like a woman  
Love me like a woman_

 _Love is strong, but I am evil  
You are wrong, about me  
Take your time, I'll play with me until_

Brynjar's knees almost gave out at the thought of her playing with herself, that's when he knew Taylor did this on purpose.

 _You can hear the children scream, like their stuck inside a dream  
Like you, I will  
_

 _Hit me like a man, love me like a woman_

 _Bury me alive, I can see it in your eyes, you want it_

 _One will give you pain, one will give you pleasure_

 _So hit me like a man, love me like a woman_

 _Love me like a woman_

 _Don't you run away, run away from me, I won't run away from you  
Don't you run away, run away from me, I won't run away from you_

 _Hit me like a man, love me like a woman  
Find the devil deep inside, can't you see I'm wet, I want it  
Some will give you hell, some will give you heaven  
So hit me like a man, love me like a woman  
Love me like a woman  
Love me like a woman  
Love me like a woman."_

All the guys clapped as Asta finished the song, laughing at Brynjar's expense as they did so.

"So you wrote this thinking of Asta and Brynjar? Are you assuming Asta is into rough sex or something?" Cuyler said cheekily, winking at Brynjar whose eyes were still dark with lust.

"Kinda, yeah." Taylor said as though it were no big deal.

"Seriously?" Asta shouted, turning red as she buried her face in her hands. "Why are we talking about my sex life? Why?"

"You have a sex life?" Arvid asked cheekily, quickly hiding behind a nearby tree from Asta.

"You want to fuck with me Arvid?" Asta shouted, calling Arvid out for a fight.

"Well yeah, all us guys do. But you're clearly holding out for Mr Right." Arvid replied against his better judgment.

Suddenly, the tree he was using for a shield burst into flames, and Asta was making her way towards him. Before she could grab hold of him however, Brynjar grabbed her around the middle, and carried her back to where Malfoy was tied up.

"Relax, just ignore him or I'll tie you up too." Brynjar said jokingly as he looked down into her big blue eyes, thinking about what she would look like tied to a bed.

"She might like that." Arvid continued to taunt.

Asta made to run at him but Brynjar pushed her back into the tree and pinned her there.

"The next cheeky response you come out with asshole, I'm going to let her loose." Brynjar warned, annoyed at his friends cheek.

"Alright, alright I'm done." Arvid said lazily as he took to leaning against another tree while Taylor thankfully broke the tension.

"I knew it would sound perfect if you sang it! Thank you!" Taylor said excitedly as she hugged her friend, before turning to Brynjar and hugging him, along with apologizing. "I couldn't resist, I'm sorry."

"It was bad! I almost stabbed her in the hip with my prick you jerk!" Brynjar whispered playfully in her ear.

"It didn't look bad from where I was standing." Taylor said playfully.

"Flirt all you want girl, it only happens when I think of her." Brynjar replied chuckling in her ear.

"Such a shame really, because I would give you a night you would never forget." Taylor replied before backing away from him and winking.

Brynjar just chuckled as she walked away, before Asta brought him out of his fantasy land.

"What is so-" Asta stopped abruptly; dropping to one knee, placing a closed fist over her heart, and bowing her head.

Malfoy was about to ask what the fuck was wrong with her, until he realized every person out in the lot was doing the same thing. Malfoy looked around for the cause of the act when his eyes fell on Asta's father, Hermione, and Brynjar's mother standing on the front step of his house.

Malfoy had only ever seen this kind of discipline and obedience given to the Dark Lord. He never imagined anyone else would be shown such respect in this day and age. He saw that Hermione was just as surprised as he was, arms full of books, jaw hanging open.

"At ease." Abraxus called out over his people, who then abruptly stood up and carried on about their daily activities.

As Asta, her friends, and Brynjar stood up he finally found his voice again.

"The whole village bends their knee to your father?" Malfoy exclaimed as he saw the king, Hermione, and Brynjar's mother making their way towards them.

"Yes?" Asta replied, looking at Malfoy like he just asked if her hair was black. "He is the king."

"I know he is, I just…. he's…. it's just really impressive the amount of discipline you all have." Malfoy stuttered trying to find the right words.

"We are taught discipline from a young age, it is our way of life. Act first, question it later." Asta responded with finality before turning to greet her father and his guest's.

"Father." She said with a small bow. "Mrs Kykrbani." She said mimicking her actions. "Hermione." She repeated the action for a third time. "I trust my father and Brynjar's mum were able to find all the books you were searching for?"

"Good." Asta replied happily as she cut the ropes tying Malfoy to the tree, grabbing hold of his arm to ensure he stayed where he was. "I think we should be heading back-"

"Nonsense! Stay for lunch, Astrid was in the middle of making kidney pie, or so she told me she was." Abraxus proclaimed, gesturing towards his house.

"Father, Alastor will surely be-" Asta begun but was cut off by her father again.

"I thought you said he was not staying at his house?" Abraxus asked, looking annoyed.

"He's not but he has been opening the floo for Hermione to get into his house. Surely he will want her back soon so he can close it off again." Asta explained, getting annoyed that her father was being stubborn.

"I'm sure he will be fine if you stay for lunch, if not, tell him he can come see me about it." Abraxus said in a daring tone.

Asta sighed, knowing there was no way they were going to get out of this, she nodded her head, and brought Malfoy before her father.

Abraxus looked down his nose at Malfoy, assessing him with knowledgeable eyes, penetrating eyes, before speaking.

"You won't dare to try to run away if we let you walk freely, would you boy?" Abraxus said in a gravely, authoritative tone.

"No sir." Malfoy replied smoothly. "Being held hostage has been less stressful than living in my own home."

"Good." Abraxus said slowly, before turning on his heel to go back into his house. "If he tried to make a break for it, kill him. That's an order, to all of you." He said before shutting the door behind him and Astrid, and all eyes fell on Malfoy. He could feel them memorizing him, to make sure they knew who to look for near the boundaries of the village.

"Your father is a lovely man, fearful, but lovely." Malfoy said as he looked at Asta who was looking at him with the most severe intensity he had ever seen. "What?"

"If you try to run, you're dead remember that, I'm trusting you to walk around freely." Asta warned before letting go of his arm. "Damn! I have to go save Hermione from the jackals that are swarming around her."

Malfoy turned his head to see that the guys that were hanging around the tree he was bound to, were now surrounding Hermione, trying to impress her with their size. How could he compete with men who dominated him in size and strength? He couldn't bare to watch the dogs attempt to woo her, so he just went back to the willow he had been previously bound too, and slumped down underneath it, resting his head against it.

"Oh, well, thank you." Hermione said to the large muscular man who offered to carry her books for her.

"It's my pleasure, beautiful." He replied as he looked her up and down before taking the books off her hands.

"Alright alright, back it up." Asta shouted, appearing out of nowhere right next to Hermione. "She don't need to be hounded by you lot, move along, and Cuyler, give me those." Asta said as she snatched the books out of the boys hands. "Come on, let's get you away from the horny sea of testosterone."

"Thank you." Hermione said gratefully as Asta walked her towards her house. "I've never been good at dealing with guys fawning over me, I don't know how to handle it."

"They're nice guys, and they can be very charming, they just are a little much when you first meet them." Asta explained as she led Hermione through the sittingroom and down the hall. "I'm just going to put these in my room until we are getting ready to leave."

"Hey Brynjar!" A beautiful brown haired girl called out, waving her hand at him before making her way towards him.

"Wonderful." Brynjar grumbled to his friends as he waved lazily at the girl. "Why is it that she never learns? Fucking bitch."

"Just stay calm mate, don't let her get to you." Cuyler instructed as he patted him on the shoulder.

"If she says one negative thing about Asta I'm going to fucking lose it." Brynjar growled, already seething at the thought of talking to the girl. As she closed in on Brynjar and his friends, Brynjar took a deep breath and prayed the conversation went quick.

"Hey Brynjar, you're looking handsome as ever." The girl said with a 'take me' smile on her face.

"Hey Vashti, you look well." Brynjar said, disinterested in her words, blatantly looking from her to Asta's house praying someone in the house would rescue him.

"So," Vashti said loudly demanding his attention, "what are you doing back so soon? Did Harry Potter reject your help?" She asked as she made to stroke his arm, but he pulled his arm out of her reach pretending to scratch the back of his neck.

"No we are helping them, Hermione just needed to borrow some books from Asta's father." Brynjar explained, looking annoyed.

"Oh, I see." Vashti said, moving closer to Brynjar. "How is the whole 'In love with Asta' thing going?" She said as she leveled him with a knowing look on her face.

"Why is it that you can't have a civilized conversation with me, without bringing that up?" Brynjar growled, drawing up to his full height. "Seriously, what the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem is," Vashti began, aggravated with his attitude, "you won't move on from her. You keep holding onto to a dream that is probably never going to happen, instead of being with someone prettier and that acknowledges your feeling, like me!" Vashti shouted, stepping away from Brynjar slightly, seeing his temper rising.

Brynjar couldn't believe what he was hearing, he couldn't believe how shallow this girl was. He really couldn't believe his luck that she was a girl, and he couldn't hit her.

"You," Brynjar growled moving closer to her so he overshadowed her, "are fucking lucky that you are a girl, otherwise your face would be smashed to bits." He said as he looked down into her impassive face. "You are untouchable compared to her, you are; cheap, easy, disgusting, and ugly as fuck! Why in the name of Odin would I want to be with you?"

Before Vashti could get a word out, she was silenced by Brynjar's mother as she walked towards her son.

"What did I tell you about talking to my son, girl?" Astrid asked regally as she glared down at the girl that always riles up her son.

"N…Not… To." Vashti managed to stutter out after Astrid lifted the silencing charm on her.

"Yet you disobey me." Astrid said as she closed in on Vashti, who was now shaking. "This is your last warning. You will not speak to or touch my son, you will not look at him, you WILL pretend he does not exist. To you, you spoiled bitch of a girl, my son is off limits." Astrid said with a deadly look in her eye as she looked down upon the girl. "Do you understand me?"

"Ye… ye… yes ma'am." Vashti said before scrambling in the other direction.

"Odin's spear I hate that girl, her parents too." Astrid said as she turned and looked at her son, who was smiling down at her.

"You're the best mum." Brynjar said as he kissed the top of her head and gave her a squeeze around the shoulder.

When Hermione entered Asta's room, she was surprised to see that her room wasn't filled with maces and spears and swords. For the most part her room looked quite normal for a girl her age; books, (surprisingly) stuffed animals, pictures of her and her friends. Brynjar was in almost all of the pictures around her room, but Taylor was in a good handful. Her room was painted purple and she had a king sized four poster bed, and a large desk adjacent to her bed, and a bookshelf taking up an entire wall. Hermione was in love.

"Your room is amazing!" Hermione said breathlessly as she looked around, still rooted in her spot.

"Thank you." Asta replied as she set the stack of books on her desk before spinning around to face Hermione. "Have a look around, I have nothing to hide." She said jokingly as she went to rifle in her drawers to collect more clothes for when they were off with Hermione and her friends. When she opened her drawers however, she began to panic. All her clothes have been replaced with clothes she had never seen, they were round neck shirts, long skirts, regular pants, and turtle necks. She couldn't find her short, her v-neck shirts, her tight non-hindrance clothes that she always wore. "Astrid!" She shouted as she grabbed a turtleneck out of the dresser and flew, literally flew out of her room, leaving Hermione alone and confused.

Asta flew through the hall and stopped at the front door, throwing it open, staring daggers at Brynjar's mother who was standing next to Brynjar with a small grin on her face.

"What did you do with all my clothes!" Asta shouted before flying down in front of Brynjar and his mother.

"What are you talking about?" Brynjar asked, looking confused as to why she would think his mother would steal her clothes.

"Your mother," Asta began waving her hand with the turtleneck in it towards his mother, "took all my clothes and replaced them with these fucking restricting clothes!" Asta shouted angrily as she waved the shirt about. "Look at this! Look at it!"

Brynjar took the shirt from her and held it up so he could get a better look at it. He immediately started laughing when he saw what she was freaking out about.

Malfoy heard the commotion and began to make his way over, even though part of his brain told him not to, for fear of becoming the target of her anger. He saw her waving a shirt around like a crazy person before he saw Hermione coming out of the front door, to see what was going on as well. She looked just as nervous as he did, but she came to stand next to Malfoy.

"What is she on about?" Malfoy asked Hermione quietly, watching Asta continue to freak out.

"I don't know." Hermione answered as she watched the scene in front of her. "She was looking through her drawers and she yelled out Brynjar's mothers name, and LITERALLY flew, without a broom, out of her room."

"She can fly without a broom?" Malfoy asked, looking astonished.

"Yes." Hermione replied quickly, just as Asta's voice got louder.

"Why did you replace all my clothes with these restrictive scraps of fabric?" Asta shouted, red in the face, feeling violated that Astrid went in her room without permission.

"Your clothes are so revealing and short, that's no way for a young lady to dress." Astrid said calmly as she watched the girl, who is like a daughter to her have a fit.

"To revealing? Not the way for…. I am a fighter, a killer, I am tactical! I need less fabric so I can maneuver easily when I go on assignments!" Asta shouted, demonstrating her free range of movement she had in her shorts, by pulling her right leg above her head.

Brynjar bit his lip at the sight of her flexibility, and her legs spread wide, and he quickly put his hands over his crotch to hide his growing erection. Arvid nudged him in the ribs and naturally made a comment.

"How bad do you want to bury your face in there mate?" Arvid teased, laughing in Brynjar's ear.

"If I didn't have to cover myself, I'd fucking punch you in the face you prick." Brynjar replied quietly to his friend, not taking his eyes off Asta.

"If I wear the clothes you stuck in my room, I'll snag them on everything in the woods, or house, or dungeon. They don't offer a good range of motion, I won't be as agile as I am in shorts in those stupid pants!" Asta shouted, having dropped her leg and moved closer to Astrid, who was still calm.

"Well, I have replaced your clothes with, longer more appropriate clothes, and they are charmed so you can't cut them to make them like your old clothes." Astrid replied calmly, as she stepped closer so they were two inches apart. "So you have no choice but to wear them."

"I'd rather go around in my bra and panties than wear these restrictive things!" Asta growled, glaring at the woman.

"Thank you mum." Brynjar said, laughing with the other guys, making Asta turn red. She had forgotten they were standing around listening to the argument.

Brynjar's mother gave him an amused look before turning her attention back to Asta.

"You wouldn't walk around like that." Astrid said flatly, giving Asta an exhausted look. "Just wear them. You may find you like them."

"You think I won't?" Asta said as she threw the turtleneck on the ground, snatching the hem of her shirt, and pulling it up over her head. All the guys wolf whistled, except for Brynjar who was pissed that she blatantly revealed what was his, well what should be his, to the majority of the village.

Brynjar lunged forward, and yanked her shirt back down over her, before reprimanding her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Brynjar growled as he forced her arms through the arm holes. "Why would you carelessly display what is mine to…." Brynjar began but stopped immediately, staring into Asta's big blue eyes, realizing he opened the door to a discussion he wasn't planning to have for some time.

Asta couldn't believe what she just heard, she was in shock. Did he just say her body was his? Like they were a couple? She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't even breath. Brynjar was so close to her she could feel his breath on her face.

"Alright! Away all of you, this is none of your business." Astrid shouted as she shooed away all the guys and the other people who were watching the scene. "Hermione, Malfoy, come with me. They need to go inside and talk, and I would like to bring you to our apothecary so you can stock up on herbs and ingredients you might need." Astrid instructed as she corralled them away from Brynjar and Asta.

They both stood there for a moment before Asta pulled her shirt down the rest of the way, picking up the wretched turtle neck from off the ground, and gestured for Brynjar to follow her into her house. They made their way into the house, and Asta continued to walk down the hall and into her room, Brynjar following in her wake. As soon as he was in her room, she shut and locked the door, waved her hand at the shades making them go down, and placed a silencing charm around her room.

"I… I don't even… explain." Asta said as she slumped down the wall onto the floor, her hands on the sides of her face, fingers running through her hair.

Brynjar sighed as he mimicked her actions on the wall opposite her, placing both hands on the top of his head.

"This is not how I wanted to tell you, I can promise you that." Brynjar began, nervously running his hands up and down his arms out of habit.

"Stop that." Asta said softly from across the room, looking at Brynjar with sad, scared eyes.

Brynjar smiled and chuckled, looking down at the floor between his legs.

"Well, now that I've come out with it, what's going through your mind?" Brynjar said nervously, rubbing his hands together glancing at her occasionally.

"I… I don't… They were right, all along they were right… How… How long have you…." Asta fumbled over her words, repeatedly raking her hands through her hair.

"About… about three ye… years." Brynjar said nervously as he watched her for her reaction.

"Three years? Three years?" Asta exclaimed pushing herself to her feet, pacing the room.

"Yeah three years." Brynjar replied flatly as he looked at Asta with a cautious look. "It was the day that we were sparing and you used your lightning staff as a support, and you spun around on it and kicked me in the chest, taking me down." Brynjar paused to see if she was listening, she was staring at him with her eyes wide. "You came over to where I was on the ground, straddled my stomach and leaned over so your face was close to mine. You smiled a big beautiful smile and said 'I win.' And that was it, you had me."

Asta just stared at Brynjar, amazed at the fact that her first tactical defeat of him was the moment that he fell for her. Brynjar hated losing, even to her. He would always turn into a baby and hit something.

"That's… That's the moment you fell for me?" Asta asked still slightly in disbelief, as she scrutinized his facial expressions.

"Yes it is." Brynjar answered matter-of-factly, staring her dead in the eyes unwavering. "When did you fall for me? And don't try and pretend you don't have feelings for me, the whole village can tell you do." Brynjar said with a gentle firmness he only ever used with her, making her turn red before getting up and pacing the room, while fiddling with her hair.

"S..sev…seven years." Asta stuttered in a whisper.

"What was that?" Brynjar asked, pushing himself up and moving closer to her, making her halt in her spot at his sudden closeness.

Asta stopped in her tracks and took a shuddering breath, as she realized he was so close. She lifted her head up to look him in the eye before repeating, "Seven years."

Brynjar's face went from gentle to surprised within the blink of an eye at her admission. He couldn't believe what he just heard, and he heard it first hand with his own ears.

"Seven years? You've had feelings since we were…. ten." Brynjar concluded, understanding finally washing over him. "You fell for me the-"

"The day you saved my life, yes." Asta finished, continuing to play with her hair until Brynjar's strong hair stopped her.

Brynjar didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think. He didn't even know if he was still alive or not. She has had feelings for him since they were young kids! He thought he had patience for waiting for her to show interest for three, and she had been waiting for SEVEN years!

"Why… Why didn't you tell me?" Brynjar asked blankly as he stared into the eyes he has looked in for seventeen years, suddenly nervous.

"Be… because I…. I didn't think you…. Well I didn't think you shared my feelings and I… I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had." Asta explained nervously as she turned her eyes back to her hair that she had begun fiddling with again. "You never really showed any…. Acknowledgement, I guess is the best word, that I was… well a girl… I just thought you saw me as one of the boys, and I thought if I brought this up…" Asta stopped talking as she fiddled with her hair, not wanting to admit her fears.

"That you would lose your best friend." Brynjar finished for her before slapping her hand playfully. "Stop that, you're going to go bald if you keep doing that."

Asta laughed, feeling the tension lift slightly around them.

"You never cease to amaze me, Asta Akeldama." Brynjar laughed as he sat down onto the edge of her bed. "You will run into a fight where it is five to seven people against you, without the slightest bit of hesitation. But talking about your feelings makes you uncomfortable."

Asta blushed, knowing he was right.

"Killing bad people is easy, telling someone you love them is hard." Asta said as she stared at her hands. "Because if they don't share your feelings, everything becomes weird and difficult, and eventually you lose that friend. I couldn't bare the thought of not having you in my life, so I waited until you showed signs of returning my feelings."

Brynjar reached out and grabbed her hands and pulled her onto his lap, and he did it with such ease you would have thought that he had done it a million times before.

"I was afraid to tell you for the same reasons, I couldn't bare the thought of losing you." Brynjar said softly as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I am confused as to why you think I never showed interest in you. Everyone in the village could tell I did and," Brynjar paused, turning Asta to face him, "I was never subtle about checking you out either." He said with a grin, making her blush. "I mean the guys were merciless with me about you, always pointing out things that would get me riled up. At one point last year, Eindride FOUGHT ME for 'rights' to you, out where you and I and all the guys normally hang out." Brynjar said chuckling at the memory of that day.

 _Memory_

 _"You do realize she's not an object, right Eindride?" Brynjar asked, annoyed by Eindride's old time idea that Asta had no choice in a mate._

 _"Yes, but you seem to think that she is already yours and that no other man is able to try his luck with her." Eindride spat, not appreciating Brynjar essentially calling him a douche. "I think I have just as much right to ask her out as you do, not that you ever will."_

 _"So you think FIGHTING me is going to make me back down, or prove something?" Brynjar asked condescendingly, as he straightened up to his full height and moved towards Eindride._

 _"I think it will show you that just because you're the biggest guy here, doesn't mean that you can get whatever you want." Eindride spat angrily, taking a step closer to Brynjar._

 _"I don't think I'm entitled to ANYTHING because I'm the biggest guy here, but if you insist." Brynjar said before punching Eindride square in the jaw, knocking him back onto the ground._

 _Eindride jumped back up onto his feet, wiped the blood off of his lip, and barreled towards Brynjar. Brynjar braced himself for the impact of the smaller man, and used his shoulder to send Eindride flying back to where he started. Brynjar was doing his best to give Eindride a fair fight, him being the smallest and all, but he wasn't going to lose to make the poor kid feel better either. Eindride sprung to his feet yet again and barreled back towards Brynjar, but instead of going for his chest, Eindride slid onto the ground taking Brynjar down at his legs._

 _Brynjar crashed to the ground, surprised that Eindride had knocked him off his feet, and was now extremely pissed off. The guys around them were laughing at Brynjar for having been taken down by Eindride, from such a simple move, and that only fueled his anger. Before Brynjar could roll over and push himself up, Eindride landed a blow to the back of Brynjar's head, making his face hit the ground hard. Brynjar push-ups himself off, rubbed the dirt and blood off his face, and lunged at Eindride._

 _"Brynjar! Mate! Calm down!" Balder called as he rushed forward, and attempted to hold Brynjar back. Balder had the best chance at restraining him, what with him almost matching Brynjar in height and build and what not, but it was to no avail._

 _"You want her Eindride? You really want her?" Brynjar said dangerously as he ripped his shirt off of him, along with Balder's grip on him. "You'll have to go through me then." Brynjar growled as he snatched Eindride up by his throat and threw him into the tree nearest them. "Because I," Brynjar growled as he picked Eindride up again, before punching him in the face, "have laid my life down," another punch, "to save hers," another punch, "when we were only ten!" Brynjar let him fall to the ground, and allowed him to stand himself up before backing him into the tree behind him. "I will ALWAYS lay my life down for her." Brynjar growled, barely out of breath. "I will ALWAYS protect her." He punched him in the stomach, bringing Eindride to his knees. "And I will ALWAYS love her."_

 _Just as Brynjar was about to land the fight ending blow, Asta had flown in between Eindride and him. She immediately jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his torso, and placing her hands and his face._

 _"Brynjar, it's me. Hey!" Asta said sharply as he tried to shake her off him, still in a murderous rage. "It's Asta Brynjar, just relax. Think of your happy place listen to my voice, and think of your happy place."_

 _Their friends watched in awe at how she worked with Brynjar, and how thoughtlessly she jumped in front of him when he was aiming a punch at the person behind her. As she was calming him down, Balder and Colborn were dragging Eindride away from Brynjar and towards safety._

 _As Brynjar came down out of his rage, he saw Asta's face right in front of his, and instantly calmed._

 _"Asta?" Brynjar asked innocently as his eyes scanned the area for the guys and Eindride. "When did you get here?"_

 _End of memory_

"So... that day I calmed you out of your murderous rage... you were fighting for me?" Asta asked, unsure of whether to be flattered or insulted by that.

"Sadly yes, but it was Eindride who started it. I wouldn't have fought if he hadn't been so gung-ho on 'fighting for your honor'." Brynjar answered, afraid she might castrate him for fighting for her like she was an object.

"Why would he even try? I think it's obvious he would have lost to begin with." Asta said with a smile as she looked at Brynjar. "I mean you are stronger than everyone in the- ow! What was that for?" Asta asked as she rubbed at her head where he had tugged her hair.

"For being an ass!" Brynjar laughed. "I thought I was seeing the rare sweet side of you, and you were an ass!"

"I thought you liked it when girls pointed out you were strong." Asta teased, sticking her nose into the air in mock offense.

"No no I like it when they blush when I flex my muscles at them." Brynjar said cheekily as he flexed his pecks, not affecting Asta in the least.

"Please." Asta said contemptuously as she gave him a bored look. "I have seen you flex all the muscles above your belt, it'll take more than pecks dancing to make me swoon." Asta said as she hopped off Brynjar's lap and leaned against her wall again.

Brynjar started chuckling at himself before flipping his back down on her bed.

"What's so funny?" Asta asked curiously as she began playing with her hair again.

"I could show off the muscle below my belt." Brynjar said cockily, turning his head in time to see her face turn red and her eyes grow dark. "That might make you swoon, or beg, or wet, or all of the above." Brynjar added, catching the look in her eyes, and started to smirk. "Intrigued?"

Asta was snapped out of her thoughts by Brynjar's cheek and decided to play his game. She started pulling up the hem of her shirt, and pulling it over her head exposing her bra. She smiled cheekily at Brynjar, whose jaw was clenched and eyes were raking over her torso.

"Intrigued?" Asta said cheekily as she turned her back to him, to show her undoing the clasp of her bra.

Before she knew it, Brynjar was wrapping his arms around her waist, gently running his hands along her stomach. Her breath caught at the touch of his hand on her bare skin, it was electrifying. Her heart raced in her chest when she heard him speak to her.

"I'm highly intrigued." Brynjar replied gravelly, enjoying every moment of what is happening right now. "But I know you're just fucking with me." He groaned at the phrase and wrapped his arms around her tighter, making her breathing hasten. "So I don't think you want to continue this little game."

'Oh but I do, I really really do.' She said to herself as she reveled every second his arms were around her waist. It felt so good, so safe, so right.

"Mmmmm I don't know, I think we have waited long enough." Asta said as she spun on her toes, in his arms, resulting in his hands resting on her backside. She could feel his excitement as she placed her hands on the back of his neck, and was about to plant her lips on his, when there was a knock at the door.

"Every FUCKING time!" Brynjar growled as he rested his forehead against hers in defeat.

"They can wait. Come here." Asta commanded as she pulled his lips down onto hers with such need, such passion, Brynjar lifted her off her feet, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. As soon as their lips connected there was fireworks behind their eyes, and the relief they felt was like water busting through a dam.

"Sweet Odin!" Brynjar exclaimed as they pulled apart, breathing heavily. "That was fucking amazing!"

"Yeah it was." Asta said softly, sad that it had to end. She then remembered why they had to stop and stomped towards the door, grumbling to herself as she did so. "Who the fuck is it now? Always ruining the moment... hate the damn door..." just as she was about to reach for the door, Brynjar called out to her.

"Asta, shirt?" He called as he tossed her shirt to her.

"Right. Thank you." Asta said as her face turned red as she pulled her shirt back on. Before she turned the doorknob she stopped and turned towards Brynjar. "You should answer the door."

"Why?" Brynjar asked nervously as he slowly started walking towards the door.

"Because I can pretend to still be in shock, making it seem like we haven't even begun to discuss what you said, therefore buying us some more time." Asta said, emphasizing the last part of her reasoning, hoping he would get what she was hinting at.

Brynjar's eyes widened and he hurried towards the door, pushing Asta down into her spot on the floor by the door, where she would pretend to still be in shock.

He cracked the door open to find Balder standing on the other side, looking concerned.

"What do you want Balder?" Brynjar asked hurriedly, trying to look nervous but feeling all too excited.

"I just heard what happened mate, is she alright?" Balder asked sincerely trying to look through the crack in the door for Asta.

"She's still kind of in shock." Brynjar began gesturing down next to the door with his head. "She hasn't really said anything or moved from that's spot since we came in here."

"That shaken up huh?" Balder asked looking nervous for his friends. "Alright I'll let you get back to it. Hope everything goes ok man." Balder said with a sympathetic look before turning and walking away.

Brynjar shut the door, scooped Asta up off the floor, and threw her on her bed before crawling on top of her.

"Now." He said moving stray hairs off of her face. "Where were we."

Asta laughed as she pulled his head towards hers and started kissing him once again. She couldn't believe that they had kept their feelings all bottled up for so long. His lips are perfect and soft, his touch is gentle but firm, and his body just molds together perfectly with hers. He's perfect.

Brynjar couldn't believe this was finally happening. After waiting for, what he thought was so long, three years he finally has her. She is beautiful in every way, she is perfect in every way, and she has an amazing body, but those are all just superficial. She has a good heart, strong values, and is morally good in every way.

As their snogging session became more heated, Brynjar became more nervous. He felt her hand run all along his chest and stomach, towards his groin, and he stopped her. As soon as he stopped her he regretted it, already knowing she was going to be hurt by his actions.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her legs, pulling them into her chest looking defeated. "I... I thought that's what you... never mind..." she said sadly as she slid from her bed and leaned against one of the posters at the foot of her bed.

"Asta it's not that I don't want to... believe me I do." Brynjar pleaded as he gestured towards his still slightly erect cock. "I just... I don't want to rush anything." He continued as he made his way in front of her, to try and make her understand. "Please don't be mad. It's nothing aga-"

"I don't know why I thought you... I just..." Asta struggled, trying to form her thoughts into words and failing. "Uuuuugggghhhh!" Asta growled as spun and kicked her poster in half in frustration, before sinking to the floor and burying her head in her knees.

Brynjar knew he hit a sensitive spot with her, and he didn't mean to. But the damage is done, and now he can only try to make her see his reason for stopping her.

"Asta look," Brynjar said as he squated down in front of her, taking her hands in his, "I stopped you because, despite us both having had feelings for each other for so long, we only just admitted them to each other. I don't want you to think I'm like Arvid, who would take advantage of any opportunity that presents itself." Brynjar explained, still trying to get Asta to look at him, but to no avail. "I didn't stop you because I don't think you are attractive, or that I'm not attracted to you. I wouldn't be here now if I wasn't. I think you are very cute, extraordinarily beautiful, and extremely sexy. All the guys think the same thing, they're just too scared to say anything because they are afraid you'll castrate them." Brynjar chuckled, feeling Asta start to relax. "When you, me and the guys are just hanging around in the clearing, and you start doing splits and lifting your foot over your head and shit like that, I can tell you the last thing I'm thinking is 'that's disgusting'. Like earlier for example, when you were shouting at my mum about your clothes being practical, and you lifted you leg above your head? Do you know what Arvid said to me?" Brynjar asked, hope returning to him when she lifted her head, looked at him and shook her head. "He said 'don't that make you just want to bury your face in there?'"

Asta face went red, whether it was from embarrassment or anger Brynjar wasn't sure so he quickly added, "I did punch him for that comment, by the way, but you see it's not because I don't think you're hot, because I do. I REALLY do. I just don't want to rush something so new, you understand don't you?"

Asta nodded her head in response. She really did understand, she is just used to being overlooked when it came to attractiveness. Though apparently, she was never overlooked, just feared, which made her feel better.

"I understand." She said finally looking Brynjar in the eye, and noticing how relieved he looked. "I'm going to kick Arvid's ass later though." She added as she repaired her poster.

Brynjar laughed as he pulled her to her feet and hugged her, kissing the top of her head as he did so. He was relieved that she wasn't like other girls who would have stayed mad at him for a week for preventing sex from happening.

"He deserves it." Brynjar said, still crushing her in his arms before adding, "I'm going to have to kick his ass too."

"Okay. Why though?" Asta asked sounding content.

"He said he wanted to bury his face in my girlfriends crotch, didn't he?" Brynjar replied, lessening his grip on her, so he could look her in her big beautiful blue eyes. "For that, I'm going to kick his ass. After you of course."

"Always the gentlemen." Asta teased, shoving his chest before walking towards the door. "Come on, let's find your mother and the other two. I suspect lunch is ready."

"Alright, but you know we are going to get hounded as soon as we step out of the door, don't you?" Brynjar said as he dragged his feet towards the door.

"Yes. But I think you have forgotten one thing." Asta said said cheekily as she turned the doorknob.

"And that is?" Brynjar asked with an eyebrow crooked.

"They fear me." Asta said smartly as she opened the door, ready for the bombardment that surely was to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is more of a fluff chapter I suppose. I realize it is a slow moving story and I promise the chapters are going to begin to encompass more than one day at a time soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter and will continue reading this story as the chapters are posted, and PLEASE, PLEASE reviews are wanted!**

"You re-broke her jaw!" Brynjar exclaimed as he spun her around the sitting room of Alastor's house. "Her mum is going to be pissed!"

"Did you see your mum after she hit her?!" Malfoy laughed as he lounged back in his chair. "She 'accidentally' kicked dirt in her face!"

"My mum really hates her, I'm surprised that's all she did." Brynjar said as he popped open a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Was breaking her jaw necessary?" Hermione asked timidly from her seat by the fireplace, holding her stack of books that Cuyler insisted upon carrying to Asta's floo for her. Asta didn't have the heart to tell Cuyler to piss off, he looked like a puppy following her until they left, offering to help her with the littlest things. It was a side of him that neither Asta or Brynjar had ever seen before, it was both sweet and a little sad.

"Yes." Asta said exasperatedly as she drained her glass of firewhiskey. "She thinks she's better than me, and that I don't deserve Brynjar, and that I'm ugly! She deserved to get her jaw broken for running her mouth, again."

"Yes, but did you need to use your foot?!" Hermione asked, trying to hold in her laughter as she thought of the look on that Vashti girls face when Asta's foot connected with her jaw.

"My legs are stronger." Asta shrugged with a laugh before tapping her glass on the counter for Brynjar to fill up again.

"So Hermione." Brynjar called out to her from the kitchen. "I couldn't help but notice my buddy Cuyler following you around all morning." He said with a grin, making Hermione blush and look down at her books.

"Yes, he was really sweet." Hermione said with an uncontrollable smile as she looked at the books in her lap, remembering him carrying them for her in one hand. "Are all the guys in your village that big and strong?" Hermione asked timidly, looking up at Brynjar from her stack of books.

"Yes I'm the biggest and the smallest is 6' and a smaller build than me." Brynjar said cockily, winking at Asta, making her roll her eyes and smirk at his cheek.

"Oh wow." Hermione said blushing slightly as she stared off into space thinking about how massive all the Viking men are. She really found Cuyler attractive and he was really sweet to her today, if only she had gotten to know him better before they left. "What is he normally like? Cuyler, that is." She asked shyly as she set her books down on the floor before walking into the kitchen, leaving Malfoy sitting forgotten in the sitting room.

"He's a lot like Brynjar. He can be an ass but he is really sweet and kind." Asta said smartly earning her a hair pull from Brynjar from across the counter.

"But he's a fucking bookworm! Kid reads any time we ain't hanging out, sparring, or training." Brynjar said before draining his glass. "Now I read, don't misunderstand me, but he reads A LOT!"

Hermione's heart soared when she heard that. He reads as much as she does, she would be able to have intelligent conversations with him and not have to explain everything to him! Plus he was very handsome and sweet and he was strong, not normally one of her requirements in a man but it was a VERY nice perk.

"What kind of books does he read?" Hermione asked, barely able to control her excitement.

"All kinds of books, but mostly educational, books he can learn shit from to put into practical use." Brynjar said making a disgusted face.

"Mostly defense books and curse breaking books." Asta clarified, leaning towards Hermione slightly.

"Curse breaking?" Hermione asked completely surprised. "Curse breaking is really difficult magic. Has he ever put his knowledge on that subject to practice?" She asked eagerly, becoming more and more intrigued by the man as they talked about him.

"Uhhhh I think so, once at least. He's really smart, smarter than me when it comes to books and stuff." Brynjar replied. "But I'm more of a physical, hands on, kind of guy." Brynjar added, yet again winking at Asta, who returned the wink playfully.

"Don't misunderstand him, Cuyler is really strong and a really good fighter, he just prefers books." Asta added quickly, not wanting Hermione to think Brynjar was implying Cuyler is weak.

"Strength isn't something that's important to me." Hermione said flatly, as she thought of the brown haired man from earlier. "I look more for loyalty, kindness, values, things like that."

Asta couldn't believe was she was hearing. It was odd to her, for a girl to not be impressed and won over by a guys strength. She cared about a guys personality too and his values and the like, but strength means safety to her.

"You don't care about strength? Really?" Asta asked, looking at Hermione as though she had four heads. "That's new."

"I mean I don't hate that he's strong, it is a really attractive quality, it's just not something I require for a guy." Hermione explained as she summoned a glass for herself and filled it with firewhiskey.

"Yeah, that is strange to me." Asta said as she drained her glass, admiring the size of her new boyfriends arms and shoulders fondly.

"Well I thought your friend was very charming, size and strength, and all." Hermione said as she finished off her glass of firewhisley.

"Well, we know he was charmed by you." Brynjar said as he poured Hermione another glass. "Perhaps when this is all over, you and him could go out on a date." He added nonchalantly. "I know he would love that."

"Actually do you think Cuyler would like to be my date to Bill Weasley's wedding next weekend? I know it's short notice, but I was told I could bring a date, and clearly I have been too busy to find one." Hermione explained quickly, as Brynjar chocked on a mouthful of fire whiskey. "If he doesn't that's fine... I just thought I'd ask..."

"Stun them, I'll be back in five minutes." Brynjar said as he rushed towards the floo.

Asta waved her hand at Hermione who started to free fall to the floor, before Asta caught her. Asta rested her on the floor and went to stun Malfoy, only to find he wasn't in his chair. Immediately she started searching the house for him, finding him in the room he was using for a bedroom.

"Oh here you are." Asta said in a surprised tone as she saw him laying face down on the bed. "It's two o'clock in the afternoon, why are you sleeping?"

"I couldn't listen to you two help rip my heart out of my chest and stomp on it." Malfoy said roughly through his pillow.

"Oh. Right." Asta said nervously, rocking back and forth on her feet. "Sorry, we kind of forgot."

Malfoy sat up on the edge of his bed and and rested his elbows on his knees. He should have known he'd never get a chance to be with her, he was too hopeful from their conversation the other day. She would never fall for a Death Eater, and he was stupid for thinking she would.

"It's fine, I should have known she would never be with someone like me." Malfoy said before he flung his back on the bed and stared at the ceiling in his own little fantasy world.

Asta wasn't good at comforting people, that's something Brynjar always did, so she wasn't sure how to handle the situation.

"Look you never know, things might not work out with Cuyler." Asta attempted to comfort Malfoy who looked at her incredulously.

"Are you serious?" Malfoy asked with a sneer on his face. "The man is big, strong, kind, and a bookworm; and you think that I would stand a chance against him?"

Honestly, she didn't. Cuyler is a lot like Brynjar, except he has a slightly smaller build. But he is a good guy, deserving of love and a nice woman like Hermione.

"You never know, just don't be a baby about it." Asta said as she turned to walk back towards the stairs. "If you truly love her, you will want her to be happy." With that she turned and began to make her way back downstairs, and just in time.

Brynjar and Cuyler were coming through the floo just as she reached where Hermione was, still passed out on the floor.

"What's with your face?" Asta asked Cuyler tactlessly, srunching up her face as she hoisted Hermione onto her shoulder and carried her to the couch. He had blood trickling from his lip and his jaw was starting to bruise from where, it looked as though, he had been hit.

"When Brynjar, King of Perfect Timing by the way," Cuyler said jokingly as he shoved Brynjar towards Malfoy's chair, "came to get me, I was sparring with Gunnar." He began as he pulled a rag out of his pocket to wipe the blood off his lip and chin. "When I heard him say Hermione asked for me, I got distracted and Gunnar took a cheap shot." Cuyler explained as he tried to straighten himself up before they woke Hermione.

"I'd leave the wounds alone mate." Brynjar suggested as he magicked the rag from Cuyler's hand. "She's a caring girl, she might tend to your wounds." Brynjar finished with a devilish smirk.

"Are you guys always this conniving?" Asta asked with a disgusted look on her face as she looked between the two smirking brick walls before her.

"Yes." They answered in unison, making Asta roll her eyes before she started waking Hermione.

"Hermione? Hello? Hermione?" Asta coaxed kindly, shaking Hermione slightly, but she continued to sleep on. "Hermione, Cuyler's here." Asta tried, getting an instant result.

Hermione's eyes flew open, and she pushed herself up onto her feet, trying to straighten herself up for him. When her eyes landed on him, she gasped as the sight of his face and immediately started digging in her bag for something to clean him up.

"Told you." Brynjar whispered in his friends ear before making his way behind Asta, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Let's give them some privacy." Asta suggested, turning her head up to look at Brynjar with a mischievous grin.

"Or give yourself some privacy, that sounds more accurate." Cuyler joked as he watched Brynjar's face go from playful to hungry.

"Yeah that." Asta said with a dismissive eye roll. "We will be back down in a bit." Asta added as she took Brynjar's hand in hers and pulled him through the sittingroom.

Brynjar winked to Cuyler as he followed Asta out of the sitting room, and slyly gestured at his chest. Cuyler caught on quickly and swiped his hand down his abs, and winked back at Brynjar, who gave him a thumbs up before disappearing up the stairs.

"What happened to your lip?" Hermione asked as she pulled him towards the couch she had been laying on, so she could tend to his wound. "What happened to your stomach!" She exclaimed as she saw the blood soaking through the bottom of his shirt.

"Got blindsided while sparring with Gunnar." Cuyler said smoothly, soaking in her beauty. She made a sweater and jeans look so classy and beautiful, he couldn't believe how perfect she was.

"How did you get blindsided?" Hermione asked as she dabbed his bottom lip delicately, admiring the shape of his lips and how soft they look.

"Brynjar came running over and told me you were asking for me, I got distracted and Gunnar took a cheap shot." Cuyler said with a smirk as he watched her face redden.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Hermione blurted out, feeling guilty she had gotten him hurt. "I should have asked him to send you an owl or something less likely to get you hurt! I'm sorry!" She babbled on as she began to apply a magical cream to speed up the healing process.

"Don't worry about, I'm a strong guy, I can take a hit." He said encouragingly, trying to make her not feel guilty. "Besides, being in the audience of a beautiful woman makes the pain seem like nothing." He added smoothly, taking her hand in his and lightly kissing the top of her hand, carefully avoiding getting blood on her.

Hermione's cheeks turned red, and her eyes grew dark as she watched and felt his lips press against her hand. It sent her stomach aflutter with butterflies as he looked from her hand, into her eyes. He has such beautiful eyes, the color of honey and big and mesmerizing.

"I uhh… Thank you." Hermione said shakily, internally cursing herself for saying 'thank you for getting hit in the face because I distracted you'. "Umm can… can you lift your shirt." Hermione stuttered as she tried to some back down from her high. Cuyler raised an eyebrow playfully, making Hermione turn redder. "To tend to your wound."

Cuyler nodded and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it completely off his body, making Hermione freeze where she was and marvel at his muscles.

'He has a body like a God. He is so… defined. Merlin help me.' She thought to herself as she looked at his body, resisting the strong urge she had to run her hands down his chest and abs.

"Wow." Hermione said aloud, without meaning to and immediately burying her head in her hands. "Oh I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that! I don't know why I-"

"Hey don't worry about it." Cuyler interrupted her, removing her hands from her face. "It's nice to hear a girl say that, and not about Brynjar for a change." Cuyler joked, trying to make her feel more relaxed.

"All the girls in your village really fawn over him?" Hermione asked curiously as she managed to calm herself enough to start working on the cut on his lower abs. "I thought he was just saying that to be impressive."

"Yeah, no." Cuyler said, thinking of Alvilda to keep his treacherous cock under control while Hermione worked so close to his belt. "All the girls love him because he is the biggest and strongest guy in our village. So it's nice to be appreciated by a pretty girl, it's refreshing."

"I told them that build and strength don't matter to me as much as intellect, values, loyalty; things like that are what I look for in a guy." Hermione rambled on as she worked on healing the cut.

"Really?" Cuyler asked hopefully, while internally cheering that she was different from the girls in his village.

As soon as Asta and Brynjar crossed the threshold to the bedroom, Brynjar scooped her up, as he kicked the door shut. Asta magically locked the door, and silenced the room, while kissing Brynjar. He laid her on the bed and crawled over her, like earlier this morning, but this time he laid his lower body down on top of her.

"Mmmmmm." Brynjar groaned as he felt the pressure against his newly awoken cock.

"Well hello there." Asta said cheekily, pulling away from his lips, slightly smirking at him. She rolled her hips slightly, wanting to see how he would react.

As soon as he felt her hips moving beneath him, and the added pressure against his cock, he threw his head back and groaned.

"Fffffuuuuuccccckkkkk!" He groaned as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head down into the bed, making her moan. "That was mean." He said in a gravelly tone in her ear, before he kissed her neck making her moan more.

He started sliding his hand up her torso, feeling every curve carefully, before stopping abruptly at the start of her breasts. He was unsure of whether or not she would be ok with him groping her, and wasn't willing to take the chance without permission.

"It's ok." She moaned as he continued to kiss her neck, moving her hand onto his, moving their hands so they were hovering above her breast. "They're yours."

Hearing her say that fueled the carnal beast inside him, and he moaned appreciatively as he filled his hand with her breast. As his hand filled with her breast, he gently bit her neck making her arch her back in pleasure. Brynjar edged his fingers towards the collar of her shirt, wanting nothing more than to pull back her shirt and bra, exposing her breast. He felt Asta's hand move with his fingers, and pull back the collar of her shirt.

When he felt her guiding his hand he looked up and saw her eyes were screwed shut, nervous of what his reaction would be when he saw her partially vulnerable for the first time. When he felt her erect nipple graze the top of his fingers, he looked down and groaned appreciatively at the beautiful sight. He felt Asta squirming under him, clearly feeling insecure, something Brynjar quickly put a stop to.

"You are so beautiful, Asta. Every inch of you is beautiful, never let anyone convince you otherwise." Brynjar whispered huskily in her ear before kissing her neck, down her collar bone and chest, stopping at her breast.

Asta was completely undone by his words. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. She was completely and thoroughly aroused by his actions and now his words. She wanted him, and she wanted him now.

She swiped her hand halfway down her shirt, cutting it enough to where she could rip it off the rest of the way. She arched her back slightly as she worked to undo her bra and quickly cast it aside, before tugging Brynjar's shirt off over his head.

Brynjar responded with equal urgency as his eyes and hands roved over Asta's torso. He couldn't believe there could actually be a woman this beautiful allowed to exist amongst regular people. She was beautiful! He was extremely pleased that given her size, she actually had decent sized breasts. He suddenly found himself on his back, with Asta straddling his lap, working on undoing his jeans. When he felt her undo the button and pull the zipper down, he froze, completely nervous about what was inevitably going to happen.

He wanted so badly to throw her down and bury himself deep within her walls, but he didn't want to rush this with her. On the other hand, they could both die at any point in time come Saturday, and who wants to die a virgin? He was shaken from his internal struggle when he felt a strong pressure around his erection. When he looked down he saw Asta's hand wrapped around his bare cock. He threw his head back, overwhelmed by this new and erotic sight, and begun thrusting his hips opposite her hand movements.

Asta was thoroughly aroused by the sight and sound of Brynjar feeling pleasure, it made her want to do more to make him moan for her. Then, she remembered something Taylor told her she had done to Gunnar when they were dating a few months ago, and decided to give it a try.

She shifted herself down towards his feet, and lowered her head towards her groin. As she slid her hand down to the base of his shaft, she slowly took Brynjar's hard cock into her mouth, monitoring Brynjar's expression.

As soon as he felt a wetness sliding down around him, he immediately looked down at his groin, moaning upon seeing her head bobbing away.

"Fuck that feels good!" Brynjar moaned as he watched Asta almost completely take his length into her mouth.

Asta felt a wave of heat wash over her when he said that, and she wanted to hear more. She bobbed her head slower, and lower down his shaft, she could feel his head hitting the back of her throat. Brynjar groaned appreciatively when he felt her lips at the base of his prick, without gagging.

"Mmmmmm. Do that again." Brynjar pleaded, looking down at Asta who was reaching out for his hand. When she finally got a hold of it, she guided it to the back of her head, mimicking a grabbing gesture with her hand as she did as he requested.

Brynjar groaned, and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled on it lightly, causing her to moan while her lips were still wrapped around his length. The vibration from her moan started to push him closer and closer to the edge. He couldn't hold it back any longer. His moans started getting louder, and he started thrusts became more urgent, and he could feel his release coming.

"Fuck!" Brynjar cried, as he felt her hand wrap around his base. "Fuck, Asta I'm gonna come." He grunted as he quickly thrust one last time, before his seed shot into her mouth.

The pleasure he felt became greater and greater, before it became too much for him to take. He pulled Asta off his sated cock by her hair, and then pulled her up to meet his lips by her arms. He kissed her passionately, grateful for what she had just done for him, before flipping her on to the mattress, eager to repay her.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Brynjar asked playfully, already knowing the answer. Slowly kissing his way down her body.

"Ta-Ta-Taylor told me," Asta began, pausing briefly to moan when Brynjar hit a sensitive spot on her neck, "about her and… and Gunnar."

"Well then, I owe Taylor a HUGE thank you because, that was fucking amazing." Brynjar replied seductively, finally reaching the button of her shorts with his lips.

Eager to play out one of his many, MANY fantasies, he undid the button and zipper of her shorts with his teeth, making Asta's breath catch. He slid her shorts down and off her legs, before groaning at the sight of her wine red thong, the last piece of clothing standing in his way.

He bowed his head once again towards Asta's body, and began kissing his way down her from where he left off. He kissed her skin twice before reaching the fabric of her underwear, dragging the fabric down with his teeth.

Once she was fully exposed, she felt vulnerable, weakened even. She tried to cover herself with a pillow, but Brynjar threw it to the floor.

"You're safe with me." Brynjar declared in a soft, yet dangerous tone, as he looked her in the eye. "And you're fucking beautiful." He added in a gravelly tone, as he ran his hands as far up her sides as he could, returning his attention to his new girlfriends beautiful body. He groaned at the sight that only he will ever be able to see. Every scar, every bump, every curve was beautiful, and his. Finally his.

He was really happy to see that she was one of the few girls in their village that gets rid of the hair down there. While Asta is the first naked woman he has seen, that wasn't in a book, he has heard of a good number of girls who didn't clean themselves up down there. For Asta, he would have powered through it, but he was really happy that he didn't have to.

He kissed his way down towards her core, glancing up at her with each kiss, to see if she wanted him to stop. Her eyes were dark with longing, and she was biting her lip in anticipation. Once he reached her clit, he placed a gentle kiss on it, and she threw her head down into the pillow behind her. Brynjar parted her legs more with his hands, before possessively placing his hands firmly on Asta's hips. He lowered his head down towards her core again, and ran his tongue all the way from her entrance to her clit, earning him a loud moan from Asta.

Asta was in Valhalla, feeling his tongue massage her core in a way she never thought she would feel. Every flick, and languid lick from Brynjar's tongue elicited a new sound from Asta that made Brynjar eager try every trick her heard his friends talk about using on their girlfriends, or fuck buddies.

After a few minutes Asta found herself writhing in Brynjar's grip, as he sucked on her clit.

"Ohhhh fuuuuuckkk!" Asta moaned as Brynjar continued to suck on her most sensitive spot.

Not a moment later, Brynjar decided to plunge one of his long, and rather large, fingers into Asta. He pushed his finger in, right down to the knuckle, making Asta call out his name.

"FUCK! Brynjar!" She cried, arching her back in pleasure, bringing Brynjar's erection back with a vengeance.

As soon as he heard her call out his name, he groaned before dipping his head back down to finish her off. Determined now to hear her cry out his name as she falls over the edge.

He began sucking on her clit once more as he added a second finger into her core, earning him a long loud moan.

She needed to feel him deeper inside of her. She braced her hands against the headboard and pushed herself down, in an attempt to feel him fill her more. As he pumped his two fingers in her core she could feel herself getting closer to finishing, and she placed her hands on both sides of Brynjar's face and held him in the most effective spot.

Brynjar decided to test his theory about her and waved his free hand, conjuring ropes that tied Asta's hands to the headboard. Asta moaned as she felt the bonds tie her up, she both loved and hated the restriction, causing her try and free herself.

"Fuck. Please Brynjar, I'm so close! Please, please, please." Asta begged in a desperate whisper that made Brynjar's cock jump.

"Mmmmmmmm." Brynjar moaned as he flicked his tongue against her once, making her moan. "I like hearing you beg." He grunted as he moved the pad of his thumb in circles over her clit, making her whimper.

"Please…." Asta breathed as she felt herself begin to fall over the edge. "Mmmmm-nnnnn, FUCK BRYNJAR!" She cried as she finally found her release. Her back arched high as her walls tightened around Brynjar's fingers.

Brynjar groaned as he heard her cry out for him in ecstasy, and when he felt her tight walls close around his fingers, he wished more than anything that it was his prick that was getting squeezed, instead of his fingers.

Asta's whole body was trembling as Brynjar placed a few gentle kisses on her clit, making her jump.

"Sensitive are we?" Brynjar asked cockily as he waved his hand, making the bonds disappear before crawling up her body. "You," he said before kissing her gently, "are fucking amazing, do you know that?"

"Why's that?" Asta asked cockily, as she ran her hand down to his freshly engorged length and began stroking it, making him lose focus.

"Because… Because you…" Brynjar struggled, his arms shaking as he tried to support his weight, form sentences, and enjoy the pleasure all at once. "Mmmmmmmm-Fuck that feels good."

"Mmm does it?" Asta asked playfully, before rubbing his tip against her still-wet core.

Brynjar collapsed onto his elbows as he felt his head become wet from her juices. He wanted so badly to just plunge into her folds until he came again, but he tried to fight the urge back, still standing firm on not rushing their relationship any further than they already have.

"Fuck." Brynjar panted, still trying to maintain control of himself. "Ohhh fuck you're so wet."

"Mmmm you're so big, I think you'll split me in half!" Asta moaned as she continued to rub his head between her folds, loving the intimate feeling of him being so close to her.

Brynjar growled, almost whimpered, when she said that. 'She's fucking killing me! I want to so bad, but I shouldn't. Fuck that feels so good!' Brynjar thought to himself as he tried to muster the strength to pull away from her enticing core.

"Mmmmm, don't say things like that." Brynjar both warned and pleaded, as he struggled to leave the soft warmth between Asta's legs. "You're making it hard to control myself."

"Well, I'm certainly making it hard." Asta moaned cheekily, as she slyly slipped part of his head inside her.

"Oh shit!" Brynjar grunted out as he felt a slight pressure wrapping around his head. "Baby please!" Brynjar whimpered, as his whole body trembled with pleasure.

Asta moaned and started moving her hips when she heard him call her baby. "Because talking to me like that is going to make me want to stop." Asta grunted cheekily as she captured his lips with her, making him groan into her mouth.

"Odin's spear, you're fucking killing me." Brynjar groaned as he started kissing her with a sense of urgency. He wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled it roughly, before kissing her neck.

Asta groaned and slipped a little more of him in her core, making him whimper into her neck and leaving a love bite behind.

"I have waited seven years," Asta began, rolling her hips and listening to Brynjar pant in her ear, "to call you mine." Asta paused briefly to blow in his ear, making his cock twitch. "I want you. I need you. Please."

Please truly is the magic word, because as soon as she said it Brynjar groaned and slowly started to bury himself within her, moaning the whole way in. Before he became too blinded by desire, he held his hand over Asta's abdomen, casting a contraceptive charm.

"Fuck!" Brynjar cried out as he slowly started feeling more and more of himself being squeezed tightly by her walls. "Hearing you beg is the sexiest thing I've ever heard." Brynjar grunted as he kissed down her neck. "Beg me baby, beg me."

"Ohhhh Brynjar…" Asta groaned as she started to feel a pinching pain in her abdomen, as Brynjar began breaking her. "Choke me, please." She begged as she endured the pain that slowly started turning into pleasure.

Brynjar's hand slowly reached up and gently wrapped around her throat, applying light pressure, making her moan. The sound of her arousal made him push himself into her more, until he was buried to the hilt. He groaned as he felt himself fully buried within her, it was something he never felt before and he couldn't get over how amazing it felt. When he started to pull back out, they both moaned simultaneously at the pleasure from each other.

"Hohhhh shit! Oh fuck that feels so good." Brynjar moaned before biting Asta's collarbone.

Asta gasped, as well as she could with Brynjar choking her, at the sudden mixture of pain and pleasure. Feeling him dominate her and be rough with her in an intimate manner was exhilarating. She felt him flip her over onto her hands and knees and begin rhythmically thrusting into her, while pulling her head back by her hair.

"Harder…" Asta whimpered as he came closer and closer to the spot she needed him to hit.

Brynjar growled as he let go of her hair, and grabbed hold of her hips to better fulfill her request. He slammed into her repeatedly and hard per her request, making her cry out his name as she came closer to falling over the edge a second time. Just when he thought this girl couldn't get any sexier, she proves him wrong.

"Mmmmmmohhh Brynjar." Asta moaned as she lowered onto her elbows, giving Brynjar a better angle. "Please… Fuck me harder… Please…"

Brynjar groaned and felt his orgasm brewing as he listened to her beg him to be rougher. The girl that never begged anyone for anything, that was always in control, that was always strong; begging him to be rough with and dominate her sexually was the most arousing display he had ever seen.

"Odin, it's hot to hear you beg me!" Brynjar moaned as he sped up his thrusts, slamming into her like it was their last chance to be together.

"Brynjar, fuck!" Asta cried out as she pushed her hips back into Brynjar's lap. "I'm going to come!"

"Fuck!" Brynjar cried as his orgasm came strong and hard, as he shot his seed inside Asta, sending her over the edge as well.

"Oh, FUCK Brynjar!" Asta cried as she came after him, walls clenching around his sensitive prick, making his jump slightly. Asta rolled onto her back before Brynjar turned and fell onto his back, both perfectly sated. "A little sensitive were we?" Asta panted as she rolled over and began stroking Brynjar's chest.

"Shut… Up…" Brynjar panted before kissing the top of her head, thanking Odin and Merlin for silencing charms.

They both laid there for a few minutes, happy and sated, before Asta sat up bolt right.

"Fuck! Get dressed!" Asta commanded as she started climbing over a confused Brynjar, collecting her clothes and beginning to dress.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Brynjar asked urgently as he tugged his pants up.

"We left Hermione alone with Cuyler for" Asta paused, quickly looking around for a clock until she finally found it and cursed, "fuck! Forty-five minutes!" Asta said with wide, imploring eyes.

"Oh shit." Brynjar said as he ripped his shirt over his head just as Asta flung the door open, and they both tore down stairs.

When they arrived at the threshold of the sittingroom, they saw Hermione and Cuyler laughing, in the exact same spots they had left them in and breathed a sigh of relief. Cuyler's a good guy, big heart, good morals, good manners and all that jazz. However, he hasn't learned how to control the little bit of Veela he has in him when it comes to girls. His imagination takes over, and the things he fantasizes about the girl he's with doing, she will start to physically do them thanks to his Veela charm.

So when they burst into the room, Cuyler looked at the gratefully from his seat on the couch, knowing why they looked so concerned.

"Everything going okay?" Asta asked as she slumped down into Malfoy's usual seat.

"Everything's fine. Why?" Hermione said, looking confusedly between Brynjar and Asta.

"No reason, just wanted to make sure he didn't try one of Arvid's horrid pick-up lines on you." Brynjar said nonchalantly as he sunk down on the floor in front of Asta. "Because if he did use one of Arvid's pick-up lines, you would have him dangling in the air by his ankle, throwing rocks at him." Brynjar finished, making Asta, Cuyler, and himself chuckle.

"I don't understand." Hermione said with a confused look on her face. "Are they cheesy or something?"

The three Vikings exchanged amused looks with each other before anyone answered Hermione's question.

"They are far from cheesy." Asta snorted as she looked to one of the boys to explain.

"Then what is wrong with his pick-up lines?" Hermione asked, still confused.

"Arvid is…. He's…. To be honest, Arvid is a pig and his pick-up lines reflect that." Cuyler explained as he tried to control his laughter as a few pick up lines came to mind.

"Are they that bad?" Hermione asked, slightly afraid to ask what they were like.

" _That shirt is very becoming on you. If I were on you, I'd be coming on you too._ " Asta said in a mocking male voice, before bursting out in laughter with her friends.

" _Your face reminds me of a wrench, every time I think of it my nuts tighten up._ " Cuyler laughed.

" _I hope you like dragons, because I'll be dragon my balls across your face tonight._ " Brynjar laughed before falling onto his side, barely able to breathe he was laughing so hard.

Hermione looked horrified by all the things this guy says to girls in his village, she couldn't believe they were all laughing like it wasn't demeaning or insulting to the girl he said those things too.

"How can-" Hermione began but was cut off by Asta, who spat out another line.

" _As long as I have a face, I'll always have a place for you to sit._ " Asta laughed barely keeping herself up in the chair.

"Do you remember when he said that to Vashti?!" Cuyler exclaimed between spurts of laughter.

"And…. And she lured him in and kneed him in the balls?!" Brynjar laughed, wiping tears from his eyes.

"He's such an ass." Asta said as they continued laughing until Hermione interrupted them.

"How can you three, you especially," Hermione gestured towards Asta, "find any of the crude things this boy says funny!" Hermione exclaimed looking incredulously between all of them. "Those 'pick-up lines' are insulting to women, not to mention disgusting. How can you possibly find them amusing?"

They all struggled to contain their laughter, in spite of Hermione's outburst, but were failing miserably. They could tell she was really upset by this but there was nothing they could do. They thought it was funny, he was their equivalent of a normal schools 'class clown'.

"It's funny because we all know each other." Asta began, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. "We know he is just being an ass, he doesn't really mean any of the things he says. When he is genuine, you can tell, but when he says those things to the other girls, he does it for a laugh."

"Yeah." Brynjar said, finally starting to regain his composure. "All the girls know he is just being an ass, they don't take it personally."

"Well they did when he first started saying that shit, but they don't anymore." Asta added, wondering why she was so offended by those pick-up lines. Clearly they were not meant to be taken seriously; no girl would let a man talk to her like that. "Why do they bother you that much?"

"Because no gentleman should speak to a lady that way." Malfoy interjected as he made his way down the stairs, apparently done sulking in his temporary bedroom.

Everyone turned to look at Malfoy who came to stand in the archway of the sittingroom, leaning against the post, looking at the other three with an annoyed look on his face.

"I mean honestly, ' _I'll be dragon my balls across you face tonight_?' Who the hell would think that saying that to a lady is okay, even if you know her?" Malfoy mocked angrily. He may have a tendency to shoot his mouth off to both genders without taking into consideration the effect his words will have, but he would never say such sexually crude things to or around a woman. He was raised to know better than to speak that way to a proper lady.

"They're just jokes, and our girls can handle crude catcalls like that better than woman of normal wizarding and muggle society." Cuyler countered defensively, starting to get annoyed with the scrawny blonde. "The girls know he is just being an ass. Arvid's mother is the strictest woman we've ever met, she would never allow him to say those things if the girls thought for one minute he was serious. They would have gone right to his mother and Arvid would be dead."

"Unless he bullied them into not saying anything to his mother." Malfoy countered angrily.

"Pa-ha!" Brynjar exclaimed obnoxiously as he rose to his feet, gesturing for Asta to stand up with him. "You see Asta?" Brynjar asked Malfoy, gesturing towards his new girlfriend.

"Yeah? What does she have to do with-" Malfoy began but was cut off by Brynjar.

"Asta is the smallest, full grown woman in our village, and you saw how much strength she has, how much power she has. Do you think that the other girls are weak? That they haven't been trained like Asta? Like they don't have the skills and agility that Asta has?" Brynjar asked Malfoy in a heated tone, not appreciating his people essentially being called dogs for joking around.

"Well, I mean, they don't match me in strength, agility, or skill; but they are still strong and powerful." Asta interjected, feeling the need to point out that none of the other girls in their village were like her to a 'T'.

"So don't insinuate for one second that they couldn't handle a threat from any man, or men." Brynjar finished, looking like he wanted to break everything in his path.

"So the girls are just okay with being catcalled like that? With such crude words and phrases?" Malfoy spat back, clearly not backing down from this argument.

"He does it ALL THE TIME!" Cuyler shouted jumping to his feet, making both Malfoy and Hermione jump. "They laugh him off! They know he's just putting on a show!"

"Now if he said something like that to Hermione-" Brynjar began, but was cut off by Cuyler who had whipped around, and was glaring at Brynjar.

"If he ever said anything like that to Hermione I'd fucking kill him." Cuyler growled through his teeth, turning his glare from Brynjar to Malfoy, and the whole room was silent.

Hermione was taken aback by how protective Cuyler was over her, considering they had just met literally hours ago. She was unsure of whether to find it sweet or terrifying that he already felt like it was his job to protect her. Even with the uncertainty she felt about his protectiveness, her heart raced when she heard him say he wouldn't tolerate anyone saying things like that to her.

"I mean, I'm more than positive that Hermione can deal with him herself, but I WOULD get my shots in once she was done if he ever said anything like that to her." Cuyler finished before walking towards the kitchen, helping himself to some firewhiskey.

Hermione followed him into the kitchen and sat next on a stool across from where he stood by the sink. Cuyler looked guiltily at her knowing he probably made her feel like a defenseless damsel, and was ready for whatever shitstorm cam his way.

Hermione sat down and looked at him, just looked at him, he is a very attractive man. He has short spiked brown hair, with a bushy brown beard and neatly trimmed mustache to match. His eyes are the color of honey and have the same effect a small puppies big eyes would have on you, your heart just melts when you look into them. His arms are huge and defined, as well as the rest of his body. He, like Brynjar, was wearing a cut-off shirt and combat boots, however Cuyler was wearing cargo shorts instead of jean shorts. He is perfect.

"I can take care of myself, but it is really comforting to hear that you wouldn't let anyone talk to me that way." Hermione said softly as she poured herself a glass of firewhiskey, downing it in one big gulp. Cuyler let out a low whistle as she set the glass on the counter, smirking with red cheeks.

"You might be able to play shot-for-shot with me, and last longer than fifteen shots." Cuyler complimented loudly, clearly trying to rile Brynjar or Asta.

"Hey!" Asta called from the sittingroom as she scrambled into the kitchen to defend herself. "I told you! I hadn't eaten that day! I can hold out passed fifteen shots any day!" Asta said defensively as she plopped herself into the seat next to Hermione.

"Mmmmmhmmmm." Cuyler said cheekily smiling at between Asta and Hermione, riling Asta up more.

"Didn't Asta kiss you that night?" Brynjar said with a smirk as he came to stand next to Cuyler, his arms folded making him look brutish.

"Yeah she did." Cuyler answered in a flirty tone, smirking and winking at Asta, making her turn red. "You are a lucky man mate." Cuyler added clapping Brynjar on the shoulder.

"Yeah I am." Brynjar replied in the same flirty tone as Cuyler, winking at Asta.

"MOVING ON!" Asta declared as she charmed the bottle of firewhiskey to refill all empty glasses. "Hermione didn't you have something to ask Cuyler?" Asta asked Hermione, nudging her in the arm with her elbow, making Hermione turn red.

"Umm yes I do. Right." Hermione rambled on nervously as she fiddled with her drink cup, avoiding eye contact with the beautiful man before her.

"Can I get a cup?" Malfoy asked shortly as he entered the kitchen, clearly not wanting to hear the woman he loves ask out another man, but not wanting to sit up stairs alone either. He decided when he came down from his room that Asta has a point, Hermione could wind up not liking Cuyler after a while, and she could fall for him.

Brynjar Cuyler tossed him a cup, which he held in front of him waiting for the bottle to fill his glass.

"What did you want to ask me Hermione?" Cuyler said, his whole body tingled with anticipation. He didn't know what she could possibly want after meeting him just a few hours ago, but he was eager to do anything he could to get a chance to become more to her.

Hermione was red and visibly nervous, fumbling with her glass and glancing up at him, only to look back down at her glass. She never asked anyone out before, and she had only been asked out once by an international Quidditch star. She had no clue how to properly ask someone out, but she had to do it if she wanted him to be her date, didn't she?

"Well… There's this wedding… next week at my friend Ron's house…" Hermione started nervously, glancing up at him to find him smiling sweetly at her, which offered her some ease and comfort. "It's umm… it's for Ron's older brother Bill… and I was told I could bring a date…"

As soon as she said 'bring a date', Cuyler cheered internally and became giddy. She wanted him to be her date to a wedding! Him! A guy she literally just met! 'This day could not get any better!' he thought to himself as he watched her stumble over her words.

"I was…. Well, I was wondering if ummm… If you would like to be my… my date… for the wedding.." Hermione FINALLY managed to ask, glancing at him more rapidly now for any inclination of his answer.

Cuyler was over the moon. Absolutely elated that this beautiful woman wanted him to escort her to a wedding. He could tell she was nervous, probably used to being the askee not the asker, so he wanted to make sure she knew how well she won him over. He walked around Brynjar and Malfoy, around the end of the counter, stopping in front of where Hermione sat nervously on her stool. He reached his hand out and took her hand in his, before bringing it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her dainty finger tips.

"I would love nothing more than to be your date to your friend's wedding." Cuyler said smoothly, smiling sweetly at her before pulling her up off the stool into a hug.

Hermione was preparing herself for the worst as she saw Cuyler making his way around the counter. She assumed he was so embarrassed and disgusted that he was going to the floo to leave. So when she felt him grab her hand and kiss her fingers before saying yes, she was completely taken aback. She was even more caught off guard when he pulled her into his arms. She was extremely relieved and happy that he said yes. She knew she royally mucked up that whole thing, and she was happy that, if nothing else, he took pity on her attempt.

"Thank you. I'm really glad you said yes, I know I royally mucked up that whole thing." Hermione said into his neck with a small laugh, still wrapped in his arms, trying to keep her happy tears at bay.

"The pleasure is all mine Beautiful." Cuyler replied sweetly as he begrudgingly released his hold on her, letting her sit back down on her stool. "I assumed you are used to being asked out, never having to ask anyone out, but you did good." Cuyler added as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"No, it's not that." Hermione said with a laugh, looking at Malfoy to validate her statement. "I've only been asked out once in my entire life, and only asked one other person out to spite someone else." Hermione added still laughing at Cuyler's assumption that men fawned over her.

Cuyler and Brynjar looked at each other, completely in disbelief, before they both looked at Malfoy for validation. When Malfoy nodded his head yes, both of their jaws hit the floor.

"Are you fucking serious?" Brynjar asked, in complete shock. He looked at Asta, to see if she was angry with him for saying, in a way, that Hermione was attractive. He was relieved to see that she looked just as shocked as he and Cuyler were.

"Only asked out once?" Cuyler repeated slightly angry and in disbelief.

"Only once." Hermione confirmed as she drank another glass of firewhiskey, starting to feel the effects and feeling more confident. "And he wasn't even from Hogwarts, he was from Durmstrang, Viktor Krum." Hermione added nonchalantly, looking between the two shocked Viking men.

"Woah, woah, woah! Back up!" Cuyler exclaimed as he put his hands up in front of him. "The only guy to have ever asked you out is an international Quidditch star?"

Hermione nodded, cheeks turning red, thinking there was something wrong with that. She was surprised when she saw Cuyler whack Malfoy in the arm, and scold him.

"You pricks couldn't see how amazing she is?! But a man who gets swarmed by Veela and other girls DAILY picked her out of a sea of willing women?! Are you all fucking mental?!" Cuyler exclaimed slightly angry at Hogwarts's male student body, but still grateful for their ignorance.

"Seriously blonde, that's fucked up!" Brynjar added as he downed another drink.

Malfoy was hot now. Did they honestly think he didn't realize how stupid he was back then? Do they honestly think he doesn't regret being a stupid prick?

"Do you think I don't realize how stupid I was back then?" Malfoy spat back at them, knowing Brynjar and Asta already knows why he's so bothered by this whole situation. "I was brought up to think people like her are bad, diseased, and beneath me! My father was an asshole who beat those ways of thinking into me every day until I went off to school, and when I would come home for the holiday's!" Malfoy shouted as he smashed his glass against the adjacent wall. "I was told I wasn't allowed to have feelings for her! I was told that I wasn't allowed to be nice to her! I was told that I am better than her and that if she touched me, I'd become diseased and sick! I KNOW she is beautiful! I KNOW she is amazing! I fucking admitted it to her yesterday!" Malfoy spat venomously as he squared up with Cuyler, who just stood his ground and towered over Malfoy. "I fucking love her, and now I get to watch her fawn over you! I get to watch a man I can't compete with sweep her off her feet, and make her feel like a Queen, after years of me making her feel like shit! So I would say that karma has fucking bit me in the ass well enough, wouldn't you?!" Malfoy finished, practically foaming at the mouth.

Malfoy turned on his heel and stalked down the hall, and up the stairs, before slamming the door to his room behind him.

The others sat in stunned silence at Malfoy's outburst, unable to find the right words to say to break the tension. Cuyler hadn't realized he was "stealing" Hermione from Malfoy, he hadn't realized that Malfoy even liked Hermione at all. Cuyler could sympathize with the little blonde guy, he felt the same way about Asta with Brynjar a few years ago. He didn't mean to hurt the guy, but he really likes Hermione. He read all about her in the papers he got when he would venture outside the village, she is brave and sweet. He loved her pictures he saw in the papers occasionally, he even clipped them out of the papers. He wasn't going to not be Hermione's date to the wedding, nor was he not going to not pursue her. But the least he could do was sit down and talk to Malfoy, man to man.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Cuyler said quietly as he made to turn on his heel to follow the blondes trail, Asta called out to him.

"Maybe you shouldn't, after all it is you he is mad at." Asta countered as she started to rise from her seat, preparing to stop him if necessary.

"That's why it has to be me." Cuyler said flatly as he gave Asta a determined look. "That and I know how he's feeling, I've been there before."

"What the hell are you on about?" Asta said, moving nearer to Cuyler, carefully avoiding knocking over a still shocked Hermione who was frozen in her seat.

"Ask your boyfriend, I have to go talk to him." Cuyler said as he made his way down the hall, and up the stiars.

"What was he talking about?" Asta asked Brynjar curiously, hating when she was kept out of the loop because she is a girl.

Brynjar sighed and cursed Cuyler for bringing this up again. He grabbed a fresh bottle of firewhiskey, three glasses, and gestured for Asta to get Hermione before walking into the sittingroom. 'This is going to be a fun chat…. Fucking Cuyler.' Brynjar thought to himself as he settled himself in the seat Hermione normally took, waiting for Asta to get herself and Hermione situated.

Malfoy was laying face down on his bed, replaying every mean thing he every said to or about, and ever did to Hermione in his head when he heard a knock on the door.

"Go. Away." Malfoy growled into the pillow, knowing it was probably inaudible but didn't care.

"Hey mate." Cuyler said flatly as he opened the door and invited himself in.

Malfoy shot up and instinctively went to reach for his wand to curse the man that was ruining his chances with Hermione, and sighed when he remembered that Asta and Brynjar hid his wand.

"What do you want?" Malfoy spat angrily as he flopped on his back. "Come to rub it in my face a little more that she fancies you?"

Cuyler took a deep breath, trying to keep his cool because he understood how the guy feels right now.

"No." Cuyler said flatly as he leaned against the dresser across from the bed Malfoy was currently sulking on. "I came up here to apologize."

Malfoy shot up and glared at Cuyler with suspicious eyes and said, "Why?"

"Because I know how it feels to watch the girl you care for show interest in a guy you can't compete with." Cuyler admitted, crossing his arms and adopting Brynjar's brutish look from earlier.

Malfoy sat and stared at Cuyler with a confused look for a moment or two before he finally connected the dots, and realized what Cuyler was talking about.

"No way…. You liked Asta?" Malfoy asked in awe, but maintaining the same suspicious look he had been donning since Cuyler entered his room.

"Yeah, for a few years actually." Cuyler said as he turned a laundry hamper into a chair and sat down. "All us guys did at one point or another honestly, but we all KNEW that B was gonna get her, and we knew that she liked him, whether she admitted it or not." Cuyler confessed as he reminisced the years he hated Brynjar for being bigger and more attractive to the girls.

"You two seem perfectly fine now, how do I know you're not lying?" Malfoy asked snappishly, not willing to let his guard down.

"Because Brynjar will tell you the same thing I am, but from his point of view." Cuyler said flatly, maintaining eye contact with Malfoy to show his sincerity. "From when we were fourteen it seemed like every one of us guys wanted to fight Brynjar for 'Asta's honor', because almost every day one of us would get our asses kicked by him. Brynjar is the biggest, he is the strongest, he is intelligent; all qualities the girls in our village love, for the most part." Cuyler paused, looking like he was in another place. "Asta is part Veela, and it took a year for her to master keeping that part of herself under control, you know? But even once she mastered keeping it under lock and key, she was still the most beautiful girl us guys had ever seen. What made her even more appealing is the fact that she likes to play in the dirt, she doesn't worry about ripping clothes or getting dirty and ruining her make-up. She's like one of the guys, but not at the same time you know?"

Malfoy started to see how genuine the other big guy was being with him, and actually thought about what he was saying for a minute, and he could understand why they would fight the big guy for her. She is truly beautiful, but rough wasn't a quality that Malfoy looked for in a girl.

"I wanted her to pick me over Brynjar, logically I knew she never would, but my pride told me otherwise. I worked out twice as much as the other guys, I trained harder than the other guys, and tried to spend as much time as I could with Asta in hopes that she would start to rely on me as much as she does Brynjar. But no matter how hard I pushed myself, no matter how big I got, she still called on Brynjar. So….. one afternoon all us guys were hanging out in the clearing we use for sparring, and I called B out. I told him I want to prove that I'm just as good as and as worthy of Asta as he is." Cuyler paused, the memory visibly painful to relive. "I will NEVER try to fight Brynjar for anything again. That was the most painful day of my life."

"Did he really lay into you that bad? You're his friend!" Malfoy exclaimed, feeling bad for Cuyler slightly.

"Oh he really laid into every guy that fought him over Asta." Cuyler chuckled lightly. "At the age of ten he risked his own life to save hers from her mother, and he has had her back in every fight they have been in against an enemy since then. He's very protective of her, and doesn't really fully trust anyone but himself with her life, not even her father. So when one of us was stupid enough to challenge him to a fight over Asta, he showed us why no one but him would be good enough for her. I know he doesn't think he is truly better than all of us, he treats us all like his equals, but he is truly her soul mate and he knew it."

Malfoy's heart sunk when he heard that last bit, worried that Cuyler was going to tell him he knows he's Hermione's soul mate, completely dashing the slightest bit of hope Malfoy had left.

"So are you saying that you know you are Hermione's soul mate then?" Malfoy asked looking and feeling completely defeated.

"What?! No!" Cuyler exclaimed defensively. "I mean, I wouldn't be sad if I found out she is my soul mate, but I can't tell either way. I just know that she is a beautiful and wonderful woman, and I would love to get the chance to become more than a friend to her. I have no intention of turning down her offer to be her date to this wedding, nor will I turn down any other invitation she extends to me. But I wanted to apologize for stepping in on anything you were trying to accomplish with her, I didn't know you had feelings for her and therefore I apologize for my insensitivity." Cuyler finished his piece, and stood up from his transfigured chair, and turned it back into a laundry hamper before leaving the room.

Malfoy sat there for a moment, trying to digest everything Cuyler had just told him. 'Maybe it's just a crush. Maybe I'll out grow it, or get over it the way Cuyler did with Asta. Well Cuyler kind of had no choice but to get over it. But still he did.' Malfoy thought to himself as he continued to try and process everything.

"When did life get so fucking complicated!" Malfoy said aloud to himself as he flopped back down on the bed.

"How'd it go?" Hermione asked nervously as Cuyler entered the sittingroom. He looked calm and as though everything was fine, but she didn't know if Cuyler was good at hiding things or not.

"Oh yeah everything's fine!" Cuyler said happily, before taking a seat on the couch close to Hermione. "I just explained what Brynjar told you all while I was gone," Cuyler paused, chancing a look at Asta who was giving him a nervous yet disappointed look, "sorry about that by the way." Cuyler added, nodding towards Asta who nodded her head slightly before settling on the floor between Brynjar's legs.

"I thought it was sweet that you tried to fight for her." Hermione interjected, hoping it would make Cuyler feel less awkward about it.

"Thank you." Cuyler said with a smile, patting Hermione's knee. "In hindsight it was a very VERY stupid decision, but I was determined at the time."

There was a long, seemingly, never ending silence that hung between them all for a few minutes. Everyone unaware of what to say that would lessen the tension between them. Luckily they didn't have to think on that for long, because Malfoy came strutting into the room, and plopped in his chair before asking Hermione a question.

"Is Mrs Weasley going to kill me if I don't have my dress robes for the wedding?" Malfoy asked causually, as though he is a beloved member of the Weasley family. "I assume I will be in minor attendance, seeing as I am a hostage and all."

"Easy there blondie!" Asta said dismissively. "Brynjar and I are not invited to the wedding, therefore neither are you."

Hermione made a small coughing noise that got everyone's attention.

"Ummmm, actually Mrs Weasley is the hospitable type of person and seeing as you are kids, she is not going to neglect you." Hermione began, looking sternly between Brynjar and Asta. "Since you are helping us keep Harry safe, she is going to count you as part of her family. So you will need a dress and Brynjar will need dress robes, because you will most certainly be invited to the wedding."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh no, no, no, no! No!" Asta exclaimed defiantly. "Fuck no! Hell no! Not gonna happen!" She continued to say as she rose to her feet and raised her glass, waiting while the bottle refilled her cup. "I don't own a dress and I never intend too! I refuse to wear a dress, and I don't even think Brynjar OWNS dress robes."

"Actually I do." Brynjar said with a devilish smirk, as he watched Asta freak out over having to dress girly.

"WHAT?! You have dress robes?!" Asta shouted in frustration, seeing that she was going to lose this battle.

"Yeah. Mt mum said I needed to have a set just in case I ever needed them." Brynjar said as he began imagining his tomboy girlfriend in a pretty pink dress.

"Fuck me." Asta said, feeling completely defeated as she sunk back down on the floor between Brynjar's legs.

"Later." Brynjar said cheekily. "We have guests over n-OW!" He shouted as Asta punched him in the shin bone.

"Such 'n asshole." Asta said with a laugh before calling out to Cuyler. "Do you have dress robes?"

"Yep." Cuyler replied quickly, enjoying seeing Asta panic about having to wear a dress.

"Dammit!" Asta shouted, feeling completely defeated now.

"We can go dress shopping now if you want?" Hermione offered shyly as she looked at Asta, who was practically foaming at the mouth.

She'll go." Brynjar answered for her, earning him a deadly glare. "She literally got nothing else to do tonight."

"You…. Are so dead…" Asta warned Brynjar as he forced her to her feet and pushed her towards the floo.

Hermione and Cuyler rose from their seat as well, and Cuyler leaned over and said, "If she manages to find a dress she can tolerate, keep it with you or she'll destroy it."

Hermione nodded and laughed lightly at Cuyler's insight.

"Thanks for the tip, and thank you for agreeing to accompany me to the wedding next Saturday, I'm really looking forward to seeing you again." Hermione said boldly as Cuyler escorted her to the floo as well.

"It is entirely my pleasure." Cuyler said as he kissed her finger tips again. "I look forward to seeing if it is even possible for you to look even more beautiful in a dress." He added smoothly, making Hermione blush even more than she already was.

"Alright, YOU behave." Brynjar said to Asta before kissing her forehead. "And if she gives you any problems, squeeze this and I'll be there." Brynjar instructed Hermione as he handed her a gold chain with pendant baring the symbol of Odin.

"I won't cause any problems!" Asta shouted as she handed Hermione the pot of floo powder. "For Odin's sake, I'm not a tantrum throwing child!"

"What are you doing right now?" Brynjar said cheekily, narrowly avoiding a fireball sent his way, extinguishing it before it hit Malfoy.

"Shut up!" Asta said with a small laugh before Hermione lead them into the floo and vanished from sight.

"Ten galleons you girlfriend burns the store down." Cuyler said cheekily, offering his hand to Brynjar as they both stared at the floo where the girls just were.

"You're on." Brynjar said as he shook Cuyler's hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Brynjar and Asta were lounging around the sittingroom waiting for Alastor to come collect them. The last two days had been a blur; what with preparing for tonight and Hermione bringing Asta, Brynjar, and Cuyler to the Burrow to meet the Weasley's and the rest of the Order, so they didn't think they were gate crashers, it was a busy last two days.

They had went back to the Burrow to set up their own tent outside the Weasley's protective enchantments, and set up their own, leaving Malfoy to stay in the tent to await their arrival later. Malfoy was less than thrilled that he was being left at the Burrow to wait for them, on the property of a family that hates him, but unfortunately for Malfoy he has no say in the matter. Asta had used the same enchantments on the tent that Alastor used on his house, to keep Malfoy in the tent.

Since they got back from the Burrow, Brynjar has been all over Asta. As soon as they came through the floo, he wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck, using tonight's danger as his excuse. Asta wasn't objecting in the least, she was just worried that Alastor would come earlier than discussed and see them at it, but that didn't stop them.

Now they were sated and lounging around talking about their meeting at the Weasley's the other day, and how surprised they were at how easily they welcomed the three Vikings in.

"I thought Cuyler was going to shit his pants when Mrs. Weasley came flying at him with her arms out!" Brynjar laughed, as he watched Asta stretch on the floor. "He went whiter than white, until he felt her hug him."

"Oh I know!" Asta said with a smirk as she rolled from a split to a straddle, and flattened her stomach on the floor. "I thought there would be more cautiousness and suspicion than there was! They were so….. kind and accepting. It was strange."

Brynjar just hummed a response as he watched her demonstrate her flexibility, finding it impossible to not be amazed at well she could contort herself. She could tuck her feet behind her head, lift her leg over her head, and fold her body in all different ways. To watch her contort herself was both impressive and arousing, but luckily for both of them; Brynjar didn't have it in him for a fourth round of sex.

"Ron didn't seem to happy with Cuyler though, did he?" Asta asked, noticing the look in Brynjar's eyes, quickly putting the kabash to another round of sex.

"No he looked really, really pissed!" Brynjar said with a laugh as he recalled Ron's reaction. "You think he's got a thing for Hermione too?"

"Yeah I do, he got way to angry about Cuyler being her date for him to not have feelings for her." Asta replied flatly as she pulled herself up from the floor, and sat next to Brynjar on the couch. "I think we need to discuss something before we leave with Alastor."

"Why? You're not breaking up with me already are you?" Brynjar asked nervously as he shifted so he was looking directly into Asta's eyes, trying desperately to read her face.

"What! No, you twat!" Asta said with a chuckle as she shoved Brynjar, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that you asshole!" Brynjar exclaimed as he shoved her back, making her topple backwards.

"I'm sorry!" Asta laughed as she straightened herself back up, and tugged lightly on his beard. "We need to talk about protocol for when we are off with Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

"What do you mean 'protocol'?" Brynjar asked, completely confused.

"We need to make sure that we don't let US get in the way of our job, you know?" Asta said slowly, afraid Brynjar might take her words the wrong way.

"No, I don't." Brynjar said, still confused.

"You know how before we became a couple, when we accepted my father's offer for the mission, how we said we would both lay our lives down to help Harry Potter succeed?" Asta asked imploringly.

"Yes I do?" Brynjar said quizzically, unsure of where she was going with this conversation.

"Well, I am just worried that we will always be trying to protect each other and we will lose sight of the job we are here to do." Asta said sweetly as she entwined her fingers with Brynjar's. "Because I know I will always be trying to offer myself up for the dangerous tasks, to avoid the possibility of losing you, and I know you will do the same."

"So you want me to treat you like one of the guys?" Brynjar asked fully understanding what she was getting at. He would offer himself up just to spare Asta the risk of losing her life, which could be a problem.

"Well, sort of. I want us to establish boundaries for when we are off with the three of them." Asta elaborated as she got pulled into Brynjar's lap.

"Like what?" Brynjar said before kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Like, when we are on a mission to recover something or kill something, or whatever they are planning to do, we forget we are a couple until we are back in the safety of our tent or wherever they are staying. We go about our lives the way we did at Malfoy's house, we are battle partners." Asta explained as she nuzzled her head back against his chest.

"And when we aren't running from lunatics?" Brynjar asked seductively as he kissed just below her ear.

"Mmmm, we can be as couple-like as you want when we aren't protecting them." Asta purred enjoying the feeling of his lips on her neck.

"Good, because I don't think I would be able to resist you now that I know what it feels like to have you, literally." Brynjar said seductively as he slyly snuck one of his hands under the top of her shirt, filling his hand with her breast.

"Hey now!"Asta exclaimed, pulling away slightly and turning to look at Brynjar. "I think three times is enough for one morning and afternoon." Asta said smartly as she pulled his hand out of her shirt.

"Yes but you are just so sexy, and more is better is it not?" Brynjar said cheekily as he adjusted his hips, rubbing his erection against her back, groaning slightly. "Besides, who knows when we will get to be together again, what with having to share a tent with a hostage. I'll lose my mind if I can't touch you for a year or more." Brynjar added as he slowly reached his hand down, and started rubbing her over her shorts making her groan in defeat.

"Mmmmm, I suppose one more time won't hurt." Asta conceded as she spun around and grasped Brynjar's erection firmly, earning her a loud moan of appreciation.

"Fffffuuuuccckkk yesssss!" Brynjar moaned as he threw his head back in pleasure, reveling in Asta's every touch like he would never feel her again.

Half an hour passed before they were lying together naked on the couch, panting and sated for the fourth time that day. They couldn't get enough of one another, and were taking the idea of potentially dying tonight very seriously. If they both weren't too proud to admit it, they were both worried of losing each other. They weren't afraid of the potential injuries they may get, or the potential loss of limb, or anything like that; they were each worried for the other ones life.

Brynjar couldn't begin to imagine what his life would be like without Asta. She has always been in his life, there was never a day that went by where he didn't see or talk to her. If he were to lose her, he fully believed he would surely lose his mind.

Asta couldn't imagine her life without Brynjar, he has always been a constant in her life. She saw him every day and leaned on him with everything they did, he was her rock and her best friend. If she were to lose him, the Devil himself would be cowering in fear from her rage and vengeance.

Just as they both finished getting dressed and settled themselves back on the couch, the fireplace roared to life and they rose to their feet. After the light died down, they saw Alastor standing before them, looking miserable as ever. He surveyed them both before nodding his head slightly.

"Bought time you two got together." Alastor said dismissively as he waved his wand and summoned a potion to him, catching the bottle in his right hand while fishing in his pockets with his left. "I could feel the tension between you the day you offered me your help."

"Could everyone tell but me!?" Asta exclaimed throwing her arms into the air. "I mean honestly!"

Brynjar laughed at her outburst, earning him a jab to the side from Asta.

"It's not funny you twat!" Asta tried to say with a serious expression but failing miserably.

"Are you both ready?" Alastor asked as he tucked away the potion bottle in his jacket.

"Born ready." Brynjar replied, hoisting Asta to her feet and dragging her towards the fireplace.

"Good. Let's go then." Alastor said as he grabbed a handful of floo powder, before stepping into the fireplace. "The Burrow." He growled as he threw the powder into the fire-bed, causing bright green flames to erupt from the coals, and Alastor to disappear.

"After you." Brynjar said politely, gesturing for Asta to go first.

"I'd say, 'what a gentleman' but I know you are just saying that so you can look at my ass." Asta said smartly as she walked past him, deliberately overly-swaying her hips to cause him to stare. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "The Burrow." Asta said loudly before disappearing from view as the flames swallowed her up.

"Can't say she was wrong." Brynjar commented as he took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, looking around the sittingroom for the last time. He smiled as he looked around, knowing he will be forever grateful for Alastor's help and for allowing them to use his house, for without him, he and Asta may not be a couple right now. As he finished his sweep of the room, he chuckled to himself before calling out his destination and vanishing from Alastor Moody's house for the last time.

"No really Mrs Weasley, I'm fine thank you though." Asta said politely as Mrs Weasley tried to force Asta into eating another helping of steak and kidney pie.

"Are you sure dear?" Mrs Weasley prodded, trying to plump up the petite young girl.

"Yes I'm sure. Thank you though, I really do appreciate it." Asta said politely as she wrung the hem of her shirt nervously.

"Stop that." Brynjar scolded playfully, as he swatted her hands. "You're going to stretch out our shirt."

Asta nodded nervously before excusing herself, and going out the front door towards the garden, Brynjar following in her wake.

"I know mothers make you nervous, but you need to relax love. This mother wants to fatten you up, not kill you." Brynjar said sweetly as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"I know… I know…" Asta said shakily, more to herself than Brynjar. "I just can't deal with mothers, aside from yours. I feel like they are plotting my death when they look at me, like she did. I'm afraid to disappoint them and make them angry and come after me."

Brynjar wanted nothing more than to bring Asta's mum back from the pits of hell, just to torture and kill her all over again for all the damage she has done to her. The girl will run head first into a fight that is six against one, but throw a mother she needs on her side in front of her and she becomes a nervous wreck.

"Well, Mrs Weasley told me she finds you absolutely adorable, I think because you're pint siz-ow!" Brynjar said as Asta jabbed him in the ribs. "Well you are!"

"That doesn't mean you need to point it out!" Asta said with a small laugh as she struggled to break free of his bone crushing hug.

"If I didn't pick on you, you would think I was mad at you." Brynjar said with a laugh as he watched Asta try to break free of his hold.

For a moment they both forgot that they were about to go and fight a bunch of Death Eaters, because Snakeman would be stupid to not have at least a few out on patrol. They were care free and childish for one last time before everything became real.

"Asta! Brynjar! We are heading out now!" Alastor called from the front door of the Burrow, before walking towards the edge of the enchantments.

"You ready?" Asta asked Brynjar as he released his hold on her, and grabbed her hand with his.

"Born ready. You?" Brynjar asked, casting a sideways glance at Asta to try and read her expression.

"Please." Asta scoffed. "That is like asking Cuyler if he has read any good books lately."

Brynjar chuckled and tugged her arm, pulling her into him before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and squeezing her tightly.

"Alright, watch for Death Eaters on our way there. If you see any and you feel comfortable with it, kill them." Alastor said emotionlessly, as though he was telling you how his day was. "You two," Alastor called out, gesturing towards Asta and Brynjar, "do you need to borrow brooms?"

"No, we're good." Brynjar replied lazily, causing everyone to look at him curiously.

"How are you going to get to Harry's?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, you can't get there before we do. He will try and fight you off, thinking you're with Voldemort or something." One of the Weasley twins said incredulously.

"We know that. We can fly without brooms." Asta explained impatiently, eager to get on with the task at hand.

"Wha-" The majority began to say before Alastor cut them off.

"We don't have the time for this now, let's go!" He scolded as he mounted his broom, and kicked off from the ground.

Harry was wondering around the empty house, recollecting all the memories from his time here under the Dursley's roof. The sittingroom was void of the hundreds of photographs of Dudley through the ages, and the pristine furniture, and expensive television. The Kitchen sparkled empty the way it did when it was full with food, dishes, and appliances. The whole house was empty of everything except for Harry, Hedwig, and his belongings.

Harry made his way down the hall, towards the front door, where he stopped abruptly at the door of his old cupboard. He stared at the door for a moment, feeling slightly queasy at the thought and sight of his old "room", if you could call it that, thinking about all the meals he went without from being locked inside it. He slowly reached for the latch and carefully slid it to the left, unlocking the door.

He pulled the door open slowly and squatted down, reaching into the cupboard to find the cord for the light. Finally finding it he gave it a tug, and illuminated the small cramped space. Memories of being shoved into the cupboard gruffly by Uncle Vernon, and screamed at and bullied by Aunt Petunia through the slats on the door, came flooding back to his mind. All those memories made Harry question he decision to protect the Dursley's from Voldemort.

'Why did I bother helping them?' Harry asked himself, as he continued to stare blankly into the cupboard. 'They starved me, treated me like shit, and constantly called me and my parent's freaks.' Harry grew increasingly angry as he continued to stare into the hell that was his childhood. 'I should have left them here to be captured. I should have left them here to be tortured, they way they tortured me.'

Harry was shaken from his angry trance by a free flying Hedwig, who screeched before landing on Harry's shoulder. After she nipped Harry's ear affectionately, grateful he let her out of her cage to roam and fly freely, she spun her head towards the front door. Harry followed her gaze toward the door abandoning his dark thoughts, and his cupboard for the last time.

As soon as Harry slammed the cupboard door shut, the front door swung open and Mad-eye came stumping through the front door.

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed as he saw Mad-eye stump towards the sittingroom hurriedly.

"Potter." Mad-eye said un-emotionally, moving past Harry quickly so he could set up.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she flung herself at him through the front door.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Harry asked completely confused and surprised to see her, suddenly getting the feeling Mad-eye changed the plan.

"To help of course!" Hermione said with a cheeky smile as she made her way into the sittingroom.

One after one all the members of the Order came filing through the front door, even Kingsley!

"Kingsley, I thought you were meant to be looking after the Prime Minister?" Harry asked.

"You are more important." Kingsley said in his big booming voice, as he grasped Harry's hand within both of his.

Harry felt more love than he could know what to do with. Everyone he cared about was here, with the exception of those who were passed and Mrs Weasley and Ginny. Everyone was here, which meant the plan has become something more in depth and the risks were higher than Mad-eye originally thought.

"As you can tell by the additional help," Mad-eye paused, looking around the room with a confused and annoyed look on his face, "Asta! Brynjar! Get the hell in here!" Mad-eye called towards the entry to the sittingroom, making Harry think he had gone mad until he saw two additional people move into the entry way. "The plan has changed a little."

"Who are you?" Harry asked a little more rudely than he meant it to sound, but he hated being kept out of the loop.

"That is my cousin and her boyfriend, I asked them to help us tonight." Mad-eye growled, annoyed at his attitude. "Problem with that?"

Harry felt his anger subside, and a wave of embarrassment wash over him. He didn't mean to offend anyone, he was just tired of being kept out of the loop when HE is the ONLY ONE who can destroy Voldemort!

"No. No problem." Harry said as calmly as he could. "I'm just tired of being kept out of the loop."

Mad-eye rolled his eyes at Harry's childlike fit, and beckoned for the two new members to come stand next to him.

"This is Asta Akeldama, my second cousin." Mad-eye said as he gestured towards the dark haired girl standing close to the large man on her right. "And this is Brynjar Kykrbani, her boyfriend." Mad-eye said as he gestured towards the man to his left that towered over him. "I asked them to help us transport you safely to the Burrow, they are skilled fighters and I would trust them with my life. There, now you know them, moving on."

Harry listened long enough to catch both of their names, then he instantly tried to remember where he had heard her last name before. He knew it was a name he read or heard Hermione talk about from 'History of Magic' textbooks, but he couldn't remember where, or why that name sounded so familiar. He gave up trying to figure out where he heard that name before, when he heard Mad-eye say "the real Harry Potter".

"Excuse me?" Harry said incredulously, looking as though his Aunt just called his mother a freak.

"The Death Eaters won't be able to tell which Harry Potter is the real one." Mad-eye repeated, growing annoyed. "Didn't think it was that hard to follow, Potter."

"Absolutely not!" Harry shouted, completely furious that Mad-eye would even suggest this. "I will not allow them to take polyjuice to become me, absolutely not!"

"It's the safest way to-" Mad-eye began but was cut off by Harry.

"Bull! There are other ways to do this that don't involve polyjuice!" Harry countered.

"Yes but all could get us caught! You still got the trace on you, so you can't apparate without the Ministry knowing!" Mad-eye began, stumping towards Harry. "The floos are heavily guarded due to Voldemort's return, and there's no way to know if the light is monitoring them, or if the Death Eaters are!" Mad-eye stopped, coming to a halt in front of Harry, breathing heavily. "I have taken other methods into account, but this is THE SAFEST way to move you, Potter."

Harry stood tall against Mad-eye's attempt to intimidate him, angry at the thought of the people he cares about flying across open skies as "The Chosen One". But in the end, he had to admit Mad-eye was right, this was the safest way to move him.

Harry looked around at all the people in his Aunt's sittingroom, everyone he has ever cared about were standing with him, prepared to die to protect him, even the two he just met. He was both overwhelmed with love for them and angry that Ron or Hermione didn't tell him about this plan.

"Fine." Harry said in defeat, running his hands through his hair. "Fine. Here." Harry said as he ripped out a few of his hairs, and handed them to Mad-eye.

"Good." Mad-eye grunted as he took the hairs from Harry's hand, and began fishing around in his coat pockets for something.

Harry looked from Mad-eye to his cousin and her boyfriend, who were looking up towards the ceiling like they could see something, and they were whispering to each other. Harry didn't know them at all, and wasn't sure he should just trust them so easily, so he found their behavior odd.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he came to stand in front of them, looking skeptical.

Asta and Brynjar looked at each other, then back at Harry before either of them spoke.

"We can sense them up there, waiting for us." Asta said seriously, glancing from Harry to the ceiling. "We can't see them or hear them, but it's like that feeling you get when you are being watched from a distance."

"What?" Harry said urgently, beginning to panic at the thought of leading his friends into a death trap. "How many?"

"It doesn't work like that, we can't physically see them through the walls and such, but we can sense that they are there." Brynjar explained to Harry again, clearly his friends risking their lives for him makes his brain foggy. "But we do feel a heavy presence, like at least 20 of them waiting up there."

"At least?" Harry repeated as his heart raced in his chest and he began to panic. "I can't send them up there pretending to be me when there's an army of Death Eaters up there!"

"Well I don't really think it's an option now, Harry." Brynjar said as he pointed past Harry, making Harry turn around and see what Brynjar was talking about.

When Harry turned around he saw six duplicates of himself staring at back at him.

"Wow! We're identical!" Fred and George exclaimed cheekily.

"Not yet you're not, put these on." Mad-eye growled as he threw a bag of clothes in front of the fake Harry's. "You'll need to change to Potter." Mad-eye said gruffly to the real Harry, who was standing in awe at all the fake Harry's changing without any disregard for Harry's privacy.

"How many do you figure?" Mad-eye grunted towards Asta and Brynjar, who were trying to not watch the odd sight of seven copies of one man changing.

"Uhhhh, at least 20." Asta said as she turned her attention to Alastor, who didn't look shocked by the answer.

"I assumed as much, there will probably be more though." Alastor said flatly, before giving the two young Vikings a meaningful look. "Are you sure you still want to do this? There's no shame in backing-" Alastor began but was cut off by Asta.

"There is monumental shame in backing out! You know our ways!" Asta replied looking offended.

"We know the consequences that could come from this, we have accepted it." Brynjar said flatly.

"Good." Alastor said before turning back to the Potter's that stood before him. "Which one of ya' is the real Harry?"

"Here!" Harry shouted from the back of the room near Hagrid.

"You are riding with Hagrid, everyone else remember who they are riding with?" Mad-eye asked, scanning the fake Potter's faces for signs of confusion. "Good. Now, Asta would you care to explain you and Brynjar's part before you head out?"

"Sure." Asta said as she dug in her pouch that was strapped to her leg, only to come up empty handed. "Brynjar I think you have them in your pouch, will you hand them out?" Asta asked, before beginning her spiel.

"Got them." Brynjar announced before beginning to hand each person a pendant on a chain.

"Right, these a pendants that are charmed to call Brynjar and myself to you. Should any of you at any point tonight feel outnumbered or become injured, wear this pendant somewhere that you can reach easily. All's you have to do is squeeze the pendant, and either Brynjar or myself will be there." Asta paused briefly, to watch everyone place the chain around their neck or shrink it to fit on their wrists before continuing. "Brynjar and I are here to help you all get Harry safely to the Burrow. We are good fighters, avid duelers, and strong; dealing with these scumbags will be nothing new to us. Brynjar?" Asta said, gesturing for Brynjar to take over.

"Asta and I will be going up first to try and clear the way for you all, so you all face as little death threat as possible. As those of you who flew here with us tonight saw, Asta and I can fly without brooms. When we fly the smoke that emits around us is blood red, so please don't aim any curses at us." Brynjar paused momentarily to let that sink in. "When we have taken out as many Death Eaters as we can before becoming overwhelmed, if we become overwhelmed that is, we will signal you all by creating a red bolt of lightning. When you see the red bolt of lightning, and only when you see the red bolt of lightning, take off because that's the signal that it is as safe as it is going to get."

As Brynjar finished his piece, him and Asta looked around the room to make sure everyone understood the plan and how things were going to start off. Thye were both pleased to see that they all seemed to be following what he and Asta told them. When he looked at one of the Harry Potter's before him, he knew they weren't thrilled about the plan, making it obvious it was the real Harry.

"So I'm supposed to be alright with two other people now putting their lives at risk for me?" Harry spat out, angrily eyeing Mad-eye. "What are they twenty-something? They should be living their lives not laying them on the line for someone they barely know!"

"We're seventeen mate, just like you." Brynjar corrected, looking smug. "You shouldn't be fighting a grown wizards battle, but you have been since you were eleven, so don't go all righteous on us."

Harry looked like a first year seeing the Great Hall for the first time as he looked at Brynjar and Asta. They looked so much older than they were, much, much older. They had streaks of gray in their hair for Merlin's sake!

"You're only seventeen? Both of you?" Harry asked, completely stunned. "You-"

"Yes, we know they look older than they are." Mad-eye interjected, clearly getting tired of the lolly-gagging. "We don't have the time to sit and chat, we need to go!" Mad-eye said as he stumped out the front door, the fake Potters and protectors following behind him.

Harry sighed and followed suite, leaving Asta and Brynjar alone for one final moment. They turned to look at each other, both completely calm and eager to see some action.

"This will be the ultimate test of whether or not this will be an easy task, seeing as we are a couple now." Asta said with a cocky smile as she punched Brynjar's arm.

"Yes, it will. But I think we can do it, we both enter our own little world when we are fighting people." Brynjar replied, before shoving her playfully.

"Alright, I say we give it five minutes before we signal for them to come up." Asta said dutifully as she began to walk towards the entrance to the sittingroom. "That should be more than enough time to clear away a majority of the threat, don't you think?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Brynjar replied as he grabbed Asta's hand and spun her into him.

"What are you doing? They are waiting for us." Asta said in surprise as she tried to pull away from Brynjar.

"Yeah, and I'm not going anywhere until I get a good luck kiss from my girlfriend." Brynjar said cheekily as he lowered his head towards hers, before capturing her lips.

The kiss was longer than he meant it to be, but he wanted to put a lot of unsaid feelings and words into the kiss, in case something went wrong tonight. By the time they pulled away from each other, they were both shaking because they knew what the kiss meant, and that shook them to their very core.

They looked at each other for one beat, before Asta straightened herself up and slapped on her cocky "I already won" smile, and gave Brynjar a devious look.

"You ready to show them the damage we can do?" Asta said cockily.

"Born ready." Brynjar replied with a cocky grin.

Asta raised her arm up in front of her, Brynjar did the same, and they grasped each other's hand.

"To Valhalla and on." Asta said confidently.

"To Valhalla and on, my love." Brynjar replied, then they both dropped their arms and made their way outside, where the whole of the Order was waiting for them.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **This chapter may be a little rough, or choppy, I have never really written a battle scene before. I hope I wrote it well enough to keep you coming back for more! I really love writing this story, and I hope you love it as well! Please review this chapter and let me know how I did, because there are more battles in the last book and movie, and I want to do them justice! Enjoy!**

"Remember what we said," Brynjar began as he looked around at all the people standing there watching Asta and him nervously, "don't come up until we give the signal."

Asta and Brynjar looked around at the group for a collective nod, then they looked to each other.

"Let's go." Asta said flatly, as she surveyed the sky above her, wishing she had the ability to see through dense clouds to predict how many Death Eaters were waiting for them.

Brynjar nodded in agreement, and they kicked off from the ground and soared into the dangerous skies above.

As soon as they broke through the clouds they were bombarded by curses, until someone let out a bellow of rage, causing everything to stop. Asta and Brynjar kept their guard up hovering back to back, so they could keep a collective eye on every dark figure in the sky. As she surveyed the skies she locked eyes with Snakeman, and tapped Brynjar's leg with her toe so he would follow her and watch her back.

"Long time no see!" Asta called to Snakeman, who glared at her threw squinted eyes. "I told you we would be honoring you with another visit soon, it looks as though you thought that was a bluff."

Voldemort was watching her with a skilled eye, studying her every word and movement, trying to discern a tell of some kind but was coming up empty. She is a skilled legilimens, confident in battle; therefore calm as can be, and her face showed amusement at his expense. No fear.

"Why are you here?" Voldemort asked coldly, continuing to look for weakness somewhere in her.

"I told you, Tom," Asta began with a malicious smirk, as she watched Voldemort's eyes widen in anger, "we're paying you a visit. Brachiabindo!" Asta shouted as ropes shot toward Voldemort in an attempt to bind him, but Voldemort disapparated just in time.

After she sent that first curse, the battle began, and the Death Eaters sent a barrage of curses at the two young Vikings. Asta and Brynjar shot away from each other and began their task of taking out the Death Eater threat.

Brynjar launched forward and grabbed a man by his throat, hoisted him off his broom, before snapping his neck and dropping him toward the ground far below them. He sent killing curses towards Death Eaters that were trying to take out Asta while her back was turned whenever he would catch them. He had his dagger out and was slashing at any man or woman that dared to get close to him. While he was doing battle with five Death Eaters, he saw Sankeman twice, and each time he sent curses his way in hopes to catch him, and distract his followers, but to no avail.

Asta sailed into a sea of black cloaked figures, brandishing her dagger and taking them out at close proximity. She wanted her face to be the last they saw, as punishment for all the injustices they have done. She would disarm some of the Death Eaters and then blast them off their brooms, letting them free fall to their death. She suspended a male Death Eater and used the cruciatus curse on him, after looking into his mind and seeing all the muggleborn women and girls he violated and tormented, before disarming him as well and letting him fall to the ground with no way to save himself.

Five minutes had gone by and they took out at least twenty-five Death Eaters, leaving twenty-five of them battered and angry. Once she figured they had met their five minute limit, Asta called out to Brynjar through a busted lip.

"Brynjar, NOW!" She called as she flew towards him.

Brynjar slit the Death Eaters throat he was holding and let go of him, before flying towards Asta. When they were close enough, they each thrust their arm forward with a closed fist, sending a red bolt of lightning across the open sky.

Death Eaters dodged this way and that, to avoid being hit by the bolt, most of them managed, however a few were not quick enough and instantly reduced to ash. Not a minute late, members of the Order and the seven Harry Potter's were up in the sky, and in view of the Death Eaters that remained. As soon as any of them saw what they thought was Harry, they sped off in pursuit of "The Boy Who Lived".

Barely two minutes after the others joined Asta and Brynjar in the sky, they were being summoned. Asta took the first call, and went towards where a long red haired Weasley and a Harry look-a-like were being bombarded by four Death Eaters. Asta flew toward the long haired Weasley and Harry look-a-like, and sent killing curses on either side of pair under attack, and successfully hit two targets before the other two caught on. The other two started sending killing curses towards Asta, who deflected them as easily as she would swat away a fly, and advanced on the woman on the pair's left.

The female Death Eater tried to fly away from Asta, only to be hit by a rogue killing curse, leaving her to fall to the earth below. The other Death Eater was braver, and less intelligent, than his female cohort, he stayed strong and attempted to battle with Asta. He carelessly sent a curse towards Asta, between the long haired Weasley and the Potter look-a-like, hitting the Potter look-a-like in the cheek, leaving behind a large gash.

Enraged by his laziness and carelessness, Asta shot over the thestral that was carrying the pair, wrapped her hands around his throat, and let the "The Gift of Thor" do its job. The Potter look-a-like watched, as the small Viking girl cooked the useless man before letting him fall to the earth below like the others, in both gratitude and disgust at how vicious she really is.

Just as Asta was electrifying the careless Death Eater, her pendant began to vibrate and heat up as someone else called for help. She was about to answer the call when the vibrating stopped, meaning Brynjar was already on it.

Brynjar disapparated to where Mr Lupin was supporting a fake Potter, trying to keep them in the air, and duel all at the same time. Brynjar swooped down to where Mr Lupin was, and snatched the injured fake Potter off the broom and draped the fake Potter over his shoulder. He made sure to drape the fake Potter so he could apply pressure to their wound, to attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Who is this?" Brynjar asked as stealthily and clearly as he could in the midst of a battle, without letting the surrounding Death Eaters hear him.

"George!" Mr Lupin replied as he jinxed an oncoming Death Eater.

"Ok! I'm going to bring him to the safe house!" Brynjar said to Mr Lupin, as he killed a rather large Death Eater that was trying to get them from underneath. "Take care of yourself! I'll be back!"

With that, Mr Lupin nodded and took off sending jinxes and curses alike at the cloaked figures in the sky. Brynjar deflected curses with his free hand as he searched the sky for Asta, finally finding her as she was jamming her dagger into a Death Eaters stomach, making an "L" shape as she did to make sure she damaged all the major organs, before letting him fall to the earth under them. She quickly spun around, about to take off after a Death Eater that was hot on Mr Kingsley's tail, when she saw Brynjar supporting a limp body, and immediately flew towards him.

"What-" Asta began but was cut off by Brynjar.

"No time. I'm bringing him to the safe house, I'll be back, but I need-" Brynjar began before he was cut off by Asta.

"-need me to summon you back so you can find us, got it."Asta said with a soft smirk, making her blood trickle from her busted lip. "Now go! I'll give you four minutes!"

Brynjar smiled gratefully and disapparated, turning up a moment later outside the Burrow.

Malfoy rushed out of the tent upon hearing the pop outside, just in time to see the Big Guy carrying what looked like an unconscious Potter over his shoulder. Barely a moment later, Mrs Weasley and Ginny came running out of the house, and began fussing over Brynjar and the injured Potter.

"What happened? Is this the real Harry? Are you- OH! Your chest! Come in!" Mrs Weasley fussed as she became emotional and frantic upon the sight of what looked like Harry and Brynjar's wounds. "Ginny! Please, go and get Draco. We will need more hands for this."

Brynjar gently laid George Weasley on the couch before answering Mrs Weasley's questions.

"It's not Harry, its George, Mrs Weasley." Brynjar said with a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry I didn't protect him well enou-" Brynjar began to apologize but was silenced by Mrs Weasley, who grabbed his face with her hands briefly.

"You stop that nonsense, you protected him perfectly. He is here and safe, where I can fix him up." She said sincerely as she patted his cheek, before turning her attention to George. "Thank you dear, for my son." Mrs Weasley added as she turned to look at Brynjar who was feeling guiltier by the second. "Ginny! Did you get Draco?"

"He said he can't leave the protective enchantments without dying, what a load of dung!" Ginny said as she sped past Brynjar to aid her mother.

"Shit! He really can't." Brynjar cursed loudly, before turning on his heel to get Malfoy. "Hang on, I'll get him!"

Brynjar tore out of the sittingroom, through the kitchen and out the front door, making a beeline for his and Asta's tent. He lifted the imprisonment charm Asta put around the tent to keep Malfoy in one spot, and called for Malfoy to come out.

"Malfoy! I lifted the charm! Get out here!" Brynjar called into the tent, knowing every second spent here is another second the Death Eaters could become more of a threat.

Malfoy came barreling out of the tent flap, and halted before where the protective enchantments ended, and looked at Brynjar.

"Are you sure?" Malfoy asked nervously, envisioning himself turning to a pile of dust as he tried walking through it.

"Yes I'm sure! Hurry up!" Brynjar growled as he gestured for Malfoy to move.

Malfoy carefully stepped through the enchantments, relieved to still be alive, and jogged towards the front door of the Burrow. Brynjar led the way into the house and led him to where Mrs Weasley and Ginny were tending to George.

"Here he is Mrs Weasley." Brynjar said quickly, as she shoved Malfoy forward slightly. "You behave, and do as your asked, or so help me-" Brynjar began to threaten Malfoy before Mrs Weasley cut him off.

"What? You can't leave! You need tending to as well!" Mrs Weasley proclaimed in a mother-like tone that threw Brynjar off slightly.

"I will be fine, Mrs Weasley, really." Brynjar countered as he slowly began making his way towards the door. "I have been through worse, obviously." Brynjar added as he showed her his arms. "I really have to get back to the others." Brynjar said as he felt the pendant on his belt loop vibrating furiously, he touched the pendant and disapparated.

It was as though all hell broke loose while he was gone, and he could see why his pendant was going off so violently. One of the Death Eaters thought it would be a good idea to send fiend fire at one of the fake Potter's. Luckily they missed and hit one of their own, according to Asta, but the fire was still running rogue, clearly the person who cast it doesn't know how to control it.

Brynjar flew toward the fiery serpent and disappeared from view. The fake Potter's and their protectors cried out in anguish upon seeing Brynjar disappear into the flames. The Death Eaters cheered as Brynjar disappeared amongst the flames, clearly thinking one of their comrades confounded him into killing himself. So when Brynjar shot back up out of the flaming coil of the serpent, all but Asta watched in awe.

While the others were thrown and distracted by the fact that Brynjar survived diving head first into fiend fire, Asta made a stop to each of the fake Potter's and their protectors, to warn them of what was about to happen. The protectors and fake Potter's had just enough time to get away before Brynjar sent the flames in all directions, blowing Death Eaters off their brooms and scorching them if they were close enough, before the flames died all together.

Brynjar and Asta did everything they could to keep the remaining Death Eaters focus on them, so the protectors and fake Potter's could get away, but it didn't work as well as they hoped. After one Death Eater went down, the others realized they were letting the Order and Potter get away, and took off towards the last known direction they saw them headed.

"What the bloody hell took you so long?!" Asta asked, breathing heavily as they flew after the Death Eaters, sending killing cursed periodically as they went.

"Mrs Weasley was trying to force me to stay and get fixed up." Brynjar replied as he sent another curse at a portly Death Eater, taking him down instantly. "And I had to lift the imprisonment charm because Mrs Weasley needed extra hands to tend to her son."

"You let him out!" Asta shouted as she came up on a Death Eater who was floating in mid-air, watching as muggle power lines snapped and fell dangerously to the ground.

Asta and Brynjar stopped a ways behind the Death Eater, and watched as Snakeman howled with rage, destroying everything around him. Asta slowly flew closer to the Death Eater in front of them, and slit his throat.

Brynjar smirked at his girlfriends viciousness and watched her fondly as a wave of affection washed over him, before he came to his senses and remembered where they were.

"I don't see any sign of the others, let's go." Brynjar said as he grabbed Asta's hand and disapparated.

Upon their arrival back at the Burrow, Mrs Weasley came barreling towards Brynjar, scolding him for leaving before getting healed. He allowed himself to be dragged inside the house by the angry witch for fear of being slapped for being disobedient. Asta followed in their wake, chuckling at Brynjar being bullied by a short middle aged witch. Her amusement quickly turned to anger when she heard the long haired Weasley make an announcement no one was expecting to hear.

"Mad-eyes dead." He called out over the chatter in the room, making the room fall silent.

A moment later a vase that was sitting on the kitchen table, shattered, making glass fly all over the kitchen. Asta stalked toward the long haired Weasley, making Brynjar rush towards her to keep her under control.

"What do you mean Mad-eyes dead?" Asta growled through gritted teeth, eyes as black as a dementors cloak, and practically foaming at the mouth.

"Mundungus took one look at Voldemort and disapparated, giving away the fact that there were duplicate Harry's." The long haired Weasley explained, maintaining a solid tone even though his face gave away his fear.

Asta's mind was racing with possibilities of how the long haired Weasley's statement could be wrong, praying to Odin that it was wrong. She couldn't fathom the thought of the strong man she knew, for however short a time, being killed by a lowlife Death Eater. There was just no way.

"Did you see him….. die?" Asta asked through still gritted teeth, trying to not sound angry with the man who was just trying to convey what he knew.

"Yes, I did." The long haired Weasley answered evenly, giving Asta his most sincere look.

"Can you show Brynjar? So he can show me?" Asta asked a smidge softer, though still looking as though she wanted to go on a murderous rampage. At the rooms confused, and scared, looks she elaborated, "I don't trust myself to be gentle."

The room nodded and Brynjar stepped forward, nodding towards the long haired Weasley for permission.

"Go ahead." The long haired Weasley said to Brynjar as he closed his eyes, to bring the painful memory back to the surface of his mind.

Brynjar raised his hand and aimed it at the long haired Weasley's head, and delved into his mind. Seeing the horrible painful truth for himself. Alastor is dead, truly and sadly dead. As he backed out of the long haired Weasley's mind, he couldn't help but think to himself, 'Ohhhhhh, Asta's not going to be happy.'

"Thank you, Bill? Is it?" Brynjar asked as he lowered his hand, and nodded towards the man.

"You're welcome, and yes, Bill Weasley." Bill replied as he nodded back curtly.

Brynjar turned and looked at Asta who was looking at him impatiently. Brynjar frowned as he thought of the anger that was to come, once she saw it for herself. He reached out to her and placed two fingers on her temple and let her see what Bill just showed him, while wrapping his free arm around her tightly, in effort to keep her rage contained for the time being.

He felt her begin to shake and tingle as her gift began to feed off her emotions, and he knew this was going to be bad, very bad. He swiftly lifted her up and carried her out of the house and out into the night air, to let her unleash her anger.

As soon as he got her in the middle of the lot, he set her down and backed away before she let out an ear splitting scream of pure hatred and rage. Both, luckily and unfortunately, Bill let slip an image of Mundungus's real face, with exceptional detail which meant; the man hunt is on.

"Asta!" Brynjar called as he saw her disapparate from her spot, a look of pure rage on her face. "Shit!" Brynjar shouted as he tore back towards the door to the Burrow. "Does anyone have an attachment to this Mundugus guy?" He asked looking nervous, and as though he needed to go.

The room collectively shook their heads "No" before Mr Lupin asked, "Why?"

"Because she's gone to our village to start a country wide man hunt for this coward." Brynjar began, looking more anxious by the minute. "Our men have never failed to find a wanted man or woman before, so I suspect he'll be captured within the week. I have to go make sure she keeps her anger in check. We will be back later."

Asta appeared in the middle of her village, startling the mass of people who were gathered around a rather large bonfire. Her appearance made a few of the older women gasp as she stalked towards her group of friends. Battered, bruised, cuts along her legs and face, eyes as dead as a sharks; she looked absolutely terrifying.

"Woa-holy shit!" Balder exclaimed, clutching his chest, before noticing the deadly look on her face. "What's wrong? Where's-"

"Asta!" Brynjar called as he appeared on the other side of the lot. He apparated to where she was with their friends, nervous she may go mental on them for no good reason.

"Lower your head." Asta demanded, raising her arm in preparation to show him the man she wanted found.

"Why?" Balder asked cautiously, eyeing her with nervousness and suspicion.

"Just do it!" Asta growled, growing even more impatient, if that were even possible.

"What are you-" Balder began to ask before Asta cut him off.

"Fine! Brynjar, you show them!" She huffed as she turned on her heel and began walking towards her house. "I have to find my father anyway."

"What is she on about!" Balder exclaimed as he watched her stalk away towards her house.

"Alastor is dead because," Brynjar paused as he raised his hand to Balders' temple, to share the image of Mundungus, "this man is a coward and abandoned him when he saw the Snakeman."

Balder, Cuyler, Colborn, Gunnar, Arvid, and Eindride's faces all went white at the mention of Alastor Moody. He was not spoken about in this village anymore, for fear of the King's wrath. But the fact that one of their own was killed because a man was to cowardly to look death in the eye, enraged them all to their very core.

"Man hunt?" Balder asked in a deadly tone as he shared the image with Colborn, who passed it down the line.

"Man hunt." Brynjar confirmed as the doors to the Akeldama residence were thrown wide open, and the King and Asta came stalking towards Brynjar and the others.

Everyone in the lot fell to one knee and placed a closed fist over their heart, but were quickly reprimanded by the King.

"Stop that nonsense, and get up!"Abraxus shouted as he drew closer to Brynjar and his friends, all but Brynjar cowering slightly as the impressive and intimidating man grew closer to them.

"Sir." Brynjar said with a curt nod when Abraxus came to a halt in front of him and his friends.

"Son." Abraxus replied, causing whispers amongst the eaves droppers. "You've shared the image of the man with your friends, yes?" He asked stiffly as he eyed the young men before him.

"Yes sir." Brynjar said flatly, nodding his head.

"You boys have not failed me yet in finding wanted men and women," Abraxus began as he surveyed the young men behind Brynjar, "you will be down by two, but that shouldn't be a problem for you."

Balder, Colborn, Cuyler, Gunnar, Arvid and Eindride, all straightened to their full height at the King's praise.

"I want him found, and brought back here alive until I can get my hands on him." Asta said with a malicious finality in her voice. "Rough him up a bit, by all means, but I want him alive."

"What is our time frame to find him, Sir or Asta?" Gunnar asked, looking eager to start the hunt.

"No deadline." Asta spoke up, shocking her friends and her father. "We don't have much information to give you on him, it will be like walking through warzone blind. We will get more information on him from the people in the Order and relay it to you as we gather it."

"What information do you have on him at the moment?" Cuyler asked, looking as though he is losing hope in this man hunt before it even begins.

"His name is Mundungus. I got the feeling he is not well liked by the Order." Asta began, trying to wrack her brain about the emotions she felt Bill had about Mundungus.

"I caught the word 'thief' in Bill Weasley's thoughts, so I think he may steal shit and sell it to make a living." Brynjar added, trying to lift the guys hope in the mission they have been given.

"Check Diagon Alley, and Knockturn Alley in London for him." Abraxus added gruffly, eyeing each of the young men in front of him carefully. "If he will be selling his stolen goods anywhere, it would be in one of those two places." Abraxus said firmly as he turned on his heel and started back towards his house.

The mass watched as Abraxus slammed the door to his house shut, unsure of what about the news upset him most; his cousin being dead, or that the coward responsible was still alive. Either way, the elders in the village were not about to sit back and wait to find out what had their King so angry. The women ran up to their sons and began dragging them back to their houses, going on about how they need to pack for their assignment, catching all six boys off guard.

Their mothers never take this much care in helping prepare them for a man hunt. The boys figured that since this assignment involved a member of the King's family, their mothers feared the consequences for disappointing the King, or Asta.

Asta lunged towards Balder as his mother was dragging him away, so she could talk to him before her and Brynjar went back to the Burrow. Balder's mother was about to scold her son for pulling against her, when she saw Asta's hand on her sons' arm. Balder's mother nodded towards Asta, then murmured something to her son before turning to Asta.

"Before you go back, please stop in to see me so I can heal your wounds dear." Balder's mother said sincerely, as she reached out to wipe a droplet of blood off of her cheek. "They will get infected if you don't heal them."

"I'm sure Astrid will drag me into the house as soon as she gets wind that I'm here and cut up." Asta said as she attempted to give Balder's mother an appreciative smile. "But thank you, and I'll only keep Balder for a minute, I promise." Asta added sincerely when she saw Balder's mother smile softly at her while shaking her head.

"Very well dear." Balder's mother replied as she turned on her heel. "As long as you DO get them tended to, you to Brynjar!" She added as she continued on her path towards her house to start packing her sons bag for his travels.

"What do you need love?" Balder asked with concern, before realizing what he just called Asta, and that Brynjar was standing right there. Balder shot Brynjar a nervous, apologetic look, and cringed before adding, "Sorry mate, old habit."

"You don't have to apologize, you have always called her that." Brynjar replied, waving his friend off.

"Oh good." Balder said with relief, as he let out a breath he had been holding incase Brynjar swung at him. "So what did you need?" Balder asked as he turned his attention back to Asta.

"Don't kill yourselves trying to find that cowardly bastard." Asta said with a stern look on her face, like a mother scolding a child. "I want him found, but I don't want you all to run until the brink of exhaustion hunting for him. You guys can come back at night and sleep in your beds and search during the day, I'm more than alright with that."

"Why don't you want us treating it like a normal man hunt?" Balder asked, confused as to why she wants them to take it easy on this one.

"Because I don't know how long Brynjar and I will be gone with Harry Potter and his friends, and I don't want my father to torture and kill him before I get a chance to!" Asta said with a sincere pout on her face, making Brynjar and Balder laugh. "It's not funny! I know he would too!"

"Asta, they really can't take it easy on this one," Brynjar began as he pulled Asta into him, "they were given orders from your father, the King. He'll have their heads if he thinks they aren't trying hard enough or taking it seriously."

Asta huffed and buried her face in Brynjar's chest in defeat, once again making Brynjar and Balder laugh.

Balder couldn't help but stare at his life-long best friends with a smile. He was happy that they were finally together, after all the years of her "secretly" liking him and vice-versa, he was happy to see them as a couple. Was he jealous of Brynjar? Yes, what guy wouldn't be! But does he think they were perfect for eachother? Yes, he does. They read eachothers facial expressions and body language so well, they know how to respond to eachother. They were truly made for eachother.

Asta pulled herself away from Brynjar's chest, and looked between Balder and Brynjar, before turning her attention to her house.

"I'm going to tell my father not to kill the coward until I get a chance to torture him." Asta said quickly as she started to make her way back to her house before turning around to face Brynjar and Balder. "Brynjar, we leave in five!"

"Ok." Brynjar said with a smirk as he watched Asta run towards her house. "The least normal girl I know." Brynjar laughed as he looked at his friend who was watching him with a smirk. "What?"

"It's good to see you two as a couple FINALLY!" Balder said shoving Brynjar's shoulder, as they walked towards Balder's house. "It only took, what? Three years?"

"Fuck off mate!" Brynjar laughed, shoving Balder back. "Besides, I found out Asta Akeldama actually has more patience than we all thought."

"Bullshit!" Balder exclaimed. "What's your proof?"

"She's had feelings for me since we were TEN!" Brynjar explained, laughing as he watched Balder's mouth fall open.

"What! Ten? Holy Fuck!" Balder exclaimed in disbelief as he opened his front door. "She kept that bottled up for seven years?!"

"Yep." Brynjar said with a laugh as he followed Balder through his house to his bedroom. "And here we all thought she had no patience whatsoever." Brynjar laughed as he leaned up against the door frame.

"Wow, seven years." Balder said still astonished. "And here I thought you were patient!"

"I know." Brynjar replied flatly. "I thought I was patient too, but she's got me beat."

"Got you beat at what?" Asta asked playfully as she jumped on Brynjar's back, startling both boys.

"Ho-shit!" Brynjar exclaimed as he grabbed her hands that were wrapped around his neck, with his. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Ha! Ha!" Asta teased, before kissing his cheek and dropping to the floor. "We should be getting back to the Burrow, before Mrs Weasley worries herself to death."

"Alright, but we should stoip and give Cuyler an update on Hermione," Brynjar began, as he reached a hand behind his back and made a grab at her breasts, "I'm sure he would like to know she is alive and well." Brynjar finished as Asta slapped his hands away from her.

"Ass." Asta said flatly as she shoved him into Balder's room. "I agree, let's go." Asta added as she made her way into Balder's room, opening her arms to hug Balder. "Thank you for going out to find the coward," Asta began as Balder gave her a quick but meaningful squeeze, "and please don't let my dad kill him before I get my hands on him."

Balder laughed as he released his hold on Asta, and looked down upon her freshly healed face.

"I'll do my best to convince the King to leave him alove until you get a hold of him, but I make no promises." Balder said with a meaningful smile, before shifting his gaze to Brynjar who was laughing at the two of them.

"I reckon your father will have the man dead before we get done helping Harry Potter. The same way I reckon that if the positions were reversed you would kill him after a week or two of torture." Brynjar laughed as he pushed Asta out of Balder's room, pausing briefly to shake Balder's hand one last time before they left the village for Odin only knows how long. "Be careful, right?"

"Aren't we always?" Balder said cheekily as he clasped hands with Brynjar.

"No." brynjar laughed as he walked out of the room, leaving Balder alone in his room to prepare for his upcoming trip.

Asta and Brynjar began to make their way towards Cuyler's house, only to find that Cuyler was searching for them with his bag already packed and slung over his shoulder.

"Hey! We were just coming to talk to you!" Brynjar said with a laugh as Cuyler came running up to him and Asta.

"How's Hermione?" Cuyler asked, completely skipping any and all pleasantries.

"We are fine, a little scraped up but fine, thanks for asking." Asta said cheekily as she hugged Cuyler, who squeezed her tightly and laughed lightly.

"Sorry, how are you guys?" Cuyler said just as cheekily, before letting her go.

"Hermione is fine, a few cuts and scrapes, but otherwise unharmed." Brynjar answered, as he clasped hands with Cuyler, who looked relieved.

"Oh thank Odin." Cuyler sighed as he clasped hands with Brynjar. "I mean, I know she can take care of herself, but I couldn't help but worry about her with all Snakemans followers around her, you know what I mean?" Cuyler asked Brynjar, knowing full well that Brynjar knew what Cuyler was talking about.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Brynjar replied as he nudged Asta in the butt with his knee.

Asta swatted Brynjar's leg away playfully making a face at him and Cuyler for insinuating that she needed to be protected. "I don't need protecting." Asta declared, staring intently into Cuyler's eyes as she transformed into Hermione. "I can take care of myself."

Cuyler watched with wide, longing eyes as Hermione appeared in front of him. Even though he knew it was Asta messing with him, he struggled to resist the urge to pull her into him and kiss her. Brynjar must have brought the seductress in her out, because there is no way the old Asta would sway her hips that dramatically. The way she was moving and the look on her face made his whole body tighten, and just when he was about to make a grab for her, Brynjar interjected.

"Alright, alright, turn it off before I have to hit him." Brynjar said somewhat seriously as he pulled Asta back to him by her shoulder. Brynjar couldn't help but laugh at the way Asta was beaming up at him. "What's that all about?"

"I must be getting better with my gift if you had to stop me." Asta said with a grin she couldn't control, looking between the two boys.

"I'll say." Cuyler said nervously as he looked at Brynjar guiltily, running his hands through his hair. "Good thing you cut in when you did, otherwise I would be dead."

"I know." Brynjar said with a small, barely there laugh, as he eyed Cuyler with a mixture of playfullness and warning. "I recognized the tensing of your body, it's what I would do when Asta would do something she didn't know was sexy."

"What?" Asta asked confused as to what SHE could possibly have done that was sexy.

"I'll explain later, we got to go back to the Burrow." Brynjar said as he reached forward and clasped Cuyler's hand. "Don't forget next Saturday is the wedding, you know what the Burrow looks like, so you have no excuse to not show up."

"Trust me, I wouldn't miss the opportunity to see Hermione in all done up for anything." Cuyler laughed as he let go of Brynjar's hand and pulled Asta into another hug. "Tell Hermione I will be there no matter what, will you?"

"Of course." Asta said with a smile before she pulled away and turned back towards Brynjar. "Come on, let's go."

"See you Saturday guys!" Cuyler exclaimed right before they disapparated.

Asta and Brynjar apparated right outside the boundaries of the protective enchantments, startling the Aurors talking in the garden. The Aurors instantly spun around and trained their wands on Asta and Brynjar, who raised their hands over their heads submissively.

"What is your connection to the Order?" Mr Kingsley's booming voice called out over the space between the Order members and Asta and Brynjar.

"Alastor Moody." Asta and Brynjar answered in unison, causing everyone, including Asta and Brynjar, to cringe at the mention of their fallen comrade and innevitably lower their wands.

"What took you so long?" Mr Kingsley asked, looking between Asta and Brynjar with concern. "You said she was going to call for a man hunt, that shouldn't have taken that long."

"We had to share that Dung-guys face with five of our friends we normally go off searching for wanted people with." Brynjar began to explain before Asta chimed in.

"I had to tell my father, and he set out the orders after he nearly smashed everything in the house." Asta pressed on, more than a little annoyed that she felt like she was being interrogated. "I gave them my own orders, they scrambled to get ready to leave to search for the coward, and I had to speak with two of our friends who normally take lead when Brynjar and I aren't there. Why?"

Kingsley, Lupin, Tonks, and Mr Weasley all exchanged looks with each other, before turning back to look at Asta and Brynjar.

"We were worried that you may have been intercepted by Death Eaters, and seeing as you two have as much problem killing people as they do, we knew it would be hard to discern." Mr Lupin explained, still weary of the returned Vikings.

"You want to knock us out and look into our minds?" Brynjar offered sincerely, with Asta nodding next to him. "We don't mind, security is priority number one, and if you don't feel comfortable with us just say so."

"Yeah, we offered Hermione the same means of interrogating us, we really don't mind." Asta added with a serious look in her eyes.

"You offered to allow yourselves to be knocked out and your minds invaded?" Lupin asked, completely astonished.

"Well yeah." Asta and Brynjar replied in unison, looking at each other briefly in confusion. "We didn't want her to be uncomfortable around us." Brynjar added.

"Oh." Kingsley said finally. "Well that won't be necessary, the offer was enough for me."

"Are you-" Asta began to ask but was cut off by Mrs Weasley, who was running hurriedly toward them, arms outstretched.

"There you two are!" She screeched as she pulled Asta into a bone crushing hug. "I was starting to get worried!" She added as she switched from Asta to Brynjar. "Where the devil have you two been! It's been nearly twenty minutes!"

"Sorry Mrs Weasley." Brynjar choked out as Mrs Weasley released her vice-like hold on him. "It took a little longer than we thought to get all the guys ready to go out looking for Mundungus."

Mrs Weasley looked between them with her hands on her hips as though they were her own children. Even though she just met these two just a few days ago, she already counts them as part of her family.

"Oh alright." Mrs Weasley said as she gestured for Asta and Brynjar to follow follow her into the house. "I need to patch you two up as soon as possible, that way you both will avoid having to wear bandages at the wedding Saturday." Mrs Weasley continued as she pulled out two chairs for each of them, before summoning her medical kit. "You do both have clothes for the wedding, right?" Mrs Weasley asked as she tried to start working on Asta, who gestured for her to work on Brynjar first, making Mrs Weasley smile.

"Yes, but do I really have to wear a dress?" Asta asked nervously as she watched Mrs Weasley work on the gouges in Brynjar's back.

"Well of course you do!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed as she threw a bloody piece of gauze out and grabbed a fresh one. "What else would you wear!"

"Well, something like what I'm wearing now, but if I have to wear the dress I got I will wear it." Asta asked feeling defeated.

"What about you dear?" Mrs Weasley asked Brynjar sweetly as she put the finishing touches on his back. "Do you have dress robes? Or do you need to go buy some?"

"I have dress robes packed and ready to be worn." Brynjar said kindly, as he pulled his shirt back on, smirking at Asta's look of defeat.

"Perfect!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed as she cleaned up the bloody material from Brynjar's back and summoned fresh materials to begin working on Asta's wounds.

"Mrs Weasley, Asta and I would like to work as extra security for your sons wedding, if that is alright with you and your son." Brynjar said cautiously as he watched her work on Asta.

Mrs Weasley stopped and looked at Brynjar with a look of shock and confusion on her face, before giving Asta the same look.

"What do you mean, work as extra security?" Mrs Weasley asked with a small laugh as she went back to work on Asta's face. "You're guests, last minute notice or not, you're guests!"

"Well….. can we be guests and extra security?" Asta asked as Mrs Weasley gestured for Asta to raise her shirt so she could get to the wound on her stomach. "We will be guests, but will help with security? We really don't want to impose, and we don't mind working as security while being guests, honestly."

Mrs Weasley becamse really quiet and pursed her lips as she continued to patch up the last of Asta's wounds, seeming as though she was contemplating their offer.

"Alright." Mrs Weasley said finally, as she finished patching up Asta's wounds. "You two can be extra security as well."

"Yes!" Asta exclaimed with joy, thinking she has gotten out of wearing the dress she got. But Mrs Weasley quickly dashed those hopes, as though she was reading Asta's mind.

"But you still have to wear your dress and dress robes." Mrs Weasley added, as she lightly patted Asta's cheek before waving her wand towards the stove, bringing it to life.

"Damn!" Asta growled as she slumped down in the chair, completely and utterly defeated.

"I can't wait to see you in your dress." Brynjar said with a wicked grin on his face, as he grabbed Asta's hand with his. "I bet you will look positively GIRLY-OW!" Brynjar exlaimed as Asta shocked his inner thigh with her index finger.

"S'what you get you." Asta said with an evil grin, as she rose from the chair and made her way towards the front door of the Burrow. "Come on Tiny, I want to spar." Asta called to Brynjar over her shoulder as she walked out the door, making Brynjar growl as he rose to his feet to follow her out.

"I'm not tiny!" Brynjar called after her. "You are!"


	10. Chapter 10

The day after the Order moved Harry to the Burrow, Hermione rounded up Harry and Ron to discuss bringing Brynjar and Asta with them on their horcrux hunt. She dreaded the retaliation she knows she will be met with, but in the end she knew she would win, like always.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione called as nonchalantly as she could, so Mrs Weasley wouldn't find a reason to separate them. Mrs Weasley has been trying to keep the three of them separate after hearing they are all dropping out of Hogwarts.

Harry and Ron poked their heads out over the railing, looking down at Hermione quizzically, until she gestured her head towards the front door. Then Harry and Ron nodded and set off down the stairs to follow Hermione outside. On their way down the stairs they could hear Mrs Weasley and Fleur fussing over Ginny's dress, making Harry's mind wander.

"Really Ginny, this neckline is far too low!" Mrs Weasley shouted at Ginny behind Ginny's closed door.

"I'm not a nun! Why can't I wear a low neckline?" Ginny shouted back, clearly annoyed at being told how to dress.

"You don't need to put yourself on display!" Mrs Weasley Countered.

"Eet eeze fine! I sink she looks very good!" Fleur chimed in for the first time, before Harry and Ron were walking out of the front door.

Harry could barely fight back the urge to run back upstairs and peek into Ginny's room, to see how low cut the dress actually is. The image his mind concocted, made him have to discreetly adjust himself before they met Hermione.

Finally Harry and Ron found Hermione pacing back and forth in between two trees, waiting for them to catch up to her. When she finally noticed they had found her, she began to wring her hands, nervous about the impending conversation.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked, snapping Harry out of his fantasy world.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked, eyeing her carefully, as he moved closer to her.

Hermione swallowed hard, before looking between each of their faces, then down at her hands.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied as she leaned back against the tree. "I was just wondering what the both of you think of Asta and Brynjar?"

"They seem alright, why?" Harry asked, confused as to why she cares what they think of the Mad-eyes cousin and her boyfriend.

"Have you figured out what the name Akeldama is tied to yet?" Hermione asked nervously, even though she knew that he hadn't yet.

"No, I can't remember where I heard it from!" Harry said, still bothered by not being able to figure out where he knows that name from.

"Come on Harry!" Ron said exasperatedly, turning Harry so he was facing him. "Akeldama?! Abraxus Akeldama? The Viking King that almost completely wiped out the muggleborn population in the Weastern hemisphere a little over a hundred years ago!"

"Are you serious?" Harry asked, looking between Ron and Hermione. "That's Asta's anscestor? An older version of Voldemort?"

"Well they are not like that anymore!" Hermione exclaimed, moving towards Harry and Ron. "After they overthrew Abraxus the First's great grandchildren, they went into hiding and have spent the last 136 years trying to right the wrongs their ancestors committed! The entirety of her village wants to be part of the magical community again, and they want Voldemort to fall." Hermione paused briefly to catch her breath and let what she was saying sink in, before speaking to Harry. "Harry, they want to help us."

"What?" Harry asked through squinted eyes. "You told them what we were doing? Why would you-"

"I didn't tell them what we were doing! I told them we, Ron and I, were accompanying you while you worked to bring down Voldemort!" Hermione interjected, feeling insulted that Harry would think she would betray him like that. "I interrogated them Harry, and they are sincere in their offer to help protect and aid us while we are off on our hunt!" Hermione paused again, this time to gauge Harry's feelings on what she was saying. "I told them I would love to have them accompany us, but the final decision is yours."

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples impatiently, angry with Hermione for offering something that wasn't her to offer. He knows her heart is in the right place but why did she have to offer that to people he doesn't even know! They kept everyone disguised as him safe, he couldn't argue with that, he was GRATEFUL for that!

Just as Harry was about to tell Hermione to go find Asta and Brynjar, when Asta came bounding toward Hermione. Stopping short when she noticed that Hermione was not alone.

"Hermione! I have a message for you from….. Cuyler." Asta trailed off, afraid she had interrupted a private meeting. "Sorry, I didn't see you guys here with her. I'll just go-"

"It's actually perfect timing." Harry said in a very monotone voice.

"It is? Are you sure? I can come back." Asta said wearily as she handed Hermione the letter the she received from Cuyler.

"No, I actually would like to talk to you and Brynjar if you don't mind." Harry said flatly, looking at Asta imploringly.

"Oh… Ok… Perfect! I'll just uhhh, I'll just go get Brynjar then!" Asta said impassively. "Do you want us to meet you back here? Do you want to speak with us in our tent? Where would you like to do this?"

"Your tent would be nice, if you two don't mind." Harry said flatly, looking as impassive as Asta.ermionethe lejj

"Sure. You want blondie gone, knocked out, don't care if he's there?" Asta asked, with a raised brow.

"I'd rather he not know what we are talking about." Harry replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Which is the nice way of saying knock him out." Asta said with a playful smirk. "Done. We will see you in five minutes, that good?"

"Yeah, perfect." Harry replied, as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

Asta couldn't help but feel bad for him, the weight of the world on his shoulders, missing out on a childhood, not that she could talk. But this poor kid has to fight a grown-up's fight, a fight he didn't start or want. She could feel the stress and anxiety emanating off him from ten feet away, and she had a feeling she and Brynjar were just adding to it.

"So did your friends find Mundungus?" Malfoy asked Brynjar nonchalantly as he lowered himself down on to his bed.

"Not yet but they only just started." Brynjar grunted as he started his second set of pull-ups on a free-floating bar in the middle of the tent. "They'll find him soon enough, he's not the first man to be hunted down by us," Brynjar grunted out again before dropping to the floor, dripping with sweat, "and he won't be the last either."

"How long do you think it will take them to find him?" Malfoy asked completely disinterested, as he flipped through a book on the history of Asta's bloodline.

"I'll give it about another week and a half, two weeks tops." Brynjar declared proudly as he started doing sit-ups. "Our friends… are good at finding… wanted witches and wizards… in a timely manner."

Malfoy wasn't that impressed by that time frame. He's seen Death Eaters go out and find someone in a single night before. Two weeks? That's not as impressive as the big guy thinks it is. Just as though Brynjar was reading his mind, two weeks went from not impressive to impressive and sadistic.

"Though, we could easily turn them over to the King within a single day just, we enjoy fucking with their heads." Brynjar began with a devilish grin on his face as he sat himself upright, so he was hugging his knees. "Even people who know about magic, and disappearing and reappearing within the blink of an eye, can be tricked into thinking they are seeing shit that isn't really there."

"You make them panic? Make them paranoid?" Malfoy asked with slightly heightened level of intrigue.

"Yeah." Brynjar said with a smirk. "It's fun to watch a man, who knows sooner or later he is going to be caught for his crimes, mentally deteriorate. We only do that to men and women who murder, rape, or beat a member of our village. If they only steal from someone in the village we just bring them back and the King and the seasoned men deal with them."

Malfoy could just laugh at the irony of how similar the Viking and Death Eaters are, with ever so slight differences, it was amusing. Before Brynjar could ask Malfoy what was so funny, Asta came through the tent flap with a sense of purpose and stunned Malfoy where he sat as she made her way towards Brynjar.

"As much as I LOVE seeing you like this, you need to get cleaned up because Harry, Ron, and Hermione are coming in about five minutes to talk to us." Asta announced as she waved her hand around the tent and everything began to tidy itself up and go back to their designated places. "Do you remember what the incantation for the white noise charm is? I want to put the charm on Blondie here before Harry gets here."

"Strepitus Album." Brynjar called out as he pulled on a shirt Asta had thrown at him.

"Right. Why can't I remember that one!" Asta called out as she made her way over to Malfoy who was slumped over in the chair he had previously been reading in. "Strepitus Album." Asta said firmly as she waved her hand around Malfoy's head, hoping this was sufficient enough to prevent him from potentially retaining anything said while in his unconscious state.

Brynjar and Asta walked around the tent to make sure that everything was put away in its proper place, while also taking the time to lay Malfoy in his bed, before going out to meet the trio outside their tents barriers.

"You think this is a good talk, or a bad talk?" Brynjar asked quietly as he watched the trio come walking towards their tent, all three looking heated and irritable.

"I have no idea." Asta replied looking nervously towards the trio came closer to their tent.

"Brilliant." Brynjar said sarcastically as he raked his hands through his hair and down his face, as the trio finally reached their tent.

"Come on in." Asta offered, holding the tent flap open for the three of them to walk in first.

Harry led the way into the tent, with the other four following in his wake.

When Harry got inside the tent he was searching the tent for Malfoy, knowing full well he was somewhere in the tent. As though he was reading his mind, Brynjar explained why Malfoy was out of sight.

"We stunned him and cast the white noise charm on him so he can't retain anything that may be said in his unconscious state." Brynjar began to explain, gesturing towards what looked like the side of a tent. "He's in his bunk, unconscious."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all nodded in understanding before Hermione cast a silencing charm around the main part of the room; just as an extra precautionary measure.

"So what did you want to talk to us about Harry?" Asta asked kindly as she gestured for them to take a seat.

"Well Hermione told me that you and Brynjar want to help the three of us with our task, is that true?" Harry asked as he raked his hands through his hair, obviously stressed out about this whole situation.

"Yes. That is true." Brynjar said flatly, leaning forward on his seat resting his elbows on his knees.

"But you are perfectly fine with not knowing what we are doing?" Harry asked in a confused tone. "Just willing to blindly follow us, even if what we are doing could be illegal?"

"We come from a line of Viking's remember?" Asta said sarcastically, looking between the trio and Brynjar. "We aren't exactly new to the whole following people blindly or breaking the law."

Harry rubbed his face with his hands, completely torn up inside, unsure of what to do. The two of them proved to be very skilled and effective in protecting people and dueling; but on the same token, if he allows them to tag along that's two more people he has to worry about losing.

Harry looked between the two Viking's who helped get him and his friends to the burrow safely, with the exception of Mad-Eye, and he saw that they were battle hardened already. All the scars all over the guys' arms, the scar on the girls face, and both of them had small streaks of grey in their hair at such a young age. It was obvious that they can handle the stress of living on the run, and being under barrages of wand fire; he just wasn't sure he could handle the guilt if anyone who accompanied him got hurt or died because of him.

"If I agreed to have you two come with Ron, Hermione and me; what would you require to know?" Harry asked blankly, looking between the two Viking's almost impatiently. "There has to be something you will require to be told."

Brynjar and Asta looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Well," Brynjar began, looking at Asta one last time before pressing on, "id anything we will require that if we are bombarded or cornered, and we tell you to apparate away from wherever the danger is; that you squeeze the pendants we gave you the other night so we can find you when we are done." Brynjar finished, looking into each of the trio members' eyes.

"That's all you will require to be told?" Harry asked in disbelief. "You don't want to know what we are doing, or why we are doing what we are doing?"

"Well we know why." Asta stated flatly, causing Harry to whip his head around towards Hermione, assuming she let something slip about the horcruxes. "You are going to do whatever it is you are doing to do, to bring down the Snakeman."

"So Hermione told you nothing about what we are set out to do, other than to bring down Voldemort?" Harry asked curiously, still unsure of their proposition.

"Correct." Asta said flatly. "All's we know is you three are going on the run to do whatever it is you are going to do in efforts to bring down the Snakeman. We don't know the specifics, we just know the end goal is to bring down Snakeman."

Harry nodded slightly, feeling a little better that they have no idea that they are looking for horcruxes. Still unsure of what to do, he gets up from his seat and starts pacing the tent, wracking his brain as to what the best decision would be.

"Perhaps you would like to take some time to mull this over? After all this was just sprung on you." Brynjar said sympathetically as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"The thing is we don't have a lot of time for me to think things over." Harry said slightly annoyed at the lack of quiet for him to think and process everything. "If this all wasn't a castle sized weight on my shoulders, I would take the time to think about all of this."

"Harry?" Hermione called softly, grabbing him by the upper arm and turning him to face her. "We have to stay until after the wedding, you have all of this week to think about it."

"Yeah, mate." Ron chimed in, looking uncomfortable. "You can think about it for a few days, they aren't in a hurry for an answer, right?"

"Right!" Asta and Brynjar said in unison, both trying to look as sympathetic as possible.

"We don't expect an answer right away! Please take your time! Talk it over with your friends, and let us know when you feel comfortable with your decision." Asta said kindly, trying to not stress the poor kid out more than he already is.

"Alright." Harry said flatly, nodding curtly in the Vikings' direction. "I will talk it over with Ron and Hermione and let you know when we reach a decision."

"Perfect!" Brynjar said jubilantly as he rose to his feet, and clapped his hands lightly.

"In the meantime, if any of you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask." Asta offered kindly before following the trio out of the tent.

"Thank you." Harry said kindly, turning to shake Asta's hand politely. "We will let you know what we decided in a few days."

"We look forward to hearing your decision." Asta said as Harry turned to walk back towards the house with his friends.

"He wants to say no, I can tell." Brynjar said softly as he came to stand next to Asta, wrapping his arm around her waist as they watched the trio make their way back to the Weasley house.

"I know." Asta said firmly, wishing there was something more that they could do to convince Harry of their loyalty and sincerity. "We just have to hope that Hermione can convince him we are sincere and good on our word."

"Hopefully." Brynjar agreed, bringing his hand up to rub the top of her back in attempt to comfort her. "From the rumors we have heard about the three of them when they were at school, they listen to her every word in regards to life or death situations. We can only assume and hope that they will listen to her now."

"I'm hoping Cuyler will be able to aid in convincing her more, so she will feel more comfortable in convincing her friends." Asta said sadly as she leaned into Brynjar's torso, before being pushed away slightly by Brynjar, who was looking at her with a slight mixture of outrage and shock. "What?"

"Did you really ask Cuyler to talk us up to Hermione? Are you out of your bloody mind?!" Brynjar began to raise his voice slightly, completely taken by surprise at the dirty underhanded steps Asta was taking to make sure they were able to accompany Harry and his friends. "Do you realize how suspicious that will-"

"Are you mental!" Asta shouted back at Brynjar, cutting him off. She was offended that Brynjar would think that she was trying to use Hermione's feeling for Cuyler to get what she wanted. "No I didn't ask Cuyler to talk us up to Hermione! I'm hoping she asks him for confirmation of our sincerity and asks for Cuyler's opinion as to what they should do! I didn't ask Cuyler to do anything to aid us with OUR task!" Asta continued, still shocked at his insinuation. "I may fight dirty, but I would never do something so manipulative and underhanded as use a…. well, for lack of better word, friends feeling to my advantage! I'm not that cold!"

Brynjar watched her face contort into genuine hurt, even though she tried to mask it with anger. He started to soften his feature and his muscles, and moved towards Asta, who backed away from him. He should be used to what Asta's sensitive spots are by now, but it never fails. At least a couple times a year he always forgets she's not had a normal, Viking, upbringing. He always forgets how very little girl friends she had growing up, and now still. He forgets that she is treated like an outcast by all the girls in their village, well except for Taylor, for something that wasn't even her fault.

Remembering why Asta is the way she is made Brynjar's blood start to boil dangerously. He remembered what Asta's mother put her though for ten years, he remembered was Vashti had done that had turned the girls in the village against her, and he remembered what Audhild did to her in front of the entire village that made Asta start cutting herself again. He remembered it all, and right before he blew up and disintegrated everything in their tent; he felt a small gentle hand on his cheek, and dropped his gaze down to Asta's and instantly calmed.

"I'm sorry." Brynjar whispered, as he pulled Asta into his arms and squeezed her tightly to him. He knew he didn't need to explain what he was apologizing for. He knew she knew why he was saying he was sorry, even though everything he was apologizing for was not his fault.

"You have no reason to apologize." Asta said softly as she rubbed small circles in the middle of his back. "You weren't the cause of any of my pain when we were younger." As she finished, she felt Brynjar squeeze her tighter before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know." Brynjar said as he pulled away from Asta and walked to the middle of the tent, running his hands through his hair before stroking his beard nervously. "Do you think she will be able to convince them we are trust worthy?" Brynjar asked Asta, nervously looking between the tent flap and Asta.

"I'm sure she will." Came the groggy voice of Malfoy from inside the tent, causing both Viking's to quickly spin around to face the previously unconscious man. "They both treat Granger's word like gold."

"How long were you awake?" Brynjar snapped, training his would-be wand hand on Malfoy's face. "How much did you hear?"

"I didn't hear anything except for you two saying Potter wants to say no." Malfoy said firmly, growing more and more accustomed to their rapid demeanor change. "For Merlin's sake lower your hand!" Malfoy snapped, flopping back onto his bed in frustration. "Even if I had heard anything, what could I possibly do with that information? I can't leave the tent!"

Brynjar lowered his hand slowly, eyeing Malfoy warily as he did before turning back to look at Asta, who looked amused.

"What are you smirking about?" Brynjar asked with a slight smirk of his own, but nonetheless slightly confused.

"His losing his fear of us slowly but surely." Asta said smartly, making Brynjar's smirk disappear, as she turned and began to walk out of the tent flap.

"Where are you going?" Brynjar called after her.

"Going to see if Mrs Weasley would like some extra help preparing for the wedding this Saturday." Asta said, smiling at Brynjar's annoyance with Malfoy's lack of fear of them.

"Hold up! I'll come with you!" Brynjar shouted, before jumping up and bounding out of the tent after her, leaving Malfoy alone.

"Finally!" Malfoy said quietly to himself, as he got up off the bed and made his way to the tents bathroom, and turned on the shower.

He began to disrobe and as he took his shirt off, he remembered the way Hermione looked at him, back at Mad-Eyes house, when she saw him with no shirt on and he felt a slight tightness in his pants.

"Wonderful." Malfoy grumbled as he undid the drawstring on his pajama pants before pulling them down. "Just was I need, a fucking hard-on and no girl around to take care of it." Malfoy continued as he tried to push Hermione out of his head, not wanting to think of the heartache of knowing she wanted someone else.

Malfoy stepped into the hot shower and closed his eyes and tried to imagine being anywhere else in the world. He tried to imagine being in that brothel in Paris, enjoying the company of the brown hair beauty Veronica, but every time he tried to picture her face, he saw Hermiones'.

As he recalled his bought with Veronica, he recalled how sexy she looked as she was riding him like her life depended on it. Her breasts bouncing up and down rapidly as she called his name, made his cock ache for release. As he imagined being thoroughly fucked by Veronica, his focus went from Veronica's amazing breasts, back up to her face. Only when he looked up at her face, it wasn't her face again. It was Hermione's face, contorted in pleasure brought on by his cock.

Malfoy gave up on fighting the urge to not let Hermione take over his thoughts, it was clear he was fighting a lost battle.

"Mmmmmm." Malfoy moaned as he let Hermione's voice replace Veronica's in his head. Hearing Hermione beg him to fuck her harder was the sexiest thing he had ever heard, even if he never actually hear her say those words.

He reached his hand down to his aching cock and wrapped his hand around it and groaned at the relief he felt from the pressure around his cock.

"Fuuuuuck…." Malfoy moaned as he began to stroke his massive length slowly. "Mmmm Hermione…" Malfoy groaned as he pictured her now sucking him off. The thought of Hemiones' head bobbing away on his cock, caused his imagination to take over his logical mind. Malfoy was lost in his fantasy, wishing every second of it was really happening.

 _Fantasy:_

 _Hermione pulled Malfoy's cock completely out of her mouth, lowered her head down towards his balls, and dragged the tip of her tongue across his sack; making Draco shiver and groan needily._

" _Mmmm that was very mean, you naughty, naughty girl." Malfoy growled hungrily as he flipped Hermione on her back, and pinned her arms down with his as he kissed and bit her neck._

" _Yeah?" Hermione replied cheekily, before moaning as Malfoy gently bit her pulse point. "What are you going to do about it?" Hermione asked seductively as he pushed her hips up into Malfoy's making him groan._

 _Malfoy grabbed his wand off of the end stand next to the bed and muttered, "Ligabis eum", causing ropes to bind Hermione's wrists to the head board, and her ankles to the foot of the bed._

 _Hermione looked at her bonds with a nervous yet hungry look in her eyes, before looking at Malfoy with anticipation._

" _Now it's my turn to be mean." Malfoy grunted seductively as he brought he face level with hers, before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. He then slowly started slowly kissing his way down her neck, eliciting moan after moan from her lips, and making her roll her hips needily in effort to feel pressure from Malfoy's hips._

 _He kissed his way down her collarbone towards the middle of her chest, then began to kiss his way down her chest, stopping when he was in between her breasts. He kissed his way over to her right breast, taking extra care to torturously tease the rosy bud atop the perfect mound, until she begged him to move on. He took care to make sure he paid the left breast the same amount of attention before continuing his trail of kisses down her torso._

 _Finally he reached the part of her he was most eager to acquaint himself with, and hovered over that spot closely, eyeing Hermione's face hungrily, watching her reaction to feeling him so close but not touching her. He waited for her to begin to beg before dipping his head toward her core._

" _Please Draco!" Hermione begged, barely able to stand feeling his hot breath on her core without any pressure to satisfy her hunger. "Lick me-Ohh!" Hermione exclaimed as Malfoy flicked his tongue lightly against her dripping pink flesh._

 _Malfoy continued to lightly flick his tongue against her pink flesh, eliciting a needy moan from her each time he did it, making his cock ache each time she moaned. After a few more light flicks of his tongue he began licking her, with a flat tongue, from her entrance to her clit making her call out his name as she tried to rock her hips against his tongue._

" _Ohhh Draco, YES!" Hermione moaned loudly, as she tried to entice him to continue what he was doing._

" _Does that feel good Love?" Malfoy said teasingly as he licked her once more from her entrance to her clit, eliciting a long throaty, needy, desperate moan._

" _Yes! Oh please keep doing that!" Hermione begged as she rolled her hips with more fervor._

" _Ohhhh I have something else in mind." Malfoy said as he slid up her body and place the head of his throbbing cock against her lips and said, "Suck it off, and I'll let you come."_

 _Hermione got a mischievous grin on her face and stuck her tongue out, and began to tease his erection with her tongue. She licked his cock lightly from base to tip, making Malfoy tremble at her touch._

" _I can give you the best blow job you'll ever have, but you have to untie me baby." Hermione said seductively, with a hungry look in her eyes, making Malfoy release her bonds with a sense of urgency._

 _As soon as she was released from her bonds, she shoved Malfoy down onto the bed, and let him adjust himself so he was comfortable, before lowering her head and taking him COMPLETELY into her mouth. Malfoy threw his head back against the headboard, moaning as he finally was feeling the pressure his throbbing cock had been demanding._

 _He watched as she bobbed away on his cock, placing his hand on the back of her head, pushing her head further and further down his cock. He heard and felt her gag on him, the combination of the sound and the feeling of her throat constricting around his head, making him repeat the action and say dirty things to her._

" _Fuck!" Malfoy groaned as he lightly pushed her head down again greedily. "That's it… Suck my fucking cock… Fuck yes!" Malfoy growled as he felt his release getting closer._

Reality:

"That's it Hermione… Faster… Faster… I'm gunna come… I'm gunna come… Yes! Oh yes HERMIONE!" Malfoy cried as heshot his seed against the shower curtain, just as there was a crash outside the bathroom making Malfoy freeze.

Knowing whoever it was that heard him, most likely was still there and there was no escaping the ridicule he was sure to face, he peeked out of the curtain and saw none other than Hermione standing in the main part of the tent looking in at him.

Her face was completely red as she stood there trembling, unable to believe what she was hearing. Draco Malfoy was pleasuring himself while thinking about her! She knows now that he has feelings for her but she didn't think that he would imagine her doing things to him to… pleasure himself.

She didn't know what to do now. They were both staring at each other, both equally embarrassed, both equally unsure of what to do. She couldn't help but admit it was quite…. Arousing to hear him call out her name in a good way.

"Um… I'm sorry… I was grabbing Brynjar's pouch… I… I didn't mean to… Um… Sorry…" Hermione stuttered before bolting out of the tent, only to return briefly to grab Brynjar's pouch off of the floor, and bolt back out.

Malfoy fumbled for his towel, wrapped it around his waist, and sank down to the floor burying his face in his hands.

"Fucking great… Idiot…" Malfoy said to himself as he pushed himself up off the floor and made his way out of the bathroom. "Well that ruined any chance I ever had with her." Malfoy stated as he flopped himself back down onto his bed and drew the curtains around him.

"Is there anything else you need done Mrs Weasley?" Brynjar asked as he stuck his head in the front door of the burrow.

"You can't be done already!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed with a look of disbelief plastered on her face. "I gave you and Asta five tasks that needed doing! Three of which are a lot of work!"

"But we are done ma'am." Brynjar said matter of factly. "Would you like to come and inspect our work?"

"Would you mind?" Mrs Weasley asked kindly, as she dropped the socks she was beginning to fold.

"Not at all ma'am." Brynjar said sincerely as he gestured for Mrs Weasley to take the lead.

Mrs Weasley made her way towards the front door and when she stepped out she couldn't believe her eyes.

She had asked them to: prune the flower beds by the house and clear out the old cauldron and ratty old boots and other objects from the flower beds, de-gnome the garden, weed and tidy up the garden, put up the new white archway for the garden entrance, and prepare the area Fleur had picked for the tent placement.

As she walked outside she saw that everything she asked them to do was done, and it was all done immaculately! She could have sworn that if they had done their tasks any better her yard would have sparkled!

"Well I'll be… You two did an amazing job! Everything looks beautiful!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed as she walked around her yard.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley." Asta said sweetly as she beamed up at Brynjar, who returned her smile. "Is there anything else you need done?" Asta asked, snapping Mrs Weasley out of her trance.

"What? Oh! No, there is nothing left to be done for today Dears, you have done everything!" Mrs Weasley said still amazed at how well and how quickly they did what she asked.

"Ok, but if you think of anything you need done let us know." Brynjar said sweetly as he directed Asta back to their tent.

"I will Dears. Thank you for all your help, it really is appreciated." Mrs Weasley replied sweetly, before turning to go back into the house.

The next few days went by quickly, a lot of laughing, a lot of cleaning, preparing and emotions. Brynjar and Asta were full of excitement on Wednesday when Harry told them that the three of them agreed to allow them to accompany on their travels. They began talking plans of how best to travel with Malfoy in tow, and how to keep them all safe almost immediately.

Eventually Asta and Brynjar found out what happened Sunday when Hermione went to fetch Brynjar's pouch for him, and as expected Brynjar busted Malfoy's balls for it.

"You going to be able to control yourself tomorrow?" Brynjar asked Malfoy teasingly Friday night.

"What?" Malfoy asked, completely confused.

"Hermione's going to be in a pretty dress mate. I just want to make sure I won't come in here to find you tugging on yourself at the image of her in her dress." Brynjar teased, barely containing his laughter.

"How did you find out about that?" Malfoy asked angrily, loathing that they wouldn't just kill him and end it all.

"You let your guard down the other day." Brynjar said with a smirk as he leaned forward in his seat so his elbows were leaning on his knees. "Asta is actually the one who saw it, she could barely contain her laughter." Brynjar added, looking far to amused at Malfoy's expense/.

"What the fuck…" Malfoy exclaimed as he buried his head in his hands. "Why me?"

"If it makes you feel better, she didn't see the size of it." Brynjar said with a smirk. "She just heard you moaning her name and then you seeing her standing in the middle of the tent."

"That's good for you, I suppose." Malfoy said cockily, tired of the jabs being made at him.

"How is that?" Brynjar said with a cheeky smirk.

"Well if she had seen the size of it, she might be disappointed when she saw yours again." Malfoy said with smirk mimicking the one on Brynjar's face.

"Fuck you she'd be disappointed!" Brynjar exclaimed loudly before shoving Malfoy's shoulder playfully. "Mate I got a nine-and-a-half-inch dick. There is no way she could be disappointed if she saw yours."

"You're fully of shit!" Malfoy said laughing as he threw a pillow at Brynjar's head.

"Why would I lie? What good would it do me?" Brynjar said as he put his hands on the back of his head.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Malfoy said with a smile. Feeling, for the first time in a long time, that his life was normal again. "You eager to see your killing machine of a girlfriend in a dress?"

Brynjar's eyes lit up at the mention of Asta and her dress, he was very eager to see her in a dress for the first time. He just kept imagining Asta in a tight fitting short black dress with a low-cut neckline, easy to maneuver in, even easier to have a quickie in.

"Very eager to see her in a dress, very, very eager." Brynjar said as he shifted in his chair so he was sitting forward. "She's got the perfect body for a dress, and for anything really."

"Are you going to be able to control yourself around Asta tomorrow while she's wearing a pretty dress?" Malfoy asked cheekily, knowing all too well the look in the big guys eyes.

"Absolutely not!" Brynjar exclaimed with a cocky smirk. "I can guarantee that I am going to sneak off with her for a quickie more than once tomorrow."

Malfoy just laughed thinking that the big guy was joking, until he looked at Brynjar and saw confusion on his face.

"You think I'm joking?" Brynjar asked confusedly. "I am quite serious. I have never seen her in a dress, and I know she will look so sexy, and so beautiful I will have her more than once tomorrow."

"Oh.. I wasn't expecting an honest answer.." Malfoy said uneasily, as he rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact. "I was expecting you to say something like, 'yes I have self control' or 'I'm not an impulsive child'."

"Again, what good would lying do?" Brynjar said flatly as he stood up and made his way towards the bathroom, and removed his shirt. "I'm going in for shower. I got a big day tomorrow."

Just as Brynjar finished his sentence, Asta came through the tent flap and Brynjar stopped dead in his tracks.

Asta's hair was draped over her left shoulder in loose waves, the right side of her head had four plaits tight to her scalp, and wrapping around to the back of her head. Her makeup was fully done; natural colored smoky eye shadow on her lids, cat-eye eyeliner, mascara that made her lashed look even longer than they already are. Her face was contoured and highlighted in just the right ways that she looked like a Goddess. Her lips were colored a vibrant ruby red color that complimented her almost full lips beautifully. She looked perfect.

"Not one word." Asta growled through clenched teeth as she stalked towards the bathroom. "Hermione, Ginny, and the bride wanted to do a trial run for hair and makeup and they did this to me! I look ridiculous!"

Brynjar looked as though he had just gotten sucker punched, as he watched her walk towards him, and squeeze past him to wash her face off.

Brynjar closed the flap to the bathroom behind her, grabbed her hand and spun her into him, before kissing her feverishly. He lifted her off her feet, turned the soft material of the side of the tent into a hard-sturdy wall, and pushed her up against the wall.

"What…has gotten… into you?" Asta asked Brynjar in between kisses, trying to get him to stop for a minute.

"You look beautiful." Brynjar grunted as he carefully removed her shirt, so as to not disrupt her makeup or hair. "Is this what your hair and makeup will look like tomorrow?" Brynjar asked as he undid his belt and button of his pants, now that Asta was completely undressed.

"Yes… I believe so.. Why?" Asta panted between kisses.

Brynjar growled as he thrust into Asta greedily, as he crashed his lips down onto hers. He couldn't help himself. He's seeing sides of her he never thought he would ever see, and he loves what he sees.

"You might want to practice your Gift of Thor for tomorrow." Brynjar grunted as he elicited long throaty moans from Asta. "You're going to need it to fend me off between the hair, the makeup, and the mysterious dress you won't let me see…. Mmmmm… I don't think I'll be able to control myself."

"Fuck Brynjar…." Asta groaned as she angled her hips to better serve Brynjar's actions. "Fuck… Control yourself for one minute…" Asta said raggedly as she cast a contraceptive charm on herself, and just in time. Barely two minutes later, Brynjar shot his seed up into her, making her reach her climax right after him.

Both of them panting, and sweating, they slid down the magicked wall and just curled into each other. As if on cue, the moment was ruined by Malfoy who shouted at them from the other side of the bathroom flap.

"Next time remember the silencing charm! I DID NOT need to hear that!" Malfoy shouted, making Brynjar and Asta laugh. "It's not funny!"

"No it kind of is." Brynjar shouted back as he turned on the shower for Asta and himself. "I can't wait for tomorrow." Brynjar teased as he poked Asta's sides playfully while she undid her plaits.

"Oh calm down! I'm just going to be in a dress, it's not like I'll be getting dipped in gold!" Asta chided as she pulled back the shower curtain and stepped into nice warm water, sighing contently.

"Wait, is that an option?" Brynjar asked playfully before stepping into the shower behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is the chapter I've been the most excited to write and to post! So for any of you who have followed and read this story from the beginning, I apologize for how long it took for me to post chapter 10. I just couldn't control myself when it came to ideas for this chapter! I had to write them down and I would get carried away. This chapter is my favorite! Please read and review this chapter! I would LOVE to know what you think of it! ENJOY!**

Tensions were high all the way around today, because today is wedding day! Mrs Weasley, Fleur, Mrs Delacour, and Fleurs' little sister Gabby, were running around frantically trying to make last minute adjustments to make sure everything was perfect.

Ginny, Hermione, and Asta were up in Ginny's' room getting ready for the days events. Hermione and Ginny were laughing away and having a grand old time, while Asta sat in the chair that was placed in the center of Ginny's bedroom, while the other two girls tugged away at her hair and face.

Asta was internally cursing the bride to be and the groom for getting married today. They were the reason that she was being subjected to this…. this…. TORTURE! Asta's face remained impassive as Hermione and Ginny tried to joke and make conversation with her, absolutely hating every minute of this beautification. Wasn't it bad enough that she was already part Veela? Asta tried to keep the attention off of her, but all this make-up and hairspray will do the exact opposite!

"Oh, lighten up Asta!" Ginny said boldly as she started putting the plaits in the right side of Asta's head like she had the night before. "I don't like getting dressed up either, but I like watching Harry drool. So I can suffer through one night of looking like a froo-froo puff."

"Yeah Asta." Hermione joined in less boldly than her friend had, but boldly nonetheless. "Don't you want to see Brynjar go weak at the knees when he see you all dolled up?"

"He goes weak at the knees every time I hit MY knees." Asta stated firmly as she looked between Ginny, who was trying not to laugh hysterically, and Hermione, who blushed at the mention of something so personal. "I don't need to get all made up to make him go weak at the knees."

"Ok, well then I believe I speak for the bride and both mothers when I say, deal with it and slap a smile on your face." Hermione said looking at Asta with slight annoyance playing across her face. "This is the one of two happy things that are going on during these horrible times, and I don't want you bringing anyone down."

Asta looked at Hermione with a surprised look on her face, having not known she had such a vicious and protective streak in her, before turning her gaze to Ginny who was looking at Hermione in equal surprise.

Asta couldn't help but feel bad for being such a miserable bitch about something as small, according to Hermione's glare, as having to wear a dress. Hermione just didn't understand the apprehension Asta had about wearing a dress. She didn't understand what it signified, she didn't understand how it would affect her.

Asta sighed feeling she may as well explain her apprehensiveness and her bitchiness about wearing a dress. She would bury her face in her hands but she didn't want to risk the wrath of Hermione, or risk having to sit in the chair for any extra time while the other two girls fixed her makeup again.

"Look," Asta began, slumping forward to rest her hands on her knees, "I don't mean to be this difficult. It's just I have a lot of personal issue… a lot of traumas, from my childhood that… I don't know… make me impossible to deal with." Asta fumbled with her words, trying to find the right ones to explain what the issue was, but doing a very shotty job of it. "Hermione knows the story about my mum….. she always made me feel like shit because I am a girl, and not a boy like my dad wanted." Asta paused to look between the two of them, happy to see that Hermione's face had softened, and even conveyed a hint of guilt, while Ginny's just conveyed confusion. "All's my mum would try and force me to wear was big poofy ass dresses…. Luckily Brynjar's mum took pity on me and would transfigure those ugly ass dresses into shorts and t-shirts for me, so I could go to training and not fail."

Hermione felt bad that she had gotten hard on Asta about something that was clearly a real sore spot to her. But in all honesty, it was just a dress that she had to wear for one night. It could be the world's most embarrassing and ugly dress, but it isn't ugly at all, and Asta looks drop dead gorgeous in her dress. All's Hermione can do is hope that Asta won't let her mood ruin the wedding and the reception. She would hate for Fleur and Bill's day to be ruined because Asta had to wear a dress.

"Look," Hermione began, trying to sound compassionate while at the same time firm, "it's just for one night. I don't see why you can't just make it through one night being dressed up."

Asta sighed and nodded her head in defeat. She really did not want to wear the dress, but she also didn't want Mrs Weasley getting mad at her or Fleur's mum getting mad at her either. ' _You can make it through one night_.' She thought to herself as she straightened up so the other two could continue the assault on her face with their makeup. ' _Make it through this one night and then you can burn the dress_.' The thought of burning the offensive garment put a devilish smirk to her face, drawing Hermione's attention.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked with a furrowed brow, not sure if she should be worried about the sudden smirk.

"I was just imagining me burning the dress after the wedding." Asta said truthfully as she turned her head towards Hermione, who chuckled before looking at Ginny who was chuckling as well.

"You are one of a kind Asta." Hermione said with a smirk as she shook her head as she continued to apply eyeshadow to Asta's eyelid.

Meanwhile, outside the house, Brynjar was helping the rest of the Weasley's, Harry and Hagrid put up the tent for tonight. While putting the tent up Ron, who was standing next to Brynjar as they levitated the tent in place, struck up a conversation with the large man on his right.

"So," Ron began, sparring glances Brynjar's way, "is your friend still coming tonight?"

Brynjar couldn't help but smirk at Ron's question, knowing all too well that Ron was jealous.

"Yeah he is." Brynjar replied, trying to hide his smirk. "He's really excited about it too. This is the first wedding, outside of our village that is, that the three of us will be attending. Cuyler's kind of a research and bookworm type of guy, so he's interested to see if there is any differences between a Viking Wizard wedding and a normal Wizard wedding." Brynjar said as he summoned a pole towards him, and slammed one end down firmly into the ground, then attaching the tent to the pole.

"Oh." Ron said looking defeated that Cuyler was not only big, buff, and toned; but he is also a male version of Hermione.

Brynjar felt bad for the guy, he clearly had it bad for Hermione, just like Malfoy. Yet it appears that, also like Malfoy, instead of telling the woman how he felt he just kept it inside. Before the silence between Ron and Brynjar could get more awkward, Brynjar heard Lupin calling and waving him over to where he stood with the rest of the Order.

"Brynjar!" Lupin called from the lot between the garden and the house, gesturing for him to come over to speak with him.

Brynjar jogged over to where; Lupin, Kingsley, Tonks, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley and a few of trusted colleagues of Lupin and Kingsley stood watching Brynjar with rapt attention.

"Yes Mr Lupin?" Brynjar asked kindly as he came to stand in front of the group of Order members, his hands behind his back, showing they had his complete attention.

"You said you wanted to show all of us images of your friends from your village, should anything happen tonight and you call them for extra man power?" Mr Lupin said, in more of a question than a statement, eyeing Brynjar closely.

"You think I know of an attack that has been planned for tonight." Brynjar said flatly, face impassive and emotionless.

"Well it does seem a bit of an odd request, especially given the state of things, and who we have inside these enchantments." Kingsley's booming voice said in equal expression to Brynjar's, only more intimidating given Kingsley's deep voice.

"Asta and I knew you would think as much, not that we can honestly blame you given the fact that you met us a week ago today, and the man that vouched for us is no longer with us." Brynjar said in a compassionate tone, bringing his right fist to his heart as he spoke of Mad-Eye, out of respect. "I am willing to let you use veritaserum that you, or one of your trusted friends, have brewed. I have nothing to hide, nor does Asta. Hermione interrogated us herself with her own veritaserum before we escorted Harry here last Saturday."

All the Order members looked between one another, trying to decide what is best to do. It was a strange request to make, it almost suggested that he knew of an impending attack. Not that the Order wasn't preparing in case they were attacked tonight, but to have someone they just recently met to request this struck them as odd and unnerving. Kingsley and Lupin were shaken from their almost telepathic conversation by Brynjar's voice.

"I know nothing of any plan for anyone to come and attack you and your guests tonight, I swear on Asta's life I don't." Brynjar began with utmost sincerity, raising both his hands in a surrendering manner. "But I DO KNOW that if I was Snakeman, and I knew my toughest opponents were all gathered in one area, all at the same time, I would send an ambush to try and take down as many threats as I can. We Vikings have evolved past senseless murder and torture, however a violent and twisted mindset, or trait if you will, like that never really leaves your being." Brynjar said firmly, knowing that he wasn't doing much to help his case but he knew they would see reason in the end. "Vikings and Death Eaters are, disgustingly, not that different in that both groups like violence and torture and death. The only difference, which is the key difference, we Vikings now kill and torture people for good reasons. We kill Death Eaters, not muggles, muggleborns, or half-bloods. We kill the wrong-doers, not the innocent civilians. We have changed, we Vikings, for the better. I would like to show you my friends who are skilled fighters, should we need them for extra man power if anything happens, that way more of your loved ones can make it away safely instead of staying back to fight."

"Aren't you worried your friends will die? Would they really want to die for people they don't even know?" Kingsley asked concernedly, starting to believe the boy is being honest.

"The entirety of both the muggle and magical world already think that the Viking bloodline no longer exists." Brynjar stated flatly, looking Kingsley straight in the eye with a mixture of fierceness and sadness that hit Kingsley right in the heart. "If any or all of us die, it will make a very little impact on the world."

Brynjar kept his eyes locked on Kingsley's, hoping that he and all the other Order members saw his sincerity. He only broke eye contact when he heard a sniff come from Mrs Weasley, who he assumed lost her composure at his answer to Kingsley's question. Brynjar quickly conjured a handkerchief and handed it to Mrs Weasley who smiled as she took the handkerchief from him before promptly blowing her nose.

"You are a very fierce man for someone so young." Kingsley said as he continued to eye Brynjar, who had returned to his previous stance. "You would willingly risk your life for people you just met, and a young man that you have only heard stories about?"

"Yes, sir." Brynjar replied, his voice unwavering as he returned Kingsley's stare.

Kingsley just nodded before looking around at all his comrades for their opinions. As he looked around he saw each and every one of them nod their head in agreement to accept Brynjar's request to call his and Asta's friends for extra help, should they need it.

"Alright, we will grant your request." Kingsley said in his booming voice, his face impassive and unreadable. "We are ready whenever you are son." Kingsley added kindly.

Hermione's hair was done and pinned back in a modest style that flowed along beautiful with her makeup, which was done with neutral colors. Her dress was a beautiful lilac color that was modest but with a neckline that hung low enough to show off her assets nicely, making her look very sexy, Ginny made sure to point that out.

"Only Hermione Granger could make a simple modest dress look jaw dropping." Ginny had said partially in jest, partially in envy. "If I had to wear that I would look fat… and like a nun."

Hermione blushed at the attention and praise she was getting about her dress, not really used to being the center of attention.

"Your dress is prettier than mine is Gin." Hermione stated flatly as she gestured towards the red head, who was posing playfully from her friends' comments. "It's way more….. seductive than mine is."

"Yeah but the color is to flashy for me. Gold? Really?" Ginny scoffed, scrunching her nose as she looked down at the dress she was forced to wear. "Now if it were black that would be a different story. I could halt a quidditch match in a short black dress."

"I don't think your dress or the color is bad." Asta said, uncharacteristically timid, from her seat on the floor next to Ginny's closet.

"Really?" Ginny questioned, as she looked at her reflection once again in her mirror, raisin her eyebrows as she decided maybe Asta was right. "I guess it's not completely awful." Ginny replied as she puffed her breasts out and evaluated her reflection further.

Hermione noticed Asta perk up when she heard Ginny agree with her opinion about Ginny's dress. Hermione turned to properly look at Asta who looked like her father had just told her she was the prettiest girl in the world. She couldn't believe how much Asta was positively beaming, until she remembered what Brynjar had told her about not having a lot of girl friends back in her village. Asta's opinion about fashion is probably ignored by the other girls, or laughed at and brushed off. Hermione couldn't help but smile fondly at the pure look of happiness and innocence on Asta's face. A look that quickly faded as soon as Ginny brought up Asta's dress.

"Go put your dress on Asta! I haven't seen it yet!" Ginny said enthusiastically, clearly having forgotten Asta's hatred towards her dress. "Hermione told me you look absolutely beautiful in it!" Ginny added, causing Asta to look at Hermione in disbelief.

"You really think I look good in that dress?" Asta asked, clearly nervous and looking for approval.

"Yes!" Hermione replied with a smile and a laugh. "I told you that when you tried it on at the store! Now go put it on! I want to see you in your dress all done up!" Hermione coaxed as she bravely forced Asta to her feet, and escorted her around the privacy shade in Ginny's room.

"But-but…." Asta began but was cut off by Hermione.

"No buts! It's almost time to go down and meet everyone anyway, so hurry up!" Hermione said with a smile as she slung a pair of silver stilettos over the top of the shade. "Here are your ankle breaking heels." Hermione joked as she felt Asta take the shoes from her hand.

After a few minutes of fumbling and grunting from Asta as she changed from her beloved normal clothes into the wretched dress she was being forced to wear, she poked her head out and complained.

"I look fucking ridiculous!" Asta proclaimed as she looked back behind the shade at herself, before looking back out between Hermione and Ginny. "I can't go out like this." She added with finality, before hiding behind the shade again.

Hermione leaned over and whispered something in Ginny's ear that made Ginny grin devilishly and direct her gaze back towards the shade.

"Muuuuuuuuuummmm!" Ginny called, now knowing Asta's fear of a mothers wrath, thanks to Hermione.

Before Ginny finished calling for her mum, Asta was rushing out from behind the shade, making both Ginny and Hermione stare in awe.

"What is it Ginny?" Mrs Weasley called from below as she started making her way up to her daughters room.

"Call her off! Call her off!" Asta ordered through clenched teeth, visibly shaking, as she started backing herself against Ginny's closet door, her eyes locked on the bedroom door.

"Nev-Nevermind!" Ginny shouted back to her mother, still in utter awe. "Hermione was able to help me! Be down in a minute!"

"Alright." Mrs Weasley called back as she stopped in her tracks on the stairs. "Don't take too long! Guests are going to start arriving any minute!"

"Ok Mrs Weasley!" Hermione called in reply as she rose to her feet and pulled Asta away from the closet door, and began attempting to calm her down. "It's fine! Relax!" Hermione said softly as she pulled Asta into the middle of the room, Ginny's jaw damn near on the floor.

"Now SHE could stop the WAR in that dress!" Ginny said as she walked around Asta, who clearly was too shaken up to move on her own right yet. "What are you part Veela or something?" Ginny asked completely blown away by how breath taking Asta looked.

"Yes." Asta said robotically, eyes still locked on the bedroom door, her ears straining for the sound of Mrs Weasley's voice and or footsteps.

Ginny looked from Asta to Hermione who was smiling like a proud mother at the sight of Asta in her dress. She really looked gorgeous.

"You might even outshine the Veela bride in this dress." Ginny said enviously as she surveyed Asta's dress closely.

Asta's eyes became wide and she aimed her hands towards herself and repeatedly muttered the same incantation in Latin. After the first three rounds of the incantation, Hermione caught on to what she was trying, but failing, to do and began to help her. Hermione began reciting the same incantation Asta was, starting to notice a very miniscule effect taking place.

"What are you two trying to do?" Ginny asked with a look on her face resembling a look you get when you smell something revolting.

"Dulling charm." Asta said in between her repeated incantation. "Is it working?" Asta asked hopefully, even though she figured it wasn't since Ginny couldn't tell what they were doing.

"No." Ginny said with an apologetic look on her face as she made her way towards her bedroom door. "But we have to head down stairs or mum really will come up and drag us out." Ginny stated before opening her door and stepping out into the hall, turning around briefly and smiled at Asta. "Don't worry about trying to get the dulling charm to work. I'll talk to Fleur and she will appreciate the effort, and use a beautification charm on herself, like she needs it." Ginny said with a smirk and an eyeroll as she began to descend down the stairs.

Asta let out a nervous breath and turned to look at Hermione who was smiling sweetly at her, making it impossible for Asta to not return the smile.

"You really don't need to be nervous. You look beautiful." Hermione said consolingly as she guided her towards the bedroom door. "If I hear you haven't come down in the next five minutes, I'll send Mrs Weasley AND Mrs Delacour up to get you." Hermione added with a smile before making her descent down the stairs.

"Well don't you look beautiful." Brynjar said sweetly to Ginny as she playfully turned 360 for him and Cuyler who were both standing in the sitting room waiting for their dates.

"Why thank you! Gold really isn't my color, but I wasn't given a choice." Ginny said sweetly as she playfully curtsied before both men. "I will say, your girlfriend may steal the spotlight from the bride." Ginny added intentionally trying to get a reaction from Brynjar, and was not disappointed as his face went blank and he looked at his friend quickly, before turning his attention back to Ginny.

"Really?" Brynjar asked excitedly, as he looked from Ginny to the stairs he could hear creaking.

"I'll put it to you this way; I almost turned gay when she came out from behind the privacy shade in my room." Ginny said sincerely as she took her leave, eager to make Harry see what he was missing.

Brynjar was shaken from his fervent concentration on the stairs when he heard Ginny's last remark. He quickly turned his head in her direction just in time to see her smile and wink at him, causing him to smirk back at her.

"Now that's a hot image, in'it?" Cuyler said cheekily as he nudged Brynjar's arm with his elbow.

"It certainly isn't a bad image, that's for damn sure." Brynjar replied with a devilish smirk, making Cuyler laugh.

"Have you told Asta that the guys are going to be here standing guard with you two?" Cuyler asked with a smirk, knowing all too well that Brynjar hadn't, because if he did Asta would flat out refuse to wear anything other than her normal clothes.

"Are you mad!" Brynjar exclaimed with a laugh, turning to look at his friend. "If I told her beforehand that they are going to be here, she would never come down in that bloody dress she wouldn't tell me about, or let her guard down long enough for me to look into her mind to see what the dress looks like! And I want to see her in that dress." Brynjar explained exasperatedly, continuously checking the stairs for any sign of Asta, making Cuyler laugh at his friends desperation.

His laughter ceased rather quickly however, as Hermione came into view looking stunning in her lilac dress.

Cuyler walked toward her, took her hand daintily in his own, before bowing and kissing her finger tips. Reminding her of a certain seeker that took her to the Yule Ball in her fourth year, filling her stomach with butterflies.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Love." Cuyler said sincerely as he used the hand he had a hold of to spin her in a circle to get a full view of his date, and he was not disappointed.

"Thank you. You look very handsome as well, both of you." Hermione said sweetly, blushing up a storm as she looked between the both of them. She broke into laughter when Brynjar went to raise his arms behind his head in response to her comment, only to be scolded by Cuyler.

"Don't do it prick." Cuyler warned over his shoulder with a half serious half joking look on his face, knowing all too well how women reacted to him doing that.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Brynjar said in mock offense, laughing at his friend.

"Sure you don't, asshole." Cuyler replied with a smirk as she walked Hermione back to the spot he vacated to greet her only a minute before. "So according to the red head, Asta looks pretty enough to outshine the bride, is that true?" Cuyler asked on Brynjar's behalf, looking down at Hermione fondly.

"100%." Hermione said sincerely, smiling back up at Cuyler, unable to believe she was lucky enough to have him be her date for the wedding.

"Wow! How are you going to control yourself mate?" Cuyler asked Brynjar, in what normally would be jest, but seeing as Asta never gets all dolled up he was being completely serious.

"I have no idea." Brynjar said, noticeably gulping as he became more nervous the more they talked about it.

"I'm going to go find Harry and Ron and make sure they aren't getting themselves into trouble." Hermione said softly, clearly knowing this was a very big deal for both Brynjar and Cuyler, and not wanting to intrude upon this moment. "I'll meet you at the entrance to the tent Cuyler."

"I'll go out with you no-" Cuyler began, but was cut off by Hermione, who waved her hand to silence him.

"This is a big thing for you three, anyone can see that." Hermione stated with a smile. "You stay here and support Brynjar, he's going to need it." Hermione added cheekily, making Cuyler chuckle.

"Ok. I'll meet you in a few minutes." Cuyler said sweetly before placing a gentle kiss on Hermione's fingertips as she walked away.

As soon as Hermione was making her way out of the front door, both guys turned sharply towards the bottom of the stairs as they heard the stairs begin to creak.

"This is it mate." Cuyler said anxiously, patting Brynjar on the back.

As Asta descended down the stairs, her stomach began to flip uncontrollably. She felt more vulnerable now than she did the first time she let Brynjar see her naked. She wanted nothing more than to run and change into her normal clothes but knew Mrs Weasley would be very upset with her if she did. Soon she found herself going down the last set of stairs, which meant she would be in the view of two of her life-long friends who have never seen her in anything other than practical clothes.

"This is it." Asta said to herself in a shaky voice, as she took a deep breath before stepping into view.

Brynjar watched the last six steps impatiently as he heard Asta approaching. He couldn't wait to see her in her dress even more now, after the way Hermione and Ginny went on about how beautiful she looks. He heard the footsteps stop, he knew she was at the last set of stairs, and lost her nerve. Just as he was about to go to the foot of the stairs and coax her down the rest of the way, she made her appearance, and his heart stopped.

As soon as Asta came into view, her beauty overwhelmed him so much, that Brynjar hit his knees. She truly looked like a Goddess. He couldn't believe it was her, while at the same time, it was obvious it was her. She is always beautiful, but this was a whole new level of beauty for her.

"Holy fuck..." Cuyler said to no one in particular as he watched Asta come towards them; face red with embarrassment. He tapped Brynjar's shoulder with his two fingers, drawing Brynjar out of his trance and said, "If the guys didn't hate you enough for winning her before, they will once this image gets around."

Asta stopped in front of Brynjar, playing with the fabric of her dress where the hem of her shirt would be, before Brynjar pulled her hand away.

"Stop that." Brynjar said in a zombie-like trance. "You look fucking gorgeous, Asta."

Asta blushed, so much that her face was almost the same ruby color as her dress, and looked down at the floor, unsure of how to handle the intensity of Brynjar's attention.

Brynjar surveyed every inch of her carefully, not wanting to miss the smallest detail, knowing perfectly well this will most likely be the only time he sees her like this.

The dress fit Asta so flawlessly, it was as though it was made for her, and her alone. There were no wrinkles in the sparkling fabric, no loose hanging fabric until it got to her hips. The sections that were cut out on her sides were revealing, yet tasteful, and showed just the smallest bit of the scar on her stomach. The slits that showed off her legs were the source of Brynjar's sudden weakening, giving just enough of a tease to drive any man mad with desire.

Her hair in flawless waves cascading over her shoulder, her eyes had a smoky effect making her blue iris's stand out even more than they already do, and her lips were done in the same ruby color as her dress, making them look irresistible.

"Why are you on your knees?" Asta asked with a cocked eyebrow, trying her best to act normal. "We're not alone you know."

Brynjar couldn't help but chuckle at her attempt to act as though nothing was off.

"You literally brought me to my knees." Brynjar said in a gravelly tone as he rose to his feet, wishing Cuyler wasn't in the room with them the whole way up.

"So you guys don't think I look bad?" Asta said nervously, as she shuffled her feet.

"Fuck no!" Brynjar exclaimed, at the same time Cuyler said, "Absolutely not!"

"I don't like it." Asta said crinkling her nose with disgust.

"I fucking LOVE it." Brynjar stated huskily, eyeing his girlfriend's body hungrily while wishing Cuyler would disappear. Brynjar took Asta's hand in his, and spun her in a circle so he could get a 360 view of his beautiful girlfriend. As she came back to face him he looked her up and down, making him groan hungrily, willing Cuyler away in his mind.

Cuyler could feel the sexual tension growing immensely in the space around them, and decided to take his leave.

"Well I think I'll go find Hermione so she can introduce me to the members of the Order." Cuyler said with a shit-eating grin on his face as he watched Brynjar barely control himself. "I'll see you guys in a bit." Cuyler added as he turned and walked out of the house.

"Finally…." Brynjar growled as he lifted Asta up and pushed her up against the wall, before feverishly kissing her. "Sweet fucking Odin!" Brynjar groaned as he kissed down her jaw and onto her neck. "You are so fucking beautiful…. And that dress…." Brynjar groaned as he looked down at the ruby dress that was fueling his desire. "That dress makes you look like a Viking Goddess!" Brynjar added as he kissed her collarbone, while sliding the fabric covering her breast to the side.

"Mmmmm." Asta moaned as she rolled her hips against Brynjar's rock hard erection. "Maybe I shouldn't burn this dress after tonight then." Asta added playfully, as she tried to resist temptation.

"Don't you dare." Brynjar growled as he slowly moved his hand down the length of her dress and began pulling the fabric up above her pelvis. As soon he had the fabric up and out of the way he looked down and almost fell to his knees again. His aching member thoroughly throbbing now; he looked up and saw the smirk on Asta's face, and buried his face in the crook of her neck and groaned. "You're trying to kill me Miss Akeldama." Brynjar growled in her ear before gently biting her neck. "Knowing that you will be next to me all night," Brynjar continued, pausing briefly to bite her earlobe, "without wearing any panties under this sexy dress is like torture!"

"Mmmmm…." Asta moaned as she felt Brynjar begin to fiddle with his belt before giving up and magicking his belt and pants button and zipper undone. "Good it's supposed to be torture, Oh!" Asta exclaimed as she felt Brynjar thrust himself up into her. "I didn't think I looked this good." Asta said cheekily as she threw her head back against the wall she was currently being thoroughly fucked against. "I've even used dulling charms, mmmmmmm, on myself." Asta groaned as Brynjar found the right spot with his thrusts.

Brynjar was groaning at the overwhelming sight before him as he continued thrusting deep within Asta, biting her pulse point to make her moan in pleasure. As he was getting lost in the pleasure of what he was doing, he suddenly remembered that they hadn't cast a silencing charm to prevent the other wedding goers and guards from overhearing them. Quickly, he waved his hand around the two of them, casting a silencing charm before letting out a deep throaty groan as he felt his climax slowly building.

"Ffffffffuuuuuuucccckkkkk!" Brynjar groaned as he placed a hand on the nape of Asta's head and grabbing a small handful of hair that would not be seen by the other guests or guards, and pulled it taught, pulling Asta's head back making her whimper.

Brynjar's head rolled back and he released his hold of Asta's hair, and he moaned as he felt Asta rolling his balls in her hand, only causing his orgasm to build up even faster.

"Fuck, Asta!" Brynjar moaned as he forced his head back up to look her in the eye. "I'm not going to last much longer if you keep doing that." He groaned as he took one hand and brought it between her legs and began rubbing her clit fervently, speeding up his thrusts as he heard her moan his name.

"Oh Brynjar, yes…. Don't stop…. PLEASE don't stop!" Asta begged making Brynjar make a noise that sounded to Asta like half groan, half whimper. Hearing him make that noise brought her closer to her release, so she continued to beg him in whimpering tone. "Please, please, please Brynjar! Right there! Please don't stop! Fuck Brynjar!" Asta cried as she fell over the edge, bringing Brynjar over with her.

Brynjar groaned as he pulled himself out of Asta, who was casting a cleaning charm on both of them before Brynjar could get a white stain on his black pants.

As Asta was straightening herself up, making sure her dress didn't show any signs of just having been roughly fucked up against a wall, Brynjar couldn't help but watch her with a smile. He knew, somewhere deep down inside her, she was enjoying wearing this dress as much as Brynjar was enjoying seeing her in it. She is just too scared to admit that she likes to wear clothes like this, which Brynjar understands. But hopefully one day he will be able to get her to see that she has nothing to fear, that no one will think less of her for wearing a dress of a skirt.

"By the way Love," Brynjar began as he pulled Asta close to him, kissing the top of her head sweetly as she wrapped her arms around his muscular torso, "you can't dull perfection." Brynjar finished sweetly as he looked down into her eyes, seeing the blush growing on her cheeks as she smirked up at him, before punching him playfully.

"You don't have to sweet talk your way into my pants, you have free access." Asta said with a laugh as she straightened up Brynjar's tie, luckily noticing a white stain that was starting to form on the tip of it from getting caught between them.

She muttered a cleaning charm as she held the tip of the tie in the palm of her hand, and watched as it cleared away the slow growing stain, before looking at Brynjar's well fitted burgundy dress shirt causing her to squint up at him with a playful smile.

"Did Hermione tell you what color my dress was so you could attempt to match it?" Asta said suspiciously as she pinched the fabric at his sides.

"No, this is just the only dress shirt I own, it's your favorite color." Brynjar said in a gravelly tone as he looked down at her while she admired his attire openly.

"Would you like me to spin for you?" Brynjar asked cheekily as he raised a hand above his head the way he had Asta's to make her spin for him so he could get a 360 view of her in her dress.

"You're an ass." Asta laughed as she reached forward and grabbed Brynjar's rear end and pulled him closer to her, before getting on her tip toes to kiss him, only to have the kiss interrupted by Cuyler.

"Ehem." Cuyler cleared his throat with a smirk on his face as he strode towards his friends. "Sorry to break up this inappropriateness that was most likely about to transpire… again." Cuyler said, knowingly winking at Asta who rolled her eyes and smirked at his cheek. "But Mr Kingsley is looking for you two."

"Ok. We are ready." Brynjar said as he looked down at Asta who had paled significantly at the thought of going outside in front of more people in her dress. "It'll be fine, Asta. You look beautiful." Brynjar reassured her as he moved behind her to better coax her along. "If anyone says anything rude or hurtful to you about your dress, I'll kill them for you and give you their skull for your collection, how's that?" Brynjar added, knowing Asta was never one to turn down another skull for her collection.

Asta could only nod slightly, still petrified of being seen like this in front of a large group of people. Asta halted a little way before the front door, too nervous to move another step.

Brynjar moved in front of her now and tried to pull her, without flinging her, through the front door, but she wouldn't budge. So Brynjar did the one thing he knew would work, he called for Mrs Weasley.

"Mrs Weasley!" Brynjar called, making Asta's terrified stare at the opened front door, turn to a murderous glare at Brynjar that made Cuyler abandon his friend.

"Yeeeeaaaaahhhhh, if you're going to pull that card mate, I'm leaving before I get fried for being near you." Cuyler said as he quickly slipped out the front door, not wanting to face Asta's wrath.

"Yes Dear?" Mrs Weasley called from inside the tent by the garden, making Asta go into panic mode, and briskly walk past Brynjar and out the door.

"Nevermind." Brynjar said with a smirk as he watched Asta move swiftly out of the door. He turned on his heel quickly, making sure he stopped right in the door frame so that Asta couldn't turn and run back inside once she saw all their friends were here as well.

Asta began playing with her hair out of nervous habit, when she looked up from the ground only to make eye contact with Balder, who looked like he was about to faint. As soon as she saw Balder she knew the rest of them must be here, and she whipped around to see Brynjar smirking at her. That is until he saw her whip her hand in his direction, most likely sending some painful or murderous jinx his way, which he narrowly managed to deflect.

"Why didn't you tell me they were going to be here!" Asta damn near screeched as she stormed over to Brynjar, who didn't look the least bit scared. "WHY are they here anyway?"

"Remember? You wanted me to ask the Order to give me permission to call them in case anything went bad tonight, and when I showed them what they all looked like they were impressed by their size and asked if they would want to stand guard with us." Brynjar explained, shrugging his shoulders with a smirk. "Not to mention they wanted to see you in a dress just as much as I did." Brynjar said cheekily as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

Asta was seething, she couldn't believe that he would let her be ambushed like this. If she didn't love him as much as she did, she could kill him right here, right now. Unfortunately, she did love him too much to kill him, but she could still get a rise out of him.

"Yeah? Did they?" Asta asked in a dangerous cheeky tone that Cuyler recognized right away, and turned away pretending to be interested in the garden. "Then perhaps they would like to see what's under the dress 'just as much as you did'." Asta suggested dangerously as she began to slowly lift the length of her dress higher and higher, causing Brynjar to glare at her.

"You wouldn't dare." Brynjar dared in a dangerous tone as he watched the hem of her dress almost reach her knee.

"Oh I'm pretty sure we both know I will, if you will recall the incident back in the village." Asta replied contemptuously, still raising the hem higher and higher, before Brynjar snatched her hands away, causing the length of the dress to fall back towards the ground.

"It's not the same." Brynjar said firmly as he leveled Asta with an unwavering look that made Asta sigh in defeat.

"Ok, now that you're both done, can I be the first to say; Holy Fuck!" Arvid said loudly as he walked closer to Asta to better survey her. He looked Asta up and down, jumping slightly when he made eye contact with Brynjar when his eyes traveled back up. "Shit!" Arvid said quickly as he backed away from Asta slightly. "Sorry mate.. kinda forgot.." Arvid apologized as Brynjar stared him down; arms crossed, jaw clenched, stare hard.

Asta couldn't help the proud smirk that spread across her lips as she looked at the nervous and scared look on Arvid's face. She spun around and looked at Brynjar, who instantly softened when she looked at him.

"Ok, you are completely forgiven for hiding the fact that they were going to be here today." Asta said before placing a kiss on Brynjar's lips, making him hum contentedly. "I just found the key to making Arvid keeping his trap shut." Asta said with a smirk as she kissed Brynjar once more before turning back to look at their friends, who were still staring at her in awe.

"What are you all staring at?" Asta asked testily as she moved to hide behind Brynjar.

"You do realize this is the first time we have seen you in anything other than your normal clothes, right?" Colborn asked timidly, eyeing Brynjar warily to make sure he wasn't overstepping.

"Not true we saw a small preview of what Brynjar gets to look forward to for the rest of…. Never mind…" Gunnar began, but stopped when he saw Brynjar draw up to his full height.

"You do look amazing Asta." Balder said as he boldly walked over to Asta and pulled her away from Brynjar, spinning her the way Brynjar had inside the house. The other guys cringed at Balder's ballsy move to pull away Brynjar's girlfriend, and inspect her so closely. "I damn near hit my knees when I saw you."

"You hear that Brynjar!" Cuyler teased, clearly felling it was safe to be in his presence again. "ALMOST hit his knees." Cuyler continued to tease as he clapped Brynjar, who chuckled, on the back.

"Yeah well you maintain your composure after seeing a woman as intensely hot as Asta naked, then seeing her in a dress that amplifies her beauty time a million." Brynjar replied before considering the fact that Asta was still standing around them. He quickly looked at her and found her blushing furiously at his words.

"How come Balder can get close to her without getting glowered at?" Eindride asked, nervously looking between Asta and Brynjar, unable to process how beautiful she looked dressed up.

"She's like a sister to me you twat!" Balder exclaimed as he smiled down at her before winking, making her loosen up a little more.

"Yeah, and her and Balder were friends for a short time before she and I became really close." Brynjar explained as he watched Balder dote over Asta the way a brother would.

"What shit is that?" Arvid said to Eindride, who just shrugged his shoulder and shook her head in confusion.

"I think I speak for all us guys when I say we all hate you, and your strong occlumency skills." Gunnar stated bravely, before quickly jumping to the right to avoid a shot of fire Asta sent towards his junk. "What?" Gunnar asked sincerely. "Surely you know by now that at one point or another all of us wanted you, even though we knew you would always pick him." Gunnar added as he lazily gestured towards Brynjar who was smiling smugly as he made his way back behind Asta.

"Asta! Brynjar! There you are." Kingsley boomed as he made his way over to where the group of Viking's were gathered, impressed by their discipline and respect for authority. As he made his way towards Asta and Brynjar, the six other Vikings stepped aside with their hands behind their back in a military fashion. "When this whole thing is over the eight of you will make fine Aurors for the Ministry of Magic." Kingsley complimented, with a hint of a promise lingering in his voice and his eyes.

At his words, each and every one of them bowed slightly at Kingsley in appreciation, before reassuming their previous stances.

"Now your friends have already been informed of where they will be stationed, and I have just finished discussing where best to put you two with the rest of the Order." Kingsley said with a soft smile that made Asta nervous.

"So where are we going to be stationed?" Asta asked nervously as she analyzed his smile.

"We would like you two to stand guard on the perimeter of the enchantments around the Burrow." Kingsley said authoritatively, as he looked down at Asta who let out a sigh of relief. "You both have proved to be exceptionally good at combat, and highly perceptive in regards to sensing threats."

"We will not let you, or the Order, down sir." Brynjar said firmly as he bowed slightly to Kingsley, who nodded and began to make his way back into the tent.

The eight Viking's exchanged excited, yet nervous, looks at each other as they started hearing the feint sounds associated with apparition which brought the reality of their jobs into perspective.

"Remember," Asta began, leveling each of the guys with a stern, authoritative look, "everything we do tonight is a reflection on our people, and my father." Asta continued, her expression darkening as she made sure they understood everything that was at stake.

Each of them straightened to their full height as soon as the King was mentioned, determined not to soil the King's name, even though his existence is not acknowledged by most of the witches and wizards in attendance.

"We will not do anything to diminish the King's reputation or name." Arvid said firmly as he leveled Asta with a, rare, serious look.

"Für die Ehre des Königs kämpfen wir und sterben!" The eight Vikings chanted in unison, as they each placed their closed right fist over their hearts, to honor their King.

"Now man your positions, and keep a vigilant eye." Asta instructed as she grabbed Brynjar's hand and began to pull him along with her along the newly manicured grass towards their post.

"Asta!" Balder called from where Asta and Brynjar had been next to them only a moment ago. He nodded to Brynjar, who nodded back and stopped them both in their tracks.

Asta looked upon Brynjar and her friends, who had rushed to stand behind Brynjar, with confusion written across her face. When the seven of them hit their right knee and placed a closed fist over their heart, she thought they had gone completely mental, seeing as they all only do that for the King.

"What are you all-" Asta began but was cut off.

"In deiner Ehre kämpfen und sterben wir." The seven young men chanted in unison, catching Asta completely by surprise. She didn't know what to say or do, she never expected this from them, never expected it at all.

"I… I don't… understand…" Asta stuttered, completely at a loss for words. "Why?" She asked, not completely sure what brought this on.

They all had smirks on their faces, knowing that she was touched but too hardened to say anything.

"It's not hard to see that one day you will be our Queen, whether you want to be called Queen or not." Brynjar began, looking lovingly into Asta's eyes, that were as wide as saucers.

"Fuck! Do you all realize that when Asta becomes Queen, that means the Brynjar will be our King?" Arvid exclaimed with a defeated look on his face, making Asta laugh and Brynjar puff his chest out.

"ANYWAY," Cuyler began, giving Arvid an annoyed glare, "you have proven from day one that you are a natural born leader, and a skilled fighter."

"Yeah!" Colborn agreed, looking up at the girl who has always been like a little sister to him. "We all agree that you don't need to have the title of 'Queen' for any of us," Colborn continued, gesturing to the seven of them still knelt before her, "to fight and die for you."

Asta had no idea what to say. She was never big on this kind of mushy stuff, that's why she got on so much better with guys. They generally didn't care much for mushy talk either. Yet here she stood, with her seven best friends knelt before her in the same fashion they all do when her father enters a room, or the lot in their village. The honor, and the love she felt at this moment was overwhelming, and now she knows why her father always grins when their people pay him the same respect.

"Okay, you have got to share your secret with me." Ginny called from the corner of the tent, as she marveled at how Asta had a line of gorgeous men kneeling at her feet. "How is it that you get, *two, five* SEVEN hot guys to kneel at your feet? That is like a dream come true!" Ginny added as she made her way over to where the eight Viking's were gathered.

Arvid let out a low whistle as he watched the attractive red head come closer to where they were gathered, before shoving Brynjar.

"You two better get us back into the Magical worlds good graces damnit." He said earnestly, as he turned back towards the beautiful girl. "I NEED to get me some of that." Arvid added just as Ginny was in earshot of them all, making her wink at him for his comment.

"How you see them now is what all the people in my village, including myself, do when my father enters a room or the lot in our village." Asta explained as she gestured for the guys to get back on their feet.

"Merlin…" Ginny said in awe as all seven Viking men got to their feet, towering over her with their impressive height and build. All seven of them wearing black dress pants, combat boots, matte black belts, and flatteringly fitted different color dress shirts, and each man sported a beard that met their collarbones. "I wish I had been born a Viking." Ginny added as she stared in awe before Asta snapped her out of her trance.

"You can stare all you want. Just remember the biggest one, in every sense of the word, is mine." Asta warned, with a firm tone in her voice as she pulled Brynjar into her side possessively. "And the brown haired one wearing the lilac colored dress shirt is your best friends date." Asta added with a smirk as Cuyler made a bee-line for the tent to find Hermione.

"Ginny!" Mrs Weasley called, making her daughter sigh and roll her eyes. "It's almost time for the wedding to start! Hurry up now!" Mrs Weasley added, waving Ginny over to her.

"Can't wait for this stupid ceremony to be over…" Ginny grumbled as she made her way towards her mother.

The five remaining, dateless, Viking men smirked at each other as they watched Ginny walk away.

"Thank you for calling us to help guard the wedding mate." Balder said with a devilish smirk. "The view we will have tonight will be fucking fantastic!" He added before gesturing for the other four to follow him back so they can take up their posts.

"Dogs, you're all dogs!" Asta exclaimed as she shook her head at her friends' cheek.

"We are men, what can I say." Brynjar said playfully as he pinched Asta's bum playfully, before she swatted it away.

They finally made it to where the enchantments reached their end which was one hundred feet from the tent where the ceremony was now surely underway. Asta looked back towards the tent and saw her friends stationed all around the tent; their feet hip distance apart, and their hands clasped in front of themselves. She felt a wave of gratitude wash over her, knowing her friends would always come whenever she would call for help. Her admiration was cut short as Brynjar began to speak to her.

"I hope we didn't upset you earlier." Brynjar said softly studying her facial expressions as she spun around to face him.

"Why would you think I would be upset?" Asta asked in surprise as she made her way towards Brynjar who kicked a gnome that bared it's teeth at him.

"I don't know, but you didn't look like you were thrilled." Brynjar said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He didn't want to sound angry with her, because he wasn't, Asta is just very hard to read sometimes.

"I was completely caught off guard." Asta said with a smirk as she tried not to trip in these stupid fucking heels Hermione insisted she wear with her dress instead of her combat boots. "I was very touched that you guys made that gesture, it means a lot to me to know that you guys value me that much. You know how I am about mushy stuff, I don't handle it well." Asta said apologetically as she wrapped her arms around Brynjar's mighty torso, wresting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

Back at the tent, Balder was watching his two best friends interact with each other, and he couldn't help but break his stony-emotionless façade and smile. He couldn't picture a more perfect couple than Asta and Brynjar. They knew each other like the back of their hands, they were made for each other, and he was happy they finally are together. He has never seen either of them more happy than they are at this point in their lives, they both deserved this happiness.

The sun started setting, the ceremony was over and the reception was in full swing. Asta and Brynjar took turns going back to their tent to check on Malfoy to make sure that if they had to make a quick escape with Harry, Ron, and Hermione; that he would be ready to go at a moments notice. To their surprise, Malfoy had everything in the tent packed and ready to leave at a moment's notice, and had taken up in the Weasleys sitting room, courtesy of Mrs Weasley. She had felt bad that Malfoy had been cooped up in Asta and Brynjar's tent all week and offered him refuge in her home. Each time they went to check on him he was sitting on the tattered sofa reading quietly.

As the night progressed Asta and Brynjar heard joyous music and laughter coming from the tent, and they couldn't help but smile at the noise. These people have been through hell firsthand because of Snakeman, they deserved a little fun in their lives.

When the band started playing the newly-weds song, Brynjar grabbed Asta by the hand and pulled her into him. He placed one hand on her waist and the other holding her hand as he led them in a simple waltz.

Asta was caught off guard when Brynjar pulled her into him and began to waltz with her. She had not anticipated dancing tonight, or ever for that matter, she was just grateful that he had on boots so she wouldn't hurt his feet when she was bound to step on them. She pressed herself up against him and hummed contentedly as she followed his lead.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance?" Asta asked as she looked up into his eyes, that she could see thanks to a jarred blue flame she had conjured and set on the ground.

"Believe it or not, there's quite a few things you don't know about me." Brynjar teased as he lowered his head to capture her lips with his, kissing her as though it was going to be the last time he would get the chance.

Brynjar brought both hands up to cup the sides of Asta's face, and Asta place both her hands on Brynjar's forearms, rising up on her toes in an attempt to deepen the kiss.

Just as Brynjar was about to drop his hands to Asta's hips, Asta pulled away from his lips and looked up at the sky and her eyes widened.

"We gotta go." Asta said as she looked at Brynjar with sad eyes, before extinguishing the flame in the jar and they both flew to the tent.

Once they got to the tent, Brynjar wolf whistled for his friends to come into the tent, not a moment later a bright blue ball of light came flying through the top of the tent, and Kingsley's booming voice came out of the light.

"The Ministry has fallen… The Minister for Magic is dead… They are coming…" Kinglsey's voice echoed through the silence before the light disappeared, and panic ensued.

All the guests at the wedding began to panic. They were running around frantically screaming for their dates, family, and friends. Guests were disapparating left and right in attempt to escape the Death Eaters that were already on their way.

Asta looked around for the trio, finding Harry and Ron craning their necks looking for Hermione, who appeared a moment later with Cuyler wrapping his arms around her protectively.

As quickly as she had the trio in close proximity to each other, Death Eaters started apparating in through the protective enchantments left and right. An array of colors were lighting up the inside of the tent as curses and jinxes were sent in every direction.

Asta turned to Cuyler, who still had Hermione wrapped in his arms, and said, "Go get blondie and take him and the three of them out of here! We will fend them off and find you when everyone is safe!"

"Got-" Cuyler began but was cut off by Brynjar who turned up with Malfoy in tow. Malfoy had his head covered by a pillowcase so that none of the Death Eaters would recognize him.

"Here's blondie! Take him and go! We'll find you when everyone is safe! GO!" Brynjar shouted at Cuyler over the screams of the guests still fighting to leave the wedding alive.

Cuyler nodded, and said something to Hermione, who then took lead and apparated the five of them out of the chaos that was ensuing.

Asta aimed her hands at the length of her dress, turning the skirt of her dress into shorts, then kicking off her heels. As soon as she was free of the hazardous length of the dress, and the ankle breaking heels, she felt more confident and the game was on.

A dark haired Death Eater sent a killing curse at her that narrowly missed her, and she took off like a bat out of hell. She sent killing curses at the dark cloaked figures she knew to be Death Eaters, as quickly as she could. She wanted to eliminate as many of them as she could now to save her and Brynjar some work later one.

Brynjar had a hold of a large Death Eater that had just sent Ginny flying to the ground, and tried to force himself on her. Brynjar squeezed the mans throat until he felt cartilage and bone starting to break beneath his grip. He then dropped the man to the ground and crushed his skull with boot. He helped Ginny back up and haphazardly escorted her to Mrs Weasley, who had borne witness to the whole thing but had her own hands full at the time, and was in tears at what would have happened to her daughter had Brynjar not been there.

The Death Eaters number were dropping drastically as more and more of the guests that hung back to help fight, gained more confidence from watching the burly young men and Asta take down Death Eater after Death Eater.

Asta heard a familiar cackle from the other side of the tent, and her eyes went dead like a sharks. Not a moment after the cackle sounded, Asta and Brynjar heard Arvid and Balder yell for them both.

"ASTA! BRYNJAR!" Arvid and Balder yelled in unison as they dueled the crazy looking woman that could have been Seraphina's twin.

Both of them flew to the aid of Blader and Arvid, as soon as Asta set her sights on Bellatrix she flew straight into the crazy ass bitch, knocking her to the ground. As soon as they stopped rolling across the ground, Asta wrapped her hands around the woman's throat and let her gift go ramped.

"I thought Seraphina was fucking dead!?" Arvid shouted as he watched the devil witch writhing under Asta's painful grip, making sure she didn't try to get a shot in at Asta.

"She is dead." Brynjar shouted as he sent a killing curse at a Death Eater that was trying to kill the bride. "This is a different witch." Brynjar added as he punched another Death Eater that was about to send a curse at Balder while his back was turned. "Fucking coward!" He shouted as his fist connected with the mans face, then setting the man ablaze.

"Thanks mate!" Balder shouted before he took off into the tent to get back into the battle that was taking place.

Bellatrix tried her best to fight back the scream that wanted so desperately to rip through her lips, from the intensity of the pain that was coursing through her. She tried to pry the small girls hands off of her throat, but it was to no avail, the girl was unrelenting. Asta was bleeding above her right eye where her old scar had been re-cut open, and she had a deep gash in her side that was exposed by the cut-outs from her dress.

Arvid and Brynjar watched Asta lose control as she shocked the shit out of her mothers look alike. They briefly forgot that there were other Death Eaters still standing, until one stupidly brave man who had been disarmed, came running up behind Brynjar and aimed a punch at the back of his head. As soon as the Death Eaters fist connected with the back of Brynjar's head, the Death Eater cried out in pain as his knuckles shattered from hitting Brynjar's hard head.

Brynjar stumbled forward slightly, and growled in annoyance before turning around and throwing the man backward onto the ground and cast the cruciatus curse. The Death Eater screamed and writhed in pain on the ground, twitching violently causing his already broken hand to repeatedly smack against the ground, causing him to scream out more in pain.

Asta relented with her gift and began punching Bellatrix in the face repeatedly, with all the force she could muster. Arvid watched Bellatrix struggle to cover her face with one hand and try and reach her wand with the other. He quickly ran forward, kicked her wand well out of her reach before stomping on her hand, causing her to cry out more in pain.

"You fucking…. Useless…. Heartless…. Ugly…. Piece of shit!" Asta growled in between each punch she threw. Bellatrix's face was almost unrecognizable at the point where she felt Brynjar grab Asta off of her urgently.

"Cuyler's summoning us, we got to go." Brynjar said, slightly out of breath from dueling against three other Death Eaters.

"Not until that bitch is FUCKING DEAD!" Asta screamed as she struggled under Brynjar's grip to try and get back at Bellatrix, who was trying to crawl towards her wand.

"Asta!" Brynjar shouted shaking her slightly to make her look at him. "We have a job to do! Cuyler needs us! We have to go, NOW!" He continued to shout at her, making her see reason and she nodded.

She looked around to see that most Death Eaters had either left or were dead, leaving the Order and the remaining guests with very little threat.

"Mr Weasley! Asta and I have to go! Will you all be alright?" Brynjar called across the tent to Mr Weasley who was panting and sweating from dueling for so long without rest. Mr Weasley looked in Brynjar's direction just as a Crabbe Sr. apparated and trained his wand on Mr Weasley. Crabbe Sr. was tackled by Eindride who ran the man through the stage the band had previously occupied, knocking the man unconscious.

Mr Weasley disapparated, and apparated right next to Brynjar, who was drawing his fist back to swing until he realized who it was.

"I cannot thank you both enough for all your help." Mr Weasley said as he kept an eye out for his wife and children who were still dueling random Death Eaters. His eye fell on Asta's face and then her side at the sight of the blood he began to call for his wife, but Brynjar halted him.

"Moll-" Mr Weasley began but was cut off by Brynjar.

"There is no time for that sir, you and Mrs Weasley have a family and your friends to worry about. I have medical training enough to take care of her. We have to go find your son, Harry, and Hermione." Brynjar explained, feeling his pendant vibrate more violently than it ever has. "Stay safe and if you ever need any help use the pendant we gave you! Our friends won't leave until they know you're safe! We'll be in contact when we can!" Brynjar added before he and Asta disapparated on the spot, and were off to only Odin knows where to help Harry Potter and his friends.

Their job had begun and it was off to a very rough start.

 **ADDITIONAL A/N: "** **Für die Ehre des Königs, wir kämpfen und sterben.** **"- in English means "For the King's Honor, We Fight and Die." AND**

" **In deiner Ehre kämpfen und sterben wir.** **" – in English means "In Your Honor, We Fight and Die." I wanted there to a be a sentimental moment between Asta and her friends before they part ways for a while. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	12. Chapter 12

After they had helped everyone at the Burrow clean up the dead bodies, and tend to the wounded wedding guests and order members that had stuck around to help fight the Death Eaters, the five Vikings that had been left behind to protect the wedding goers, were finally returning back to their village to report to the King.

They were battered, bloodied and tired, as they apparated to the middle of the lot in their village. They attempted to straighten themselves up before presenting themselves before the King, even though they all knew he wouldn't be offended by their battered state.

"Should we wait till tomorrow to report to him?" Gunnar asked flatly, even though his face betrayed him, showing how nervous he truly was.

"If you want to chance getting flayed, sure." Balder said flatly, just wanting to report to the King, answer any questions he has, so he can go to bed for a few hours before going back to Diagon Alley to make that Dung-guy shit himself.

"I just mean, won't he be annoyed that we woke him up?" Gunnar pressed on, not wanting to get shouted at by the King for waking him up.

"What makes you think he's already in bed?" Colborn asked annoyedly as they group made their way up to the King's front door. "It's only ten at night you twit!"

"You never know!" Gunnar snapped nervously looking at the front door nervously as they knocked on the door, and waited for the King to answer.

Suddenly the door swung open wide, revealing the King, shirtless wearing square spectacles and holding a book in his left hand. For a man who hasn't seen any action in a handful of years, the King was still in good shape, especially considering he hasn't been seen training in any way for a couple years.

"You never know what?" Abraxus asked flatly as he looked down at the five young bloody men before him, before gesturing for them to come in.

As they passed they each spared a quick glance at Abraxus, not ever being able to recall a time they ever heard any stories about the King ever getting that many scars. It's not as though they are hard to miss, seeing as the King and Brynjar are the same size in height and just about the same size in build. Brynjar being just a little bit bigger than the King in build.

Abraxus noticed them all staring at his chest and all the scars that adorned it, quirking his eyebrow slightly as he made a mental note, reminding himself to tell these young men the story of how he got these scars.

They all bowed slightly before crossing the threshold, taking care to line up single file against the wall of the living room before Balder began to speak.

"Gunnar was afraid we would wake you sir." Balder said flatly looking Abraxus, all the while standing at attention. "He thought we should wait until tomorrow to report the nights events to you."

"Very considerate of you young man, but I am a night owl." Abraxus said with a slight hint of a playful tone to his voice, so slight an untrained ear would not even notice it. "Why do you think you never see me outside until the late morning?"

Gunnar could only nod in response to Abraxus' words, unsure of how to respond to the question he would normally respond to his friends with cheek.

"For Odin's sake boys! You spend all your time with my daughter!" Abraxus declared loudly, as he looked among the five boys that stood before him like imperiused soldiers. "If I haven't disposed of any of you yet, or banned you from spending time with my daughter, I think you are safe to be laxed around me. I may be the King but I am not a King in the Days of Olde, I do not even have a throne!" Abraxus said with a slight laugh to his voice as he gestured around his modest house. "The only reason I AM the King is because of my bloodline AND because your parents and other family members asked me to take the title."

Four of the five boys exchanged shocked and confused looks amongst each other down the line, except for Balder. Abraxus walked down to Balder who looked the King right in the eye, and held the stare until the King spoke.

"When did they tell you?" Abraxus asked Balder, who dropped his eyes to his boots for a second before bringing them back up to look the King in the eye once more.

"Will they get in trouble?" Balder asked boldly, feeling his friends petrified stares on his right side as he held a firm stare with the King.

"If I said yes would you tell me?" Abraxus asked, his face unreadable and cold.

"No." Balder replied, a little shaky but with a firmness nonetheless.

"Good." Abraxus replied as he clapped Balder on the shoulder with his right hand. "A true friend and Viking answer m'boy. They would not get in trouble for having told you because quite honestly, I thought it was common knowledge amongst the whole village." Abraxus continued as he walked over to his fireplace and place the book he had been reading on the mantle, before turning back to the five boys. "I mean, it's not as though the meeting over asking me to take back the title of King was a secret meeting no one was supposed to know about. However, that is another conversation topic for another time." Abraxus said dismissively as he came to stand in the middle of the line of Viking's, leveling each of them with a serious look before asking, "Now, what happened at the wedding tonight?"

Balder stepped forward, and thrust his right hand out toward Abraxus.

Abraxus looked down at Balder's hand and saw two small white pieces of paper, then looked back up into Balder's face before taking the two pieces of paper. Abraxus looked at the five boys watch him with such intensity, he was nervous as to what he would read or see on the other side of these papers.

Slowly he turned the papers over, and when he saw what was on the other side of them, his stone-cold composure broke.

The five of them exchanged relieved and happy looks as they watched a beaming smile spread across the Kings face.

"By the Goddess Frigg, she is beautiful, isn't she?" Abraxus beamed, as he continued to look upon the picture of his daughter and Brynjar all dressed up, leaning against one another. "Astrid, the boys have returned with a gift for you." Abraxus called out randomly, startling the boys standing there, not realizing that Brynjar's mum and the King spent a lot of time together. "Where did she get this dress?" Abraxus asked as he beamed down at the picture of his tomboy daughter in a beautiful scarlet dress.

"I believe Cuyler said Hermione took her dress shopping." Colborn said flatly, staring straight ahead at a picture of Asta when she was a little girl, hoisting her first successfully decapitated enemy head proudly. He couldn't help but smile and wonder what she would have been like if her mother hadn't been such a cunt, while at the same time grateful he never has to know.

"Hello boys." Astrid greeted regally, while the line of boys made their way over to her and each placed a kiss on her cheek and gave her a hug, as they normally did, before returning to their previous positions. "You brought me a gif-" Astrid stopped short as Abraxus moved next to her and raised the picture into her line of vision. "Oh my…. Abraxus she looks beautiful! The both of them look adorable!" Astrid stuttered, as a stray tear streaked down her cheek.

"We," Balder gestured down the line of his friends, "Cuyler, and Mrs Weasley thought you both would like to have a nice picture of Asta and Brynjar all done up since you didn't have one. So, we first and foremost wanted to deliver them to you both, before we reported the events of the night."

Just as Balder finished his piece there was a knock at the door.

As Abraxus made his way over to the door to see who was coming to visit at this hour, Astrid was hugging each of the boys with a vice like grip for the wonderful picture they have given her.

"Astrid… Can't breathe!" Eindride choked out as Astrid squeezed him tightly, making her chuckle before she released him.

"Cuyler m'boy!" Abraxus boomed as he gestured for Cuyler to come in and join the others in the house.

"Cuyler mate! What happened after you left with them? Is everyone alright?" Balder asked earnestly, forgetting he was in audience with the King.

"Everyone is safe, everything is fine now and everything is good." Cuyler explained in short as he took his place in line next to Arvid.

Abraxus came back to stand in front of the line of young men and eyed them all carefully before asking his question again.

"What happened at the wedding tonight?" Abraxus asked the collective group of boys before him, leveling them all with a commanding look.

"Honestly Sir, it will probably be easier to show you." Balder said flatly, stepping forward and bowing his head slightly, gesturing for the King to look into his mind to play through the nights events.

Abraxus looked between the six of them, each one nodding their head slightly in his direction in agreement before returning his gaze back to Balder, "Would you care to go first then m'boy?"

"Not at all Sir." Balder answered flatly, stepping forward and lowering his head.

Abraxus brought his first two fingers up to Balder's temple and closed his eyes, letting scenes from the wedding play out in his mind. He saw his daughter come rushing out of a rickety looking house. Then he saw something that made him lose his concentration; he saw "himself" and the other boys kneeling at his daughters' feet pledging their loyalty to her.

Abraxus' hand fell from Balder's temple and his eyes searched each of the boys eyes for the truth.

"You… you all… knelt before her…" Abraxus couldn't believe what he saw. He couldn't believe that they pledged their loyalty to his daughter, without force or obligation dictating they do so. "Why?" Abraxus asked as he looked from each of the boys before him in wonderment.

The boys exchanged looks with each other, unsure of how best to answer the King's question. After a moment of complete silence, Arvid stepped forward to answer his question, much to the King's surprise.

"We honestly don't know why Sir." Arvid began nervously, as he forced himself to maintain eye contact. "It just felt like the right thing to do. You're not mad are you?"

Abraxus snapped his head towards Arvid, snapping out of his trance at the younger man's question.

"Why would you think I would be mad?" Abraxus asked, looking startled at the thought that they would think he would be mad at the respect and honour they showed his daughter.

"You look as though you are offended Sir." Gunnar answered flatly, turning to look at the King. "We still first and foremost follow your command, we just also naturally look to Asta for leadership. None of us are really sure what made us decide to kneel at her feet, it just felt like the right thing to do."

"I am the furthest thing from mad, m'boy." Abraxus stated as he brought his hand back up the Balder's temple and continued to watch the events from the night unfold.

Abraxus made his way down the line, pausing briefly at each boy to question them on things he saw that he wasn't sure he saw correctly or understood.

After he saw what Eindride had to show him, he looked down at the young man and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, causing Eindride to look up into the King's penetrating eyes.

"Size does not define strength m'boy." Abraxus began, giving Eindride's shoulder a squeeze. "If you want proof of my statement, just look at my daughter."

Eindride could only stare into the King's eyes, completely caught off guard by the King's words. He didn't expect, nor did he really want, the King to take pity on his self-consciousness.

"Of course, Sir." Eindride replied nervously, afraid the King may think of him as weak now. "My apologies, Sir. I wasn't calling Asta-" Eindride began but was cut off by the King.

"You need not apologize m'boy!" Abraxus boomed, clapping the young man on the back. "You are strong like an ox! Just because your build is smaller than the others, doesn't mean you are weak."

"Right, Sir." Eindride replied firmly, not wanting to anger the King, or continue this discussion while his friends were around. But Abraxus was not finished making his point.

"You may think being the smallest man in the village is a hard burden to bare, but I suggest you ask Brynjar what it is really like to be the biggest man in the village." Abraxus suggested, giving Eindride a wink before starting to move towards Colborn to continue the replaying of the nights events. "You might just find out it's not all it appears to be, speaking from personal experience. Before Brynjar came along, I was the biggest man in the village."

Abraxus left them all with that thought, as he continued his task. The five that were not currently reliving the nights events exchanged shocked looks with each other. The King was by no means small, he and Balder were almost the exact same size, but the King had Balder by an inch or two in build-size.

When he got to Arvid, he looked at the young man before him with a smirk on his face that unsettled the younger man.

"What is so funny Sir?" Arvid asked uneasily, as he studied the King wearily. Knowing from his experience with Asta that a smirk is never a good thing to see on an Akeldama.

"Kneeling before Asta was your idea." Abraxus stated more than asked the young man before him, causing Arvid to tense up. "You always surprise me young Arvid." Abraxus added before raising his hand to Arvid's temple, freezing in shock as he saw his wife, or what he thought was his wife, and his daughter grappling with each other on the ground.

Abraxus pulled his hand away from Arivd's temple and stared blankly at the wall past the young man's head. His mind was reeling; recalling images of the night he ended his wife's life, then playing over what he had just seen Arvid witness that night.

"Who the hell was that?" Abraxus asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper, his eyes still trained on the wall behind the line of young men.

"We didn't get a name Sir." Arvid said flatly, determined to not show how terrified he was that the King was angry and so close to him at the same time. "When Balder and I saw her and started dueling her, we called for Asta and Brynjar, and Asta went berserk."

"I'm sure you saw what Arvid said to Brynjar after he showed up to help us, Brynjar just said she is a different witch." Balder replied flatly, looking down towards Abraxus and Arvid. "Cuyler, when they met up with you, did they tell you her name?" Balder asked, hoping Cuyler would say yes.

"Yes they did." Cuyler replied nervously, turning his head to look at the King, who was now staring intently into Cuyler's eyes. "Her name is Bellatrix, they first met her at Blondie's manor, where the Snakeman is holing up."

Abraxus' head snapped towards Astrid who, normally donned a regal expression, looked mortified.

"Abraxus…. Is it possible?" Astrid asked in a whisper, as her eyes appeared to become glossy.

"Son of a bitch." Abraxus growled, before abruptly turning away from the line of young men, and rushing into his study with Astrid on his heels.

As soon as both of them were out of view, the six young men broke their rigid line and began to talk in panicked tones.

"You didn't show him?! And you didn't think to tell me not to show him?! What the fuck mate!" Arvid exploded in an angry whisper at Balder, who looked as though he was going to burst.

"Well I fucking thought it would have been common sense to NOT show the King that his daughter was fucking letting loose on his dead wife's doppelgänger! You idiot!" Balder snapped back, annoyed at the fact that Arvid never used his head when it mattered most.

"Well I wasn't about to lie to him was I?" Arvid snapped back, squaring up to Balder. "The man already fucking hates me! The last thing I need would be for him to have found out I hid something from him! He'd have my fucking head on his wall!"

"Maybe if you weren't such a provocative pig all the time, you wouldn't be on the King's shit-list!" Balder spat, barely containing his rage.

Right before Arvid could get another word out, they heard the study door open and scrambled back to their previous spots, waiting to see if the King was finished with them or not.

The King came into view, closely followed by Astrid who looked more nervous now than she did before.

"Summon my daughter and Brynjar." Abraxus commanded, before summoning his house-elves. "Asger! Dagmar!"

Two house-elves appeared before them with a faint pop, mimicking the stance the six boys have held since they entered the King's home. One wearing a child sized dress with an apron over top of it, and the other wearing child sized dress slacks and a white shirt with an apron as well. Both had long pointy noses and large bat ears, and both were very well built.

"Yes, Sir." They said in unison, bowing slightly before Abraxus.

"I am having an emergency meeting in five minutes. I know I promised you the night off, but would you please be able to whip up a few quick snack items for the meeting?" Abraxus asked his elves kindly, as Astrid started setting up the chairs around the table in the other room. "I will truly give you tomorrow morning off, you both can sleep in in exchange for tonight, what do you say?"

"Anything for you, Sir." Asger said with a bow.

"No trouble at all. Thank you, Sir." Dagmar replied with a curtsey, before they both vanished with a pop.

"All of you can run home and get cleaned up, but I want you back here in ten minutes." Abraxus said coarsely, before turning to Cuyler. "Did you summon them?"

"Yes Sir. They should be on their way now." Cuyler replied flatly, staring at the fireplace intently.

"Good, thank you. Now go home and get cleaned up, we've got a long night ahead of us." Abraxus commanded as he shooed them out of his house, before collapsing into his chair by the fireplace. "Odin help me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"How did they find you guys?" Asta asked as she handed a plate of sandwiches across the table to Ron. Unable to help openly admiring the house that they were using for shelter. It was dark and dingy and she loved it! Everything looked so old and used it gave the house wonderful character.

"I don't know." Hermione said annoyed by the fact that she can't figure out what happened.

"It can't be the trace, it breaks at 17. That's wizarding law." Ron said before he took a bit of his sandwich.

"You said his name." Malfoy said from across the room, sitting in the doorway to the kitchen. "His name is taboo, and before you try and blame me for what happened back there, I tried to tell you but you told me to keep my trap shut." Malfoy added when he saw Harry rise to his feet in anger, making Harry slump back down into his chair.

"You're right Malfoy, I'm sorry." Harry said flatly as he buried his face in his hands, wishing none of this was happening. "Is there any other useful information you have on Vol-…. You-Know-Who, that you could tell us?" Harry asked in an impatient, exhausted tone.

"He does." Hermione answered for him, hoping if she stood up for him Harry and Ron would take it easy on him. "When I used the veritaserum on Asta and Brynjar, I also tested Malfoy and he said he would be willing to tell us everything he knew."

"Correction." Malfoy stated as he stood up from where he sat and made his way into the kitchen a little way, stopping short of the group and leaning against the wall. "I said I would divulge that information to Granger, knowing the information would be shared with all of you, naturally."

"Why will you only tell Hermione, knowing she is going to tell us anyway?" Ron asked angrily, glaring at Malfoy trying to figure out what he is up to.

"Because, Weasley, Granger is fair and won't make sarcastic comments and impatient noises while I'm answering her questions. Therefore, telling her this information alone will not make me want to tear my bloody hair out." Malfoy explained in his usual condescending tone, making Ron's ears turn pink.

Asta and Brynjar watched the exchange with expressionless faces. Clearly, they knew that there was some animosity between Blondie and Harry, Ron and Hermione; but they never expected this much tension and anger.

Hermione watched Malfoy and Ron exchange heated words with a slight blush on her face, knowing there is most likely other reasons Malfoy would want to be alone with her. Hermione looked up and saw Harry and Ron staring at her blushing face in confusion, before they could ask her anything Asta spoke up.

"So Harry," Asta began, nodding slightly at Hermione's grateful look, "this is your house?"

"Wha- yeah, it is." Harry answered disinterested as he raked his hands through his hair in frustration. "My God-Father left it to me in his Will. Sorry it's a mess I haven't been here since he died, couldn't bring myself to come back."

As Harry said this, Asta saw a flash of bushy black hair and a tight black corseted dress, and suddenly felt a wave of anger and sadness wash over her.

"The black-haired bitch killed your God-Father?" Asta asked with a slight shake in her voice.

"How did you know?" Harry asked nervously, as he watched Asta's eyes change from sympathetic to murderous.

"You're not the best at Occlumency." Asta began as she admired the light fixture in the kitchen. "Every time you think of your God-Father, who had the most awesome name by the way, you see her face."

Harry's body stiffened at the mention of his weak Occlumency skills, knowing all too well that Hermione will rip him a new one for not having mastered the craft. He caught the look in Asta's eye at the mention of Bellatrix and thought it was curious, seeing as he was sure she doesn't even really know her.

"You have something against Bellatrix Lestrange?" Harry asked sincerely, eyebrow quirked in curiosity as he watched Asta's face harden. "Have you met her before?"

Brynjar moved himself closer to her, in case she lost control again, while Malfoy moved back to his spot in the doorway, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Asta tensed up at the question as images of the cruel black-haired bitch flashed across her mind, and she unconsciously balled her fists.

"You can say that." Asta growled, as Brynjar came up behind her and rubbed her upper arm, making her loosen up a bit.

"It's a…. It's…" Brynjar struggled to explain to find a way to explain Asta's hatred of Bellatrix, but didn't want to upset Asta with the story again. "It's easy enough to explain, but it's a story we don't tell." Brynjar explained calmly, while nodding his head down towards Asta with wide eyes, hoping Harry would understand what he was trying to say and drop it for now.

"Ah…. I see…" Harry nodded as he rose from his chair and stretched. "Well I think Ron, Hermione and I have some things to discuss. Guys?" Harry said flatly as he gestured for them to follow him.

"Potter." Malfoy called, causing the trio to stop dead in their tracks before spinning around to face Malfoy, who had moved next to the kitchen table.

"What Malfoy?" Harry asked with a small bite in his tone as he eyed the platinum blonde man with cold eyes.

"Which room is can I take while we are staying here?" Malfoy asked flatly, face calm and unreadable, no trace of his signature smirk anywhere. "I'm assuming we will be using this house as shelter for a while, and would rather not ruffle any feathers, for fear that the lovely raven-haired witch might fry me." Malfoy added, nodding slightly towards Asta, who narrowed her eyes.

The three of them exchanged shocked looks with one another, unsure if the man before them is actually Malfoy. They, both separately and collectively, can never a time when Draco Malfoy was polite and didn't insult one of them. Yet, they heard him first hand just ask a civil question without being his normal asshole self.

"I can be polite you know." Malfoy said with a slight hint of irritation to his voice at their collective shock that he was being civil.

"Okay, but none of us have ever had you speak in a civil manner to us though." Ron said flatly, face still showing his utter shock. "So you can understand our surprise at the fact that you just said something to us without calling one of us names."

Malfoy rolled his eyes before looking at each of them, noticing an odd glimmer of something in Hermione's eyes, before moving on to Harry.

"Right. Fine. I can understand." Malfoy said slight agitation in his voice, as he gripped the back of the chair in front of him to help keep his cool. "Now back to my question; which room can I take?"

"Uhh, any room but Sirius'. That room is off limits." Harry said flatly as he carried himself across the threshold and disappearing from view. Ron followed closely behind Harry, but Hermione hesitated slightly. Still in shock at the fact that he was so civil with the boys, seeing as she knows how Malfoy really feels about her.

"You alright Granger?" Malfoy asked with a slight smirk and a quirked eyebrow, shaking Hermione from her stupor and causing her to blush furiously.

"Ye.. yeah, I'm fine." Hermione replied nervously as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, just as Ron called for her.

"Hermione? Are you coming?" Ron called from the stairs, making Hermione jump slightly.

"Yes, I'll be right there Ronald!" Hermione called back, before coming down into the kitchen to grab her beaded bag off the table, quickly glancing at Malfoy who was watching her intently. "Thank you for being civil with them….. Draco." Hermione added softly before turning and exiting the kitchen, leaving Malfoy, Asta and Brynjar alone.

Asta started to walk around the kitchen, admiring the dark woodwork, and the worn-out surfaces and cooking tools. She couldn't get over how beautiful this house was! She loved it when a house was dark in color, dark was easier to deal with than blindingly bright.

"This house is really-" Asta began but stopped and quickly reached for her necklace. "Is yours-" Asta began but was cut off by Brynjar.

"Going off? Yeah." Brynjar finished her sentence for her before bounding out of the room and taking off up the stairs, with Asta on her heels.

They ran up the stairs and called for the trio frantically, not knowing which room they could be in seeing as they most likely cast a silencing charm around the room.

"Harry! Hermione! Ron! Is everyone alright?" Brynjar shouted down the hall, not knowing which room the trio was in, and not wanting to just barge in on their conversation. A moment later, Harry poked his head out of a doorway down on the far end of the hall with a confused but worried look on his face.

"Everything is fine. Why?" Harry asked nervously as he briskly made his way towards the two Viking's, worry clearly etched on their faces.

"Our pendants…. But if you guys didn't summon us…" Brynjar trailed off, whipping his head around to find Asta starring at him with wide eyes. "We've got to go. What is the address here?" Brynjar asked hurriedly as Asta tore back down the stairs.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Hermione replied in a shaky voice as she watched Brynjar glance nervously between the three of them. "Is everything alright?"

"I… I don't know… We're being summoned by someone, and we just need to know where to come back to. Thank you for telling us the address, we will be back as soon as possible." Brynjar said as he took off down the stairs towards where Asta was pacing nervously.

"What if something happened to one of the guys? What if we left to soon?" Asta said nervously, as she played with her hair nervously.

"Only one way to find out." Brynjar said flatly as he took her hand and squeezed the pendant, disappearing on the spot, reappearing in none other than Asta's sitting room.

"What the-" Brynjar began to say before getting cut off by the King.

"Emergency meeting." Abraxus ordered from behind them, causing them both to whip around to face him.

"What happened?" Asta demanded, walking up to her father. "Did they all make it back? Did anyone they were protecting get killed?"

"Ask them for yourselves. We are gathered in the dining room." Abraxus stated as he ignored her questions and made his way into the other room.

Asta and Brynjar followed closely behind Abraxus as he led the way into the dining room. As soon as they crossed the threshold they both let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding as they saw all their friends gathered around the table.

"Oh thank Odin!" Asta breathed out as she bent down with her hands on her knees to support her. While Brynjar just raked his hands through his hair and let out a ragged breath.

"Why did you summon- wait where is my mum?" Brynjar asked frantically, as he searched the room for a sign of his mother. "Is she hurt? Is that why you summoned us? What happened to her?"

"I'm fine my son! Relax!" Astrid said with a chuckle as she opened her arms for her son to come hug her.

Brynjar sighed and made his way towards his mother and hugged her tightly, and kissed her head before she shoved him back noticing his wounds that haven't been tended to yet.

"Come here and let me fix you up." Astrid said firmly as she summoned a chair over to her son, before summoning a first aid kit while inspecting Asta quickly and seeing her wounds that also had been left unattended to. "You're next Asta. I mean honestly, why didn't you two fix your wounds?"

"We got sidetracked." Asta said flatly as she lowered herself down into her chair, watching Brynjar intently as he shed his shirt. Brynjar caught Asta starring at him and flexed his muscles, snapping her out of her trance. She immediately smirked and narrowed her eyes at Brynjar, who smirked at her and winked.

"Alright. Now, let's get to why I summoned you two here tonight, and am holding this meeting." Abraxus said abruptly, snapping everyone back to reality.

Everyone in the room straightened up in their chairs and wrested their arms on the table, listening to the King with rapt attention.

"Asta, where did you meet that woman you were bludgeoning tonight? Who is she?" Abraxus asked sternly, looking at his daughter with unnerving eyes. Trying desperately to penetrate her mind, but to no avail. She is a strong legilimens and occlumence.

"The first night Brynjar and I left, at Blondies manor, she is his Aunt." Asta said flatly, her body tensing up at the mention of that horrid woman. "She's a lot like _him_." Asta added, nodding her head toward the portrait of Abraxus the first with a look of utter disgust on her face.

At the mention of his many a great grandfather, his body tensed up and his face flooded red in color.

"Vile… Twisted…" Abraxus bit out before snapping his head back up to his daughter. "Wait she's that woman sized, blonde boys Aunt?" He asked hurriedly, his eyes scanning his daughters face, then Brynjar's for signs of joking.

"Yes, she is." Brynjar said as he rose from his chair and made his way behind Asta and pulled her chair out so she could switch spots, and get her wounds healed.

"She'd be dead if you had let me hang behind at the wedding…." Asta grumbled as she took her seat before Astrid, who chuckeled and rolled her eyes.

"Can you fetch the Blonde boy? Bring him here." Abraxus, more or less, ordered Brynjar, who nodded and got up and disapparated on the spot.

"What do you need the boy for Abraxus?" Astrid asked curiously as she finished up with the wound on Asta's stomach, before vanishing all the first aid equipment.

"Questioning." Abraxus said gruffly, before rising to his feet. "If you all will excuse me, I will be right back." He added, before quickly exiting the dining room, Astrid following at his heels looking nervous.

"Ohhhhh I have a bad feeling I'm about to find out that Blondie is a not-so-distant relative." Asta said as she leant her elbows on the table and rubbed her temples.

"What makes you say that?" Colborn asked nervously, looking at Asta in confusion.

"Just a feeling I have." Asta said flatly, just as Brynjar came in with Malfoy in tow.

"Relax! He's not going to kill you!" Brynjar said from the other room, before poking his head into the dining room quickly and asking, "he's not, right?"

Collectively the seven young Vikings shook their heads while suppressing laughter.

"Just get in here Blondie! He's not even in here!" Brynjar growled, before picking Malfoy up by the back of his shirt and carried him into the dining room.

As Brynjar came in carrying Malfoy, Balder got up and shoved his chair towards Brynjar, who plopped Malfoy down in it and bound him to it. Malfoy nervously looked around the room and saw the portrait of Abraxus the first, and shuddered at how much Asta looked like him. He looked around the room and took in all the skulls that were lining the walls and all the poison and potion bottles that filled a cabinet behind where, he assumed, the King was sitting.

"Long time no see Blondie!" Balder said playfully as he slapped Malfoy on the back, making Malfoy cough from the sheer force of the slap. "Sorry mate."

"Why does he want me here? What can I possibly offer him when he has an army of large men under his command?" Malfoy pleaded nervously as he looked between all the people around him.

"Before he stepped out he said he wanted you for questioning." Eindride said flatly, looking at the scrawny blonde man panic with a smirk.

"If you cooperate, it will be painless. If you refuse, it will be painful." Abraxus boomed as he walked back into the dining room, making Malfoy tense up and the young Vikings straightened up.

As Abraxus reached his chair, he turned his attention to Malfoy, who looked as though he had just seen a demon. He was visibly shaking and sweating, clearly nervous about what was to come. Abraxus looked around the table and saw all eyes were on Malfoy, except Malfoy's eyes which were glued to him.

"Brynjar, calm him down." Abraxus ordered as he opened a rather hefty book that he carried in with him. "Then put on your shirt please, I do not wish to watch my daughter drool over you for the next few hours we will be here."

As soon as he finished his sentence a decanter on the bar by the window in the dining room shattered, startling everyone in the room except for Asta and Abraxus. Abraxus looked up and saw his daughter starring at him with angry eyes and a red face, making him smirk slightly. He looked at Brynjar, who was also smiling at Asta, clearly not embarrassed by his words.

Brynjar made his way to the curio cabinet behind the King and grabbed a confidence potion from the shelf, and unstoppered it. He made his way back to Malfoy and held the bottle up to the smaller man's lips, luckily Malfoy didn't fight him and just drank the potion.

"You think I didn't notice you starring at him when Astrid was healing his wounds?" Abraxus said with a condescending tone, as he flipped through the book he brought out.

"Uhhh, do you know where my mum went Sir?" Brynjar added as he was searching the area around the chair Asta was sitting in for his shirt. "I believe she took my shirt with her."

"She's in my study son." Abraxus said dismissively as he focused on what he was reading.

Brynjar left the room to go find his mother, just as Abraxus moved around the table and stopped in front of Malfoy, holding the book out so Malfoy had a clear view of it.

What Malfoy saw made his heart drop into his stomach. He was looking at his family tree. His family tree that was on the wall of his parents' parlor room back at the Manor. How did he get a copy of it?

"You recognize this I take it?" Abraxus said in a growl as he set the book on the table and pushed Malfoy's chair up to the table so he could better examine the book.

"Yes. It's my family tree." Malfoy said flatly as he studied his own face on the page before him, then looked immediately at his Aunts face and cringed.

"Do you recognize that name there?" Abraxus growled as he pointed to a name near his Aunt Bella.

"Seraphina Black…?" Malfoy read aloud in a questioning tone. He had been forced to study his family tree until he had it memorized, and there is no "Seraphina Black" on his family tree back at the Manor. "No Sir. I have never seen that name on the family tree I studied."

"Seraphina is, I mean, was your Aunts twin." Abraxus growled as he snatched the book away from Malfoy and sent it back to his office. "I never understood why her parents, your grandparents, cast her away until the day I killed her." Abraxus explained in an ominous tone, before looking from Malfoy to his daughter, who looked mortified.

"You mean to tell me that that woman…. That vile, insane, disgusting woman is my Aunt?!" Asta ground out through clenched teeth as she starred daggers at her father. "Why didn't you tell me there was two of them?"

"I never thought you would meet her, therefore I didn't think it was relevant." Abraxus stated matter-o-factly as he returned his daughters glare.

Just then Brynjar and Astrid came into the room, Brynjar back in his bloodied-up shirt, and Astrid looking as nervous as ever.

"What did I miss?" Brynjar asked as he pulled a chair up next to Balder and plopped down.

"Well I just found out that I'm related to Blondie, and the black-haired bitch is my mother's fucking twin!" Asta said angrily before letting her head smack down onto the table with a hard thud.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny. No really, what did I miss?" Brynjar said sarcastically, looking around the room at all the hard faces looking at Asta with a nervous expression, before looking at the King who solidified Asta's words with a nod. "You're not joking… How in the hell is this even possible?! I thought Seraph- _she_ grew up in the village?"

"She did, but she was adopted by my in-laws when she was a baby. Clearly her birth parents could sense something about her that they didn't like, and that's why they dumped her in the woods hoping she would die there." Abraxus said mostly to himself, as though he was thinking out loud as he stared at his dead ex-wife's name in the book before him. "I don't see why they would get rid of someone who was demented enough to fall in with their crowd. Especially seeing as her twin is just as bad as she was, if not worse."

There was absolute silence around the room for what felt like an eternity, as everyone there absorbed this information and tried to process it all. Finding out Seraphina has a twin sister, was a shock but not unbelievable. Finding out that the platinum blonde Malfoy was the raven-haired bitch's nephew, surprising seeing as Malfoy was cowardly compared to his Aunt. Finding out that Asta was related to these people, completely off the rails mental.

"Does your Aunt have any children?" Abraxus asked Malfoy, breaking the silence in the room.

"No Sir." Malfoy replied steadily. He was completely grateful for this potion Brynjar gave him, if it wasn't for that he would be a babbling idiot.

"Is she married?" Abraxus pressed on, getting a fierce look in his eye.

"She was Sir, she killed him when he proved to be weak." Malfoy answered with a shudder as he recalled the night his Aunt Bella killed her husband in their foyer. He could suddenly smell the pool of blood again as he recalled watching her use severing charms on the man while he was still alive. He could hear her cackle as she looked down at the pool of blood that was forming around the mans severed limbs.

For a moment, Malfoy let his guard down and Abraxus looked in his mind and saw the grisly sight that made Malfoy shudder. All the blood and the sight of the mangled body, he could feel Malfoy tense up. For a moment, he actually felt bad for the small blonde boy, being exposed to things he clearly was not comfortable with.

"Look, Sir," Malfoy began, looking around the room full of Vikings nervously, "anything you want to know I will be happy to tell you. I just recently became part of _his_ inner circle a couple weeks before your daughter and the big guy took me hostage, so I don't have a lot of information, but anything I know I will tell you." Malfoy said flatly as he leveled the King with the most sincere look he could muster. He must have said something right, because the King's expression softened a little and he lowered himself down into his chair.

"You would rat out your family? Your brethren?" Abraxus asked with a hint of mock in his voice, and an unreadable expression on his face.

"They are not my brethren." Malfoy replied angrily, his hands starting to shake with anger. "I was forced to take the mark. I was forced to do his bidding. I will rat out my family, because family would not force someone to do the things I was forced to do."

Abraxus studied the boy carefully, noting the hatred he sensed in the boys voice. A small part of him felt bad for the boy, but the rest of him knew that was how the world worked, at least his own world.

Abraxus nodded his understanding, and waved his hand vanishing the ropes that bound the small man to the chair, earning him a confused look from the small man.

"I have no doubt that you won't run away. However, I would like for you to come with me to my study, I believe I have something you may be able to help me with." Abraxus said evenly, signaling for Astrid to accompany them, making Malfoy relax slightly at the fact that she would be with them.

"Yes Sir." Malfoy said bravely as he rose to his feet and followed the King and Astrid out of the room. Leaving the eight young Vikings in the dining room, confused as to what the King would need Malfoy for that he couldn't discuss in front of them.

"What do you think he needs with Blondie?" Colborn asked, brown eyes wide with confusion as he stared at the entrance to the dining room.

"I don't know." Brynjar said flatly as he looked in the same direction as Colborn, confusion written across his face.

"I called it did I not?!" Asta proclaimed loudly, before throwing her head back against her chair in annoyance. "I'm fucking related to Blondie! Why me?" Asta concluded, looking at Brynjar as though he could make this fact not be true anymore.

"I can't believe Seraphina wasn't a true-born Viking!" Gunnar said in a shocked tone as he looked between Asta and Brynjar. "She was fucking mental enough to be a Viking way back when, wasn't she?" He added, running his hand through his hair before slumping in his chair.

Asta looked around at her friends, they all looked tired, confused and bored.

"How did things go after we left the wedding?" Asta asked, after a small awkward silence, in hopes to diffuse the tension.

Balder let out a ragged breath before running his hand through his hair, and rocking on the back legs of his chair. "It went about as well as before you two left." Balder began with a forced chuckle as he looked at Asta with tired eyes. "That black-haired witch got a hold of her wand and managed to catch Arvid while his attention was on one of her comrades." Balder added looking at Arvid with a solemn expression.

Arvid stood up and pulled off his shirt, revealing three deep gashes across his back. They were healed as best as cuts made by a carving curse can be healed, but they were a deep purple color that both Asta and Brynjar knew all too well.

"Oh Arvid…" Asta said sympathetically as she got up from her chair and made her way over to where Arvid stood with his back to them.

"Yeah." Arvid said, as he looked over his shoulder and saw Asta right behind him looking at his back. While Brynjar starred from a distance, with an odd look on his face, like he knew something. "After the first cut, she said 'This is for stomping on my fucking hand and helping that little bitch!'" Arvid added, looking at Asta and Brynjar with an expressionless face, noting Asta's expression turning murderous. "Luckily Balder was there and sent her flying back, which gave me enough time to collect myself and go back to fighting."

"Is she still alive?" Asta asked dangerously, as Arvid pulled his shirt back on and spun around to face the crowd behind him.

"Yeah, she is." Arvid said with a smirk as he looked down at Asta who, upon seeing his smirk, softened her expression. "We know better than to kill someone YOU want to kill." Arvid added playfully as he shoved her shoulder, making her smile.

"Good." Asta said as she gave Arvid a small hug, catching Arvid and the rest of the room by surprise. Arvid immediately snapped his head up at Brynjar, who was baring a small smile and nodded in reply to his friends worried look. Arvid lightly wrapped his arms around Asta, and gave her a light squeeze in response to her actions. "I am going to have fun killing that bitch." Asta added as she pulled away and looked up at Arvid, "I'm impressed by the way."

"About what?" Arvid asked with a hint of confusion in his voice, as he looked down at her and around at the other guys, who were smirking at his confusion.

"Really, mate?" Balder asked sarcastically.

"You have no idea what she's talking about?" Eindride asked with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"What the bloody hell are you all on about?" Arvid asked snippily as he looked around and saw all his friends smiling at him.

"Mate, when you lifted your shirt and showed us the gashes in your back, Asta said 'Oh Arvid' and you didn't reply by saying something piggish." Brynjar said as he leaned his arms on the back of a chair in front of him, looking from Asta to Arvid, who couldn't help but smirk. "I thought I was going to wind up punching you after she said that."

"Yeah mate, I thought for sure you were going to say, 'Give it time and I'll make you scream that phrase.'" Gunnar said with a laugh, turning his attention from Arvid to Brynjar, who was laughing with the rest of his friends.

"I thought for sure he was going to say, 'Damn I'm good! I made you say my name and I haven't even touched you.'" Balder said with a chuckle in his voice.

"I thought for sure I was going to be met with, 'Yeah you like that?'" Asta added, making the whole room laugh.

"Time and place my friends." Arvid stated with a smirk, before turning to look at Brynjar who was still laughing. "And saying something like that to B's girlfriend, is like a death sentence."

"At least you acknowledge that." Brynjar said as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Oh by the way." Asta said enthusiastically, before punching Arvid in the arm, catching him by surprise.

"Fuck! What was that for?" Arvid demanded as he rubbed the spot where Asta's fist connected to his arm.

"For what you said to Brynjar the day we brought Hermione to get books from my father." Asta said with a smirk, making Arvid go white as a ghost. "Ohhhh, thought I wouldn't hear about that did you?"

"Hey!" Arvid said with pink cheeks. "What do you expect? You two weren't together, and we always used to torment him when you would do shit like that." He added, looking at the guys so they could back him up.

"Mmmmmhmmmm." Asta said with a smirk before making her way towards the sitting room.

"Where are you going?" Brynjar asked, watching her intently as she made her way towards the sitting room. Making a mental note to suggest that Asta wear rompers more often, as he took in how nice her bum looked at the moment.

"Since we are here and clearly not going to do anything until my father comes back out, I'm going to take a shower and get changed." Asta said flatly, as she poked her head around the wall. "Hey B, can you go and get Taylor I have to talk to her about something important." Asta asked with a serious look on her face that made him think she wasn't planning on girl talk with Taylor.

"Sure." Brynjar said kindly as he stood up and made his way towards where Asta was still standing and looking at him. "I still have to thank her anyway." Brynjar said slyly in Asta's ear, making her blush and elbow him in the side, before walking away.

"You're such an ass." Asta laughed as she made her way down the hall to the shower.

Once she got into the bathroom, she locked the door before waving her hand towards the shower, making it turn on and heat up. She leaned on the sink, looking in the mirror with an uncontrollable smile. She waved her hand and her hair came undone, letting her hair fall down her back before she began raking her hand through the plaits on the right side of her head. She took off the sparkling red fabric and starred at it for a moment in her hands, deciding she may keep the dress after all. She carefully folded the material and put it in her pouch, for safe keeping.

As she stepped into the shower, she let out a contented sigh as the warm water ran over her bloodied and battered body, dulling the aches and pains she felt from the events of the night. She reached up on the shelf and pulled down her lavender scented shampoo, and opened the top squeezing a generous amount onto the palm of her hand before replacing the bottle.

"So you finally did the deed, did you?" Taylor said in an excited tone from the other side of the shower curtain.

"Oh Odin! He actually thanked you?" Asta asked in disbelief as she continued lathering her hair, completely calm about the fact that Taylor was in her bathroom while she was showering.

"Oh yes, he was very grateful." Taylor said playfully, as she recalled how Brynjar hugged her and profusely thanked her for sharing her stories with Asta. "Gave me such a bone crushing hug I thought he was going to break my spine!"

Asta laughed at her friend as she rinsed out her hair and reached for her washcloth and soap.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Taylor asked in a giggly voice, expecting it to be about her friends experience with the villages most sexy man.

"Two things really." Asta said flatly as she shut the water off and pulled the curtain open and reached for her towel. "First thing is your training, you need to continue training while I'm gone. My father is more than willing to take my place while I'm off with Harry Potter."

"Aaaassssttttaaaaa!" Taylor whined as she threw her head back against the wall, her grey eyes going from playful to angry at the mention of her training. "I don't like fighting! Why are you trying to torment me with this training bullshit?"

"Look, eventually there is going to be a big blow out between the Snakeman and his crew and the light, and we need you to be strong!" Asta said flatly as she flipped her head down and pulled her hair together, before throwing it up in a half-assed bun. "You will be one of our strongest fighters, but you have to keep training! My father knows what to do, he's trained your father, he can train you."

Taylor growled and grumbled unintelligible words under her breath, which Asta took as her submission. Asta pulled clean clothes out of her pouch, and began getting dressed.

"What is the other thing?" Taylor asked as she turned her head to look at her friend, who she noticed acquired a new scar on her side.

"I need you to accompany me somewhere." Asta replied flatly as she buttoned up her shorts, slipped her feet into her boots, before waving her hand towards her feet and watching as her boots laced themselves up. "It will be quick, I just have something I need you to help me with." Asta added as she spritzed on her perfume and put on her deodorant.

"Alright." Taylor said with a shrug as she stood up and followed Asta out of the door, and down the hall. "So where are you…. Taking me." Taylor asked, slowly becoming nervous as she saw all of their friends starring at her and Asta with wide cow eyes as they entered the sitting room.

"B, we fucking hate you." Arvid said, looking as though he was in a trance, slapping Brynjar's arm.

"What are you lot starring at?" Asta asked annoyedly, searching her clothes for holes or stains, but coming up empty. Taylor laughed at her friends naivety and leaned up against the wall, waiting patiently for what was about to come.

"Did you… did you two just come out…. Out of the bathroom together?" Brynjar asked, barely able to form words due to a change in blood flow. "Weren't you… showering?"

"Yes? Was I not supposed to shower?" Asta asked, completely confused by their reaction.

"Alright, I want to get back to my bed so I'm going to speed things along here." Taylor said firmly, moving next to Asta, who was still so confused. "They are all cow eyed, and hiding their cocks because I was in the bathroom with you while you were showering naked. They are all in shock, except for Arvid who is positively having a field day inside his own head." Taylor explained to Asta matter-o-factly, before turning to look at Arvid who still looked like he was in shock. "Arvid, your occlumency skills suck, and you are a pig. Now Asta can we go?"

Asta was looking at her friends with a mixture of amusement and disgust, before snapping back to attention at her friends request to get on with what Asta needed help with.

"Yeah come on." Asta said flatly, before snapping her fingers in front of Brynjar's face to snap him back to reality. She leaned down and whispered something to him before taking Taylors hand and disapparating on the spot.

"Mate we really fucking hate you." Gunnar said flatly before getting to his feet and making his way back into the dining room. Shortly after the other guys followed suit, including Brynjar who finally spoke up.

"So Arvid…." Brynjar began, standing at his full height.

"Oh fuck." Arvid replied, knowing he was most likely in trouble now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Next thing Taylor knew they were standing in the middle of a muggle street, dimly lit by street lights.

"Where are we?" Taylor asked nervously as she saw Asta had already started walking away. "Hey!"

They didn't walk for very long before Asta stopped in front of a house, and turned to look at her friend.

"This is where Brynjar and I stayed for a week after we kidnapped Blondie." Asta said flatly as she walked up to the door, and rested her hand upon it to see if Snakeman's crew had been here, and set up traps around the house. Once she felt that there was nothing protecting the house, she cast a quick spell, which was met by nothing. "It's also where Brynjar and I, as you so nicely put it, 'did the deed'." Asta added, knowing that that tidbit of information would be enough to intrigue Taylor.

"Ok, so what are we doing here?" Taylor asked annoyedly, knowing Asta was up to something but could quite figure out what.

"You'll see, come on." Asta said as she opened the door, and walked in to find the house completely trashed. "So they have been here." Asta mumbled quietly, as she looked around and saw the sofa flipped over, the contents of the cabinets strewn about. Luckily what she dragged Taylor here for, was left undamaged on the mantel. "Come on." Asta waved Taylor towards the fireplace, once again casting a quick spell to double check that they were alone, and was met with nothing once again.

"What did you and B do to this place?" Taylor asked with a confused look on her face. "You two are animals!" She added as she looked around the trashed room, wondering why the hell Asta needed her to accompany her here.

"We didn't do this." Asta said firmly, as she turned to face Taylor who was giving her a look of disbelief. "Snakeman's crew did this, after the owner of this house was killed." Asta added, looking at Taylor to see if she caught on. When it became apparent that she didn't understand, Asta continued on. "This book belongs to you." Asta said softly, pointing to the photo album on the matel.

"What?" Taylor asked, her face screwed into a look of confusion as she looked from the book to her friend. "That's not mine. I don't even know whose house this was. How could that book be mine?" Taylor asked incredulously, annoyed that she had been woken out of bed to be dragged along to get a book that isn't even hers.

"Taylor." Asta said firmly, leveling her friend with a stern, serious look. "This house belonged to YOUR father." Asta continued, watching what color Taylor had in her face drain away. "Surely you heard by now that there is a man hunt going on for the coward responsible for Alastor's death?" Asta added, reaching her hand out to stroke her friends arm comfortingly.

"He's… he's gone?" Taylor asked in a whisper as she sunk down onto the upside-down sofa. "No one told me… I can't believe this." Taylor said more to herself than anyone else, as a tear fell from her eye.

"Are you going to be ok Taylor?" Asta asked sincerely sinking down next to her friend.

"I know I never really got to see him, but just knowing he was still out there was comforting. Now he's really gone, and… and I'll never get to see him." Taylor said shakily as she wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve. "Why did you bring me here?" Taylor asked sadly, as she turned her head to look at Asta for an answer.

"I told you, that book is yours." Asta said softly, gesturing towards the photo album once again. "No one but you and your father can take that book. When I came to talk with Alastor about using his house as a refuge, he asked me that if anything should happen to him that I make sure that you get this book. It was really important to him that you get this."

Taylor couldn't believe that the man who walked out on her and her mother, that had never made any effort to see her or reach out to her, left something for her to have. But why a photo album? What pictures could he possibly have that she would want?

"Have you seen the pictures in the book?" Taylor asked, looking at the photo album with a hint of interest.

"No I haven't." Asta said with a small smile. "Do you honestly think that Alastor would sit me down and show me pictures?" Asta joked, nudging Taylor's arm with her own, making Taylor laugh slightly.

"Alright, I'll take it." Taylor said finally as she stood up and grabbed the book off the mantel. "But I'm not looking at it tonight. I just want to go back home." Taylor said with a pleading look at her friend.

"Alright, let's go." Asta said sweetly, weaving her arm through Taylors as they made their way out of the house, disapparating as soon as they got outside the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The seven guys were gathered around the dining room table, still stuck on the fact that Taylor saw Asta naked.

"It makes you wonder, how many times have they seen each other naked?" Colborn said entranced in thought.

"Well we all know what Arvid AND Brynjar are thinking." Balder said with a smirk, crossing his arms as he looked at his friends. "Have they experimented with each other."

The whole room erupted with laughter, even Brynjar was laughing, despite the ache he was feeling below his belt at the mere thought.

"I highly doubt that they have experimented you twats." Brynjar said huskily, unable to keep the erotic images out of his head.

"You would be correct too." Asta said as she settled herself on Brynjar's lap, smirking as she felt something hard under her bum. Wriggling her hips a little against his erection, making his breath hitch and his arms tighten around her waist.

"You're being mean, you little minx." Brynjar growled huskily in her ear, making her shiver. "I can be mean to you know." Brynjar whispered seductively, before placing a kiss on the back of her neck, making her writhe on his lap.

"Alright, alright." Balder said loudly, with a chuckle as he threw a handful of grapes at the two lovebirds. "I do not need to see you two going at it." He added as he waved his hand and vanished the grapes from the floor.

"We have self-control." Asta said a bored expression on her face as she got off Brynjar's lap and made her way towards the food table.

"Speak for yourself." Brynjar laughed as he looked around at his friends with a smirk, and earning him an amused look from Asta.

"You would have some self-control if you weren't fantasizing about Taylor and me grinding on each other." Asta said exasperatedly, as she looked around at each of the boys and saw the intrigued glint in their eyes.

"Yeah see, I would have no self-control whether those images were implanted in my head or not." Brynjar said cheekily, winking at Asta who rolled her eyes in response.

A short time later they heard a door open and close down the hall, and immediately moved into their seats and watched as Abraxus, Astrid and Malfoy came back into the room. As Malfoy came back into the room, both Brynjar and Asta shot to their feet when they saw his cast was gone.

"What happened? Where is your cast?" Asta demanded nervously, as Brynjar looked up at the ceiling trying to see if he could sense any presence from above.

"Relax!" Abraxus commanded, earning him everyone attention. "Show them your arm." Abraxus ordered Malfoy sternly.

Malfoy stepped in front of Asta and Brynjar and rolled up his sleeve to show them a bare arm. Malfoy's dark mark was gone, completely gone. Asta and Brynjar looked from Malfoy's bare arm to Abraxus in shock.

"How?" Asta asked as she reached out and grabbed Malfoy's arm, pulling it closer to her face to inspect it.

"Very complicated charm and curse work." Abraxus said sternly as he watched his daughter scrutinize his work. "You can touch his arm and nothing will happen, there is no residual effects from the brand either. Dark magic created the mark, and dark magic destroyed it."

The eight young Viking's looked at the King with a collective look of shock on their faces. Brynjar looked from to King to his mother, who nodded and smiled to her son that everything was ok.

"So he can't call his family or the other Death Eaters?" Asta asked curiously as she looked back down at Malfoy's arm.

"No he can't." Abraxus said as he sent his books back to his study, almost hitting Cuyler in the face on their path back to their room. "It is as though he never had the mark at all. Now," Abraxus began, looking around at each of the people in the room, "I have questioned the boy and believe I have enough information, thanks to Mr Malfoy, to start a little retaliation."

"Beautiful!" Brynjar said sarcastically, as he threw his hands into the air. "We now have enough information to plot a retaliation stack and we," Brynjar paused to gesture between himself and Asta, "are already booked!"

Asta and the others laughed at Brynjar's little tantrum. The six young mean found themselves a seat, while Asta pulled Malfoy and Brynjar towards the sitting room.

"Come on grumpy, we should be heading back to safehouse." Asta said playfully shoving Brynjar towards his mother, before going to give her own father a hug and kiss.

Malfoy made his way out to the sitting room and saw the pretty blonde girl that got Asta to sing last week sitting on the sofa, starring at a large photo album. Malfoy looked from the pretty blonde girl to the group in the other room, and decided to take a chance and talk to the girl.

"You don't look very happy about the retaliation, is everything alright?" Malfoy asked smoothly, catching Taylor by surprise and making her jump slightly. "Taylor, right?" Malfoy asked as he sat himself a little ways away from her on the sofa.

"Oh, um, I'm not as into fighting as those guys are." Taylor replied sheepishly, as she swiped tears away from her eyes.

"Hey, hey, why are you crying? A beautiful girl like you should never cry, what's wrong?" Malfoy said sweetly as he dug in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief to offer to her.

Taylor laughed weakly at his flattery before thanking him for his kindness, and taking his handkerchief to dab her eyes with.

"What's your real name?" Taylor sniffed, before handing Malfoy his handkerchief back. "I know your last name is Malfoy, but other than that I've only heard you be called Blondie."

"Draco." Malfoy said with a smile. "So why the tears?" Malfoy asked as he rubbed Taylor's arm gently in an attempt to comfort her.

"Oh um, I was just told that my father…. My birth father, that is…. Well that he passed away." Taylor choked out, with fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

Malfoy handed her his handkerchief once again, which she took gratefully and attempted to wipe the tears away, but they just kept falling.

"Th-thank you, you're very sweet." Taylor said in between sobs, giving Malfoy a half-hearted smile.

"Of course. I'm sorry for your loss, I'm sure your father was a great man." Malfoy said sympathetically, as he rubbed small circles on her back.

"Actually, I think he taught at your school at one point, Alastor." Taylor said sadly, dabbing her eyes again with his handkerchief.

Malfoy looked as though someone had told him they never heard of Malfoy Inc. How could this beautiful creature come from someone as rugged and beat up as Mad-eye?

"Wait, Mad-eye is, I mean was, your father?" Malfoy asked, surveying Taylor closely to see if he could see the resemblance. He looked at her eyes and couldn't believe how he missed it. She has the same color eyes as Mad-eye, well he only had the one eye, but still.

"Mad-eye? Is that what everyone calls him?" Taylor asked with a mortified look on her face. "Why would you all call him Mad-eye?" Taylor asked, slightly nervous to hear the answer.

"What do you mean? I thought you said he was your father?" Malfoy asked, monumentally confused as to how she didn't know why her father was called Mad-eye.

"He is my birth father, but he abandoned my mother and me when I was still an infant." Taylor began to explain, wiping her eyes as the tears began to flow again. "I haven't seen him since the day he…. he left us, and I was too yo… young to remember what he looked like. I… I've only ever seen…. photographs of him when he and my mom were st… still together." Taylor explained in between sobs.

Malfoy felt like a complete dunce. How could a man abandon his wife and young daughter? He wished he had known this so he could have avoided upsetting her like this.

"I'm sorry Taylor, I didn't know." Malfoy said sincerely as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze before realizing he doesn't know her well enough, and is probably crossing some sort of line he will regret later. "Sorry, we don't know each other well enough for me to have done that. I certainly don't want your boyfriend to come after me, I don't think I stand a chance against whoever he is." Malfoy added as he looked into the dining room at the group of massive guys, and shuddered at the thought of one of them coming after him.

"Oh, I don't have a boyfriend anymore." Taylor said with a smirk as she looked down at the handkerchief in her hands. "He broke up with me because he said my spirits to dark." Taylor explained, looking at Malfoy out of the corner of her eye to see his reaction. She was pleased to see that he didn't seem off put by what she said.

"What do you mean to dark?" Malfoy asked, both confused and intrigued.

"The music I write and the way I normally dress seems to unnerve most people." Taylor explained nervously as she handed Malfoy his handkerchief back, but he pushed her hands back onto her book.

"Keep it, I have at least fifty others back at the manor." Malfoy said sweetly as he looked at their hands that were still touching, before looking up at Taylor with a small smile. "I like the way you dress by the way, there is nothing wrong with wearing all black." Malfoy added just as Asta came into the sitting room.

"Hey Blondie, we are heading out now, let's go." Asta said as she pulled Brynjar with her in behind her. "I hope he wasn't bothering you Taylor."

"No he wasn't bothering me at all." Taylor replied with a small smile that made Malfoy blush a little. "I hope I get to see you again when this whole Snakeman thing is all over Draco." Taylor said as she leaned over and gave Malfoy a hug that caught him off guard.

"I would like that very much." Malfoy replied as he got to his feet and made his way over to Asta and Brynjar, wishing he could just stay and talk to Taylor.

Taylor winked at Malfoy before turning to Asta and Brynjar, hugging each of them before saying, "Be nice to him, he's cute." Asta looked at her friend like she grew another three heads, while Brynjar just chuckled and shook his head.

"We'll try." Brynjar said with a laugh, as the King called for Taylor to join them in the dining room, making Taylor sigh.

"I'm never going to get to go back to bed am I?" She whined as she set her book down on the sofa before making her way towards the dining room. "Good luck guys, please be careful." She added before crossing into the dining room, bowing slightly before the King.

"Alright you two," Brynjar said as he wrapped his arm around Asta's waist and taking Malfoy's hand, "let's get back to our temporary home shall we?"

And with that they were gone once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry that last chapter took so long, I was unsure of how to move forward after such a busy chapter. I was struggling for inspiration.**

 **I'm hoping you enjoy this chapter! It's a heart to heart chapter (Not one for mushy, feelings sharing, lovey stuff); so, I would appreciate hearing what you think of this chapter! PLEASE R &R! **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next few days went by slowly as the six of them milled around the house, trying to find small tasks to do to keep themselves busy. The first task that Asta and Brynjar assigned to themselves was severing that wretched fucking portrait off the wall!

"Filthy Mudblood loving traitors in the house of my Father!" The portrait of Walburga screamed as Asta and Brynjar stood before her, (it?).

"Oh, fuck off you miserable cunt!" Brynjar growled as he ripped the curtains closed, muffling Walburga's shouts. "It looks like a permanent sticking charm is what is holding the bitch to the wall." Brynjar grunted as he pulled with all his strength on the portrait, trying to remove it from the wall.

"We've undone permanent sticking charms before." Asta replied, transfixed on the wall around the covered portrait, that was still screaming vulgarities.

"Yes." Brynjar agreed as he let go of the portrait to look at his girlfriend with an amused look. "But I don't think Harry Potter would like his wall blown out, considering the miserable bitch didn't think to charm the wall so that it can never be knocked down." Brynjar added with a laugh as the curtains flew open, revealing Walburga giving the two of them an evil smile confirming his theory.

"You're a fucking asshole." Asta spat at the Cheshire cat of a witch annoyedly, before drawing back and punching the painting. Startling the subject, causing her to knock her chair over backwards and fall out of view momentarily, before popping back up and continuing to scream profanities at them. "Mnahhh, piss off!" Asta snapped before gesturing for Brynjar to close the curtains on the wretched painting as she made her way toward the kitchen.

She saw Malfoy sitting at the table, flipping through the paper while sipping on his tea and paying her no mind as she pulled up a chair at the opposite end of the table, cradling her bruising hand as she waited for Brynjar to help her tend to her. A minute later Brynjar came strutting into the kitchen with a shit-eating grin on his face as he looked at his girlfriend, sitting there clutching her hand. 'Oh how the tables have turned', he thought to himself as he settled down next to her.

"What happened champ?" Brynjar teased as he reached down and unzipped her pouch, before summoning the pain potion and shot glass, earning him a light tap from her foot on his shin. "Oh no, I'm going to soak this up as much as I can." He added as he poured a shot of pain potion, handing it to Asta, who downed it and flipped the shot glass upside down on the table.

"How much pain potion do we have left? We must almost be empty by now." Asta inquired as she watched Brynjar reset her hand, before summoning the bottle of skelegrow from her pouch as well and refilling the shot glass. She downed the shot of skelegrow and flipped the shot glass upside down once more, as Brynjar summoned the bandages from her pouch and wrapped her hand to keep everything in place to heal.

"We have a little less than half a bottle of pain potion and skelegrow left. We probably should brew more while we have some down time on our hands." Brynjar prattled distractedly as he tried to tuck the end of the bandage away without undoing all the work he just did. "We should also…. Try…. Damnit…. To get an estimate…. HA!" Brynjar exclaimed, finally tucking the bandage away without disrupting the bones he had just reset. "…Of how long they intend to use this place for shelter, because if it's for a significant amount of time I suggest we brew a batch of Polyjuice potion as well. You know, in case we get caught." Brynjar concluded, looking as though he doubted they would really need the last potion, however it is always best to be prepared.

"You made me spill my tea all over myself with your little shout there!" Malfoy growled as he scoured the kitchen for a dish rag, seeing as his wand had been ruthlessly taken from him by the man-handling heathens at the other end of the table. Finally finding one he began to wipe the tea off his shirt, knowing there was no point in trying, the tea was going to leave a stain. He looked down the table at the big guy and the small raven-haired witch and snapped, "Seeing as I am without a wand, would you mind, you know, taking care of this? Seeing as this little rag will not be enough to clean all this." Gesturing to the wet spot that was ever growing on the table where his tea had spilt.

Asta rolled her eyes at his petty bitching, and waved her hand towards the wet spot on the table, instantly drying it and the newspaper.

"Happy now, Princess?" Asta asked with an attitude as she stared him down with such intensity, he stumbled back into his chair and pulled the paper up to block her eyes from his face. Brynjar smirked at her as she continued to stare him down, knowing Malfoy could feel her eyes through the paper.

"Come on, Evil Eye." Brynjar laughed as he shoved Asta's shoulder playfully, bringing her attention back to him with a smile. "Let's go find out how long they plan to be staying here." Brynjar added as he rose from his seat, gesturing for her to lead the way.

"Alright." Asta replied as she rose from her chair and made her way up the few steps out of the kitchen, and down the hall where they passed Walburga's portrait quietly. Grateful that the curtains didn't fling open, and the ruddy bitch didn't start screaming again.

They both climbed the stairs in moderate silence, except for a few times when Brynjar would swat at Asta's bum and she would turn around with a grin on her face, yet attempt to scold him. When they made it to the landing they called out down the hall for the trio, hoping one of the three of them would hear and poke their head out, and as expected Harry popped his head out.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked, his eyebrows knitted together in honest concern as he made his way toward Asta and Brynjar.

The poor man looked exhausted, so much so Asta was tempted to offer him a shot of her dreamless sleep potion, even though she knew he would refuse.

"I don't know, you look dreadful Harry." Asta said softly, tilting her head to inspect him a little more, but making NO move to touch him what so ever. "I mean, I know the weight of the world literally is on your shoulders; but that aside completely, are you feeling alright? Do you need a potion? Because Brynjar and I brought various potions with us for all kinds of issues and ailments." Asta offered sincerely, obviously very worried about his health, which is very unlike her.

Harry rubbed his face in his hands out of exhaustion. He, Ron and Hermione have been up all night trying to figure out how to track down the real locket, and who the hell R.A.B is and if he or she is still alive, and where they can find him or her. But they keep hitting dead ends, every path they venture down, every time they think they finally find the answer and the trail goes cold.

"I'm fine. Just tired is all." Harry replies shortly, wishing more than anything he had a cup of coffee right now. "Was there something you guys needed? I really don't mean to be rude, but-" Harry began, but Brynjar cut him off.

"Shit, we're sorry mate!" Brynjar apologized, putting his hands out in front of himself in a surrendering manner. "Two things;" Brynjar began, earning a questioning look from Asta, "first, how long do you three plan on using this house as shelter while you are doing whatever it is you are doing? I only ask because Asta and I want to replenish a few potions, and some of them take a good while to brew. And Second, would you be alright if I had my buddy Cuyler come over here to try and work his magic on that annoying fucking portrait downstairs? I know that there's a permanent sticking charm used on it, I also found out she charmed the wall so that it cannot be knocked down in an effort to rid the house of her portrait. However, Cuyler may be able to undo the charm. But I wanted to ask you first because it is after all, your house and it would not be appropriate for me to just invite my friend over, especially given the state of the world we are living in now. I know it's not high priority to remove it, but hearing the fucking thing say those things is really grating on our nerves, and I can only imagine it is doing the same to you three as well."

Asta hadn't considered that Cuyler may know a way to undo the charm used on the portrait. Mainly because the charm is called permanent for a reason, and because Harry Potter had Hermione Granger. If she hasn't been able to find a way to undo the charm that doesn't involve blasting the damn wall to smithereens, it's highly unlikely that Cuyler will. Though, part of her believes Brynjar is suggesting this so Cuyler can possibly see Hermione one more time before shit goes sideways. That sneaky, sneaky devil.

Harry seemed to really focus on Brynjar's words, the part occupying most of his thoughts was getting rid of that painting. That offer was extremely tempting. He heard a creak behind him and spun around to see Ron and Hermione slowly making their way towards the three of them. Hermione looked curious as to what was going on, whereas Ron looked both angry and confused.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" Hermione asked earnestly, giving Asta and Brynjar and implying look as she spoke. Breathing a sigh of relief as both Asta and Brynjar smirked and nodded their heads.

"We will be here for the duration of what Ron, Hermione and I have set out to do, provided that it is within reason to stay here." Harry began to reply finally, looking from Brynjar to Asta, leaving Hermione and Ron to look between the three of them thoroughly confused. "As for your friend, I don't mind if he comes to try his luck. He's the bloke that was Hermione's date to Bill's wedding right?" Harry asked, looking from Brynjar to Asta then to Hermione, whose face suddenly perked up, making Asta and Brynjar smirk.

"What? Cuyler is coming here?" Hermione asked nervously as she brushed her shirt down and started fussing with her hair. "When?"

"What?" Ron said angrily, his cheeks and ears turning red as he looked from Harry to Brynjar, whose face went stone cold from Ron's attitude, making Ron shrink back slightly.

"Cuyler is coming here to try and sever Sirius' mother's portrait from the wall so I can get rid of it." Harry said with a somber smile at the thought of chasing Ginny around the house after the war, and not having to hear that miserable old bitch screaming profanities at him and his girlfriend. "I know it's not top priority but-"

Harry was shaken from his happy thoughts by Ron who scoffed behind him and folded his arms, clearly annoyed that the man that earned Hermione's affection was going to be here. Before Harry could say anything to him however, Hermione rounded on him, with Brynjar following a good distance behind her, unbeknownst to her.

"Listen here Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Hermione began shouting, wagging her finger in his now pale as a Malfoy face.

Malfoy looked up from his paper hearing Hermione yelling at Weaslebee, and he couldn't help but feel all giddy. "I do not want to miss this." Malfoy said to himself as he let the paper fall to the table and stealthily, yet quickly made his way up the stairs to watch the show.

"You know I love you, but you had your chance, in fact you had multiple chances to ask me out! But you never did, and when Viktor showed interest in me you got angry with me because I said yes!" Hermione shouted, breathing like a winded rhinoceros while giving Ron a look daring him to contradict her.

Brynjar still a good distance behind her in case Ron decided to snap and get violent with the small witch, not that any of them thought he would, but you could never be too careful.

"You have no right, rhyme or reason to get angry or jealous of the fact that I enjoy spending time with Cuyler! You have not been, nor ever will be my boyfriend Ronald! I waited for you to notice me, and to ask me out for three GOD DAMN YEARS and I went unnoticed! But now all of a sudden I am good enough to earn your attention as more than a friend?" Hermione shrieked as tears of anger, sadness and heartache welled up in her eyes from years of being bottled up. Ron's face was as scarlet as the Gryffindor banner, and his eyes were as wide as saucers. If his body wasn't paralyzed by fear I'm sure he would have stormed back to the room he's staying in and never come back out. "I no longer have romantic feelings for you Ron, they have long since passed. No matter how much resentment you carry towards me after you walk away from this argument today, because I know you well enough to know you will, I will always care for you and love you as a friend. If ever you should need anything, despite how you feel right now, you know I will always be there for you. We have been through too much together for me not to love and care for you OR Harry. I just do not love you in a romantic way, not anymore. I need you to come to terms with that and accept it, and be happy for me when I find someone I'm happy with like I will for you." Hermione pleads in a soft delicate voice Malfoy doesn't ever recall hearing before as he watched her in awe as she talks to Weaselbee, who looks like he wishes he could become part of the floor.

Hermione moved closer to Ron, smiling slightly hoping he doesn't stay mad at her for too long for what she has said. But it needed to be said, he was being absolutely barmy, and she wasn't even his girlfriend!

"Even if you decide that Lavander makes you happy." Hermione says with a chuckle as she playfully shoves Ron, who laughs lightly before rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Just like that all the tension is lifted from the room, and everyone relaxes.

Brynjar backs up a towards Asta who looks up at him with raised eyebrows before nodding her head towards the stairs and walking towards them. Brynjar nods his head and makes his way towards Harry, who is smiling as he watches his two best friends talk quietly with each other.

"Hey, Harry." Brynjar called as quietly as possible, so as to not disturb the happy, personal moment Hermione and Ron were having.

Harry spun to face the larger man with a smirk on his face at the sight of his friends finally talking about the tense topic they skirted around all summer. "Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Would you care if I brought him over today, or would you rather I wait a couple-" Brynjar was cut off by the sound of Walburga screaming profanities at the person who walked past her portrait to loudly, which apparently was Asta, who could be heard yelling back at the portrait.

"The filth that is living in my house! Blood traitors! A disgrace to their ancestors! A disg-RAHHHHHHH" Walburga screeched before Asta's foot connected with her portrait startling her off her chair once more.

"* _kick_ * Shut! * _kick_ * Your! * _kick_ * Stupid! * _kick_ * Old! * _kick_ * Idiotic! * _kick_ * Outdated! * _kick_ * Fugly! * _kick_ * Fucking! * _kick_ * Cunt! * _kick_ * Ass! * _kick*_ Gob!* _kick_ * You! * _kick_ * Old! * _kick_ * Fucking! * _kick_ * Hag!" * _kick-kick-kick_ *

Every time Asta shouted at Walburga's portrait she followed each word with a kick, startling the painting each time.

Malfoy watched as Asta unleashed a tamed fury on the painting on his mother's aunt with amusement. He couldn't help but feel a wave of happiness at watching the bitter old woman, whom he always heard was feared, cower even though it was in painting form, it was still worth it.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Harry was looking at Brynjar with wide eyes from what he just heard below them. Just as he was about to tell Brynjar to go fetch his friend, Walburga started up again, and Asta let out a snarl while Malfoy surprisingly tried to talk her down.

"Filth! Kicking my portrait! With boots as dirty as your blood!" Walburga cackled, knowing there was nothing Asta could do to here portrait.

Asta let out an inhumanly snarl and charged the portrait, practically foaming at the mouth, as Malfoy ran up behind her at his own risk. Trying keep her from causing herself damage from trying to destroy a portrait.

Harry started to run down the stairs to keep Asta from blowing the house up, Brynjar went a little ways down the stairs until there was no wall blocking his view, and then he jumped to the floor below. He was a little surprised to see Malfoy attempting to hold back Asta from going dragon-shit crazy on the portrait. Normally he wants to be as far away from her as possible when she is in a homicidal rage like this.

"You inbred squib!" Asta spat at the portrait with pure malice and hate in her voice. "I am a descendent of the Akeldama bloodline! My blood is ten times purer than yours you fucking waste of paint!" Asta added venomously, as kicked the horrid painting once more, while Walburga's portrait mimicked the actions of a fish at Asta's revelation.

Harry and Malfoy each took hold of one of Asta's arms, while Brynjar took hold of her legs, and together they carried her into the kitchen and lowered her into on the chairs around the kitchen table. Ron and Hermione had been quickly but quietly following the group of them.

"Hermione!" Malfoy called from where he stood in the Kitchen still holding one of Asta's arms down firmly, while Brynjar and Harry were trying to calm her her down. "You and Weasley come in here quickly please and close the door behind you." Malfoy semi-ordered, semi-asked, earning him shocked looks from Ron and Harry, but mostly Ron. Malfoy didn't understand why they were looking at him like that, they already had this discussion about how he can be nice.

Hermione ushered Ron through the door quickly and shut the door behind her with a snap, and drew her wand in case Asta tried to force her way through the door to continue her fight with a portrait. Even as Hermione was thinking it she couldn't help but roll her eyes at how ridiculous it sounded.

"Alright guys, I think you can let her go now." Brynjar says cautiously as he braces his hands on either side of her and waits for her to sit up. He watches as Malfoy releases his hold on Asta's arm first, then Harry lets go and they both back up slowly.

Asta slowly sits up, her head pounding from screaming at that wretched painting. She is almost sitting completely upright when she catches Brynjar's hard stare, and looks down at her lap knowing exactly what he is going to say.

"You need. To keep. Your anger. In check." Brynjar ground out, forcing her to look him in the eye. "It's just a painting. No soul. No brain. It's nothing." He added as he let go of her chin, letting her decide whether she wanted to drop her gaze or maintain eye contact. Shocked that she decided to maintain eye contact with him while he was scolding her, when she usually looked away. "If you, or myself, lose control like this over nonsense like that piece of rubbish," Brynjar gestured his head toward the hallway, "they could change their mind about letting us accompany them, and make us leave." Brynjar added, widening his eyes for effect, hoping his point was getting across to her.

Before she could reply however, Harry stepped in, to both of their surprise.

"Look, I'll admit, you attacking that stupid painting was pointless." Harry began with an unreadable expression on his face as he looked between the two Viking's. "However, what you said while attacking the painting was proof to me that you are absolutely mental, but in a good way. I won't be asking you two to leave any time soon." Harry added with a small smile as he looked between the two Vikings, who both seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"So you're not worried, or upset at how easily provoked she is?" Brynjar asked unable to control his smile of relief. "I mean, I'm easily provoked as well, but you're not going to tell us to leave?" He added, smile still not faltering from his lips.

"I'm sure Harry does not wish to encourage any FUTURE outbursts like that, but none of us are really that worried, I'm sure." Hermione said in a motherlike manner, looking at Harry the way Mrs Weasley and Professor McGonagall have done for years, giving him a warning slap upside the back of his head. At which point Malfoy burst out laughing, clutching his sides, earning him one too.

Before she had even realized who it was it was too late, her hand had already connected with his spoiled blonde head. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous looks with each other before looking at Malfoy, who was gingerly rubbing the back of his head, and readied themselves for the worst.

"At least you didn't punch me in the face this time." Malfoy said with a grin, not even a sneer, a true grin before leaning back against the counter to watch the rest of the encounter. He reveled in every bit of the shock and awe from the Golden Trio at his behavior.

"Right…. Ummm… I mean, I don't want you two going berserk on the wrong people and at the wrong times. So, you will need to keep your temper in check the best that you can." Harry said half-heartedly, as he kept looking from Malfoy to the two Vikings that were currently the topic of conversation. "I mean, Ron, Hermione and I can all vouch for Asta in that, that portrait is a right terror. I don't think even Hermione can even really be mad at her for trying to fight the bloody thing." Harry added, looking at Hermione who was blushing while trying to hide her smile behind her hand, making everyone in the room laugh.

"Alright, alright!" Hermione shouted playfully after a moment or two of everyone starring at her. "Maybe I was a little happy that she was putting the painting of the wretched old bat in her place, so what? I think we all know by now that I don't always follow the rules!" Hermione said loudly as she crossed one arm across her chest, to use as support for her other arm she was using to shield her face from view.

"We will both do better to keep our tempers in check, we promise." Brynjar said sweetly looking between the three of them. "And if we can't, we will just spar with each other to get the anger out. That way no one, or nothing will get hurt or damaged that's not supposed to." Brynjar added with a smirk towards Asta who brightened up at the mention of sparring.

Neither of them have sparred in ages! At least it felt like ages.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a moment, considering what Brynjar said, not able to decide if his proposed solution was any better than the alternative. Finally after a few moments of silence, Harry nodded his head in consent, before turning his attention to his blindingly blonde haired enemy, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Malfoy looked behind him as though expecting to find someone standing behind him, but there was no one behind him. Malfoy quirked an eyebrow questioningly at Harry before nodding his head consentingly, gesturing for Harry to lead the way.

Harry opened the door slightly, turning to look back at Asta who was talking to Hermione and Ron about Hogwarts, as she waved her hand dismissively towards the cupboards and stove as food began to prepare itself. Brynjar came up behind Harry and tapped him on the shoulder, but before he got to ask his question, Harry spoke.

"Go get your friend, I do not want to have to hold your friend down again." Harry said kindly, with a blank expression on his face as he looked at the larger man who was smirking at him.

"Will do." Brynjar said as he bowed slightly towards Harry before disapparating, leaving Harry and Malfoy alone in the Hallway.

Harry looked at Malfoy briefly then gestured for him to follow him into a room just a little ways up on the right. Harry opened the door and walked in, with Malfoy following slowly behind him. Once Malfoy was in the room with him, Harry went over and shut the door, then conjured two chairs for them to sit on. He gestured for Malfoy to sit first, only to sigh when Malfoy looked at the chair skeptically with an eyebrow quirked.

Harry pushed his glasses down slightly, before pinching the bridge of his nose in slight frustration. He then walked over to Malfoys chair and sat down, then got up and went to sit down in his own chair, before gesturing for Malfoy to sit in his chair once again. Still slightly hesitant, Malfoy moved closer to the chair and tapped it lightly with his foot as a test before sitting down.

"Honestly Malfoy, if I wanted to hurt you or kill you I would have done it already. But for once in my life, your death is not a goal I am trying to achieve, so relax." Harry said annoyedly as he pulled his glasses off and ran his hands over his face.

"Like you and Weasley said about me being nice, it's hard to believe given our history you see." Malfoy drawled, sneering at Harry like they were back at Hogwarts throwing insults at each other across the hall. "So, what did you want Potter? I have quite a busy schedule of doing nothing to do today." Malfoy said flatly before throwing his head back and groaning, "How the bloody hell did I go from the top of the world to rock bottom?"

Harry smirked at Malfoy's displeasure, it took him back to all the times Malfoy got caught being a prick to the three of them by Professor McGonagall. He always loved seeing Malfoy get put in his place. He always needed and ego check every now and then, what with his parents always filling his head with this nonsense that he was perfect in every way.

"You really want me to explain it to you Malfoy?" Harry said with a smirk, unable to contain his happiness from Malfoy's misery.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Harry, not really needing anyone to point out how he got in this situation. He knew bloody well how he got in this situation, not that he had any fucking control, or say over it. It was his fucking useless fathers fault that all this happened to him and his mother, and he will maintain that story until his untimely death inevitably comes around.

"No. Not really, Potter." Malfoy growled, glaring daggers at Harry who could not stop smirking at him, which was pissing him off. "What did you want to talk to me about Potter?" Malfoy ground out pinching the bridge of his nose out of frustration.

Harry waved his wand once more around the room, placing a silencing charm around the room. He watched Malfoy's face drain of what little color he had left in amusement. 'Oh this is going to be fun.' Harry thought to himself.

"Back in the Kitchen… When we were holding Asta down, you called Hermione by her first name…" Harry paused for a moment, arms folded across his chest as he attempted to read Malfoy's body language, quickly detecting a flicker of fear. "You never call her by her first name, nor me or Ron. In fact, you called Hermione by her first name and Ron by his last." Harry stopped and looked at Malfoy who stared back at him with confusion written all over his face.

Malfoy couldn't believe he had slipped up like that, and so soon none the less! He knew the longer he sat here in silence the more Harry was going to suspect him of having feelings for Hermione, and he didn't want to put her through that with everything else she is doing, whatever it is the three of them are doing.

"So?" Malfoy replied with a dismissive eyeroll, throwing his back against the back of the chair.

"So why would you call her by her first name and Ron and I by our last names?" Harry countered with a hint of a smirk. "Hermione is still part of the same 'Golden Trio' you've hated since first year. She is still the same know-it-all muggleborn witch who has bested you in every class since first year." Harry paused for a breath to check for a reaction from Malfoy, but there was none, so he continued. "She is still the same wonderful, smart, funny, kind hearted, loyal brave girl from first year that you have always referred to as 'Granger' or… otherwise. So, you can see why the sudden use of her first name by you confuses and startles me, yes?" Harry finished his, in Malfoy's opinion, aggravating, monologue red in the face and breathing heavy.

For some reason, a reason Malfoy may never find the answer to, he couldn't resist this perfect opportunity to agitated the "Golden Boy" some more. Without even giving his brain time to actually think, the corners of his mouth curled up in his trademark smirk and he said, "Why so tense Potter?" As quickly as the words left his mouth, Harry was out of his chair and had Malfoy by the front of his shirt. Malfoy groaned and let his head roll back on his shoulders, "What? Did one of the Weasley twins stick a permanent 'Manhandle Me' sign on me that only I can't see or something?" Malfoy whined as he held Harry's firm gaze, noting the murderous look that seemed to be in them.

"I don't know what you're playing at Malfoy, but if you do anything to Hermione or are the cause of any pain to her, I swear to God I will kill you." Harry ground out through clenched teeth, gripping Malfoy's shirt tighter to pull him closer to his face so he would better get the message. "She is like a sister to me. She has always been there for me, like I have for her." Harry continued, relinquishing his hold on Malfoy's shirt, letting the man fall back into his chair. "I don't know how you fought the veritaserum and she believed you, she always catches people in lies, and not shitty liars like Ron and me either. I don't know what you're up to, but I'm going to have a talk with Brynjar and Asta about how best to take care of you, and send you back to Mummy and Daddy. That way you will be out of our hair, and I won't have to worry about you targeting Hermione." Harry added as he stood up and made his way towards the door, just as he was about to reach for the doorknob Malfoy called out to him.

"Potter, are you even going to let me talk?" Malfoy said sarcastically, gesturing for Harry to sit back down in his seat.

Harry's hand hovered over the doorknob for a moment before he inevitably sighed and made his way back to his seat. Once Harry sat down in his chair, he slouched down and let both his elbows rest on the armrest before lacing his fingers together and gesturing for Malfoy to get on with it.

"Alright, look, what I'm going to tell you…. You can't tell Weasel… And you definitely cannot tell Granger I told you…." Malfoy groaned and threw his head back over the back of the chair, and pinched the bridge of his nose at the thought of Hermione finding out that Harry knew about how Malfoy felt about her, she would probably go ballistic. "She didn't handle it well the first time round, I can't imagine bringing it back up would be a grand idea."

"What are you on about!?" Harry demanded, losing patience every moment he sat there with Malfoy without an explanation.

Malfoy sighed and dove right into telling Harry about what Asta can do, and how she demonstrated it at Mad-eyes house when he called her a liar. He told him how Hermione reacted when she saw a duplicate of herself standing in front of himself. He told him how when he was under veritaserum how he told Hermione that if he could never be as close with her as he wanted, he at least would like it if they could be friends.

Malfoy told Harry everything, even though it made him feel like a bloody Hufflepuff and made him want to become part of the floor, he didn't leave anything out. Now he just sat back with his head thrown back over the back of the chair, waiting for old Scar-head to fucking say something. It felt like an eternity before he did finally say something, and Malfoy was both stunned and slightly disturbed at his choice of words.

"How long?" Harry finally spoke, startling Malfoy from his staring contest with the ceiling. Malfoy couldn't help but be disturbed at his choice of words, his facial expressions must have portrayed his thoughts because Harry screwed his face up in confusion and said, "What?"

Malfoy shook himself out of his horrified trance and ran his hands over his face.

"I knew you three spent a lot of time together, but wow." Malfoy said flatly, bulging his eyes as he said the last two words. "'How long' is exactly what she asked me, it just threw me off that you both would ask that question the same way-what?" Malfoy asked incredulously as he watched Harry gesture for him to get on with it. "You're the one who pulled me in here Potter, I didn't want to have this heart to heart with you."

"All's you have to do is answer the question Malfoy, it's not as though we're friends. There's no need to draw out the conversation." Harry said exasperatedly, running his hands through his untamed hair. "I have other things I have to be doing, but Hermione is more important, seeing as you're a threat with your Mark and what have you. I need to see that she will be safe, but I also have other shit that is important to do, so… could.. you… hang on… how in the bloody…." Harry trailed off as he snatched Malfoy's now bare left forearm as stood from his chair. Harry mumbled a few spells that he knew would undo beautification charms and concealment charms, to see if that is how he was hiding the Mark, but nothing happened. The Mark didn't reappear, no matter what spell he uttered to try and lift any charm Malfoy may have asked the two Viking's to put on his arm. He didn't understand, and that pissed him off to no end. "Come with me." Harry ordered as he dropped Malfoy's arm and stormed towards the door and flung it open and made his way down the dark hall, where he could see two large bodies he knew to be Brynjar and his friend. "Can I see you in the kitchen for a moment?" Harry asked bluntly before pushing past the two Viking's and making his way into the kitchen.

Brynjar and Cuyler looked at each other in sheer confusion at Harry's anger, until Malfoy tapped Brynjar on the shoulder then tapped his own forearm to give them a little hint. Brynjar growled and rolled his eyes before telling Cuyler to continue working on the portrait, and nodding his head towards the kitchen for Malfoy to follow him.

Once they were both in the kitchen, the door slammed shut and locked behind them. All the color drained from Malfoy's face, unsure of what was going on. He didn't think that Potter would be mad that his Mark was gone, he figured he would be thrilled. Malfoy spared a glance at the two Vikings who apparently weren't nervous, he wasn't sure why he was surprised but he was. Both Brynjar and Asta heaved two heavy sighs, Asta unclasped her pouch from around her leg, Brynjar pulled his from out of his pocket, and they both laid them out of the table in front of them along with their hands, as though they were surrendering.

"Yes Harry?" Asta asked flatly, leveling him with a look of intense sincerity that Malfoy cringed at the thought of being under it, but Harry held her gaze with a look of anger.

"When you two first came to us, Malfoy had a cast on his left forearm over his Mark, now it's gone and so is his Mark, or so it seems his Mark is gone." Harry ground out angrily, looking between the two Vikings with a trying look in his eyes. "What happened to his cast? Why did you take it off? What spells, charms, or curses do you have on his Mark that make it appear as though it is gone?" Harry finished, breathing like a winded rhinoceros, his face beet red from frustration and annoyance.

Asta could tell that Harry must have thought were either; taking pity on Blondie or were crossing him and his friends by removing his cast and covering his Mark, because he attempted to remove beautification charms on Blondie and wound up removing them from himself. Everyone could now see the bags under his eyes, they were heavy and a deep purple. He had been eating at every meal, all of them, even Malfoy though he'd never admit it, had been watching him to make sure he'd been eating; but he didn't look like he had.

Ron was standing at the doorway behind Harry, to make sure their extra guest doesn't come sneaking in, and he looked just as tired as Harry did. Hermione stood at the door behind Brynjar, the door that Cuyler was right on the other side of. The whole of the "Golden Trio" looked exhausted and as far as Asta and Brynjar knew, they had spent the last five days up in a room talking. They all looked like they could use a good Sleeping Draught, but she knew they all wouldn't take it and leave themselves vulnerable. Hopefully she could convince them to take it in turns, so they could each get a good nights sleep one at a time.

Just as Brynjar was about to speak, Asta caught sight of Cuyler poking his head around the corner, using hand signals they came up with when they were younger to ask if they were alright. She didn't want to take any chances in pissing Harry off further, or making the other two angry with them so she called out to Ron.

"Ron, turn around and take Cuyler's pouch please. Don't hurt him please, he just saw that Harry was angry when he walked in here and wanted to make sure we were alright, but I wasn't taking any chances." Asta asked calmly as she watched Ron train his wand on Cuyler, while he extracted his pouch from his pocket. She heard Hermione's breath catch at the mention of her wedding date being at her, most likely, still jealous friends mercy, but just kept an eye on Ron, hoping he would be 'professional' about this.

Once Cuyler found a set next to Asta, both her and Hermione let out a breath neither knew they had been holding. Ron came next to Harry and set Cuyler's pouch on the table and slid it down the table to Cuyler, who caught it but let it rest on the table, nodding his head towards Ron in thanks. Ron returned the gesture and went to lean back against the counter, arms crossed and face blank.

"The cast was removed by Abraxus the night we worked as extra security for your brother Bill's wedding, do you remember?" Brynjar began, looking from Harry to Ron, and turning in his seat to look at Hermione. They all nodded solemnly that they remembered, and Harry gestured for Brynjar to continue. "When we left it was for a meeting because of that bloody woman, Bellatrix, Abraxus was shown almost all of our friends memories and when he saw Asta bludgeoning that woman he ordered for us to be summoned." Brynjar paused for a moment and looked at Asta who looked at him in surprise.

"Hey, they asked what happened to the cast and his Mark, they didn't ask for the gruesome depressing details, no offense." Asta added as she turned to Malfoy, whose jaw looked as though it was about to become unhinged. "My father took Blondie into his study with Brynjar's mum, for about what, an hour? Hour and a half, would you say? Anyway, when they all came back out his cast was gone and his Mark was gone. Believe me, and if you don't I'll take veritaserum or do whatever, the first thing we both did was flip our fucking lid because his cast was gone." Asta explained vehemently, before turning to Malfoy with a Cheshire grin on her face. "Care to explain how he did it Blondie, seeing as you were the one out of the seven of us currently present that was there?"

Malfoy looked around the room at all the faces staring at him; the two angry sets of eyes from Potter and Weasel, the three curious sets of eyes from the Vikings and one set of sad, sympathetic eyes from the one person who should be happy he's going through this rollercoaster of calming-hell, Granger. ' _I'll never deserve her. She feels sorry for me being put on display like some sort of freak show, when it doesn't even begin to make up for what I've put her through. She's too good for you._ ' Malfoy thought to himself as he held her gaze for longer than he meant to before he ran his hands down over his face, as though that would make them all disappear.

"The King used Dark Magic…. Old Magic…. Magic from tomes so old I don't ever recall hearing about them or seeing them." Malfoy said flatly as he dead panned at the table in front of him. He heard a shuffle and a scrape on his left, and then everyone around him snickering. When he looked up, he saw Hermione had sat down two chairs away from him, paying rapt attention to what he was saying. He realized he had piqued her interest with ancient tomes, and that that must have been what had broken everyone's war faces. Potter and Weasley were now lowering themselves into chairs at the table, their faces less hard and serious, the three Vikings looked to Harry for permission to reclaim their personal affects; and did so hurriedly when Harry guiltily nodded yes.

Potter amazed him, he hadn't even heard the whole explanation yet but he had already lowered his guard and trusted everyone again. Potter must know something that he doesn't, and that is not acceptable, however right now Granger was looking at him like a mooncalf and he must continue with his regaling.

"When I say old, I mean ANCIENT. It almost looked like it could have been written back in the days of Merlin, it wa-" Malfoy stopped abruptly, everyone jumped but the three Vikings when Asta slammed her fist on the table looking as though she wanted to hex Malfoy into oblivion. Malfoy was about to ask her what her problem was, when she said something in a language he didn't understand, a language that made him shiver, but in a good way.

" _The Book of Cursed Black Souls._ " Asta hissed angrily, looking at Brynjar with hurt in her eyes, before turning to Malfoy with a look of pure hate on her face. It sounded familiar to him. It sounded like Parseltongue, and apparently Weasel and Granger thought the same because they looked at Potter who looked at the raven-haired witch with wide eyes.

"What did the book look like?" Asta asked Malfoy through gritted teeth, and an evil and angry glare.

Malfoy was struggling to find the ability to speak, she had him petrified by the look she was giving him. He didn't understand what the big deal was, it was just a book! A bloody beautiful and impressively ancient book, but still a book! He wanted to answer her, to give her what she wanted to make her stop giving him that look… that look like her eyes were going to peel his flesh from his body while he was still alive, but he could find his voice. Thankfully, Brynjar sensed that he wasn't going to be able to give her answers if she didn't relax and back off of him, and asked Harry if Cuyler could take Malfoy into another room for a moment while Cuyler helped calmed Malfoy down.

Harry agreed, but only if Hermione went with them, not trusting Ron and Malfoy to be in a room together when they are supposed to be calming down.

Hermione, Malfoy and Cuyler made their way out into the Hallway and Hermione led them into the first spare room on the right and shut the door, and Malfoy groaned. This was the room that he and Harry were in not that long ago for his embarrassing interrogation. The embarrassing memories didn't linger for very long however, because Cuyler was pushing him towards a chair and telling him to relax.

"Look mate, I know she's terrifying, but you gotta relax." Cuyler said flatly, looking Malfoy dead in the eye with a straight face, and one hand on his shoulder. Malfoy could only laugh a terrified shaky laugh at the larger man's words, before running his hands through his hair nervously and dropping his elbows to his knees, letting out a shaky breath.

"She got bloody MURDEROUS over a book! A fucking book!" Malfoy exclaimed as he jumped up from his chair and started pacing, making Hermione move towards the door, her wand in hand. "I've only ever seen Hermione get vicious over a book, and she NEVER got like her!" Malfoy finally noticed Hermione blocking the door, knowing she was doing it to prevent him from "escaping" but he didn't care and he didn't like it in case that murderous wench came blasting through that door. "Ohhhhhh no, no, no! You two switch places!" Malfoy ordered, not caring that he had no rank here. "If she comes barreling in here after me I don't want you taking a section of door through the bloody breast!" Malfoy practically whimpered, fear etched across his face as he silently begged Hermione to move away from the door, while he continued to pace the floor.

Hermione almost felt suffocated by how much Malfoy cared for her safety and actually seemed to be worried that she was actually going to be hurt. He almost looked as though he was going to break down in tears, or lunge for her if she didn't move soon. She nodded her head in agreement and carefully made her way away from the door and Cuyler made his way towards Malfoy, grabbing both his shoulders with his hands, forcing him to look the larger man in the eye.

"Look, Malfoy is it?" Cuyler asked, turning to Hermione who nodded her head slightly, before turning back to face Malfoy. "You have to relax! You have to maintain that front you put up when Snakeman was living in your house. You didn't walk around like a petrified little baby did you?" Cuyler coaxed, hoping this would anger the smaller man, and it did but only a little bit.

"No..." Malfoy replied weakly, but with more bite than he previously had.

"I thought so. That book that King used to break the curses and shit that were used for your Mark, could you see what it looked like before the King actually had it in his hand?" Cuyler asked hurriedly, clearly confusing Malfoy and Hermione but ignoring their questioning looks. "Yes or no?" Cuyler demanded, shaking Malfoy slightly, causing Hermione to squeak nervously.

"N-n-no!" Malfoy finally barked, trying to remove Cuyler's hands from his shoulders. "I-it looked like… like a globe before he transfigured it... why?" Malfoy added just as Cuyler let his hands fall from Malfoy's shoulders, running them through his hair nervously before turning to face the two of them.

"That book is called, 'The Book of Cursed Black Souls'. That book has been passed down through Asta's family for generations." Cuyler began explaining, slowly releasing his hold on Malfoy to make sure he wouldn't take up pacing again. Once it was evident Malfoy was calm, Cuyler gestured for Malfoy to take his seat again so he could continue explaining what Asta's malfunction was. "She got angry back there because all the spells in that book take three wizards casting them to make them work, which means you must have read the book. Her father won't let her near that book yet, won't even let her look over his shoulder while he's reading it." Cuyler added looking at Malfoy with sad eyes that he knew were for his friend. Suddenly Malfoy understood why she was so angry, he would be too if things were reversed. "She's not really mad at you, you see, she's mad at her father. She has anger issues that she needs to work on, she knows that, but she's been hurt a lot by people she was supposed to be able to trust so now she just lashes out."

"Draco didn't even answer her question yet though, so maybe they used a different book." Hermione spoke up for the first time since they entered the room, giving Malfoy a soft gentle look before turning to Cuyler, who just shook his head.

"The fact that Malfoy here said he didn't know see the book until the King touched it proves that it is the 'Cursed Black Souls book'. It is old, dark, black magic that was put on the book when it was made so only an Akeldama can…." Cuyler trailed off, staring at the wall above Malfoy's head, his eyes narrow and his face hard. "Only an Akeldama… Dark magic…" Cuyler began mumbling to himself, making Malfoy nervous back away and sidle towards Hermione who, instead, moved towards the larger man earnestly.

"Cuyler?" Hermione asked softly, reaching a delicate hand out laying it on his arm. As soon as she did, whatever was circulating through Cuyler's mind seemed to have clicked. His eyes widened and his face paled considerably, as he whispered one word before bounding out of the room calling for Asta.

"Blood." Cuyler whispered, eyes widening as everything suddenly started to click, even though he wished this would be one time he would be wrong. He quickly whipped around on his heel and ran towards the door, leaving Hermione and Malfoy both confused behind him. "Asta! Asta!" Cuyler shouted, bareeling down the hall and into the kitchen, jumping down the two steps into the kitchen, two inches shy of whacking his nuts on the table.

"Cuyler? Cuyler! What's wrong?" Asta asked as she ran from her seat that she had taken down at the end of the table with Harry, Ron and Brnyjar; when Cuyler abruptly appeared in the kitchen with Hermione and Malfoy a beat behind him.

"What made your dad pick 'The Book of Cursed Black Souls' to remove his Mark? Do you know?" Cuyler asked hurriedly, looking at her with a panicked look in his eye.

"I was in the dining room with you guys, I have no idea what made him go for that book to get rid of his Mark." Asta said confusedly as she looked at Cuyler like he had sprouted conjoined twin, before looking past him towards Malfoy. "Blondie did he happen to explain to you why he picked that book?"

Malfoy shook his head. "No. Just said he had a feeling he knew what spell made the Mark. Said that magic's only been used in-"

"We need to go to my father….. NOW!" Asta said shakily, looking as though she was terrified.

"What kind of marriage ceremony did your father and _she_ have?" Cuyler asked anxiously as he watched Asta rummage around in her pouch, he assumed to check and make sure she had everything she needed. His heart dropped into his stomach when he saw her eyes as she looked back up at him. He had never seen such an intense mixture of hatred and hopelessness in his life.

As soon as she heard him ask her that her throat went dry and she felt all the color drain from her face.

"Blood." She replied hoarsely as she zipped up her pouch and looked to see that Brynjar was ready to go as well. When he nodded he was ready, and she looked at Cuyler and he nodded as well they were about to make their way into the hall to take off. She knew this discovery has come over 17 years too late, she can only hope that they can correct whatever damage has been done.

Brynjar stopped at the steps to the hall, earning him a growl from his girlfriend, but he ignored her. He had to check to see if they would still be here while they were gone presenting this issue to the King, and if they planned on doing anything dangerous that they would need them for.

"I feel like we have been shitty at doing what we asked to accompany you three for, but this is important and we have to go back to the village and we may be gone for a day or two." Brynjar began looking between the three of them. "We still don't need to be told details but are you planning anything dangerous or big within the next few days that you may want or need us for? Or are you planning to move to a different safe house?" Brynjar asked sincerely, knowing he was seriously making Asta more and more angry by the millisecond.

Harry turned to look to Ron and then to Hermione, knowing they didn't have anything to planned and that they weren't planning on going to a different safe house. There really was nowhere else that was as safe as Grimmauld place, because they weren't putting anyone they loved in danger by being here. Apparently, Ron and Hermione understood the look Harry was giving them, because they nodded and Hermione disappeared up the stairs.

"We aren't going anywhere or planning anything yet, but would you allow us to go with you to your village?" Harry asked boldly, looking mainly at Asta for an answer. "The whole reason you're going back is based off of the removal of Malfoy's Mark, which by extension has to do with You-Know-Who; and that has everything to do with me. If there is something that your dad knows that can help us defeat You-Know-Who, then I would like to take the time to talk to him." Harry explained before either of the Vikings could try and argue, or give a reason why they can't go.

Asta sighed in defeat and hung her head, knowing it would probably just be better to take the trio with them. She snapped her head back up towards the hallway when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and saw Hermione making her way towards them with her beaded bag strapped across her body.

She looked up at Brynjar, who just shrugged his shoulders. 'Big help you are.' Asta thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Alright. We are leaving now, come on." Asta said firmly looking at Harry and Ron with a look that said they really didn't have a say in the matter. Both of them nodded, and made their way towards the hallway behind them.

"Cuyler, you take Blondie and go ahead of us." Brynjar ordered the brunette as he cleared a path for Malfoy to make his way up towards Cuyler. "Once you get home get all the guys and meet us at Asta's." Brynjar added, looking at Asta for her approval of his orders, and she nodded her consent.

Cuyler nodded before gesturing for Malfoy to get a move on and taking hold of his arm, then disappearing with a pop.

After the both of them were gone Asta and Brynjar turned to the trio, to see Hermione watching them expectantly, whereas Harry and Ron were staring at them with weary eyes. Asta figured she better give them the rundown of what to expect when they arrive at the village.

"Once we get to the village we are going to escort you to my room where you can carry on planning whatever it is you three are on the run doing, while we are meeting with my father." Asta began looking between the three of them hurriedly, pausing long enough to catch a breath, cutting Hermione off before she even began to speak. "I doubt it will be barely be two hours after we have arrived, that my house will be filled with my men and my fathers' trying to come up with figure out this whole mess, and these gatherings can only go one of two ways; boring or violent. So, it is best that you stay in my room unless you seriously protest once we get there and/or my father requests your presence or sides with you." Asta added, making the color drain from all three of their faces. "But we need to get going so, grab hold of Brynjar and myself now." Asta commanded as she focused on her home. Once she felt all hands on her, and she assumed Brynjar as well, she felt a squeeze on her arm and she disapparated away with Brynjar and the Golden Trio in tow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Asta, Brynjar, Harry, Ron and Hermione landed in the middle of Asta's sitting room, startling the house elf that was quickly making her way away from the shouting and crashing noises coming from the down the hallway. When the five wizards appeared, the elf jumped to the floor and covered her ears with a screech, before looking up and seeing it was her young mistress and her friend and visitors.

"Oh! Miss Asta!" The elf squeaked, curtseying for her mistress and her company. "You gave Dagmar a fright! No worse than Master Abraxus! He's is having a right fit." Dagmar explained as she snapped her fingers, and suddenly a raucous started in the kitchen. "Would you like Dagmar to get you or your company anything Miss Asta?" Dagmar asked with kind eyes as she skillfully ignored the cursing and crashing coming from down the hall.

Asta turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione and looked at them with raised eyebrows at Dagmar's question. All three politely declined, but Dagmar must have seen through Ron's answer, as she nodded her head and boldly asked Asta where she should bring the refreshments for them when they are ready.

"They will be set up in my room. They will be putting up a few basic protective enchantments around my room while they are in there. So, when you bring the refreshments into them Dagmar, anything you hear-" Asta began, but was cut off by the little elf.

"My lips are seal Miss Asta." Dagmar stated flatly, curtseying low. "I will apparate into Miss Asta's room in five minutes with the refreshments."

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched the exchange in stunned silence, except for when they were asked if they wanted any food or drink, at the way that Asta's house elf interacted with her Master. The little elf wasn't afraid of her Master's like the house elves they were used to seeing were. Dagmar had TALKED OVER her Master, and even defied her Master by still bringing Harry, Ron and Hermione food and drink when they said 'no thank you'. The disbelief and confusion must have been evident on their faces, that is until a particularly loud crash came from the end of the hall that made them all jump, because Brynjar snorted with laughter before whispering something to Asta and taking off towards the front door.

Asta gestured for the three of them to follow her down the hall, noting that all three of them were hesitant seeing as the cursing and crashing and banging hadn't stopped on bit since they got there, but she impatiently gestured again for them to follow her which they obeyed reluctantly. They walked down the hall, passing three doors on the both sides, the second on the left being the source of the cursing and crashing, before finally stopping at the fourth door. Asta magically unlocked the door and opened it for the three of them to walk into.

"Our house elves haven't been enslaved since 1086. Obviously, Dagmar and her husband Asger aren't the same elves from way back then, but we, our ancestors from that time on, have always treated them kindly and given and made them clothes. We even give them time off for personal reasons, holidays if they want it or just to say 'fuck it! I don't want to work today'." Asta explained as she made sure she was just inside the doorway while Hermione began casting the enchantments, so she knew that they could hear her. "We offered them money for their work but they refused and made a fair argument as to why taking money would be a waste on both ends." Asta added before growling a warning at Ron as he picked up a skull off of her wardrobe to look at closer, he blushed furiously before rushing to put it back where he snatched it from.

"S-s-sorry.." Ron stuttered, being careful to not touch anything else in her room for fear of her actually attacking him.

"Look…" Asta sighed, running her hand down her face not really feeling up to storytelling at the moment. "You can use anything you need at my desk; maps, pencils, parchment, compasses, rulers anything that is there you can use. Everything in my room is charmed so that only I can open it, after Astrid's little stunt I had no choice but to do that." Asta added under her breath as she moved towards her desk, muttering a few words to lift the charm on her desk so they can get to her materials. "As you can see I have a ton of books in here that you are welcome to leaf through, if you should think they might be helpful. You can make yourselves comfortable on my bed, you can transfigure anything you want into anything comfy you desire, because believe it or not I am pretty easy going. The bathroom is out this door and down the hall two doors on the right." Asta explained as she slowly started making her way towards her bedroom door. "If you should find that you need Brynjar and I for anything, I am going to let my father know that you are here, so you can come and pull one of us from the meeting."

"What if your father wants us to take part in this meeting or gathering? You said he may request our presence." Harry began looking at Asta with a hard-unreadable face. Which was the exact opposite of his mind, the poor boy wasn't the best at occlumency. "Now that we have enchantments up how are you going to let us know he wants us to join you? Or did you not want us to be able to be called-" Harry was cut off by Dagmar, who apparated in with their food and drink.

"Dagmar is here with your refreshments Sir's and Miss." Dagmar stated proudly as she magically sent the tray to the desk, before turning to Harry, who looked confused as to why she chose to turn to him. Apparently, that thought was readable in his expression, because Dagmar looked up at Harry and said, "You is a natural born lead Sir, and Alpha as they say, whether you wants to be or not I'm afraid. We's always turn to the leader for more orders Sir." Dagmar curtseyed, before looking up at Harry once again before asking, "Will you and your friends be needing anything else Sir?"

Harry just stared at Dagmar in awe. Her actual Master is still in the room and she was looking to him for orders? She thinks he is and Alpha? She thinks he is a natural born leader? He was shaken from his internal conversation with himself, when he heard Asta give Dagmar an order before dismissing her.

"Dagmar, if at some point tonight father wants to Harry Potter and his friends to join us in the dining room, if he ever stops his temper tantrum that is," Asta added cheekily while rolling her eyes, which made the little elf giggle, "I will need you or Asger, to please apparate in here and ask them to come out and join us in the dining room. Okay?"

"Yes Miss Asta. Is that all?" Dagmar asked kindly with wide eyes.

"Yes Dagmar that is all, thank you." Asta replied, equally as kind.

The four of them watched as Dagmar curtseyed low one final time before disapparating out of the room. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to Asta who gave them all a small smile, before stepping halfway out of her bedroom door. The sounds of cursing and crashing sounds gracing her right ear as soon as the silencing charm wasn't protecting it anymore. She could also hear the sounds of her friends in the dining room, and she could see Brynjar standing half in the dining room and half out, so he could watch for her.

"Alright." Asta sighed heavily, running her hands down her face as she thought of the stressful night and day that lay ahead of her. "I have to be going now, but remember what I said. You can pull either of us from the meeting, and if you get thirsty of hungry you can also feel free to call for Dagmar. She will be more than willing to help you. Asger is more or less my father's elf." Asta said in a bored tone rolling her eyes. "He will listen to me and he does like me, but he is more or less my father's elf. Also, the rooms on the left side of the house are my fathers. Please, out of respect for my father, do not enter any of his rooms." Asta pleaded sincerely. "We are not hiding anything, I'll do another quick bout of veritaserum to prove it if you want. But this whole upset is because someone went into one of my father's rooms, and possibly did something they shouldn't have. So please, resist the urge to get yourselves in trouble and don't go into ANY of the rooms on the left side of the hall." Asta pleaded one last time, waiting for a verbal acknowledgment from all of them.

"How did yo-" Ron began but was cut off by Harry, who could see that Asta was glancing out in the hall and cringing more and more.

"Ron, honestly who hasn't heard. We won't go anywhere you haven't already given us permission, I promise." Harry said with a barely there smirk on his face, that if Asta wasn't one to bare that same smirk herself she would have missed it.

"Thank you." Asta said giving a small smile, making her way down the hall a little ways before her father must have thrown something heavy at his study door, causing it to break in half. Asta jumped slightly at the unexpected 'explosion', and rolled her eyes as she looked down and saw the stuffed dragon head that would have hit her, had she came out of her room a minute earlier.

Just as she was about to hoist the dragon head up and carry it back in to her father and have a "talk" with him, Brynjar was quickly in front of her with the dragon head in hand and a glint of fury in his eye. She had never seen Brynjar get a look like that on his face when it came to her father, then again her father never almost did her in with a splintered door and a dragon head. She was about to reach out for him, but it was too late, he was already in the room with her father.

"Shit." Asta whispered, before calling for her house elf. "Dagmar!"

With a faint pop the little elf appeared next to Asta, "Yes, Miss Asta?"

"Go get Astrid and bring her to fathers' study. Quickly." Asta ordered, happy to hear that her elf disapparated at her command.

Asta rushed into her fathers' study to see Brynjar and her father standing toe to toe screaming at each other, the dragon head being put back in place by Asger, as the poor elf tried to put his Master's study back in order. Asta looked out in the hall and was happy to see that the guys had gathered outside the door at the sound of the commotion, in case they needed to intervene.

"You almost fucking took out your own bloody daughter and your fucking yelling at me!" Brynjar shouted at Abraxus, angry green eyes never wavering from the authoritative blue iris', their noses practically touching.

"You dare try and give me orders in my fucking house boy!" Abraxus growled before sending a mild shock at Brynjar, barely even phasing him. "If she didn't want to get hit, then she shouldn't have been standing there!"

Asta could hear a rush of feet behind her and turned around to see her friends running into the room, anger etched on their face at her father's words, but she held her hand up to stop them. They immediately stopped, but they huffed and puffed in frustration as they stood by watching the King and Brynjar's exchange.

"That's what you have to fucking say for your fucking childlike tantrum that almost cost you your ONLY-FUCKING-CHILD?" Brynjar spat venomously, as Asta wedged herself between Brynjar and her father. As soon as he felt her body against his, he pulled her tight against his side with his left arm and stepped closer to the king. "Do you even really care about her? Really love her? Or was that a lie?"

Abraxus narrowed his eyes at Brynjar, unable to believe that the young boy had had the gall to say that to him.

"How do we really know that you're treating my daughter right while you're away? Questioning my love for her and if I care for her; but how do I know you're not just like your father when you're off with my daughter?" Abraxus growled venomously, knowing even though his words had no relevance to why they were here, the older man didn't want to admit defeat.

Brynjar was seething, his skin was hot to the touch and red and blotchy from holding in his rage. He could see Abraxus standing directly in front of him, a hint of smugness playing across him features. He wanted nothing more than to beat the smugness off of his face, and continue beating him to make sure he never compared him to his shit father again! How had an argument over Abraxus almost fucking killing his daughter, lead to Abraxus accusing Brynjar of treating Asta the way his father did his mother?

Brynjar could feel Asta trying to pull his face down towards hers, and he could hear her calling his name. He knew what she was trying to do, he knew she was trying to calm him down, to make him see reason, but it just wasn't in the cards this time. Before his logical sense could stop his body, he ever so gently took Asta's hands in his own and pressed them to his lips, making a show of how gentle he is with her for her father, before putting her hands down and gently pushing her to the side.

"Fuck, Asta! Get 'im!" Balder shouted not a second after Brynjar pushed Asta to the side, Brynjar drew back and punched Abraxus square in the jaw.

There was a mad rush of feet into the Abrauxus' study as the King and Brynjar began to brawl. Balder, Cuyler and Colborn all were trying to restrain Brynjar and failing miserably; while Arvid, Gunnar and Eindride were attempting to restrain the King with a little more success. Asta was dodging flying fists from both her father and Brynjar as she attempted to rein in the more dangerous of the two. All the while getting yelled at by Balder to be fucking careful and watch the fuck out, which she met with an eye roll and a duck as another fist came flying from one direction or another.

"Brynjar, you need…" Asta began again to try calming Brynjar down, until she felt a tingle of static in the air around her which she knew normally she caused. She instantly knew what was going on and she spun on her heel and faced her father with a deadly glare. "Don't you… fucking… dare…" She ground out as she narrowed her eyes at her father, who still had his eyes locked on Brynjar. "YOU WILL FUCKING LOOK AT ME WHEN I SPEAK!" Asta shouted at her father, gaining his undivided attention. "If I feel you EVER prepare to do that to Brynjar or any of my friends again, especially after YOU fucking provoked them," Asta paused briefly, transfiguring a piece of wood from the door into a step latter so she could be at eye level with her father, "you and I will fight to the fucking death. You were completely out of line with what you said to him, and you know it. You were wrong, and you know it." Asta stopped and stared her father down. The tension in the room extremely heavy, so heavy the Greek God Prometheus wouldn't have been able to handle it.

Arvid, Eindride and Gunnar were forced to let go of Abraxus due to the fact that he was pulsing electricity so much at the fact that his daughter was ordering him around. They didn't shy away from him, however, they kept close behind him in case he made a move to lunge at her or Brynjar.

"Dagmar!" Asta shouted, still face to face with her father. A moment later Dagmar appeared with Astrid in tow, her appearance as regal as ever, that is until she saw the scene before her.

"Wha-what happened? What is going on?" Astrid asked nervously, her voice shaking as she swept her way over to where her son was barely being held back by three of his friends.

"What the bloody hell took you so long?" Asta ground out, not even trying to contain her anger. Knowing full well that they will be here for a few days at least and she will make it a point to apologize to Astrid for her attitude.

"It's not Dagmar's fault. I will explain later if it is imperative, what I want to know is what happened here?" Astrid asked weakly as she grabbed her sons face and saw the bruises and the cuts on his face.

"Astrid, can you please watch my father while I talk to Brynjar please?" Asta asked firmly but sweetly, still not breaking eye contact with her father. Sensing Astrid was about to argue, or demand an explanation, Asta continued on. "We will explain in a bit but right now tempers are high and the tension is strong. So will you please just keep my father in check while I get Brynjar to calm down?" Asta pleaded, her eyes still firmly held on her father not willing to let him think that she can be intimidated by him, just because he is her father.

There were a few moments of silence before Astrid finally agreed and took Asta's place of making sure Abraxus didn't do anything foolish. Asta could have sworn she heard whispering behind her, making her think that Balder or one other two trying to hold Brynjar back was trying to fill her in.

As Astrid took Asta's place she felt a surge of electricity and whipped back around, and ripped her father down to her level by the front of his shirt. Her normally electric blue eyes, now dark blue from anger at her father's childishness.

"We will take this to another location if you think for one moment that my previous threat was made in jest. You know you are in the wrong. You know you are behaving like a child. You know you did something stupid. Rather than admit you are wrong, you provoked him by saying something you can never take back. NONE OF THEM will be punished for what happened here today because this," Asta paused and gestured to her fathers' bloody and bruised face, "is your fault. And if I find out that they were punished you and I are going to have a problem. Now go with Astrid and get cleaned up, because we have an issue we have to try and resolve."

Everyone in the room watched the exchange in silence, waiting for chaos to happen and hell to break loose, but it never came. The King lifted his eyes from that of his daughter, to her boyfriend behind her who was still seething at the sight of him, and he nodded his head in defeat.

Asta relinquished the hold she had on her father slowly, watching him carefully as he slowly rose to his full height and turned toward Astrid. Astrid reached out and grabbed Abraxus' shirt and pulled him toward the door of his study. Asta looked over at the three guys that were holding back her father and gestured for them to follow after Astrid and her father, just in case. The three of them nodded and exited the room.

Asta turned to Asger who was still putting the study back together, despite everything that was going on around him, crazy elf.

"Asger, I'll set everything right. Please, go help Dagmar get food and drink prepared for a long meeting." Asta commanded, not leaving the King's elf room to argue with her.

"Yes Miss Asta. Asger was getting tired of fixing Masters' study. Thank you." Asger bowed before disapparating.

Asta turned to see Brynjar's chest was still heaving, and his face was still beet red. She has seen him angry before, and she has seen him murderous before; but this was a whole new level of rage that she has never seen. She doesn't know what to expect, or how to go about calming him down. What she does know, is that she doesn't want the other guys in the room while she is attempting to calm him down.

"Alright, I've never seen him this angry before… I'm going to try calming him down the normal way I do, as soon as I grab hold of his face I want the three of you to get out and shut the door." Asta paused to make eye contact with each of them to show them that she was serious and not taking no for an answer, when she saw that Balder was going to argue. "I don't want to hear it. My gut is telling me that it needs to be just me and him alone; and it's not so we can fuck to calm him down, or anything like that. I'd never do anything like that in my fathers' study, that's disgusting and disrespectful, not that he deserves any respect right now. I am going to go about calming him normally and you three are going to leave and shut the door, understand?" Asta ordered, waiting for each of them to answer her.

"What if he goes berserk and throws you across the room to go after your father?" Balder asks angrily looking at her, really not wanting to leave her alone with a severely angry Brynjar that he and two other full grown men couldn't hold back easily.

"He won't!" Asta spat angrily as she waved her hand around the room to finish up what Asger had been attempting to keep up on.

"What if he mistakes you for your father?" Colborn asked nervously, clenching his jaw at the thought.

"He won't!" Asta spat angrily again before adding, "If he does, it's a good thing I had you guys spar with me so you actually punched me so I could with withstand a punch from you, isn't it?" Eyeing her friend angrily, wishing they would just do as she instructed. They were wasting time by arguing with her and it was working her last nerve. "The more you argue with me, the more time you are wasting! Just get ready to let him go and get out of the room and shut the bloody door! Please!" Asta begged, as she saw Brynjar still struggling to get free, still beyond angry, still hurt. It hurt her to know that he was hurting, but she was too proud to let anyone else know that.

Finally, her three friends nodded that they would do as she asked and were ready when she was, when Balder spoke up one last time.

"If I hear you scream or I hear any noise indicating you're in trouble, I'm coming back in and I'm gonna make sure he goes down. I'm not saying I'm going to kill him, but I'm not going to waste my time trying to restrain or reason with him next time." Balder warned, anger and fear for her safety evident in his every word.

Asta nodded her understanding, she felt bad for being hard on her friends but she knows Brynjar, she knows how to handle him. She readied herself in front of Brynjar who was visibly struggling to not plow over Asta, while shaking his friends at the same time.

"Alright. Three. Two. One. GO!" Asta shouted as she threw herself at Brynjar, wrapping her legs around his waist, placing both hands on his face while speaking softly to him. "Brynjar. Brynjar, it's Asta. Hey, it's me!" Asta spoke softly to Brynjar, holding his face in place, so his eyes had to be in direct contact with her own. But it was as though he was in an entirely different place from her. She began to panic. She was worried she wouldn't be able to calm him down from this.

She tightened the hold her legs had on his torso and she her hands fell slightly to the sides of his neck.

"B, it's me! It's just you and me, we're the only one's here. It's ok, you can relax." Asta said softly as she looked into his eyes and inspected his eyes and face for any signs of change, but couldn't find any. Asta unwrapped her legs from around his waist, but left her hands on the side on his neck.

Brynjar's chest was still heaving, his face and neck were still red from anger, and his eyes were now cold and unrecognizable. They were still Irish green but they had a slightly darker tone to them, and his whole body radiated anger.

"Brynjar… Please, come back… You're scaring me…" Asta whispered shakily, hating to admit that she was scared to Brynjar, but not willing to leave him to his own devices. She let her hands slide down from his neck to around his waist, pulling him into a tight hug.

Not knowing how long he and Asta had been alone in Abraxus' study alone, or how long they had been like this; all he remembers is hearing her say to him is that he was scaring her. That made him fear Abraxus was right about what he said earlier and he instantly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, making her jump slightly at the sudden change in his demeanor.

"I'm sorry." Brynjar whispered as he leaned down and pressed three consecutive kisses to the top of Asta's head. "I didn't mean to scare you, I didn't know I was doing anything to scare you. I…. I didn't…." Brynjar stopped talking and squeezed Asta tighter for a moment before releasing his hold on her, so he didn't squeeze her to death. "I didn't…." He couldn't even bring himself to ask the question.

Asta looked up at Brynjar with a fiery look in her eye, daring him to try and force himself to finish asking his question. She guided him to her fathers' desk and made him sit on the edge of it and walked in between his legs and made him look her in the eyes.

"Now you listen here Brynjar Kykrbani." Asta commanded as she forced his chin up so he was looking her in the eyes, and took his hands out of his lap and put them on her hips, like he would have had them if it were any other time. "I'm making no excuses for my father, he was being a fucking child, throwing a tantrum and such. He figured out the same thing we did, and is behaving childishly about it. He knew he was wrong and had no argument to prove otherwise and instead of admitting defeat he provoked you by saying something he knows isn't true. You know you have never done anything to me like that. You are NOTHING like your father. You are a good man. You didn't lay a hand on me, even when I wedged myself between you and my father." Asta watched as a tinge of red appeared in Brynjar's cheeks at the mention of her wedging herself between him and her father.

"Why would you wedge yourself between your father and me? It's safe to say I wasn't holding back when I was swinging at your father." Brynjar asked through clenched teeth, careful to not lose himself again, not wanting to scare Asta again.

"I'll throw myself between you and an enemy army if it means there's a chance at keeping you safe." Asta replied automatically, stunning Brynjar into silence, earning him a well-deserved kiss. "I want to know if you are alright? You were out of it for longer than we are used to, and I couldn't calm you as quick as normal, which is what frightened me."

Brynjar took a shuddery breath as he tried to calm himself enough to talk about what she knows is his biggest fear. He's a man. He doesn't want to seem weak by admitting that he's worried that he's going to turn out like his father. He didn't want to admit that he was afraid that he would eventually hurt Asta, and go out the same way his father did. But he didn't want to lie to Asta either. He made it a point to never lie to her, he didn't exactly tell her that he told the guys about their sex life, but then again she never asked. Oh, the internal struggle.

"Brynjar?" Asta called, drawing him out of his internal debate.

Brynjar broke. For the first time since he had his first nightmare that he turned out to be like his father and was beating Asta. Silent tears fell from his eyes as he leaned his head into Asta's chest and pulled her closer to him, afraid to let her go.

"It's been my biggest fear since I caught him beating her when I was fifteen." Brynjar said softly into Astas' torso, afraid to talk any louder in case anyone was listening outside the door listening. "I had nightmares for a month that I turned out to be just like him, and I would beat you mercilessly. I don't want to be like him, I don't. I didn't want to hit you in sparring either, but you made me, and that made it worse." Brynjar paused to catch his breath and squeeze her tighter, when he did he heard her sniffle. "The only thing that made the nightmares bearable, was the fact that you seemed to know I was having them and snuck in to comfort me."

Asta stroked Brynjar's head as he confessed his fear, knowing full well it wasn't an easy thing for him to do. Hell, it wasn't an easy thing for HER to do! He squeezed her one last time around her hips before releasing his vice-like hold on her and pulling his head back to look up at her. When she looked in his eyes she saw the tear tracks down his cheeks and the red rims around his eyes, and that made her want to kill her father even more.

"I'm afraid of becoming just like him down the road. My mum said he never used to be like that, that something just snapped in him or something and he changed." Brynjar began again, a fresh tear rolling down his cheek. "What happens if the same thing happens with me, Asta? I don't want to hurt you, or anyone that doesn't deserve to be hurt."

Asta pushed Brynjar back further on her fathers' desk so she could set herself on his lap. As soon as she draped her legs over the side of his, he wrapped his arms around her waist and went to lay his head on her shoulder, but she pulled her torso away and put a hand over his right peck.

"Brynjar, I know the heart that beats within your chest. Take away the fact that you are a Viking who has bloodlust and violence engraved in you, your heart is as pure as can be." Asta stated with a sweetness that Brynjar had never heard before, looking him directly in his eyes as she delivered every word with utmost sincerity. "You are a good man, and you will never be anything but that." Asta punctuated each word with a light hit from her fist to his chest, giving him a small smile each time she did so. "I won't allow you to be, I promised you, remember?" Asta reminded him with a sad smile, dropping her gaze a little when Brynjar nodded numbly at her words.

"Thank you, Love." Brynjar said softly as he pulled her into his chest tightly, taking a deep shuddering breath to try and calm himself. He bent his head down to kiss the top of Astas' head, "For everything." Brynjar added, giving her one more squeeze before gesturing for her to slide off of him. "How about we go out there and join the meeting, if it's already started, or wait for it to start if it hasn't started yet, eh?" Brynjar suggested, looking at Asta shyly. As though he'd rather confess his biggest fears in front of our enemies than go out there and face her father.

"Are you sure you'll be alright to see my father? Because Balder said the next time you go off like that he's not going to try and reason with you, and I'm not going to let my father stay conscious either. So, are you absolutely sure you are going to be fine when you see him?" Asta demanded, pulling his face down to look her in the eye, so he could see that she wasn't joking.

Brynjar closed his eyes for a moment and imagined walking into the dining room, and seeing Abraxus standing in his usual spot, with his hands propped against the back of his chair. A small wave of anger washed over him, but nothing he couldn't control. He knew for a fact that his mother would be there by now, so she would keep Abraxus in line, as would Asta. Hell, Asta would keep the whole bloody room in line.

"I'll be fine as long as I can feel your touch to keep me grounded." Brynjar said firmly, offering her a small smile as he guided her towards the door. "Are you ready?" Brynjar asked her, noting the look of shock on her face. Unable to suppress the chuckle from the look she was giving him.

"Of course, I'm ready." Asta said in mock offense as she stuck her nose in the air as she marched on ahead of him. Leading him towards the dining room, stopping a few feet away from the entrance to the dining room to turn to look at Brynjar. His body was tense and slightly sweaty, and for once he looked nervous to go to a meeting. She looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile before squeezing his hand, which brought him out of his nervous trance. He looked down at her and returned her smile and returned her squeeze, before leaning down and capturing her lips with his for a quick kiss before gesturing for her to continue on.

Asta nodded her head and squeezed his hand one last time before guiding Brynjar towards the archway of the dining room, where Brynjar specifically was greeted by the King, causing Brynjar's body to stiffen.

"Brynjar, m'boy." Abraxus greeted Brynjar in a gravelly tone from his spot behind his chair, nodding his head slightly in Brynjar's direction causing Brynjar's whole body tensed up, as did Asta's.

"Sir." Brynjar greeted in the same tone, knowing full well he was most likely crushing Asta's hand with his vice-like grip, but he couldn't help it. He bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment of the King, then he turned and made his way towards the back of the room to stand next to Balder. He made a mental note to ask Asta later why she followed him walking backwards, not taking her eyes off her father.

It seems as though her father was wondering the same thing, the question was lingering in his eyes as he watched them, along with what looked like guilt?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **A/N:** **Ok, this was a very long chapter! And this meeting is going to be carried over into the next chapter as well! There may be a continuation of some mushy fluff in the next chapter as well, I haven't quite decided yet. I just knew I had to cut this chapter off before I let it get much longer.**

 **I did write a section where Cuyler described what "The Book of Cursed Black Souls" looked like to Hermione and Malfoy, but I was afraid it might seem too…. Horrific, or that it might seem like too much, even for a Viking story. I asked for opinions and I got one good review from a good friend and fellow writer, IWriteToSurvive; and my lovely fiancé who told me I was twisted… -_- If anyone would like to read how I wrote that "The Book of Cursed Black Souls" was made, let me know and I will post it. However, I am going to continue to write the story as though Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy were never told how the book was made.**

 **I've already started on the next chapter! Hope to have it up within a few weeks! Have been trying to draw Asta and Brynjar to make as my Profile Picture as well…. As it turns out, I can draw many things however, people are not among them…** **I'm very saddened by that… *sighs***

 **Anyway, you don't want to hear about my blubbering, I hope to post the next chapter soon! Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** **I would REALLY like to know what you all think of this chapter. The ideas for this chapter just came to me and I fell in love with them. I hope you enjoy this chapter on the meeting! Already working on the next chapter! Thank you for reading!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The whole room was filled with tension as they watched the exchange between the King and Brynjar. Waiting, some on the edge of their seats, some just on the edge, for chaos to ensue. They all watched, and noted, how Asta wouldn't turn her back to her father as she escorted Brynjar to the opposite end of the dining room. A gesture that they all knew would, and did, hurt the King deeply, though he was too proud to show it in front of his men. Everyone in the room ignored the pained and guilty look that flashed briefly across his features, except for Astrid, who simply, yet coldly, placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Clearly, she was none too happy with the King and how he treated and spoke to her son. But she couldn't help but still feel for the King, knowing that his daughter was all he had left, and the gesture made by the way she walked in here hurt him deeply.

Abraxus scolded himself internally for letting personal matters threaten to damn near break his resolve. He took a deep breath and took a second to regain his composure, before straightening himself up to his full height and sweeping his eyes around the room before beginning to speak.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Abraxus said gruffly, gesturing for everyone in the room to take a seat around the table before moving to pull both, his and Astrid's chairs out for them to sit in. Before he could lower himself down into his chair, however, his daughter spoke up in a waspish tone that matched her expression.

"Where's the book?" Asta snapped, having not moved from her spot against the back wall, even though Brynjar took his usual seat next to Balder as instructed, however her seat opposite her father remained vacant. She stared her father down from across the room, not really happy to be in the same room as him at the moment.

Abraxus bristled at her question, and at her tone, and at her complete show of disrespect in front of their people. He will always maintain that he can never deny that she is his daughter. This child is bold and brash and a right pain in the fucking ass.

He looked down the long, worn and beaten oak table at his daughter, resisting the urge to send a ball of fire her way at her boldness. Knowing the answer he was going to give her was not one she was going to like, but it was the truth at this point in time, and even she could not deny it.

"That is not your concern, now is it?" Abraxus stated more than questioned before gesturing for her to take her seat, unable to ignore the fire in her eyes at his answer. "Now take your seat, so we may begin." Abraxus added, finally settling himself in his seat. Just as he settled in his chair he looked down the table in the direction of his daughter, he saw both her and her chair were missing, then he heard a thud on his immediate left, and smirked.

"We are finding there is less and less things you can lecture and parent me on, _Your Highness_." Asta snarled at her father as straddled her chair, resting her arms on the back rest. "I'm an Akeldama. I'm privileged to that book by blood. That makes it my concern." Asta continued, jamming her most prized possession and inch and a half into the hard table top, as a show of proof of her blood. Her Grandfather's dagger. A dagger that has been passed down to from certain family members to other family members who showed signs of "Ferocity" like no other.

The dagger had been man made, and made with man power, no magic. The handle was four and a half inches long with a two-inch knob at the end. The handle was made entirely of solid Gold, with intricate markings etched into the beautiful metal, that was actually a charm that always made the dagger find its way back to its owner*. The blade of the dagger was crafted out of black obsidian, except for the tip of blade which was Gold. The blade of the dagger was thicker than the usual dagger, and was five inches long.

She generally kept this blade stowed away in her pouch, using her Goblin made blade for missions because the Goblin made blade retains poisons, whereas her familial blade does not.

The whole room looked at the blade in tense silence. Everyone in the room, except for Malfoy who was slightly proud of Asta, knew she never used her family name as means to get what she wanted. It was just something she never used, no matter what the situation was.

Asta rose from her seat, ripping her blade from the wooden surface, and quickly replacing its sheath before stowing it back in her pouch. She waved her hand at her chair casually, sending it floating back to its spot at the head spot at the opposite end of the table. She walked slowly around her father, sensing his hackles rise as she disappeared from view before reappearing on his right-hand side. She started making her way towards her spot at the other end of the table, once again, never turning her back to her father. She made it half way down the long wooden table before she asked him once again, "Where is the book?"

Abraxus pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration with his daughter, closing his eyes briefly as he tried to keep his temper in check. When he opened his eyes, his daughter was in her seat, her fingers templed at her lips waiting for him to answer her question.

"The book is in my bedroom." Abraxus replied gravelly, meeting his daughters harsh, unwavering gaze. "Satisfied? Now can we-" Abraxus attempted to continue, but was cut off by his daughter once again.

"Not really, no. I'd be much more satisfied if you had the book on your person. That way we know where it is at all times." Asta declared holding her fathers' stare firmly, waiting for him to say something in response. She could see that her father looked annoyed, she could feel it in the air as well, but she wanted to make sure that the book would remain safe.

"Are you suggesting that someone amongst those gathered here, and those that have been trusted to visit this house, can no longer be trusted?" Abraxus drawled sending her a bored look from the other end of the table. His words earned a gasp from Astrid, who was seated on his immediate right, as she looked at him with a look of disbelief on her face. "Is that not what was-"

"No, you fucking imbecile, that was not what was implied." Asta ground as she slowly rose to her feet, making her friends scoot towards the edges of their seats in case she flew off the handle. Her father did very little to hide his anger at her tone and total lack of disrespect. He was growing very tired of being disrespected in his own house, and by his own flesh and blood no less. "The last fucking time you were laxed about guarding that fucking book, your brand new fucking wife took advantage of your trust and did one of two fucking things." Asta spat venomously, leaning heavily on the table towards her father as she explained why he, in her opinion, was being a childish dick. "She either, looked through the book and wrote down the information necessary to create a bloody mark, and passed it along to Snakeman. OR! She fucking copied the whole bloody book! Then gave the fucking copy to Snakeman!" Asta added breathing heavily as she tried her best to refrain from running down the table and choking her father out. "I do not want to think that anyone here would try anything like _she_ did, however… Men!" Asta called out, not breaking eye contact with her father, waiting a beat as they all answered.

"Yes, Asta." The seven young men collected around the table called back without hesitation, looking directly at Asta.

"When we were finally old enough to start our training, what is the first thing we were taught?" Asta growled, anger emanating off of her as she looked at her father. She had no idea what had gotten into him that was making him be such a dick, but he was working the very last fiber, of her very last nerve.

"Trust no one." The seven young men called back, this time looking at the King with eyes that were unfeeling and hard.

Asta smirked slightly at their collective response, knowing that her father was slightly regretting the day he agreed to break Viking custom and let her train to fight with the boys.

Abraxus looked around at all the faces seated around the table, glaring at each of them, even Astrid and the Malfoy boy, though they did nothing wrong. How did his daughter gain control of his people without his knowledge? When had this happened? He buried his face in his hands and growled at the fact that he would be admitting defeat…. again, and he didn't like it. He heaved a heavy sigh and rose from his chair and made his way out of the dining room.

Gunnar looked down the table at Asta who looked around the table at them all, finding Gunnar's eyes, and shrugged. She honestly didn't know if he just gave up on the meeting because she wouldn't let up on the safety of the book issue, or if he actually gave up and went to get the book, or what he was doing. Even Astrid was confused by his actions, and she was usually in sync with her father, or even a step ahead of him.

They barely had time to contemplate further as to where the King had gone, because a moment later he came walking back into the dining room with a fairly sized book in hand. The book was fourteen inches long and eleven inches wide with a black cover, and a grey spine. The title of the book was handwritten on the cover in a blood red color. The book was a frightful sight to behold.

"I'm waiting for the day to come, that my going against the Viking custom of letting you train with the boys will not bite me in the ass." Abraxus said with a hint of playfulness hidden beneath his hardened features as he looked down the table at his daughter. Asta met her father's eyes, but didn't soften her expression.

"I'm still young, so keep waiting." Asta said flatly, looking down at the book then looking to Brynjar quickly, before looking back at her father. "When you or, just for purpose of my question, I am not touching the book, does it take on a different appearance to each individual? Is that something you know?" Asta asked earnestly, brow furrowed in deep thought.

Abraxus took her hint and quickly removed his hand from the book. He didn't see anything different, nor did his daughter see anything different than what sat on the table before him. However, the rest of the rooms occupants did and he was curious to find out what it was they saw.

"Well, what do you all see?" Abraxus asked them all, looking around the room authoritatively before eventually settling on Colborn. "Colborn?"

All eyes turned to the brown-haired man, as he straightened himself up in his chair and fixed his gaze towards the King.

Colborn cleared his throat and fidgeted slightly in his seat before righting himself in his seat and saying, "I see a quill, Sir."

Colborn's answer earned quite the comical look from the King. You would have thought he said he saw sugar plum fairies and rainbows frolicking in a meadow, by the look the King was giving him.

"Balder, what do you see?" The King asked, a look of disbelief and confusion on his face as he turned away from Colborn, and focused on Balder.

"A quill, Sir." Balder replied, looking from Colborn to the King with a confused look on his face.

"Eindride?" Abraxus growled, befuddled at how such a small book can appear to be something so bloody small!

Eindride looked at the book in front of Abraxus, and up into Abraxus's eyes and said, "A quill, Sir."

"Do all of you see a bloody quill?" The King asked, clearly annoyed and confused by their answers, watching each of the young men as they nodded their heads in agreement. He looked down the table towards his daughter in utter disbelief, and noted that her expression matched his.

For a brief moment, his Kingly resolve lowered as he lowered himself down into his chair, staring at the book in slight wonder while supporting his head in his hand.

"How the bloody fucking hell do you see something as small as a fucking quill, when it's such a large fucking book?" Abraxus grumbled more to himself than anyone else as he stared at the book on the table, still not touching it. "How?" Abraxus added, waving a hand lazily towards the book.

Asta leaned her hands on the table and rolled her eyes at her father's reaction, looking at her friends as they all sat there smirking at her father carrying on like a stressed-out mother.

"Ahem." Asta coughed, quirking an eyebrow as she stared at her father down the table. "Are you seriously hung up on the fact that it looks like a fucking quill? We DO have important matters to discuss, and Harry Potter and his friends set up in my room while we are here, so can we get back on track please?" Asta commanded, more than asked, knowing as soon as she said that Harry Potter was here it would snap her father back to reality.

"You brought them here? Why do you continue to risk the safety of our village, and our people?" Abraxus snapped, jumping to his feet and slamming his hands on the table in frustration.

"They are fighting for the same cause we are! It's not like I brought a small retinue from the enemy into the village! I brought Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger!" Asta snapped back, vanishing the table barrier that stood between her and her father. "Brynjar and I asked to accompany them while they set out to do…. Whatever the bloody fuck it is they're doing, and it is hard to do that if we are not with them you see. Also, Harry Potter requests and audience with you tomorrow, which is the other reason I brought him." Asta added as she closed in on her father. If he wanted to lash out at her she wasn't going to stop him, but he would be absolutely mental if he would expect her to not fight back. If he believes she would truly be that careless to give away the location of their village and risk their peoples' safety, he clearly didn't trust or know her as well as he claimed he did. "They don't know where the village is. They just know they are in a Viking settlement. Now can we please get on with figuring out what the fuck my egg donor did with the book?" Asta pleaded, giving her father one final hard look before turning on her heel and making her way back to her seat. As soon as she made it back to her seat, she brought the table back to its previous place, and held her fathers' stare for a moment or two before he broke it.

"Where is Taylor?" Abraxus asked flatly, looking around the room and furrowing his brow as he noticed the lack of female presence for the first time since they started the meeting. He saw his daughter look at him with a look of pure confusion on her face at his question. Rather than give a lengthy explanation they didn't have time for, he just sent his daughter off to go fetch young woman. "Go fetch her and bring her here, she needs to be here."

Asta shot one last confused look before disapparating on the spot to go find her cousin. She appeared in Taylors' bedroom with a pop, barely causing a reaction from the blonde girl who was laying in her bed playing her guitar.

Taylors' bedroom was the exact opposite of Asta's. The walls were painted emerald green with silver black trim. She had book shelves along one entire wall, they were partially filled with books and partially filled with pictures of her and Asta through the years. Taylor had a makeup station on the wall opposite from her bedroom door, which was right next to her window. Her wardrobe has a dark ebony finish and is massive on its own, yet she found it necessary to put an undetectable extension charm on it a few years back to accommodate her bad shopping habits. Her bed is the same size as Asta's, with emerald down comforter and black pillow cases. Her bed frame and the posters on her bed were made of solid wood with the same dark ebony finish as her wardrobe. Her floor was carpeted, against her parents' wishes, and it was black carpeting nonetheless. All in all, Taylors' room was the epitome of depressed and dark soul, except for the few happy smiling pictures of her and her cousin decorating her bookshelf.

Taylor lazily looked up from her guitar and saw her cousin standing in her room with her "serious face" on and knew this wasn't going to be fun for her.

"I do not want to train today, I'm playing my guitar all day." Taylor said flatly, as she focused her attention on playing the right chords on her guitar.

"No training. My father wants you at the meeting at my house, now." Asta said flatly before disapparating without another word, leaving Taylor to look after the spot where Asta had just been standing not just two seconds ago.

Taylor closed her eyes tightly for a brief second in loathing before opening them and setting her guitar aside and calling out to her mum.

"Mum! The King has summoned me to his house for a meeting, I don't know when I will be back, alright?" Taylor called out shakily, nervous as to why the King would want her to be at this meeting. They had an agreement; she would train with, Asta and or the King himself, to hone her stupid gift, and he wouldn't tell anyone she had the gift or make her go on any assignments.

"Alright Taylor, behave yourself!" Her mother replied from somewhere on the other side of her bedroom door.

"I always do mother." Taylor said flatly before disapparating away, wishing she could just stay in bed and keep playing her guitar.

Not a moment later she was standing in the sitting room at Asta's house and quickly made her way towards the dining room. As she entered the dining room, all heads turned to look at her including that of Malfoy, who offered her a sweet smile which she met with a wink.

Taylor made her way towards where the King was, stopping a good ten feet away from him, and bowed slightly towards him out of respect before making her way towards a vacant seat across from Malfoy. She took her seat and slumped down in her chair, sagging down in the left side of her chair, sticking her arm out on the table looking bored and annoyed.

"Thank you for joining us Taylor." Abraxus said firmly, noting the girls annoyed and angry disposition. His words were met with a tight, insincere smile and brief eye contact. Abraxus looked away from Taylor and down the table to his daughter, who raised her eye brows at him and shrugged her shoulder at him in response to his look.

Asta knew Taylor did not want to be here, she never liked taking part in meetings, assignments or training. She wasn't like Asta in that aspect. She wasn't a fighter unless she had no choice. What did her father expect? That Taylor would come in all happy and joyful that she was called upon to sit in on a meeting? The girl didn't even like the gift she had! Her father was barmy if he thought she was going to be happy for being summoned here.

Asta looked down the table and noticed what was adding to her annoyance at having to be here. The way they are expected to seat themselves around the table for meetings is, she and all her friends fill up one end of the table and Abraxus and his seasoned men fill up the other. The table goes according to rank, even when the seasoned men aren't called upon or vice versa. The only acceptable seat for Taylor to take was next to Gunnar, her ex-boyfriend.

Her father didn't seem to care however, though she couldn't blame him, they have more important matters at hand.

"It has come to my attention, and Asta's as well, that my ex-wife has violated a sacred Akeldama family heirloom, treasure and curse." Abraxus stated darkly, winning the whole rooms attention over, even Taylor who had been singing a new song she had written in her head. All eyes were now on him as he made sure he made eye contact with everyone in the room before continuing to speak. "At some point after Seraphina and I got married, through a blood marriage ceremony, she invited herself to this book." Abraxus continued, touching the book so all of them could see the book. "Whether she made a copy of just a charm, spell or curse, or copied the whole book, we do not know. But we need to find a way to figure out what she did so we can figure out the best course of action, because if it is just the information for the brand I will not be comfortable risking your lives to recover it. Especially since he may have it memorized, as well as already taught the procedure to a few of his most loyal followers."

"However, if he has a copy of the book we need to recover it as quickly as possible." Asta began, cutting off her father and looking forlornly at her friends before turning to her father and continuing on. "Which is why I believe….. the seasoned men should be the ones to do go and recover the book." Asta said firmly, as all of her friends shot to their feet behind her shouting their indignation at her choice, even Brynjar was upset, clearly he forgot they were already occupied with Harry Potter.

Her father and Astrid looked down the table at her with approving eyes at her decision, and were waiting to see how she handled the situation at hand, she knew it. Asta turned her attention back towards her group of shouting friends, and saw that Taylor was watching the scene unfold with a mixture of amusement and shock at the guys reaction. Apparently, she wasn't able to believe why they would get all worked up about not going on this assignment. She looked across the table from Taylor to where Malfoy sat, and she was shocked to see him staring at Taylor with a small smirk on his face.

The noise level seemed to continue to rise drastically for every moment Asta sat still and did nothing, and she couldn't take it for another minute.

Asta rose from her chair; aimed her right hand towards the chair, transfiguring it into a wooden bat, grasped the bat in her hand just as it was about to fall to the floor, and swung it above her head then down against the wooden table as hard as she could. The sound of the bat connecting with the table stunned the room into silence. The sight of the splintered top quarter of the wooden bat dangling from its counter-part, smartened her friends up enough to sit down.

Asta glared at each and every one of her friends, including Brynjar, with a look so incensed that she found many of her friends couldn't hold her gaze. She _completely_ understood why they were angry with her, but they cannot act like a bunch of petulant children in front of the King, especially when they want to be the ones who go on a recon assignment for him. They just completely embarrassed themselves and her in front of her father! She was absolutely beside herself at their behavior!

She had never seen them act this way. In all fairness, she always fought for them to be given a shot at important assignments, and they always proved to be competent and trustworthy. However, this was different, and even she didn't want to take any chances with this. Did they not understand what this book was? Did they not understand the knowledge and power that Snakeman had in his dirty fucking hands at the moment? This is too big a job for them, and they will see reason or they will take her answer and deal with it.

Before she rounded on the group of men as a whole, she turned to Brynjar with that same petrifying gaze, and reamed him out first.

"First, I don't know if you have forgotten _My Love_ ," Asta began, the last two words dripping with anger, "but we are already preoccupied with Harry Potter so we wouldn't even be able to go on this assignment anyway." Asta paused for a moment to read his expression to see if she was right, and she was. He had briefly forgotten that they were accompanying Harry Potter on his travels. He looked guilty and sad all at once as he slumped back in his seat, letting his head hang over the back of the chair. Not that she could really blame him, this was a really big deal, the whole issue with the book. But still, he of all people should understand why she is making the decision she is. "So, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't jump down my throat like the rest of them. Especially seeing as you all don't seem to understand the severity of the situation." Asta finished before looking up at the rest of the tables occupants, to find them all staring at her with wide nervous eyes. ' _Good_ ' she thought.

"Normally I stand at this table and argue with my father for hours, until he agrees to let us take an important assignment. You all have proven, time and time again, that you are all more than competent and capable and trustworthy; shut up Taylor." Asta added quickly, glancing towards the blonde girl who was about to make a snide comment at her last few words.

Taylor looked down the table at Asta, who was trying like hell to hold off a smirk, then around at the rest of the table before catching Gunnar's eyes. He didn't look hurt, or bothered, he didn't even look angry. He looked at Taylor like he was confused. His look was met with an eyeroll, before she slumped back over to the left and leaned on her hand, waiting for the meeting to be over as Asta continued to speak to the guys.

"However, this assignment is one that I feel the seasoned men should take on. Snakeman is most likely housing his copy of this book at one of his most loyal followers Manors. The seasoned men have been inside damn near all their Manors, they know how to navigate their way around them without getting caught, or at least without attracting a lot of attention." Asta began looking around at her friends, hoping they were starting to lighten up, but of course they weren't so Asta pressed on. "The seasoned men know what wards are around the Manors, they know the general layouts of them, they know the areas to avoid…. I mean, they can get in and get out of them with very little chance of there being a problem. Whereas if 'we', and by 'we' I obviously mean you guys, we aren't as sure of that because we haven't been to those places. We will cause a raucous, and it will soon become known what we are searching for and he will start carrying it on his person, making it impossible to take it from him."

"You make it sound like we're new." Eindride said annoyedly two seats away on her right.

"Yeah. We've done shit… sorry Astrid… like this before! It's not like we are fresh out of training here!" Gunnar called out, cheeks red as he apologized for his language, before continuing on with his complaint.

"I just don't understand why all of a sudden you don't think we can handle this?" Cuyler asked from her immediate right, resembling that of a kicked puppy.

"Especially after all the other assignments we've done, I mean, each of us have almost died plenty of times so it's not like danger is anything new. I mean, fuck…" Balder exclaimed running his hands through hair out of frustration, before realizing what he just said and quickly looked down the length of the table towards Astrid. "Sorry Astrid." Bowing his head slightly, his cheeks slightly pink.

"I don't know why you all are apologizing for swearing in front of me." Astrid stated flatly, looking between the group of young men at the opposite end of the table. "Even my own son doesn't worry about swearing in front of me, and have you met his girlfriend? So please, save your breath, it doesn't bother me." Astrid added with a cocky grin towards Asta, who returned the same grin.

"Look, this has nothing to do with you all not being able to handle danger! This is just a matter of these men have snuck their way in and out of Death Eater Manors multiple times before, and have done it with minimal damage. We need to check as many of them as we can undetected until we find the book, so we don't give away what we are doing or that we are there." Asta groaned, feeling as though she had just repeated herself a hundred times but in different variations. She bent forward so she was leaning her elbows on the table, and began rubbing her temples to try and rub away the head ache that was making its presence known. "I feel like a bloody fucking parrot." Asta growled, giving all her friends except Brynjar, Taylor and Malfoy a mild shock, causing them all to yelp in surprise. "Still want to argue with me?" Asta dared, not even standing up-right to deliver her threat. She glanced around at all of her friends and saw them all staring at her in silent defeat, which broke her heart just a little bit. "Good." She declared, waving her hand over the broken bat to repair it before transfiguring it back into a chair so she could reclaim her seat and let her father continue.

Once his daughter was back in her seat he looked at her with a proud look on his face. She had handled that well, albeit, towards the end she got a little cranky but nonetheless she handled it well.

Abraxus suddenly rose from his seat and took Astrid's hand lightly in his, helping her out of her chair in a gentlemanly fashion. The action took the whole of the room by surprise, and amusement at Asta and Brynjar's expense.

"Now that that is settled, Astrid would you please go and summon my men? Tell them they are needed for an assignment and it is urgent." Abraxus asked with a gentleness that NONE of them, not even Asta, has even heard come from her father. Astrid nodded her head in agreement with his words and disapparated on the spot.

Balder leaned over to say something to Brynjar, judging by the smirk on his face it was probably a cheeky comment, but Brynjar cut him off before he could get a word out.

"Don't even. Fucking. Say it asshole." Brynjar growled, just low enough for Balder and Asta to hear, making Balder laugh and Asta cringe.

Luckily Balder didn't have much time to gather another cheeky response, because a moment later Taylor spoke up for the first time since she arrived.

"Why did you want me to come to the meeting?" Taylor asked Abraxus boldly. "I never go on assignments with them, I don't even train with them! So why did you have Asta summon me here?" Taylor more or less demanded, leveling Abraxus with a bored yet nervous look. She knew she was related to the King and Asta, and vice versa, but no one other than her mother, birth father and step father knew that information. The rest of the village was blind to it all thanks to Alastor, and Abraxus for helping keep it secret.

Abraxus looked at the young woman giving him attitude and saw the fire in her that was her father. There was no denying that she was Alastor's daughter, no way in hell anyone could deny it. She had his attitude, his patience, his eyes; she has her mothers' cheerfulness though, he has seen her happy and that is all her mother.

Abraxus gave Taylor a sorrow filled, but firm look, before looking down the table to Asta then back to her. Taylor almost instantly knew what he meant, and she shot to her feet, knocking her chair into the wall behind her. She looked at Abraxus, who looked almost saddened by his choice, then to Asta who looked angered and confused.

"What makes you think NOW is the time for this?" Asta asked heatedly, clearly not understanding her father's decision-making process.

"Trust me, it is." Abraxus said flatly, before waving his hand around the room just as Taylor was about to apparate out of the dining room. "You cannot escape this forever, as much as you would like to keep it hidden, the time for that is done." Abraxus growled, staring the young girl down. "I have let you lay low long enough. I am not going to continue treating you like a child, that luxury is over. You are seventeen in a world at war with a dark powerful force, and you expect to be left in peace?" Abraxus spat angrily from his spot at the table looking at Taylor, who was leaning against the wall for support. "Child, you are a Viking! We may fight and kill for the true honest good now, but we are still a brave, savage people!" Abraxus paused looking at Taylor who just stared blankly straight ahead at nothing. The girl looked completely defeated by his words.

"Fine." Taylor said hoarsely still staring at nothing in particular, with eight pairs of confused eyes switching between her, the King and Asta, before pulling her chair back underneath her and taking her seat next to Gunnar once again.

As soon as she pulled her chair up next to him, and was settled, Gunnar instinctively wanted to reach out and take her hand in his and give it a squeeze. Just to comfort her, because he could see that whatever it was the King was prattling on about was really upsetting her. Just because they weren't together anymore, doesn't mean he doesn't care about her.

Asta watched as Taylor sat down next to Gunnar with an expression she had never seen on her face before; hopelessness. She also saw that Gunnar looked very concerned for her, which she thought was sweet. She wished she understood her fathers' thought process for forcing this to happen now. She didn't think this would be happening until a big battle between the light and dark and everyone actually saw what Taylor could do.

She didn't have much time to think on it though, because not a moment later Astrid came back in with Abraxus' men following behind her. Everyone at the table stood up, out of respect to the men; everyone that is except for Taylor and Malfoy who were unfamiliar with the protocol.

The men came in laughing and happy, they bowed their heads to the King and to Asta before greeting their sons and their friends. The men were middle-aged versions of their sons, some with long hair some with short. All of them had scars, it was almost considered a sin to be a male Viking and NOT have a scar. They were all muscled and still maintained their muscle tone well for their age, seeing as their sons take most of the assignments now and they don't necessarily train as much as they should. Arvid's father was the first to speak up amongst the bunch of seasoned men.

"I'm surprised you called on us Ab', what with our sons and your daughter handling most of the assignments, and what not." Talbot said with a smirk looking down the table towards his son and Cuyler, who has become like a second son to him ever since his father passed away. "I don't know about the rest of you, but my Ria has been happier with the increase in… quality time, shall we call it." Talbot added with a smirk towards the other men, who nodded in agreement.

"Oi! Don't talk about my mother like that!" Arvid shouted down the table to his father as he covered his ears like a child. The whole room broke out into laughter at his reaction.

"She my wife!" Talbot laughed at his son. "How the bloody hell you think you got here boy?" Talbot prodded, as he watched the whole room, even Astrid, laugh as his son tried to unhear what he just heard, and remove the images from his head.

"I know how I fucking got here, doesn't mean I wanna think about it!" Arvid called from down the table, swatting his friends hands away from him as they tried pestering him further. "Aren't we supposed to be fucking discussing something that doesn't involve my mum and… _that_." Arvid growled before slamming his head down on the table, willing the images his father just put in his head out.

"I could tell you about the night you were conceived, don't tempt me boy." Talbot threatened playfully, laughing as he watched his son continued to cover his ears.

Abraxus wiped a tear from the corner of his eye from having laughed so hard, before clearing his throat in an attempt to try and regain his composure. Young Arvid was a piece of work, but so was his father, and when they are together they were a right riot. Abraxus finally got himself to calm down enough to speak after a few deep breaths.

"If you will excuse me for a moment." He said quickly as he rose from his seat and made his way to just outside the dining room and muttered something in Latin before walking back into the room. "I had cast an anti-magic charm around the dining room, to prevent a certain someone," Abraxus paused briefly to look towards Taylor, who was still trying to suppress laughter at Arvid, "from leaving before the meeting had even begun."

The room had quieted significantly now that Abraxus had begun talking, and Arvid had picked his head up off the table and focused his attention on the King. Taylor had gotten the last of her giggles out and was now looking forlornly at Asta, before turning her attention to the King.

Most of the seasoned men had never even heard Taylor speak before, seeing as she has never attended a meeting before, or really ever trained. So, for them to see her sitting there in the meeting was a little odd, and when they heard her speak to Abraxus the way she did they were absolutely stunned.

"So, did you want to put me through this hell now, or later?" Taylor asked Abraxus point blank, looking at him with very little patience. "I'd rather get it done and over with so I can go back home, and be fucking done with this day before Asta comes and drags me away for training." Taylor said flatly, ignoring all the hard stares she was getting from the seasoned men and the other guys.

"We will get the ball rolling with main reason we are here, then we will 'put you through hell' as you so kindly put it." Abraxus declared, summoning the book the younger generation at the table had come to recognize as _her_ family tree book. Asta cringed as she saw the book come sailing into the room and land in front of her father. "Now, the issue at hand is a copy was made out of _'The Book of Cursed Black Souls'_ by my cunt of an ex-wife at some point after we got married. We do not know if she copied just the section of magic on how to create the mark, or if she copied the whole book, which is a major hindrance we currently face. As if making a copy of the sacred and evil book was not enough, she gave the copy of the book to Snakeman himself." Abraxus added darkly, noting the darkened expressions on all of his men's' faces at the monstrous betrayal. "We didn't know my bitch of an ex-wife had done this, until young Mr Malfoy here showed up with a mark on his arm. The magic used to create that mark was created many centuries ago by my ancestors, they wrote that magic down in this book, that is how I know." Abraxus growled as he looked around the room at all of them, opening the other book to the page with the family tree, and enlarging it so his comrades could see it. "This my friends, is something of a recent discovery of mine regarding Seraphina. As it turns out both, she and her 'parents', failed to mention that she was adopted into their family when she was but a mere infant. Have yourselves a look." Abraxus growled as he waved his hand carelessly at the book, sending it away from him and towards the middle of his gathered comrades.

All the older men rose to their feet, and leaned over the table to look at the book that their leader, and long-time friend, had shoved in front of them. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Seraphina was a twin. And not just a twin, she was a twin from the outside magical community. They all looked at over the faces on the tree, and came across a face they all saw when they came into the room just a ten minutes ago. They all turned and looked at the young blonde man sitting at the middle of the table, then to Asta, who looked as though she was going to explode, before turning their attention back to the King.

"Are you telling me this….boy, I'm assuming going by the name listed here, is your nephew?" Adelrik, Balders' father, asked Abraxus with a shocked expression that didn't suit him at all.

"Will one of you stun me?" Malfoy asked sincerely as he looked up and down the table for any takers, but was only met with amused or hard stares, and one sad one. "Every time one of you blokes questions my masculinity it hits a nerve, and clearly I don't stand a chance. So, I'm asking one of you to just stun me. Or call Potter or Weasley out here, I know one of them will be more than happy to do it."

Asta and Brynjar looked at each other and rolled their eyes, meanwhile the older men just chuckled at Malfoy's reaction.

"Boy, you need to get some bulk on ya' then maybe we won't mistake you for a girl." Altan, Eindride's father, said with a smirk as he sat back down in his seat, eyeing the scrawny boy carefully before turning his attention back to Abraxus.

"How do we figure out if she copied the whole book or not?" Cale, Colborn's father, asked, looking to anyone for suggestions as to how to get the answer quickly. "I'm sure we all can agree Seraphina wouldn't have been stupid enough to try and go near that book with any of us around, even if we couldn't tell what it was until she touched it."

"Right. She would have waited until she was alone in the house, which means…." Brynjar began but paused briefly as he turned to face Asta, who looked at him with a knowing look in her eyes as she finished his thought.

"She would have done it before I was born." Asta said coldly as she moved her eyes from Brynjar's to her fathers', which looked as cold as her own. "Which means… there has been a replica of our book in the hands of Snakeman and his followers for between eighteen and twenty-two years." Asta added with a grim finality that made the tension in the room grow so thick, you could almost drown in it.

All eyes were flickering back and forth between Asta and her father, knowing they were having a silent conversation with each other, and they were just waiting for the outcome to be announced. Before they could finish their silent conversation, however, Cuyler spoke up offering an idea.

"Since the book is spelled and charmed to only be able to be constantly seen by someone who is of Akeldama blood that is touching it, it is possible that it is charmed to take note of any duplications made of the book? And what was duplicated?" Cuyler offered looking up and down the table, having fully been expecting the looks he was getting from his suggestion. "I know it's farfetched, but look at the lengths they went to protect the book way back when, that we know of at least." Cuyler defended, waving off his friends looks and the older men's shocked looks. He was grateful that at least Asta, Astrid and Taylor seemed to think that he wasn't mad for thinking Asta's ancestors may have taken a little more precaution than they know of. He looked down the table towards Abraxus who was giving him an appreciative look, but a sad one at the same time, which told Cuyler his suggestion was soundless.

"As soon as the realization hit me that magic out of MY ANCESTORS book was used outside this village, that was the first thing I tried before I started throwing a fit in my study." Abraxus replied flatly, briefly making eye contact with Brynjar, who tensed up at the mention of the study incident.

Abraxus quickly turned his eyes towards Taylor, whose eyes widened in understanding and her body tensed up as she shook her head.

"Ohhhhh, no no no no…. NO! Fuck no!" Taylor said nervously as she shoved her chair back and backed herself into the wall. She kept nervously looking towards Asta as though she was asking for help, or forgiveness, as she kept telling the King no. Her actions were making both Gunnar and Asta nervous, as neither of them had ever seen her act like this before. "You can fucking throw that guilt trip shit at me all you fucking want, and tell me I'm being a child and hiding and all that other shit too…." Taylor growled at the King as she slowly started backing herself down the wall, turning her head once more to look at Asta, who was looking at her like she had no idea who she was anymore, before snapping her head back to look at Abraxus with utter contempt. "But I WILL NOT…. Put her through that… so you can fucking forget it… I won't do it…. I won't…." Taylor growled, just as Gunnar jumped out of his chair and wrapped his arms around her to calm her down.

As soon as he wrapped his arms around her, she sagged into him and just breathed. Not caring that they weren't together anymore and that he broke her heart. Not caring that she must have looked extremely weak in front of the entire room full of brutes. The King was asking to fucking much, and was being completely inconsiderate of his daughter's feelings and emotions. She absolutely would not do it, there was just no way she would do it!

"Abraxus!" Astrid exclaimed in a whisper as she whacked him on the arm as she watched the young girl freak out over mere eye contact. "What is it that she knows you're going to ask her to do?" She asked, whacking him again for good measure, earning a chuckle from the older men around the table. The laughter quickly died when Asta spoke over them; horror, anger, venom and malice dripping from every word she spoke.

"You were going to fucking SUMMON HER?!" Asta asked through clenched teeth as she glared at her father, her fists clenched so tight that she couldn't feel her fingers anymore. "Have you completely lost your fucking mind? Did you honestly think if you had her brought up here she would fucking cooperate, and answer your questions? Or did you just want to bring her back to fucking aggravate us some more?" Asta ground out, barely maintaining her anger with her father. It certainly was one of the only ways they could get answers, but it wasn't the only way. Before she completely lost control and launched herself at her father, she called out for her house elf, breaking eye contact with her father. Not wanting to look at him right now. "Dagmar!"

"What are you doing Asta?" Brynjar asked nervously reaching out and grabbing her hand, giving it a light squeeze to calm her down a bit.

"Getting answers." Asta answered shortly, as Dagmar appeared next to Asta's chair with a pop, curtseying low before her.

"Yes, Miss Asta?" Dagmar said sweetly.

"I need you to apparate into my room and notify Harry, Ron and Hermione that you will be brining me into my room within the next thirty seconds to fetch something, please." Asta ordered kindly, looking down at the sweet elf with a half-smile.

"Of course, Miss Asta." Dagmar replied, before disapparating away.

"Exactly what answers are you going to get from your room?" Abraxus asked boldly, his eyebrows raised and his eyes hard. He didn't get an answer though, because Dagmar reappeared shortly after to take Asta into her room. Before his daughter disapparated away with her elf she stopped and looked at him and proved once again, that there was no denying she was his daughter.

"If what I have gives us the answers we need, I want access to that mother-fucking book." Asta demanded, pointing down the table at the ' _Cursed Black Souls_ ' book, before disapparating to her bedroom with Dagmar, making the whole room chuckle.

Gunnar still had his arms wrapped around Taylor, and he walked her around the table and out of the dining room, ignoring all the looks he was getting from the others in the room, and brought her out into the sitting room and sat on the couch with her. He kept an arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arm in a comforting fashion until she managed to speak.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she leaned against him, feeling pathetic and weak even though she wasn't crying. "You didn't have to do this, but thank you."

"I don't know what the bloody hell happened back there, but I didn't like seeing you like that." Gunnar declared, his voice shaking slightly with anger. "It hurt to see you look terrified like that. I know we… we're not together anymore, but… but if you ever need anything, please don't be afraid or embarrassed to come and ask me." Gunnar said softly, kissing the top of her head. "I still care about you very much, and I'll always be here for you if you need me, ok?"

Taylor honestly didn't know what to say to that, well she did, but she didn't want to make him mad after he was just so sweet. She wanted to say, 'Where the hell was this guy when we were dating? Big, strong, sexy AND sweet?!' But that would have been rude, even she knew that. It was nice to know that he still cared for her though.

"Okay, thank you, again. It really means a lot." Taylor said weakly as she pulled away from Gunnar's shoulder and smiled up at him briefly, before turning to look down at the floor. "Especially since Asta's not the best at comforting, and that's who I was initially moving towards." Taylor added with a chuckle, making Gunnar chuckle as well.

"Hey! At least I try!" Asta pouted from the entrance to the dining room at the insult to her comforting skills.

Gunnar hoisted himself up and held his hand out for Taylor to take, which she did, and helped her up. They made their way over to where Asta stood and looked down to see a skull in her hand, and looked at her skeptically.

"You'll see." Asta said firmly, gesturing for them to get back in the dining room, following behind them as they made their way in.

All heads turned towards her as she made her way towards her father, only a skull visible in her hand. Just as Taylor and Gunnar found their seats, Asta set the skull down on the table looking at her father first, then around at the rest of people gathered around the table.

"Did you miss the bitch?" Asta asked darkly, turning her attention back down to the skull with a sneer.

"Is… is that… your… mother?" Malfoy asked nervously as he looked at, what is weird to call, his Aunt's skull sitting on the table.

"If you must call her that, yes." Asta replied through clenched teeth as she stared at the skull sitting before her on the table, fury bubbling up inside her as she stared at it. She didn't have long to let the anger fester inside her before her father broke her reverie.

"How is her skull going to provide us with the answers we need?" Abraxus growled, growing more and more angry at the sight of his treacherous ex-wife's vile skull. Wanting nothing more than to set that infernal thing aflame and watch it reduce itself to a pile of ash before his very eyes, than look at it for another moment. So, when he heard what his daughter said next, he thought his ears were playing tricks on him, and he had to ask her to repeat what she said.

"Open the skull-cap." Asta ordered, crossing her arms over her chest authoritatively as she looked down at her father, who was looking back at her with stupefied eyes.

"I'm sorry, what?" Abraxus asked, clearly hoping he misheard her. Not wanting to touch the fucking thing, knowing full well it was a trophy for his daughter of a partial first kill, and if he touched it he knew he would want to destroy it. He hated that fucking woman.

Asta rolled her eyes at her father's antics and pulled open the skull cap, revealing a small vial with a silvery-blue wispy liquid floating around inside it.

Abraxus' eyes widened and his jaw clenched, as he realized what this was and he looked up at his daughter with both anger and gratefulness in his eyes. Those closest to him gaped at what they saw and looked from the vial, to the King, to his daughter; before passing the message of what is was that she had down the line to those who couldn't see. Astrid's hands flew up to her mouth in disbelief at what she was seeing, before looking up at Asta with big watery eyes.

"How did you get this?" Abraxus growled at his daughter as he summoned the vial from the skull of his dead wife. He watched the vile with eyes of a hawk as the vial landed in his hand lightly. The liquid inside danced around the inside of the bottle like a snake, almost like it was taunting him, it was maddening. It was as though even her memories are as much of an asshole as she was.

Asta began fiddling with her hair before she began to speak, Brynjar could tell this was going to be tough for her, and apparently Balder could tell as well. The both of them, abruptly, got up and made their way towards the other end of the room. Brynjar came up behind Asta and wrapped his arms around her waist, earning him a warning growl from her father, which he ignored. While Balder took up leaning against a spot on the wall behind Astrid's chair, even though Brynjar could take care of her, Balder still couldn't help but need to make sure she was ok.

Even though Asta didn't like that this made her look like a damsel, she appreciated the gesture, and took a deep breath before answering her father's question.

"I woke up early the morning after you and…" Asta paused for a moment, debating whether or not she should actually use Brynjar's fathers name. "Brand took _her_ to the shed. Brynjar was still sleeping heavily from all the potions Astrid had given him, and I figured I would go see if maybe you two hadn't killed her yet so I could get another go." Asta continued, noting that as soon as she said his father's name his arms tightened a little more around her. "But when I got there, I saw that you two were walking back to our house, probably to clean up, and I opened the door to the shed and she was still chained up but clearly dead. I saw the cerebrospinal fluid you had been teaching me about a couple days before, leaking out of her eyes and I grabbed a vial and caught them." Asta paused looking around the room, seeing nothing but completely shocked looks on all their faces, so she defended herself, assuming they were going to start on her. "I got advanced lessons from my father at home! He taught me all kinds of advanced magic at the age of eight that most kids don't learn until they are fourteen! He told me collecting memories of your dead enemies was the best was to get the information you desired. Untampered with proof, right from the source. So, I just took a vial and collected the fluid that was coming out of her eyes. Once I felt I had enough I sealed off the bottle, punched the stupid cunt in her fucking face, and went back to Astrid's before I was missed." Asta finished, still pawing at her hair before Brynjar pulled her hand away with his own, and kissed the top of her head.

Abraxus could only stare at his daughter in shock. She was a mere child when she collected this from her mother… a child. Not a day goes by that his daughter does not cease to amaze him. Admittedly, she does not always amaze him in a good way, but she always does seem to amaze him. As he was looking at her, he saw the question lingering in her eyes, the one question she never asked him for fear of bringing back his anger at his dead wife. He decided, even though it was one of his daughter's biggest pet peeves, he would take pity on her and tell her what she wanted to know.

He leaned to his left and gestured for her to come closer to him. She arched her brow, but did as he instructed and moved towards her father slowly. Once she reached her father's chair, her father reached out and pulled her head down towards him, so he had her ear. He didn't want anyone else to know how he finally did his wife in that night. It was a secret that Brand and himself were going to take to their graves. At the time, doing the act had killed him, he had, after all, loved his wife very much. However, he loved his daughter more, and that wretched woman still attacked his daughter and Brynjar. That crime alone was inexcusable and unforgiveable.

As he released his hold of his daughters' head, he looked into her face to find an unreadable expression, something he had not expected. He had expected to see a form of happiness in her features, yet her face was stoic. Then, it dawned in him what she must have been trying to figure out, and he couldn't contain the chuckle that burst from his lips as he pushed himself from his chair to make his way to the pensieve.

"No, I did not keep it." He chuckled softly so only his daughter would hear, smirking as he watched her shoulders sag at his words. "Even if I did, I wouldn't let you keep it. You got your trophy…." Abraxus taunted as he walked behind his daughter towards the archway, "that would have been mine." He added as he disappeared from view down the hall, leaving ninety-nine percent of the room confused as to what just happened.

"What the fu-" Arvid began but was cut off by Asta.

"My father's a big bully, that's what." Asta pouted slumping down in her fathers' chair, earning a smirk from Astrid and Adelrik.

"Hey Asta?" Cuyler called from the opposite end of the table, looking sheepish, like he knew he ought not to discuss whatever he was about to bring up, but was going to anyway, bringing a whole new tension to the room.

"Yeah?" Asta called back, pushing herself out of her fathers' chair, which was much too big for her and swallowed her up every time she sat in it.

Brynjar looked at Cuyler nervously, trying to figure out if what he was going to ask was really back or not, but it seemed as though Cuyler couldn't even really tell.

"You said, 'Untampered with proof, right from the source'. What exactly did you mean by that?" Cuyler asked, instantly causing Asta's face to turn beet red, then all of a sudden go pale. "Asta?" Cuyler called with a little more heart behind his voice this time, as he rose to his feet. "Asta, what is it? What's the matter?"

Asta's body was trembling with a mixture of anger and fear, as she thought of her father watching the memories in his study. How could she be so stupid? How could she not think this through? How in the name of Odins' Spear could she have forgotten _that_?!

There came a loud crash from down the hall, and all men jumped to their feet as they heard they King shout from his study.

"IF THAT FUCKING CUNT WAS STILL ALIVE, I WOULD BE RIPPING HER TO PIECES WITH MY BARE HANDS!" They heard him shout from down the hall, before a they heard a door crash open.

All eyes turned on Asta, who was still trembling and had her jaw clenched tight as she watched the entrance to the dining room for signs of her father.

Brynjar closed the distance between them, and wrapped his arms around her, not bothering to ask her anything. Knowing full well she wouldn't answer him if her asked anyway. They all heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall towards them, and Brynjar felt Asta pull away from his chest. She spun around and watched as her father entered the dining room carrying the pensieve, and called for Brynjar to come over to him.

Asta's eyes widened in fear as Brynjar obeyed her father and made his way over to him. She tried to hold him back, but it made very little effect on him.

"NO! He doesn't need to-" Asta began to argue, but Brynjar had already stuck his face into the pensieve. She spun on her heel at the sight, knowing as soon as he came back up he was going to be furious, she was about ready to pull her fucking hair out. "Why? Why are you making this about me? Just fucking let it go! It's done!" Asta shouted on the verge of tears, just as Brynjar pulled back out of the pensieve. His face was pale and he looked as though he was going to be sick. Though the tears threatened to spill, they never did. Asta would never allow them to, not anymore.

Abraxus moved closer to Asta, handing off the pensieve to Astrid while doing so, earning a growl from Asta. Once he was towering over his daughter her spoke, his voice full of pain, anguish and disgust as tears slid down his cheeks.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Abraxus growled, begging his daughter for answers, trying to understand what the fuck went wrong in her head to think she couldn't ask for help. He looked into her eyes and saw anger, offense and sadness; and he just didn't understand.

"It's done. Will you PLEASE just leave it ALONE!" Asta growled, her voice shaky and desperate. Not wanting to discuss it any further.

Asta looked behind her father and saw that the pensieve had made its way down to her end of the table now, and she felt so exposed and vulnerable. This wasn't what they were called here for. So why did this meeting suddenly become all about her? Why is she suddenly the center of attention?

"Did you find out anything about the book while you were watching the memories?" Asta asked coldly, desperately wanting to move on from this topic.

Almost all heads in the room snapped up and looked at her with utter shock on their face.

"Are you fucking serious?" Brynjar stated more than asked as her looked at her from where Abraxus had left him, unable to uproot himself from that spot.

"I couldn't continue watching that." Talbot said flatly, his fists clenched on the table, looking as though he was suppressing the urge to vomit.

"Well give me the pensieve, we need answers and by fixating on something that has been done for years we aren't getting anything accomplished." Asta said coldly, causing everyone but Taylor, who currently had her head in the pensieve, to look at her like she just said she wanted to have a slumber party with Vashti. "Don't look at me like that. I've already lived through it, I'm numb to it."

Abraxus couldn't believe all of what his daughter went through, and right under his nose, and how she was brushing it off like it was nothing. His daughter was tormented and tortured, damn near daily, by her mother in her own house, the place where she should have felt the safest. He was so thoroughly disgusted with himself for not seeing it when it was happening, he summoned the waste basket that was just outside the entrance to the dining room and vomited the contents of his stomach.

Everyone in the room froze, except for Astrid, who rushed to his side after fetching a wet dishcloth from the other room. Astrid bent down slightly, and offered the cloth to Abraxus once he finally stopped retching into the bin, unsure of what to do for once. Seeing the King broken like this was something new to all of them that they didn't know how to handle.

Abraxus took the cloth with as much of a grateful smile as he could muster to the kind-hearted woman who had been his rock for the last seven years. He turned and looked at his daughter, who had moved next to Brynjar and was now wrapped in the large mans arms protectively. Before he got the chance to call out to her however, Taylor spoke up, stunning them all with what she said.

"I watched the whole thing." Taylor said grimly, her eyes closed and fists clenched, as Gunnar wrapped an arm behind her back, rubbing small circles on her lower back. "It was fucking horrible, but I watched the whole montage of memories she collected."

"Taylor…" Asta said shakily, stepping towards the ever-paling blonde, only to be pulled back by Brynjar, who seemed to be afraid to let her out of his embrace. She turned around and saw the pained look on Brynjar's face, and decided not to fight him. "Taylor, you should have just let me-" Asta began but Taylor cut her off, not in the mood for her love of being a martyr.

"I'm tired of watching, or being made to sit back, while you subject yourself to shit that causes you pain. I won't watch you do it anymore!" Taylor shouted, slamming her fists on the table as she tried to keep the tears from falling, knowing it wasn't going to work. "Let other people be strong for you evry once and a while." Taylor paused, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief that Baldrick, Gunnar's father, handed her from down the table, before she looked towards the King. "She copied the whole fucking book, cover to cover. She hand delivered it to him as well, and he thought she was her twin, whose name I'm assuming is Bellatrix." Taylor stated, looking at the King for confirmation of the name, nodding grimly when Abraxus ran his hands through his hair in frustration as confirmation.

Taylor sighed as she summoned the bottle that had held the memories from Abraxus' office, before scooping the vile, scaring memories out of the pensieve, and putting them back in the bottle. After watching the blueish-silver liquid swirl around in the bottle for a brief moment, she slid the bottle down the table to Abraxus, so he could place the bottle back in the skull. As soon as he caught it, she gave him a consenting yet defeated look, knowing what was coming next.

"Alright Ab'," Adelrik began, motioning for everyone to retake their seats before placing a hand on Abraxus' shoulder, "what are your orders?"

Everyone stared at Abraxus intently as they settled into their seats, waiting for him to give them orders. He nodded his head towards Taylor, who blew out a long breath and threw her head back, drawing the attention of the room.

"Young Taylor hear, has something she would like to tell you all." Abraxus stated, looking from his daughter to Taylor, who had picked her head up and was looking at him with an arched brow. She nodded her head before pushing herself up out of her chair, with Asta following suit with a motherly look on her face, causing quite the stir.

"Before Taylor says what she has to say, let me warn you all right now." Asta began with a deadly glare to all the men gathered around the table. "If any of you say ANYTHING negative, or give her a hard time about what she tells you, I will become your worst nightmare." Asta growled, unsheathing her goblin-made dagger and jamming it into the wooden table for effect, as she made eye contact with everyone gathered around the table. "Is that understood?" She asked through clenched teeth as she leaned on the table heavily over her dagger, staring them all down.

All the men nodded their understanding. Only Malfoy was really afraid to find out what secret the gorgeous blonde girl was about to reveal. The rest of the men in the room just knew to be conscious of what words came past their lips after Taylor revealed whatever she had to reveal. None of them were really afraid of Asta, but they knew better than to anger the young girl.

Taylor nodded her head in thanks towards Asta, who nodded her head slightly in recognition, before turning her attention to the table in front of her.

"You all know my parents, Belva and Enoch Eriksen, how they're happy, cheery people. Love life and all that shit." Taylor started, waving her hand dismissively at the last bit before taking a deep, shaky breath. "What you don't know, is before my parents got together my mum had a one-off with Alastor Mirren…. and wound up pregnant with me…." Taylor added, looking around at all the stunned faces looking from the King to her. "My birth name is Taylor Ylva Mirren. But since my father ran off, Abraxus told my mum and 'dad' to have me give Eriksen as my surname, to protect my mum and me."

"So, you are… cousins… with the King and Asta?" Talbot asked Taylor softly, trying to get her to maintain eye contact with him, but she kept shying away.

"Yes, sir." Taylor answered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, as she spared a glance at Gunnar, who was looking up at her as though he was seeing her for the first time.

"Can you see the book when Ab' isn't touching it?" Altan asked eyeing Taylor curiously, looking for signs of hesitation.

Taylor looked towards the book, knowing full well she could see the bloody thing, hating the very fact that it was visible to her eye. She blamed her ability to see the book for her having a gift. Firmly believing that had her birth father been a more distant relative, she wouldn't be able to see the fucking thing and therefore, would not have a gift.

"Yes, I can see the book. It is the reason Abraxus called me here today, my time of hiding is over, according to him." Taylor ground out, still glaring angrily at the vile book at the end of the table. "I have a gift." Taylor said angrily, closing her eyes tightly, as if that alone would make the words she was saying any less true. "I've researched for ways to try and get rid of it, or to swap gifts with Asta, but unfortunately there is no way to rid myself of it. So, Asta and Abraxus have been taking me into the clearing in the woods at night to train me on how to control it and use it, against my will might I add." Taylor continued, a hint of her old self shining through at that last bit, as she paused to glare at Abraxus then at Asta, both of them accepting her glare with smirks.

"And what gift do you have?" Baldrick asked curiously, leaning forward on his elbows to get a better view of the young girl, noticing her tense up.

Taylor looked over at Asta, who was giving her the most the sympathetic look she had ever seen, before nodding her head to get on with it. Taylor sighed and nodded her head in silent agreement, then reached down her shirt and pulled a chorded pendant out and into view. The pendent was a symbol of Hel, the Goddess of Hell.

"I can summon and control the souls of the damned." Taylor explained as she passed the chorded pendant to Gunnar, who took it from her numbly, to look at and pass on down the line. "Alastor apparently had the same gift, and if he was…. If he was still alive I…." Taylor had to stop to fight back the tears that were threatening to break through as she talked about her father. She felt Gunnar's hand wrap around her own and give it a light squeeze, she felt so grateful for him being so sweet to her tonight. She took a deep breath and pressed on so she could get this done and over with, so hopefully Abraxus would let her leave. "If he was still alive I wouldn't have to train so hard to hone my gift, but… he's gone, so… it is apparently necessary that I have mastered my gift before a big battle happens between the light and Snakeman, because I will be a weapon of epic proportion. But I suck at it so I don't foresee that happening any time soon." Taylor said shakily, lowering herself into her seat just as her pendant made it back to her, which she reluctantly took back and replaced around her neck.

Strangled silence and awkward tension filled the room around them all. Gunnar continuously ran his thumb over the top of Taylors' hand under the table in effort to comfort her. Malfoy watched the large blonde man from across the table, he watched how the large blonde man tended to the petite gorgeous blonde when she was upset. Malfoy was coming to realize that firstly, he must be her ex-boyfriend, which was good to know. Lastly, these large men really are gentle giants when it comes to women. But he knew as quickly as they could become gentle, they could turn murderous just as quick, if not quicker! The rest of the rooms occupants were exchanging surprised looks with each other over the news they just received, when Taylor finally broke the silence.

"I told them like you wanted, you have no further need of me here, so can I go now?" Taylor pleaded as she looked down the table between Astrid and Abraxus. Hoping Astrid might take pity on her and be able to convince Abraxus to let her leave, but it appeared that Astrid had no pull at this meeting.

Abraxus gave Taylor an amused look and shook his head, and Taylor slumped down in her chair looking thoroughly pissed, but gestured for him to just get on with the meeting. Abraxus nods his head and rises to his feet, carefully, he sends the skull of his dead bitch of a wife magically back down the table, and into his daughters' hands.

"Go return that horrid thing to wherever you got it from." He ordered, a fiery glint in his eye as he recalled what he saw in his wife's memories. "And tell Harry Potter and his friends that I strongly recommend they sit in on this next portion of the meeting. It may be beneficial for them, while you all are on the run, it is however, up to them." Abraxus added, sternly before shouting for their house elves, leaving Asta to assume he was finished with her.

"I'll be needing Dagmar for just a moment, remember?" Asta reminded her father, who made no objections and simply nodded in acknowledgement, before pulling Dagmar away to notify Harry once more, before coming back to collect her again. Once back in her room, she saw that the three of them had spread out on her floor, rather than using the bed or desk. "Is there something wrong with the bed? Why are you all on the floor?" She asked, her eyebrow quirked up as she made her way toward her wardrobe, levitating the skull back up to its' proper spot.

"Nothing's wrong with the bed, just more room on the floor." Harry said flatly, running his hands through his hair before snapping the book in front of him shut in frustration.

"Um, my father wanted me to relay a suggestion to you three while I put my mu-that… back…." Asta paused briefly, rubbing her neck nervously as she just barely caught herself. "We are going to be going over the floor plans for Death Eater Manors that are in Snakemans' inner circle, and my father believes it could be beneficial to you all to know them as well in case we get caught while we are on the run. Which he would be right, it would be good for you to know them, but it is your choice as to whether or not you all want to join us. Alright?" Asta offered, looking sheepishly between the three of them, wanting desperately to get out of there before one of them asked her about her almost slip up.

She watched the three of them exchange looks with each other, for what felt like an eternity, before in the end Hermione finally nodded her head in consent.

"Beautiful." Asta said cheerfully as she set about undoing the silencing charm around her room. "I don't know whether to offer to help with the books or not, because I'm sure after the meeting you're either going to be dragged off by my friends for show and tell, or you're going to want to return to your place immediately. But I know I might be able to guess what it is you're doing based off of the books you have, so…" Asta trailed off, leaving an opening for one of them to tell her to either help or bugger off, which Harry answered her.

"You're really going to great lengths to show you're not pushing to know, aren't you?" Harry said with a tone of surprise, and a look to match as he continued to hand Hermione books.

"I don't know if I should take that as you're calling me lazy, or you're really touched and/or impressed that I'm giving you space and boundaries. However, you all do realize you're two wizards and a witch right?" Asta pointed out with a smirk, glancing down at the way they were handing Hermione books like muggles would do. "You could just wave your wand and have them all stashed away in that bag, toot-sweet. Especially since we are on a bit of a tight schedule."

Hermione clapped her hand to her forehead and Harry and Ron chuckled at themselves for being so stupid. Hermione waved her wand and all their books flew into her open bag, which she then cinched up and slung over her shoulder.

"I always do that! How is it I always do that?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron, as they laughed at her ramblings while they followed Asta out of her room and down the hall, towards the large open area that was the sitting room. They turned left at the open archway and into the dining room and were met with silence and a number of large men.

Asta corralled the three of them towards her father, knowing respect had to be paid to the King first.

"Father, this is Harry Potter and his friends Ronald Weasley, and you already know Hermione Granger. Harry and Ron, this is my father; Abraxus Akeldama the Eleventh." Asta introduced, then stepped aside so they all could shake hands with each other.

Abraxus bowed slightly to both Harry and Ron before shaking their hands, making both Harry and Ron feel they had to do the same. Abraxus bowed slightly to Hermione, but instead of shaking her hand, he took her hand in his and kiss the top of it, making her blush.

"It is a great honor to meet you, and be of service to you Mr Potter, and your friends, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger." Abraxus said, his voice sincere and his eyes as penetrating as Dumbledores'.

"It is an honor to meet you too sir. Thank you for agreeing to an audience with me tomorrow, I know you must have other important tasks at hand, so I appreciate it." Harry said sincerely, feeling multiple eyes burnings multiple holes in the back of his head. He spun around to find the rest of the rooms occupants, except for Brynjar and Malfoy, staring at him intently, waiting for Asta to finish the introductions.

Asta rolled her eyes and sighed at their impatience, "Yes alright. Let me do Hermione first, shut up Arvid! Seeing as she's roughly met a good majority of the people here already." Asta stated as she began her introducing Hermione to the seasoned men. "Hermione Granger this is Adelrik Wolff, my friend Balder's father. Adelrik, Hermione Granger."

"It's nice to meet you sir." Hermione said with a sweet smile.

"The pleasure is mine Miss Granger." Adelrik replied with a smile, mimicking the King's actions.

"This is Talbot Olsen, my friend Arvid's father. Talbot, Hermione Granger." Asta said kindly.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Hermione repeated with a sweet smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger, you're going to hear that a lot on your trip around the table." Tablot joked, mimicking the King's actions, and patting her hand before she moved on passing right by Malfoy obviously.

"I don't believe you got introduced to ALL of my friends the last time you were here." Asta began, but was cut off by Arvid.

"Nope, just the one, because you apparently have fav-OW!" Arvid cried out as Asta yanked on the black-haired mans ponytail, making everyone else laugh but Arvid. "Fuck! Thought you didn't cat-fight…. Bloody liar…." Arvid grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"This charming pain in the ass is my friend, and it is times like this that I use that word LOOSELY, Arvid Olsen. You remember Cuyler, Brynjar and I telling you about him, don't you?" Asta asked Hermione with a devious smirk towards Cuyler and Brynjar, before peering over her shoulder at Malfoy, who trying to hide his smirk. "Arvid this is Hermione Granger, don't be an ass." Asta warned.

"Ahh, yes I remember. It's nice to meet you Arvid." Hermione said with a smile, offering her hand to Arvid to shake just as Cuyler peered his head around Hermione flashing a warning look at his friend.

"Come on mate, you think I'm that much of an ass?" Arvid said with a slight bite to his voice as he peered around Hermione. Confused, Hermione swiveled her head around to find Arvid was talking to Cuyler, but why? She was snapped out of her thinking as she felt Arvid take her hand in his and mimic the King's actions before speaking again. "It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione, Cuyler is a very lucky man."

Hermione blushed at his words looking into his hazel eyes, feeling the intensity of his words reflected in his eyes. She now understood what Brynjar, Asta and Cuyler had meant when they told her and Malfoy that if any of the girls had taken Arvid's words seriously, he wouldn't be alive. The young man spoke with through his eyes, not his words. His eyes conveyed so much more than his words alone did.

"This is my friend Colborn Troelsen. Colborn, Hermione Granger." Asta introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Colborn." Hermione said sweetly, smiling down at brown-brown haired man, offering her hand for him to shake. Even though she knows by now, none of them are going to shake her hand, well except for the blonde girl hopefully.

"The pleasure is mine Hermione." Colborn said sweetly, taking her hand with one of his before following suit, and mimicking the King's actions then releasing her hand.

"But of course, you remember Cuyler." Asta stopped talking, but continued moving to stand next to Brynjar's chair.

Meanwhile, at the opposite end of the table Abraxus started introducing Harry and Ron to the men that Hermione had met, in order to get the pleasantries out of the way quickly. The introductions of the boys were taking just as long as Hermione because it was "The Chosen One" and his best friend, but at least they were moving quicker than before.

Cuyler beamed up at Hermione from his seat, his honey-colored eyes damn near making her melt, and took her hand, that hand been kissed by the other men, and brought it to his lips, sending shivers down her spine.

"You're looking beautiful as ever today, by the way, love." Cuyler said softly, making Hermione blush furiously, internally swearing she will never get used to hearing that.

"You must have lost your sight since I've last seen you." Hermione said softly, through a beaming smile. "You look rather handsome yourself. No more self-inflicted stomach wounds I see." Hermione added with a mischievous glint in her eye, causing Cuyler to panic and stutter slightly as he released her hand.

"I.. uh… how did.. I mean… I don't… I…" Cuyler stuttered, looking from Hermione to Brynjar, to Asta, and both looked amused, but equally just as confused as to how she knew he had caused the cut on his stomach himself. He didn't have to wonder for long, just before she walked away to catch up with Asta, she gave Cuyler the answer.

"They don't call me the brightest witch of our age for nothing, you know." Hermione said cheekily in Cuyler's ear before walking off to join Asta behind Brynjar, who was looking at him with an interested look, and Cuyler just shook his head.

"This is my friend Balder Wolff. Balder, Hermione Granger." Asta introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Balder." Hermione said sweetly, smiling down at the black-haired man, offering her hand for him to shake. Balder took her hand in one of his own and mimicked the King's actions as all the others had done, before speaking.

"It's nice to finally, properly meet you Hermione. Cuyler's been talking about you non-stop for about two weeks now, the man never talks this much." Balder teased looking over at Cuyler, who was turning a deep scarlet and sinking lower in his chair as everyone, except Astrid, Hermione and Malfoy, laughed at the mans expense. "Perhaps you may be able to help us find his-"

"Let me point out, the only reason you're still talking is because she's still close to you. Once we're out of here, you're dead." Cuyler said flatly, still slumped down in his chair, tugging on his beard in frustration.

"Sounds like fun." Balder said optimistically, as he released Hermione's hand and swiveled back in his seat to face his friend, still chuckling at Cuyler. "OW! What was that for?" Balder asked turning around looking at Asta.

"What you looking at me for? I didn't do it!" Asta said flatly, pointing at Hermione with wide eyes and a smirk. Hermione was trying to look serious, but was failing miserably due to the fact the Balder's expression was quite comical.

Harry and Ron were stunned into silence at first, afraid that Hermione may have overstepped when she whacked Balder upside the head. But when they heard the whole room break out in laughter, they remembered this group of people were not the normal group of people they were used to, and joined the laughter.

Balder's jaw hung open and his eyes were wide as he looked at Hermione, who in her defense was trying to look intimidating, but he wasn't helping her in the least, what with his jaw hanging on its hinge and his eyes bulged. Cuyler was rolling in his chair with the rest of them now, barely able to contain himself to begin with, but after Malfoy piped up he could barely breathe.

"Yeah, not fun to be on the receiving end when she's swinging. I speak from experience." Malfoy said as he unconsciously rubbed at his nose, making Astrid's resolve break, and she joined in on the laughter.

"You're not as gentle as you look, by Goddess Frigg!" Balder exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head, looking down the table at his father, who was wiping tears from the corner of his eye. "You're almost as vicious as Asta!"

"I think that'll teach you to pick on Cuyler!" Brynjar teased, shoving Balder in his seat as Asta pulled Hermione down to the next in line, still laughing.

"Seriously though, mate." Balder said with a chuckle, looking behind him at Hermione, then to across the table to Cuyler. "You might have found 'The Outsides-Asta', she got an arm on her."

Cuyler looked up from Balder, to Hermione and Asta to see them both smirking at him, and as if on cue they both simultaneously shot him a wink as if to say it's true. The only thing Cuyler could do was smirk back in response, his voice couldn't work, which was bad seeing as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were getting closer to him. He shook his head to clear it as Eindride was finishing up with them, vowing as soon as the meeting was over, he was going to kick Balder's ass.

Across the table, Asta was introducing Hermione to the last two of her friends, before she would finish up with the seasoned men.

"This is my friend Gunnar Lange. Gunnar, Hermione Granger." Asta introduced, before moving behind Taylors' chair, leaning over the back of it and beginning to whisper.

"It's nice to meet you Gunnar." Hermione said sweetly, smiling down at the blonde-haired man, offering her hand for him to shake. Watching as he took her hand in his as all the others did before him, and mimicked the king's actions.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you properly Hermione." Gunnar said kindly, before sparing a glance ay Cuyler who was watching him closely. "Oh don't worry, I'm not gonna." Gunnar chuckled as he let go of Hermione's hand, flashing her a smile, before Asta pulled her along. "Balder stole my bit anyway."

"You all fucking suck!" Cuyler shot across the table, before running his hands through his hair.

"Hey, you were merciless when it was me with Asta! Deal with it!" Brynjar shot back with a roar of laughter. Cuyler's retort was lost as the King, Harry and Ron finally made their way to him.

"This is my friend Taylor Mirren. Taylor, Hermione Granger." Asta introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Taylor." Hermione said sweetly, smiling down at the blonde, who looked like she hated the face that she had to be here. Hermione extended her hand out to shake hands with the blonde, hoping to God the girl did not kiss her hand. Thankfully, the girl grasped her hand and shook it firmly.

"Hope you don't mind, but I'm not kissing your hand. It's nice to meet you Hermione, Cuyler has said a lot of nice things about you. It's nice to see him open up a bit, he's too quiet." Taylor said kindly, looking down across the table at Cuyler, who was now watching everyone nervously, and offered him a small smile.

"Really?" Hermione asked quietly, following Taylors' gaze over to Cuyler, catching his eye, the corners of her mouth instantly turning up into a smile.

"Yeah." Taylor said flatly, before turning her attention back to her hands on the table in front of her, not feeling it's her place to tell his story.

"Alright, this is Baldrik Lange, my friend Gunnar's father. Baldrik, Hermione Granger." Asta introduced.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Hermione said sweetly, smiling at the man who was an older version of his son, offering her hand out for him to shake. Baldrik took her hand in his and mimicked the King's actions before speaking, just as the others had.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Granger." Baldrik said sweetly, before releasing her hand.

"This is Cale Troelsen, my friend Colborn's father. Cale, Hermione Granger." Asta introduced.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Hermione said sweetly, smiling at the man who was an older version of his son, offering her hand out for him to shake. Cale took her hand in his and mimicked the King's actions before speaking, just as the others had.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Granger." Cale said sweetly, before releasing her hand.

"And this is Altan Winther, my friend Eindride's father. Altan, Hermione Granger." Asta introduced.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Hermione said sweetly, smiling at the man who was an older version of his son, offering her hand out for him to shake. Altan took her hand in his and mimicked the King's actions before speaking, just as the others had.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Granger." Altan said kindly before releasing her hand.

"I'm sure you remember Astrid, Brynjar's mum?" Asta asked, gesturing towards the regal looking woman seated next to the King's chair, with long dirty blonde hair done up in a plait.

"Of course. It's good to see you again!" Hermione said sweetly moving forward to shake Astrid's hand, only to be caught off guard as Astrid rose from her seat, and enveloped her in a hug.

"I am wonderful dear, thank you for asking." Astrid said sweetly as she released Hermione from her arms, summoning three more chairs from the sitting room for the additional guests, before turning to face the middle of the room. "Everyone back away from the table, just a few steps should be sufficient. Thank you."

As everyone did as Astrid asked, Hermione pulled Asta back a few extra steps, so no one would be able to hear them. Hermione looked around them once more to make sure that no one could over hear them before speaking.

"How come Brynjar and Cuyler's fathers aren't here? All the other guys' fathers seem to be part of the King's retinue but theirs'." Hermione asked, watching as Asta's face paled, then hardened before peering around over her shoulder to make sure no one heard.

"I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt, because you don't know 'our world' and our past. But we don't talk about Brynjar's father, ever, at all. Ok?" Asta implored with wide, pleading eyes that did not fit her personality.

Hermione looked at her with a confused look, clearly wanting to know why they don't talk about his father, but knowing that now was not the time, she shook her head in hopes that Asta would explain later, or maybe Cuyler would.

"As for Cuyler's father, that's really his story to tell you when he's ready to talk about it. It's not a forbidden topic like Brynjar's, but it's personal… I'll leave it at Carwyn is no longer with us, may his spirit forever find happiness in the halls of Valhalla." Asta said sadly, hanging her head slightly at the end, as though in silent prayer, before bringing her head back up to look Hermione in the eye with a hard, yet pleading look. "Please, unless, for some fucked up reason, Brynjar brings up the topic of his father first, DO NOT ASK ABOUT HIM. I can calm him down from a lot of things, but…." Asta trailed off and shuddered, making Hermione regret bringing up the topic.

"I'll do my best to not bring it up, especially not around him, I promise." Hermione said shakily, as she watched Asta slowly school her features back to normal, while attempting to do the same before gesturing for Hermione to follow her back to her side of the table.

Asta lead them out of the barely secluded area they were whispering in, and guided Hermione towards her end of the room where she saw Harry and Ron were already seated where she would normally sit. She also noticed that Astrid had enlarged the table, to accommodate the extra people the various maps and diagrams that were going to be distributed shortly. There was an empty seat next to Cuyler that, she was assuming, was for Hermione. Which meant the seat the was between Ron and Brynjar was for her.

As soon as she settled herself down in her seat next to Brynjar, he leant over to her and asked, "What were you two talking about over there?"

If Asta hadn't been expecting this, she would have stiffened or panicked, but she knew he'd ask. She leaned over and whispered, "She was asking why Cuyler's father wasn't here. I told her that was Cuyler's story to tell." She didn't want to lie to him, and she technically wasn't. It was technically true, what she said. She just left out the part about Hermione asking about his father.

Thankfully, just as Brynjar was about to say lean over to her again, her father started talking, and that was the end of the conversation.

"Now that we have figured out what my ex-wife has done with the Akeldama family book," Abraxus paused for a moment, and a dark, thick tension came over the room as all, but three sets of eyes wandered to Asta, "and now you know of my cousin Alastor's daughter and her gift, and now that we have all become acquainted; let us get down to business." Abraxus growled as hand waved his hand down the table, distributing a copy of a Manor floorplan to each person at the table. By the time the floor plans were done being distributed, everyone had sixteen all together. "The good thing about having to sneak into the Manors this time around Gents, is this time, we have someone who has been in them before, at leisure." Abraxus said in a joyous tone, as he walked down the dining room floor, coming to a stop behind Malfoy. "Which means, the death risk might just be a little lower than the last time around." At that, the seasoned men laughed. "Well Mr Malfoy, care to get the ball rolling? It's going to be a long night, and I believe enough time has gone by."

Malfoy nodded his head stiffly and stood up from his seat, to begin his description of Nott Manor and where Nott Sr. usually tucks away his most precious artifacts. As he watched the men, and few women, in the room go from watching his face to his hands with such harsh intensity, he couldn't help but feel like a caged dragon.

He knew he was being held hostage, even though they had given him free reign due to his lack of wand and understanding of the muggle world, it was at this moment he felt more like a prisoner than ever. He had to admit, he didn't like the feeling. He didn't like it at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **A/N:** ***~Asta's family dagger that her grandfather gave her; the idea behind it finding its way back to her when/if it gets lost in battle, came from the "Percy Jackson" series.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I would really enjoy hearing what you think! I particularly enjoyed writing the banter between Arvid and his father, I couldn't resist adding that in.**

 **~~I received a review regarding the way Malfoy interacts with Brynjar and Asta, and how he doesn't seem combative enough essentially. I understand where that thought comes from; but the way I am writing it is, Malfoy is tired of putting up the front he's been forced to put up, just to survive in his own house for the past few years. Malfoy is still very much cooperating because if he doesn't they will either kill him themselves, or send him back to his Manor, where he will most likely be killed by Voldemort. So, he sees no other way, than to just give them the information they ask for.~~ I hope this helped a little!**

 **I do very much appreciate your reviews! Good AND Bad! Both help me become better! So thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** **Friendly reminder, I do not own anything Harry Potter. I only own the O/C characters and the plot of this story.**

 **I hope you all who have been following my story are enjoying the chapters as they continue coming.**

 **Please R &R! **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was 6:15 p.m. when they were all finally dismissed from the meeting. The seasoned men had their refresher course of the Death Eater Manors, and they were feeling even more confident thanks to Malfoy and his inside information. The young men were not overwhelmed, they had after all, done dangerous tasks before. However, the only two to have ever snuck into a Death Eater Manor would not be able to accompany them, should they be called upon, which did weigh slightly on their minds.

Harry and Ron looked like they had just sat through Snape's Potions final, TWICE, as they finally walked out of the meeting. Harry had run his hands through his hair so many times, it looked as though Asta had shocked the shit out of him, it was standing up at all different kinds of odd angles. Ron on the other hand, had red rings under his eyes from trying to memorizing the maps he was given, until Cuyler leaned behind Hermione to clarify that everyone would be able to keep them at the end of the meeting.

Hermione on the other hand, looked absolutely peachy as she walked out of the dining room, stuffing her papers in her bag along with Harry and Ron's. She thought the meeting went rather well, for what she was there for anyway. The whole lot of them are very studios and careful strategists, which caught her by surprise given the fact that their ancestors are known for doing the exact opposite.

She couldn't help but wonder if maybe she should try and talk to Harry and Ron, see what they think about possibly letting Asta and Brynjar in on what the three of them are doing. They may be able to help the accomplish their task a lot quicker, seeing as they have no idea where to start now. She knew it would be a long shot, seeing as the three of them still really didn't know the two Viking's well enough to fully trust them. But the whole lot of them seemed competent enough, and intelligent enough, when it came to dark magic and strategy. So, really, what would it hurt to at least discuss it? However, it would have to wait until later, seeing as Harry and Ron stayed back to talk to Abraxus and Malfoy.

Asta had pulled Hermione along with her out of the house, where they were passed by a rush of boys who were running towards the wood line, which was the direction they were headed.

"What on earth are they running for?" Hermione asked as a stream of red smoke flew over their heads, with Cuyler's voice coming out of it.

"You're dead Balder!" Cuyler shouted as he flew over their heads, and disappeared into the trees. Hermione turned and looked at Asta nervously, which made Asta laugh.

"Are you opposed to flying with me carrying you, if it gets us to the fight quicker?" Asta asked with a devilish grin, knowing Hermione might not say no if she knew it meant she could get to Cuyler faster.

"Um… Can you even lift me?" Hermione asked nervously, looking from Asta's petite frame, to the wood line.

"I'll take that as a yes." Asta said flatly, grabbing Hermione around the middle and taking off like rocket towards the wood line.

Hermione barely had time to scream, before her feet hit the ground again. She opened her eyes and saw that she was surrounded by trees and shade. She was still digging her nails into Asta's shoulders, and clinging to her for a beat or two after they landed, which didn't go unnoticed by the guys.

"Aw, come on!" Arvid whined, gesturing towards Asta and Hermione, as Hermione detached herself from the smaller woman. "I can't even TOUCH that one! This is bullshit!" Arvid added throwing his hands in the air in frustration as the other guys laughed.

"You could, but if you do either one of those girls could kick your ass!" Colborn teased, shoving Arvid one way.

"Or if they didn't feel like doing it, one of their boyfriends can do it!" Gunnar teased, shoving Arvid the other way, before looking back to see Cuyler and Balder just finishing up the symbols for the sparring circle, and rolled his eyes. "Come on! You two ain't finished yet with that bloody circle? Hurry up before we die of old age here!" Gunnar heckled.

"Fuck off! Make yourself useful, and go grab the shields and shit from the tree stand!" Balder barked as he worked on the last section of the circle. Gunnar sighed and walked away to go fetch what they would need for sparring.

Brynjar walked his way over to where Asta and Hermione were, and wrapped his arms around Asta's waist and kissed the top of her head. Asta stiffened slightly, fearing he was going to start asking her questions about what he saw in the pensieve earlier, and was relieved when she heard him put those worries to rest.

"I'm not going to push you to talk about it right now." Brynjar said gruffly, his voice laced with pain as he spoke. "I do want to talk about it, but I won't ask it of you tonight. I just want you to know, that I am sorry you went through all that, and had I known… it wouldn't have continued a single day after I had found out."

Hermione listened to the exchange in complete confusion, she had no idea what Brynjar was talking about. Seeing as he was talking in a low bravado, she knew she had no right to ask what he was talking about either, because his words were meant just for Asta's ears. Even so, Hermione spared a glance over at the couple, and Asta stood still as stone. Her hands draped over Brynjar's, and her face was hard and impassive. It was as though he had not just said such sweet words to her at all!

"There!" Cuyler exclaimed, pacing around the circle as he double checked the symbols to make sure they were right, making Balder groan and tug at his beard.

"You do this every time, mate! They're fucking right! We spar all the time!" Balder exclaimed, looking towards the small crowd and rolling his eyes. "Gunnar! We're losing daylight out here! Come on!" Balder shouted through his hands in the direction Gunnar took off in, before turning back to Cuyler who was still looking over the symbols.

"What are the symbols for? What's the purpose of the circle?" Hermione asked as she walked forward towards the circle. Just as she was about to cross the line of symbols, to look at them from Cuyler and Balder's perspective, a hand shot out and yanked her back. Hermione turned around suddenly and saw the culprit was the darkly dressed blonde girl, Taylor.

Hermione was seeing Taylor properly for the first time, and she was frightful upon first appearance but, honestly, she was a beautiful girl. Her hair was long and layered, the longest layer reaching the small of her back. Her fringe was cut so that it met her brows, but was long enough so it could be swept to the side. She had eyeliner on her waterline, dark grey eyeshadow and thick eyeliner done on her eyelid as well; making her grey eyes glow beneath thick, long lashes. She was dressed in all black, from her shirt to her shoes, everything was black. She had on a black tank top that had three buttons undone, paired with black denim shorts with a studded belt, and she was wearing the same combat boots as Asta. She had on a black chorded necklace, and chorded bracelets along with studded silver bracelets with one light pink leather wrapped bracelet mixed in. She resembled the type of girl that gets bullied on the television shows she used to watch with her mum, but with more of a bite to her than those actors ever had.

"I wouldn't cross that line unless you're prepared to fight your way out." Taylor said grimly, looking from Hermione to the circle with an annoyed look on her face. "The symbols act as a boundary line." Taylor began to explain as she led Hermione away from the dastardly circle, and back towards where Brynjar and Asta were leaning up against a tree. "Once inside the circle, a person has no option but to wait for an opponent to step forward. Then they have to fight until one of them admits submission, or death."

Hermione gasped and turned abruptly towards Taylor, who was watching Gunnar as he emptied a duffle bag onto the ground. Swords of all different lengths, widths and metals fell to the ground, clattering off each other as they hit the ground. A couple different battle axes fell out of the duffle bag, as well as a handful of daggers of different sizes and metals.

Hermione's eyes widened and her face paled, as the different weapons fell to the ground. She couldn't believe Cuyler was actually going to be wielding one of these weapons, and be swung at and most likely struck by one of these weapons! The very thought of him getting cut by one of those blades, made her want to walk up and drag him out of that wretched circle. She didn't want to sit back and watch him get hurt, but if what Taylor said was true, she clearly couldn't get close to Cuyler at the moment.

"I felt the same way the first time I was dragged here to watch Gunnar spar, back when we were dating." Taylor said with a light, barely there chuckle to Hermione as they watched Gunnar hand Balder and Cuyler their shields, and their weapons of choice. "It's not as difficult to watch as you're thinking it is. They do this all the time, so they know their limits and if their girlfriends are watching, they make sure they fight their best. Ooooo!" Taylor exclaimed as her attention shifted to Gunnar, who was replacing the unwanted weaponry back into the duffle bag. "Gunnar! Let me see that dagger, will you? I love Damascus steel." Taylor said excitedly as she pushed off the tree towards her ex-boyfriend. Once she reached Gunnar, she took the weapon from his extended hand with a mesmerized expression, offering him a small smile before turning on her heel and heading back towards Hermione. "Oooo! A six-layer fireball pattern, with a willow handle." Taylor analyzed, turning the blade over in her hand as she leaned against the tree next to Hermione again. "Very sexy."

"Very sexy indeed!" Arvid agreed, as he slid up next to Taylor with a cheeky grin on his face. "I like a woman who knows her weapons, especially one who knows how she likes her steel." Arvid added with a wink, making Hermione roll her eyes at his crude comment.

"Hot, mysterious, and into steel. You're everything a man could want in one tight package." Arvid continued to flirt, leaning up against the tree closely to Taylor who pressed her fingertips to his chest and pushed him away from her without looking up from the blade.

"Thanks." Taylor said emotionlessly as she wiped her hand off on her shirt before touching the blade again, resulting in Arvid mimicking the actions of a fish.

"Wha… I… Gunnar! The fuck did you do? Ruin all other men for her?" Arvid called over to Gunnar as their friends laughed. Gunnar was keeping his distance from Arvid, for Arvid's sake. Before Gunnar got the chance to speak, Taylor piped up and answered on his behalf.

"Yes." She said flatly, her face impassive and unreadable as she looked Arvid straight in the eyes. Arvid had a dumbfounded look on his face as he stared back into Taylor's hard eyes. Both were pulled out of their, unintentional, staring contest by the sound of groaning.

Both of them turned to see that Gunnar had sunken to his knees with a playfully pained expression on his face. He ran his hands down his face before tugging on his beard, instantly making Taylor laugh an honest laugh, and her eyes darken at the memories of him in that position.

"What the fuck are you doing to me woman!" Gunnar groaned, looking at Taylor longingly as she closed the distance between them. Once she stopped in front of him, he had to resist the urge to reach up and grab her hips to pull them to meet his face, like he had done so many times.

As though reading his mind, Taylor reached a hand down and stroked down the side of his face. He leaned into her touch longingly, having missed her touch, with a passion. Once she finished the trail down the side of his face, and reached his chin, she pulled his face up to look her in the eye and said, "I always loved it when you would get on your knees for me."

Before he could move his hands to hold her in place, she released her hold of him and stepped out of his reach. Gunnar groaned in frustration, though he couldn't control the smirk that spread across his lips, as he slammed his fists onto the ground before lowering his head onto them. He recognized this game of "Cat and Mouse" she was playing all too well. He wasn't sure what she was playing at, but he knew one thing for sure…. He HATED being the fucking Mouse!

"Bloody Vixen!" Gunnar shouted from his crouched position, as his friends all laughed at him. He saw the lust filled look in her eyes as she uttered that blue-ball tease. He saw her smirk and wink at him before moving out of his bloody grasp, knowing full well what she was doing to him. He hadn't been with a girl since her and she just awoke the beast in him, and walked away like the vixen she is. He couldn't help but grin as he thought of the subtle invitation she was extending, even though it was currently causing an ache in his balls.

"Taylor, you're so cruel." Asta laughed, shoving her cousin playfully before earning looks and coughs from most of the others gathered. "What? Oh don't give me that shit! I didn't intentionally torment him!" Asta shouted, waving them all off as she walked back into Brynjar's arms. "I believe we are here for other reasons."

All eyes turned to the center of the clearing, where Balder and Cuyler were currently going after one another. Balder had a slight reach advantage over Cuyler, what with being an inch and a half taller than him, but Cuyler was quicker.

Hermione watched as Cuyler expertly blocked a slash made at his broad chest, and retaliated with a slash of his own aimed at Balder's arm, landing it successfully. She couldn't suppress the small smile that crept across her lips at the fact that Cuyler just intentionally cut one of his friends, but she was proud that he avoided getting cut himself. She was startled when she heard Asta, Brynjar and a few others cheer and jeer at the action going on.

"Yeah Cuyler!" Asta cheered, climbing her way up into the tree she had been leaning on, before settling herself on a thick branch no more than five feet above them all. "Take his shield out first!" She called from her perch, looking as though she was truly at home in this environment.

"Come on Balder!" Colborn shouted, next to Brynjar, who was laughing at something else entirely. "I bet Eindride ten Galleons on you!"

Cuyler seemed to have taken Asta's advice, and hacked away at Balder's shield, making the wood splinter more and more until significant pieces broke off. Balder flashed Asta an angry, yet playful, look before abandoning his shield completely, earning cheers from Asta and a few others, including Hermione, which momentarily distracted Cuyler. Balder snuck in a slash down the length of Cuyler's chest, causing a bought of cheers from a few members of the crowd, a hiss from Cuyler and a gasp from Hermione.

Cuyler drew back and held his shield in front of where he believed Balder's next strike was coming from, Cuyler's right, but he was wrong, Balder slashed down at Cuyler from the left cutting his side fairly deep.

"Fuck!" Cuyler shouted, stumbling backwards a few steps as he clutched the hand that held his shield to his side, muttering a quick spell to staunch the bleeding. He spared a glance over at Hermione and saw that she was on the brink of tears. "No tears, please, no tears." Cuyler muttered under his breath, spinning his sword between his fingers, before abandoning it completely.

Cuyler quickly abandoned his sword, drew back his arm with the shield attached to it, and swung it towards Balder's dominant hand, knocking the sword both, out of his grasp and out of the circle. Then, Cuyler dropped his shield to the ground before kicking it out of reach, signaling that the spar was on.

Balder kicked his leg out and swept at Cuyler's legs, trying to take him out at the feet, but that was something Cuyler was ready for. Cuyler jumped over Blader's leg and used his left foot to snatch Balder's free-floating leg, and sent Balder flying flat on his back. Cuyler made to pounce on Balder, who was ready for him, and caught him with his feet, throwing Cuyler off onto the ground which gave him time to get to his feet.

Balder charged Cuyler as he saw the man jump back up to his feet, connecting with the slightly smaller man in his torso, and slamming him into the ground.

Hermione cried out slightly, before covering her mouth with her hands to keep the noise in, not wanting to distract Cuyler anymore than she already had. She looked around at the ready of the people watching, and noticed they all were looking at her until they saw her catch them. Then they all turned their attention back to the fight, shouting suggestions at the pair battling each other, except for Taylor, who came over to talk to her.

"The more you gasp and cry, the more distracted he's going to become and the easier he'll get hurt." Taylor said flatly as she pulled Cuyler's shirt off of her head, that had somehow come off. Taylor made a face at the bloodied shirt and handed it to Hermione, who took it from her quickly, before looking over towards where the two men were still brawling about. Balder still had his shirt on, but it was torn in a few spots suggesting one good tear and that would be the end of his shirt. But, Cuyler was shirtless and bloodied from the gashes from Balder's sword made on his chest and side. "Honestly, if you act like you're turned on by watching him be all "macho" he'll DO more damage than he'll take, trust me." Taylor added, before walking around the circle and crouched down before calling into Cuyler.

"Cuyler you better kick his fucking ass. Your girlfriends panting over you right now, because that fucker severed your shirt, and threw it on my fucking head by the way! Now she's waiting for you out here, and there's an Arvid loose on this side of the line…. So, hurry up." Taylor teased before she stood up and made her way back to where Hermione was standing, her face red and hidden behind her hand.

The whole group, except for the two fighting and Hermione, were laughing at Taylor's words and how well they seemed to work. Cuyler was now dominating the fight. Taylor smirked as she nudged Hermione's arm with her elbow, earning her a hiss.

"Oh, come off it. Look! Your boyfriends winning." Taylor said gruffly, rolling her eyes as she pulled Hermione's hand away from her face, forcing her to look at Cuyler's progress. Balder was barely able to hold himself up on his feet to hold his own at this point. Cuyler had him by the throat and had his right hand drawn back, and swung. His fist connected with Balder's jaw and that was the end of the fight. Cuyler had won! "I told you. If you act like them being macho turns you on, they get hurt less."

Cuyler screwed up the symbols that he and Balder etched into the ground, so the others could come into the circle to tend to Balder without getting stuck. They all took their turns congratulating Cuyler on his victory while Asta and Colborn tended to Balder.

Cuyler came out of the circle and walked straight towards Hermione, who looked as though she wanted to hug him, hex him, kiss him and scold him all at once, and he couldn't help but chuckle. He was about to ease her worries about what Taylor said, when Brynjar came over and started talking first.

"Hey, Arvid said he called winner, I didn't think you would be up for it, but figured I'd ask." Brynjar said with a smirk, as he looked between the pair, knowing all too well Cuyler wouldn't spar again while he had the option to spend time with Hermione.

"No, Balder was the only fight for me today. Tell Arvid he can spar with you if he wants." Cuyler laughed, hearing Hermione let out a shaky breath, he was assuming was in relief. He laughed even more when he saw a wicked grin spread across Brynjar's face at his suggestion.

Brynjar spun on his heel and turned back towards their group of friends and called for Arvid.

"Hey Arvid! He said he's not sparring again today, but to put your big boy muscles on because you're sparring with me!" Brynjar shouted as he tossed a shied to Arvid and threw the bag of weapons at Arvid's feet, after having picked one for himself.

"Fuck you mate! I ain't using weaponry sparring with you again!" Arvid shouted tossing the bag away from him, making everyone laugh.

"Don't be such a bitch Arvid! Asta spars against me using swords and daggers, and I go just as hard against her as I do with all you dickheads!" Brynjar teased, tossing the bag back towards Arvid.

"So many jokes… But I want to continue breathing…" Arvid said dramatically, pulling at his hair as he looked between Brynjar and Asta, while everyone laughed.

Hermione looked from the others to Cuyler with a grin, still clutching his shirt to her chest. Noticing for the first time in a while that he was still shirtless, and wounded.

"Oh! Your chest! And your side!" Hermione exclaimed, tugging Cuyler towards the side of the tree she had been leaning against, out of view of the others. "I'm sorry I distracted you! I should have just stayed back at Asta's house and waited for Harry and Ron. Look what happened to you, and your lip is split open again, your eye is cut and bruised, and-"

"Hermione, Love, I do this all the time." Cuyler said sweetly, pressing his thumb over her lips gently so she would stop making herself feel guilty. "I've been hurt way worse, believe me, and in way lower places than my chest." Cuyler continued, raising his brows hoping she would take the hint, which of course she did, and naturally she blushed when she did. "Taylor was right, it easier to concentrate on what I'm doing when I think you're… impressed, by my strength. I know how terrible that sounds, but it's true and it works." Cuyler explained, trying to make it not sound so terrible, even though he knew it was awful.

Hermione took in all he said, despite the fact that his hand was still on her lips and as weird as it sounded, it was sending tingles down her spine. She could understand why it would be easier to focus on continuing to impress someone rather than worry about if the person watching was alright. She was caught off guard by what he said next, she honestly hadn't expected it at all.

"Would you be willing to come with me to my house, so I can get cleaned up?" Cuyler asked, looking down at Hermione with big, wet puppy-dog eyes. Hermione found herself unable to say no to him and those big sad eyes of his.

"Sure." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Thank you. I'll just let Asta know I'm bringing you to my house, so she will know where to find you later." Cuyler said, bringing on of Hermione's hands up to his lips and placing a kiss on her fingers, before turning and grunting in pain.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, gripping Cuyler's arm as best she could with her small hand, and pulling him back to his previous spot. "Don't move." She commanded, as she started rooting around in her bag until she finally removed the bottle she was looking for. Cuyler let her go about her business and watched as she healed his wounds. He was intrigued by the methods she used, and made a mental note to ask her later what methods she used. "There, how is that?" She asked, watching him move his torso around slightly to see how much he could move before he felt any pain.

"Better, thank you." Cuyler replied as he took his shirt from Hermione and pulled it on over his head. "I can take care of my face when we get to my house in a few minutes. I'm going to go talk to Asta now, be right back ok?"

"Ok." Hermione replied sheepishly as she watched him strut away towards where Asta was watching Brynjar and Arvid go at each other, without weapons. Hermione smirked at the observation. Arvid must have flat out refused to take part if Brynjar picked up a weapon.

She couldn't really blame Arvid though, the more she watched the two of them go at each other, the more she saw why he would refuse to use weapons with Brynjar. None of the other boys were small by any means, but Brynjar had them all beat no contest. Not to mention his in-human amount of strength he had to go with his size. Arvid was just two inches shorter than Brynjar and his build was smaller by about the same amount. He was holding his own really well against Brynjar, who looked to be in his element.

Both men were bruised and bloodied, Arvid more so than Brynjar, but Arvid still landed some pretty nasty shots himself. Hermione saw Cuyler making his way back towards her just as Brynjar charged towards Arvid, full speed, and her hands flew to cover her mouth. Cuyler saw her cover her mouth and her eyes go wide and spun around to see Brynjar charging Arvid, and couldn't help but stop and watch.

Arvid ran towards Brynjar, and when he was about five feet away from Brynjar, he slid to the ground taking Brynjar out at his feet. Brynjar hit the ground, hard, whacking the entire front left side of his face of the hard ground with a loud 'CRACK'. Arvid jumped from the ground onto Brynjar's back, and wrenched the larger man's arm up behind his back in a painful looking twist, in an attempt to make him submit. Arvid had his knee stuck in the middle of Brynjar's back, and Brynjar's left arm twisted up behind his back in a painful looking angle, yet the man made no noise or movement of any kind.

Hermione rushed up to Cuyler and tapped him on the shoulder, gesturing for him to lean down so she could whisper something to him. When Cuyler straightened back up, he had a shit-eating grin on his face as he made his way over to where Arvid was still holding Brynjar in position on the ground. Cuyler walked over to the side of Brynjar's face that was not in their view, and saw that Hermione was indeed right. Cuyler grabbed Arvid's hand and pulled the man off Brynjar and declared Arvid the winner by KNOCKOUT!

"Arvid is the winner by KNOCKOUT!" Cuyler exclaimed, barely able to contain his laughter at the reality of what he was saying.

Arvid looked as though he was going to pass out. Asta was one of the first people to rush forward to verify that Cuyler was telling the truth. Though, the fact that Brynjar didn't immediately pop up and punch Cuyler in the mouth and call him a liar, should have been proof enough.

"Holy fucking shit mate! How does it feel to be the first one of us MEN to beat him?" Cuyler exclaimed, patting Arvid on the back as the rest of their friends circled around Arvid to congratulate him, except Asta and Taylor, who were both currently trying to wake him up.

Arvid looked as though he had just had a brush with Death, and was expecting Death to come back any second now and finish him off. If he didn't have a cracked rib from Brynjar's massive meat paws, and his adrenaline hadn't worn off; he would have touch the Halls of Valhalla once he heard Brynjar grunt after being successfully awoken by Asta and Taylor.

"Bloody fucking hell…" Arvid said nervously, as he looked through the crowd and saw Brynjar getting his jaw reset by Asta. "He's going to KILL me."

"I thought that was the point of… well, that…" Hermione said flatly, scrunching her nose as she waved her hand in the direction of where Arvid's victory took place. "Why are you not happy about your victory?" Hermione asked sadly.

"Because B is a sore loser, throws a fit and everything, and this isn't even like Arvid made him submit. Arvid knocked him the fuck out!" Gunnar said with a cheeky grin he couldn't suppress. "He's gonna fly off the handle!"

Everyone instantly went silent as they heard movement from where Brynjar was behind them. They turned and saw him standing up, the left side of his face, neck and chest completely covered in blood. He walked over to Arvid, who will never be able to deny the fact that he was shaking like a leaf, and stuck his hand out for Arvid to take. Arvid looked down at Brynjar's hand, then back up and the man himself before finding his voice.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Arvid said with a nervous shaky laugh as he backed away from Brynjar's hand. "You think I'm falling for that? You think I don't know what will happen? I'll grab your hand to shake, next thing you know, I'm being flung into a tree! Nice try!" Arvid said nervously, keeping his distance from Brynjar, who was laughing at him as Asta poked her head between his arm and his side, shaking her head.

"Arvid come here." Asta demanded, gesturing for him to come towards her and Brynjar with her head, but Arvid shook his head and refused to move. Asta rolled her eyes, and prepared to move until she saw Taylor shaking her head from around the tree Arvid had his back against. She watched as Taylor cast a cushioning charm, to mask the sound of her footsteps, as she snuck up behind Arvid.

Once Taylor was a foot away from him, she leaned her head in a little closer towards his and said, "Don't be a pussy." Arvid cleared the distance between Brynjar and himself, unknowingly, in three steps, before turning around to find Taylor laughing at him with the rest of his friends. Even Hermione was giggling at him, though she was trying to hide it, unlike all the others.

When Arvid turned back around he saw Brynjar standing right in front of him, and he gulped.

"Alright, just get it over with al-" Arvid began, before getting cut off by Brynjar.

"What are you on about mate? I'm not going to hurt you. Ever since Asta kicked my ass, I figured it was only a matter of time." Brynjar shrugged as he pulled Asta into his side tighter. "I just got one question." Brynjar stated, giving Arvid a serious look before pointing dramatically down at his shins. "Why do you all ALWAYS GO FOR MY FUCKING LEGS!? WHY?" Brynjar shouted.

All his friends laughed at his dramatic act, even Arvid before he clutched his side in pain again, remembering his cracked rib.

"Hey, Asta, can you fix me up now? Your boyfriend's meat paws cracked my fucking rib…. Again!" Arvid teased as he leaned up against a tree, lifting his shirt while Asta fished around in her pouch for her supplies.

"Yeah, we may always go for your legs mate, but you ALWAYS go for the ribs." Cuyler laughed as Hermione tugged on his hand, reminding him of his previous plans. "Oh right! Hey, Asta! This time we are leaving, alright?" Cuyler called over to Asta who had already started wrapping Arvid's ribcage, and was scolding Arvid while doing so.

"Keep making those cheeky comments Arvid, you may actually die today-wha- yes! Okay! I will let them know!" Asta called back as she slapped Arvid in the head for another cheeky comment. "You do it to yourself you moron. I'm not grinding on you, you twit! Oh! Cuyler! My father is ordering us to stay the night here, so we are having a bonfire out here tonight! 10 p.m.!"

"Alright, sounds good." Cuyler called back as he led Hermione towards the edge of the wood line, back towards the lot. "They are going to bloody embarrass the micky out of me tonight, I just know they are." Cuyler grumbled as they made their way out of the thicket of trees, and turned right, walking down the dirt road Astrid brought her and Malfoy down to get the Apothecary.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked with a smirk, looking up at his battered and bruised face.

"The guys are ruthless when one of us brings a girl around, it's just the way we are." Cuyler said mindlessly as he gestured for her to make a left. "I should have taken it easier on Gunnar when he brought Taylor round us… damnit..."

Cuyler groaned once more before he placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back, guiding her towards beautiful single story wooden ranch style house.

Cuyler opened the front door and held it open for Hermione to enter. "Mum? Mum, are you home?" Cuyler called over Hermione, placing his hands on her waist briefly, as he made his way passed her to check and see if his mother was home. When it didn't appear that she was he made his way back to Hermione, who was standing in the same spot he left her in, smiling down at a naked baby photograph of him waddling around the sitting room. "Damnit! I forgot about that!" Cuyler exclaimed as he slammed the frame down on the table, hiding the photo from view, making Hermione laugh.

"Hey! I had just gotten to that photo!" Hermione laughed as she tried to pries Cuyler's hand off the frame so she could see the picture… again.

"I'm astounded that Hermione Granger actually fibs to people!" Cuyler teased in mock surprise, wrapping one strong arm around her waist and hoisting her up and away from the photo, and towards the sofa. Laughing as she tried to free herself from his grasp. "I saw you smirking down at the embarrassing photo of me, Beautiful. Admit it, and I'll let you go." Cuyler bargained, knowing she was stubborn, and hoping she would refuse so he could hold her close to him a little longer.

"I… argh! Do not know… urgh! What you're talking about… Ugh!" Hermione panted, breaking for a moment to catch her breath so she could make another attempt to break for it. When suddenly, Asta's words came back to her, hitting her like a rogue bludger, ' _You know you're a witch right_ '. She began to struggle in Cuyler's arm once more, making him chuckle and her smirk, satisfied that he was doing exactly what she wanted him to do. While he was distracted by her movements, she quickly whispered, "accio", while picturing the photograph in her mind, and it quickly flew into her grasp.

Cuyler watched as the photograph flew from the table by the front door, into Hermione's hands, with wide eyes. His laughter stopped for a moment, until he heard hers start up, then he spun her around in his arm and tried to snatch the photo away from her. He couldn't help but start laughing when he saw her smiling at him. When he reached for the photo she arched her back over his arm so her hands, and the photograph were even further out of reach. When she arched her back over his arm, she pushed her chest up and out unintentionally, and Cuyler had to bite his lip to hold back the groan of delight from the display.

"Awww you were so cute when you were that… little." Hermione said suggestively as another fit of giggles erupted from her, while Cuyler made another attempt to retrieve the photo. Cuyler gave her a husky look and laughed slightly, shaking his head before reaching under her and snatching the photo away from her. "Wha-Hey!" She whined as she pulled herself back upright in his arm, silently admiring his strength and control to be able to hold her in that position for as long as he did without dropping her.

Cuyler, reluctantly, released his hold on Hermione and walked back over to the table to put the photograph back in place. But not before he conjured small curtains, like the ones Walburga Black had on her portrait, to hang around the frame of the photo to cover the embarrassing scene.

"Big bully… And why did you give me that look and shake your head before you snatched away the photo like a BULLY?" Hermione asked, putting a heavy emphasis on the last word.

"It was an Arvid-like reply to your 'when you were that little' comment, that I would rather not say, for fear of making you uncomfortable." Cuyler laughed, as he removed his shoes and placed them under the table, before standing back upright to see Hermione staring at him defiantly.

"Why do you assume what you were going to say would make me uncomfortable?" Hermione said defiantly, with her hands on her hips as she gave him, what she hoped was, a hard look even though she knew she was smirking which was ruining the effect. Cuyler blatantly looked her over once, before making his way over to her from around the sofa.

"I assumed it would make you uncomfortable because you blush so easily and so much, which I find absolutely adorable by the way." Cuyler began, pausing to kiss one of Hermione's hands to reassure her that he wasn't making fun of her. "That I assumed, if I said what I had been thinking after you made that cheeky comment, I would have a mark on may face exactly this size." Cuyler paused while he brought Hermione's hand up to his left cheek and placed it against the side of his face gingerly, since he still has not heeled his face. "I will tell you if you want to know, I just don't want a dainty read hand print on my cheek after I do." Cuyler laughed, letting go of Hermione's hand as he searched her face for an answer.

Hermione was always the prude, no matter where she went, even now, Cuyler thought she was a prude. But only because she was blushing, not for any of the other reasons the boys at Hogwarts expressed, which she supposed was good. She really was curious as to what he would have said if he hadn't felt that he needed to censor himself around her, then again, there was that old muggle saying. Ah, to hell with it! She wanted to know!

"I think you'll be safe." Hermione teased, rolling her eyes, trying to convince him that she wasn't as innocent as she seemed to be, knowing she was so transparent. Cuyler smirked at her attempt, and decided to play her game and up the ante.

He moved forward and to the side so he was standing on her right, he looked over and down at her, to find her looking up at him with wide doe-like eyes, and her smirked at her. He placed his right hand on her stomach and gently, yet swiftly, spun her into him, so her back was pressed up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and let his hands rest on her stomach, noting that her breathing had changed drastically within the last thirty seconds. He couldn't help the sharp intake of breath when her backside pressed against his groin, her body melded perfectly against his.

Cuyler leant down towards her ear and said, "I was going to tell you, 'it's not that… little anymore… and that I'd be more than happy to prove it to you if need be'." He heard Hermione's breath hitch and he felt her body tremble slightly against his, and he tightened his arms around her waist. He couldn't help but smirk, knowing that he made her react this way was like, the ultimate ego boost. However, part of him still felt wrong for saying and doing all of this because of their situation not being clearly defined yet, so he pulled his head back and released his hold on her, which was met with a whimper from Hermione. The sound went straight to his groin, and Cuyler instantly lowered himself to the couch in an effort to conceal himself. "Bu-ahem, but," Cuyler's voice cracked from sudden jolt of arousal, he cleared his throat to attempt to cover it up, "like I said I didn't want to upset you. Nor would I actually feel ok about outright saying that to you, when I haven't even properly asked you to be my girlfriend, or even actually kissed you yet. That is why when I think of these replies, I keep them to myself."

Hermione couldn't believe how right he was about how much she blushed. Just at the mention of properly asking her to be his girlfriend and kissing her, she could feel her cheeks heating up. But before she could get a word out, the front door opened and a lithe brown-haired woman entered the house. She turned and looked at the both of them, her eyes were a dark brown color, unlike Cuyler's which were a light honey color, but they were gentle and kind like his nonetheless. Which led Hermione to believe that this woman was Cuyler's mother. She was wearing a floral lavender colored dress with flats to match, and her hair tied back in a manner that resembled Belle from the muggle fairy tale 'Beauty and the Beast'.

"Oh, Cuyler! You are home, and you have a friend with you." His mother said in that sweetly-stern voice mother's use in front of company.

"Sorry mum, I didn't know you were going to be out when I brought her here. I was hoping to introduce you two, and maybe get you to repair my shirt for me while I take a quick shower? Please?" Cuyler pleaded, using his eyes to his advantage as he removed his shirt and put it in his mother's hands, before she even answered, waiting for her to say yes as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

His mother looked up at him with an exasperated smile on her face, knowing this game all too well. It was those damn eyes. Her Carwyn could win her over just as easily with those damn moon-calf eyes.

"Yes, alright." His mother said flatly, gesturing for him to introduce her to his friend, even though she already knew who she was, she just was eager to get to speak to the girl who has won over her son so completely.

"Right, mum, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is my mum, Ginevra Svendsen. I'm going to leave you ladies to it, I'll be back in a few minutes, and mum?" Cuyler called before he left his mother alone in the sitting room with Hermione, unsupervised, waiting for her to look at him. "PLEASE don't bring out the baby books!" He begged pressing his hands together in front of him like he was begging for his life.

His mother smirked at his dramatic-ness before nodding her head towards the curtained off photograph. "Remove the curtains on my favorite photograph and I'll think about it." She bargained as she led Hermione, who was giggling behind her hand, into the kitchen.

"I'll remove them when Hermione and her friends leave with Asta and B. She don't need to be seeing my three year old wanker…. not the right age in that photo to want to see it at anyway…" Cuyler trailed off towards the end, earning him a smack upside the head from his mother, before he took off down the hall.

"Cuyler Ake Svendsen, you have been spending too much time with Talbot and Arvid! That was the crudest thing… sometimes I wonder where I got that boy from." Ginevra said with a smirk as she shook her head while examining her son's shirt. "For the love of Odin… They're like animals… So dear, would you like to talk and watch me fix his shirt; or would you like to talk and look at his baby photo's?" Ginevra offered with a cheeky grin at Hermione, who met the offer with a laugh as a drawn-out whine from Cuyler came from down the hall.

"Muuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm!" Cuyler whined from the other side of the house, making both women laugh as Ginevra summoned the baby books.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What do you mean my victory over Brynjar wasn't a real victory!" Asta shouted at Balder who looked as though he just caught his parents in the act.

"Uhhhhhh, is that what I said? I didn't mean that I meant, uhhh, um…. I… Anyone? Someone, help me out here!" Balder hissed over at the other guys who were laughing at him and shrugging their shoulders.

"Not a fucking chance in hell mate. I wanna see how you get yourself out of this one." Gunnar laughed.

"You dug your own hole mate." Colborn said with a chuckle.

"Sorry mate, I'm not getting involved." Eindride said with a wicked grin.

"Don't look to me for help sweetheart, I LOVE chaos." Taylor said with a wicked grin from her perch on a branch in a tree above them.

Balder groaned in frustration as he watched Asta move closer to him, waiting for him to explain himself. When he heard the crunching of leaves and saw Arvid making his way up the path towards them. Balder internally cheered that someone who could help him!

Just then, Arvid came into view of the clearing with a smirk on his face, which meant he either saw something he shouldn't have, or done something he shouldn't have.

"So I'm pretty sure Cuyler's going to punch me in the face later, I kind of majorly cock blocked him on accident." Arvid said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Arvid! Was Asta's win over Brynjar a real victory or was it because Brynjar got distracted?" Balder asked him quickly, hoping Arvid would be too distracted to look around to see that Asta was standing right there.

"Did Cuyler hit you a little too hard and fuck up your memory? She won 'cause he got distra-" Arvid began then stopped once he saw Asta standing in front of Balder looking furious. Arvid narrowed his eyes and turned them on Balder, "You fucker! You set me up!"

"Set you up for what?" Brynjar asked as he popped up behind Asta, making Arvid jump.

"Great. Now he actually is going to fucking kill me, and this time it's not even my fucking fault, BALDER! You fucking Pussy!" Arvid shouted at balder before roughly shoving him.

"You are what you eat." Balder replied with a cocky grin that didn't last long after Asta got her shot in at him.

"So, you're Alvilda?" Asta asked cockily, stepping in front of Arvid, who, along with everyone else gathered there, was dying of laughter. Balder's face turned beet red, and he looked like he was ready to explode, but Asta cut him off before he could. "I like Alvilda, she's a lovely girl. I'll stop tearing the micky out of you about her, when you just own up to the fact that you have feelings for her." Asta demanded, stunning everyone gathered into silence as they looked at Balder as though they had just found out he had a terminal illness.

"You all think I'm blind to it, but I'm really not, well not… all the time. He's been dating her for a year now, they are keeping it secret because you all are a bunch of assholes. She's been willing to play along and keep it secret because she's got no self-esteem, like me, and he makes her feel happy." Asta paused keeping her eyes locked on Balder, who looked like he was prepared to stun the first person who said one thing he didn't like. "I'll stop tearing the micky out of you, but only if you stop hiding her from everyone." Asta bargained, extending her hand toward Balder, who took it and pulled her into a hug, where he got a warning. "I do not want to hear one word about the mushiness that just took place. If I do I will castrate you, understood?" Asta said firmly, yet with a smile Balder could not see, yet he knew was there.

"Understood." Balder laughed as Asta pulled away from him and faced their friends.

"And you all WILL behave and nice to her when Balder brings her around, or I will drag you to the Shed once he is done with you." Asta warned in a dangerous tone, eyeing each and every one of them with a petrifying look. "Do you understand?" She added, watching as they all shook their heads in understanding. "Good."

"Thank you." Balder gave Asta another squeeze as he looked down at her fondly. "Oh, hey B! Asta knows she didn't technically kick your ass three years ago, she knows you got distracted, but she doesn't know why. I'm going to see my girlfriend, have fun with that issue." Balder added with an evil grin as he jogged out of Brynjar's reach before disapparating away.

Brynjar looked from where Balder had been, to where Asta was and saw she was looking at him with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Brynjar groaned as he ran his hands down his face before tugging on his beard.

"Well?" Asta growled, earning chuckles from the guys that were standing around watching this all unfold.

"Are you gonna tell her or do you want me to?" Taylor asked bluntly, stepping up next to Brynjar, looking up at him with cold unfeeling eyes. Taylor is one girl he truly will never comprehend. One day she is fine, she'll smile to and hug certain people and for the next, what seems like, twelve weeks she is dark, scary, and depressing. He will never understand how Gunnar can get aroused when she seems like she has no pulse, she must be completely different when they are alone.

"I'd speak quickly mate, you know how blun-" Gunnar began, but it was too late, Taylor had started explaining on Brynjar's behalf.

"The day you sparred with Big Boy over here," Taylor started, throwing a wink at Brynjar, adding to the color that was already spreading over his face, "and 'won', was the day after I dragged you out to the shoppes you remember?" Taylor asked while walking towards Asta, knowing none of them would dare go near her right now.

"Yeah, so?" Asta said annoyedly.

"You remember that store I dragged you into? The one where the sales bloke kept asking if you needed to be measured?" Taylor asked, looking at Asta whose cheeks suddenly were a flush with color as she snapped her head towards Brynjar, who had his head leaned back against a tree and was just waiting for it to happen. "Well B got all horny and distracted when he saw your thong strap pop out from under you shorts."

"Hey! In my defense! That had never happened before, and I didn't know she wore thongs! AND she hadn't mastered controlling her Veela trait, so all that mixed in with a fourteen-year-old bloke…. Let's all be grateful the only thing that happened was that I got distracted, eh?" Brynjar exclaimed waving his hands in front of him like a mental person, earning him laughs from his friends, even Asta couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I want a rematch though, because now you have absolutely no reason to get distracted by anything you may see, seeing as you've seeing everything." Asta said seductively as she made her way over to Brynjar, who was watching her with dark eyes.

"Alright. You'll get your rematch, though I can't promise there won't be any groping." Brynjar replied cheekily as he pulled Asta into his arms, pressing her back against his chest, kissing the side of her head.

"Asta, your father's coming." Gunnar warned, quietly and in just enough time for Asta and Brynjar to break apart.

The group of young Vikings watched as Asta's father led Harry, Ron and Malfoy up to the clearing where they all were gathered, clearly having finished with their meeting. Abraxus, Harry and Ron were chatting lightly amongst each other, while Malfoy hung back a few feet and walked by himself with his hands in his pockets.

Once the four of them reached the awaiting group, Harry and Ron were stunned to see that the group had started to lower themselves and bow their heads, until Abraxus called them off.

"None of that nonsense." Abraxus demanded, waving his hand dismissively as they all rose to their feet. "Where is Miss Granger?" Abraxus asked sternly, before surveying the group around him and cocking his brow before asking, "Where is Cuyler?"

Asta detected a hint of amusement in her father's voice, but kept that observation to herself. "After Cuyler and Balder's spar, Cuyler took Hermione to meet his mother. Well, they wound up staying until after Brynjar and Arvid's spar as well." Asta said with an uncontrollable grin as she looked up at Brynjar, who crossed his arms and shook his head at her with an annoyed smirk, until Arvid stole their attention.

"Why you got to rile him up? I've been good since I got back, have I not?" Arvid said nervously, though he tried not to show it in front of the King, who was watching the exchange in slight confusion, and he was not alone.

"You have, but did you expect your VICTORY to remain a secret Arvid." Asta stated loudly with a cheeky grin as she watched her father look from Brynjar to Arvid in amused surprise. Asta looked between Harry, Ron and Malfoy, who all looked like their jaws were about to come unhinged at the fact that any of them were able to take down Brynjar.

"They are actually willing to… to go 'round with you?" Ron asked. Completely stupefied by the fact that any of them were brave enough to even fight him.

"Course we are! He's a behemoth! He don't tire quickly, which makes him a good sparring partner." Eindride explained, not looking wholly convincing.

"…even if it feels like getting batted around by a fucking hell-hound…" Gunnar mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck attempting to look nonchalant.

"How'd he get you?" Abraxus asked with interest as he looked over at Arvid who was watching Brynjar intently. Clearly worried that Brynjar was going to pounce on him, in retaliation, without warning.

"Fucking took me out at the legs! They always, ALWAYS, go for my fucking legs!" Brynjar exclaimed. Gesturing down at his legs dramatically, making Abraxus chuckle lightly. "I fell to the ground, since he swept at my legs last minute and I wasn't expecting it, I didn't put my hands out to catch myself in time, and cracked the whole left front of my face on the ground. Knocked me right out cold." Brynjar added as he looked towards Arvid, who bent his knees and braced himself slightly. "Mate! I already told you! I'm not going to fucking come after you over it! Relax!" Brynjar shouted at Arvid as everyone laughed at his jumpiness.

A moment later, Hermione and Cuyler could be seen making their way up the path towards them. Hermione was laughing lightly and smiling triumphantly, while Cuyler looked down at her with a lazy smile, though he tried to look annoyed he couldn't manage it. Hermione caught sight of Harry and Ron and sped up her pace as she made a beeline towards them, leaving Cuyler to trail behind her.

Abraxus nodded his head towards Cuyler, who returned the gesture before Colborn and Gunnar pulled him with them to start gathering wood for the bonfire. Abraxus then turned his attention back to Brynjar who was laughing at Arvid, who still was not buying Brynjar's words and was watching him intently.

"For me, the Seasoned Men always went for my ribs." Abraxus said with a smirk as he looked at Brynjar, who returned the King's look. "It's good to see their sons have a different technique. I'll leave you all to it then." Abraxus added, turning to his daughter. "I have already set up our guests with rooms and I am going to be giving Mr Potter and Mr Weasley a tour of the village tomorrow, before you return back to wherever it is you all are staying after lunch." Abraxus stated.

"Perfect." Asta replied as she turned her attention to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "And you three know that if you don't want to be here at the bonfire, you don't have to be, right? One of us will bring you back to my house whenever you are ready to go back." Asta stated reassuringly, making sure to look between the three of them so they knew she was sincere. They all nodded and smiled at her words, before they begun talking amongst each other.

"Alright, you all behave yourselves and keep the fiend fire to a minimum, please. I would appreciate it if, for once, you would help keep the mothers OFF my back." Abraxus said with a hint of amusement to his voice as he looked at his daughter, who looked at him incredulously.

"Why you looking at me when you say that!" Asta demanded, as she pointed up in the tree above them at Taylor, who was barely visible in the dark atmosphere, smirking down at them like the Cheshire cat. "SHE starts it! Astrid would have my hide if I started throwing fire at him! Fireproof or not!" Asta exclaimed turning to look at Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were watching the exchange with wide eyes. "I get bloody blamed for everything…." Asta mumbled as she walked off towards the guys, who now had a teepee built for the bonfire.

Asta heard her father chuckle as he made his way towards the path back towards the lot.

Taylor dropped drown from where she was in the tree, startling Malfoy who was sitting on the side facing away from everyone.

"You're stealing my bit, you know." Taylor said in a dull tone as she settled down next to him, resting her head against the tree. "Sulking away from everyone else is kind of my thing, along with being a right bitch…. So, what's got you feeling like shit?" Taylor asked bluntly, turning her head to look at him.

Malfoy smirked at her blunt word choice. "I'm realizing quickly that I've made nothing but wrong decisions for six years, and now every deity known to man is making me suffer in one of the cruelest ways imaginable." Malfoy said softly, not really wanting to be overheard being weak by one of the many men gathered on the other side of the tree.

Taylor turned her head back to stare at the line of trees ahead of them once again. Taking in his words, not fully understanding what he was talking about, but she knew of his family and of the stories behind the name 'Malfoy', so she could imagine. She tried to look into his mind, but his occlumency skills were strong. But naturally they would have to be when you had a homicidal maniac living in your house.

Taylor turned her head back towards Malfoy and was about to ask him if he wanted to discuss it further, when Gunnar poked his head around the tree looking for Taylor, finding her looking cozy with the small blonde man. Gunnar cleared his throat, making Malfoy jump and slide himself away from Taylor, as Gunnar crossed his arms and stared down Malfoy.

Taylor pushed herself off the ground, rolling her eyes at Gunnar as she offered her hand to Malfoy, to help him up. Malfoy looked at her with wide eyes, as though she was insane, earning him an eyeroll as well.

"He's not going to hurt you, for the love of Hel!" Taylor exclaimed rolling her eyes, shaking her extended hand so he would take it. "Besides, he dumped me. He's got no reason to act all possessive over me, so come on." Taylor added, pulling Malfoy to his feet. Altogether ignoring the hurt look she was getting from Gunnar at her words.

"Taylor, I-" Gunnar began, but was left in the dark as she walked away with Malfoy in tow, who turned back to look at him with a guilty look on his face as he slumped against the tree in defeat while he watched her walk away with Malfoy in tow.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly as the group laughed and exchanged stories, briefly and gratefully forgetting the struggles they were facing at the moment.

The group of Viking's hailed Harry as the 'Basilisk Slayer', after his regaling of his fight against Voldemort in the Chamber of Secrets when he was twelve. Brynjar noticed Malfoy stiffen slightly when Harry talked about his conquests in the Chamber of Secrets, making a mental note to ask him about it later.

Asta, herself, was astounded by his never-ending modesty as he would retell stories of saving the Wizarding world, or the lives of his friends. He would never take all the credit, he always made it a point to point out that Ron or Hermione or his other friends were there to help him, claiming otherwise he never would have succeeded. She found it very amusing that Hermione would roll her eyes every time Harry would talk down his accomplishments, clearly she had a different opinion.

Balder turned up halfway through the bonfire with Alvilda in tow, who was looking hesitant about joining him and his friends. Cuyler had been quick to rid her of that feeling when he walked up and whacked Balder upside the head, scolding him for not being honest with them all and bringing Alvilda around sooner. Which made both, Balder and Asta happy, even though it involved Balder getting hit in the head; but Asta hadn't even threatened Cuyler to be nice.

Despite her fathers request, the boys still threw fiend fire at Brynjar, which made Hermione screech when she saw a giant fiery serpent engulf Brynjar. Harry and Ron had jumped to their feet with their wands drawn, as they watched the live flames fly around as Brynjar walked out of the flames, unscathed. Eventually, both Harry and Ron joined in on the "fun", while Hermione stood next to Asta and Malfoy, who were both leaning against a tree watching them all throw flames at Brynjar, shaking their heads.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning, Asta woke up in her bed with Brynjar lying next to her, his massive arm draped over the curve of her waist holding her tight to his chest. She shifted slightly, trying to wiggle free so she could get up and make herself something to eat, when she heard him groan behind her and push his hips against her bum. She gasped when she felt his lips connect with her pulse point, having assumed he was still sleeping, he caught her off guard.

Brynjar's hand flew up to her mouth, covering it quickly, knowing they hadn't cast a silencing charm last night because they hadn't fooled around last night due to being too exhausted from such a long fucking day. He slowly continued his assault on her neck, while internally debating whether he'd like to torture her by not putting a silencing charm up. It wasn't until a particularly languid grind of Asta's hips in retaliation, that Brynjar broke and put up the charm.

"Bloody minx." Brynjar groaned before biting down on Asta's pulse point, making her cry out, and his grip on her hips tighten.

"Oh yeah?" Asta panted in a challenging tone as she spun in Brynjar's grip, pushing him to his back as she kissed him torturously slow to distract him, before binding his hands halfway up the posters of her headboard with magic-proof ropes, so he was sitting upright. "You want me to _sing_ to you, B?" Asta asked in a husky tone as she straddled his lap, stroking his chest with one finger, making him tremble and pant.

"No… fuck… please no…oh fuck… no… not like this… I'll lose my fucking mind…" Brynjar groaned, looking from Asta's lips to her chest, which was level with his eyes. He began pulling against the bonds, and the posters of Asta's bed started cracking against his strength, but Asta put the kibosh to that quickly.

"Ah-ah-ah…" Asta tsked, moving forward unnecessarily to run her hands down the posters as she cast a strengthening charm on them, so Brynjar couldn't break them, putting her chest in his face. "Naughty, naughty Brynjar. I haven't even started singing, or undressed yet, and you're already trying to break my bed." Asta tsked before she started kissing her way down his neck. The action was met with frustrated growl from Brynjar as he tried desperately to break the posters, so he could reach out and touch her. "I think I know just what song you want to hear, B." Asta whispered seductively, making Brynjar whimper and his cock jump.

" _I am strong, love is evil; It's a version of perversion that is only for the lucky people._ " Asta began to sing, watching as Brynjar started struggling harder against the bonds that prevented him from touching her. " _Take your time, and do with me what you will; I won't mind, you know I'm ill. You know I'm ill. So hit me like a man,_ " Asta continued, pausing briefly to remove her shirt as Brynjar's struggling increased tenfold, " _and love me like a woman. Buried and sad, look me in the eyes I want it._ "

The veins in Brynjar's arms, neck and temple were prominent; and Brynjar's face was red from struggling against the bonds that were holding him to the bed. He was whimpering and groaning from her words, and the sheet that covered him from his waist down was tented from his erection.

" _Love is strong, but I am evil; you are wrong, about me. Take your time,_ " Asta paused snapping her fingers, and her shorts and panties vanished. She watched as Brynjar shook his head from side to side, as she rose onto her knees in front of him, lowering her hand between her legs as she sung the next part. " _I'll play with me until-_ " As soon as her hand connected with her clit, everything happened so quickly, she couldn't have stopped it if she had wanted to.

Brynjar watched as she vanished her shorts and panties and he knew what she was going to do next. He knew the next line, and he watched and listened as she demonstrated and sang what she was doing. When he watched her head lull back and heard her moan in pleasure from the connection, he lost all control he had. The sound went straight to his already aching groin, just adding fuel to the fire.

As soon as he heard those words, " _I'll play with me until,_ " pass her lips, he lost all control and pulled so hard on the bonds that he broke the posters of Asta's bed, despite her spell to reinforce their strength. He ripped the cuffs of the bonds off his wrists and he pulled her hand away from her core.

"That is _mine_ to touch." Brynjar growled as he pinned her down to the bed, kissing her neck roughly, trailing down her body towards her core. "That was _so_ fucking mean, you bloody vix- _fffuuuuuucking hellll!_ Wha-what has gotten into you?" Brynjar moaned as Asta turned her head and pulled one of Brynjar's hands towards her lips, taking one of his large fingers into her mouth, treating it as though it was something else, adding to the prominent ache in his groin.

Meanwhile, Abraxus was up and getting ready to show Harry and Ron around the village. It was a dark and dreary day out today, showing all signs of raining and storming, so he was hoping that the pair would get up soon so they could get this done before the rain came down.

Normally his daughter would be up and out here having breakfast by now. However, he knew that Brynjar had spent the night here last night, though he only allows that to happen when one of them is injured, now that his daughter and Brynjar are together he suspect he will have to keep a more watchful eye on them. He could, and should, go and knock on her door to "wake her up". But he shudders to think what he might hear and/or see, if he were to open the door.

Just then he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, and then sees Hermione poking her head around the corner to see if anyone is around.

"Good Morning, Miss Granger. I hope you slept well." Abraxus greeted, gesturing for her to take a seat and help herself to the food laid out before them.

"I did, sir. Thank you. How did you sleep?" Hermione asked politely, as she poured herself a cup of hot water before adding a tea bag.

"I slept well, considering I slept for only four hours, I'm a night owl you see." Abraxus explained as he filled his fork with egg before spooning it into his mouth. "I would like to apologize for the inconvenience of pulling you away from the task you Mr Potter and Mr Weasley are currently working on, I sincerely did not intend on upsetting your work and plans with my own personal issues. I hope you three can forgive me, and do not blame my daughter or Brynjar for coming back briefly, the blame is entirely mine." Abraxus apologized, clearly taking Hermione by surprise with his words.

"It's not a huge inconvenience sir, really. It's not as though Harry, Ron and I are on a strict, time sensitive schedule." Hermione gushed, hurriedly setting her tea cup down. "I mean, obviously we want to complete our task as quickly as possible, but we know we won't be able to do it over night, and you yourself have been a great help. So, we aren't bothered as greatly as it may seem by being whisked away from our main focus." Hermione added as Harry and Ron came walking in, looking between Hermione and Abraxus nervously.

"Good Morning Mr Potter, Mr Weasley. Please sit, have something to eat before we go on the tour of the village." Abraxus gestured towards the table for them to sit and eat. Harry and Ron sat and filled their plates, Ron began shoveling food into his mouth, earning and eyeroll from Hermione.

"Are you coming with us, Hermione?" Harry asked in between bites of food looking hopefully at Hermione.

"No, I've already had a tour of the village, and Cuyler said he was going to come by and steal me away until we leave." Hermione said with red cheeks as she looked between Harry, Ron and the King. Harry and Ron looked crest-fallen, knowing they would be alone with the King without Hermione again. "I'm sorry."

Just then the front door opened and Astrid came strolling in, Cuyler following behind her with a grin as his eyes landed on Hermione. Astrid came into the dining room, clearly looking for a particular person, whether that person was her son or Asta no one was sure.

Cuyler came right up behind Hermione's chair and rested his hands on it, bowing his head slightly in the direction of the King. He looked down at Hermione, who was smiling up at him as she pushed back her tea cup.

"Oh, are you already ready to go?" Cuyler asked in surprise as she backed up slightly, pulling her chair out for her so she could get up.

"I'm ready if you are, yes." Hermione answered with a smile while she straightened her clothes as Asta came walking into the room, only to stop abruptly when she saw Astrid.

Astrid looked at Asta with a stern, motherly look as she made her way towards the young witch, who shook her head and disapparated without a word.

"OH! That bloody girl of yours!" Astrid exclaimed as she turned back around to face Abraxus, who was smirking at the regal woman's outrage. "Oh, you wipe that bloody smirk off your face. She needs to talk about it, Abraxus, she can't just keep it all bottled up and run away from it." Astrid declared as she pulled out the chair next to Abraxus and sat down, leveling him with a look that took the smirk off his face quicker than a slap.

"Do you think I do not wish to-" Abraxus stopped mid-sentence, remembering who they were in company of; offering Harry, Ron and Hermione a diplomatic smile, before turning back to Astrid. "We will discuss this later, now is not the time." Abraxus stated firmly, wiping the corners of his mouth on his napkin before setting it on his plate as he rose to his feet. "Mr Potter, Mr Weasley; let us begin the tour, shall we?" Abraxus offered, gesturing for Harry and Ron to take the lead out of the dining room.

Harry and Ron rose from their seats nervously, looking at Hermione for comfort, but she just ushered them to go. She felt more comfortable around the lot of Viking's than she did around the modern wizarding world. Probably because; Asta, Brynjar, Cuyler and the whole lot of them, had more kindly welcomed her, whereas her classmates had not. Either way, Harry and Ron set off with Abraxus, however forced, leaving only Astrid, Hermione and Cuyler behind in the dining room.

"I tell you, I hope Odin knew what he was doing the day he created that girl." Astrid shook her head as she waved her hand at the various plates and cups, after checking that Hermione and Cuyler were finished of course. "Odin is an intelligent God, HOWEVER, I KNOW he cut that girl from the same bloody cloth as her father. While right now, they are under my care, and are my problem; there will come a day when they will both ascend into the Halls of Valhalla, whereas I will not, and they will become The Great Odin's problem then." Astrid grumbled to Cuyler and Hermione who were now chuckling at the older woman as she continued to tidy up, despite Dagmar's protests and tugs on the woman's skirt. "I guarantee you, after about an hour of them BOTH being in his presence, he will burn that bloody cloth. You mark my words." Astrid stated firmly, pointing a finger at the both of them, before looking down at a what was caught on her skirt. "Oh! Dagmar, I'm sorry sweetheart!" Astrid apologized, taking Dagmar's hand in hers and patting it softly before taking her leave and disapparating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Brynjar had just landed in the clearing finding; Balder, Arvid, Colborn and Gunnar already there. _'Perfect, Gunnar I need to talk to you.'_ Brynjar thought as he made his way closer to his group of friends.

"Well if it isn't the great phoenix himse-wait, what's got you all high strung?" Colborn asked playfully, giving Brynjar a once over as Brynjar walked past him towards Gunnar.

"What kind of shit did Taylor do to you when you two were together?" Brynjar asked bluntly, taking Gunnar and the others by surprise.

"What? Why?" Gunnar asked blankly, looking at Brynjar as though he had just asked him to whip out his dick to compare lengths.

"Because Taylor's the only girl that talks to Asta, she's the only one that would tell Asta tricks. And if Taylor did tell her tricks, I don't think I want them to talk anymore." Brynjar laughed as he finished the last few words, piquing his friends interest as they crowded around him.

Gunnar crossed his arms and smirked at Brynjar. "You know I can't confirm anything if I don't know what happened."

Brynjar groaned at the thought of reliving the painfully erotic bought, so soon after it happened, and in front of his friends no less. But he supposed he had to, and truthfully, he would tell his friends about it eventually. He looked around to make sure that Abraxus wasn't anywhere within earshot, knowing he was giving Harry and Ron a tour of the village this morning. When he saw no sign of the King, he began to tell them about what had taken place not five minutes ago.

"Alright, so I stayed at Asta's last night, which you can't say anything about because we're not allowed to stay with each other unless one of us has been seriously hurt, you know that rule." Brynjar said dismissively waving hand as he pressed on. "Last night we didn't do anything because we were fucking tired from everything that went on, so this morning when she woke me up, I wasn't about to let her get away from me, was I?" Brynjar asked cockily, as his friends chuckled. "I debated casting a silencing charm just to torture her, you know? See how long she can go being quiet, and what not. At least, that was the plan until the bloody minx ground her hips against me just right, and almost made me get us caught." Brynjar groaned, rubbing his hands down his face until they tugged down his beard, while his friends laughed at his expense. "After that I cast the charm around the room and called her just that, which apparently she took as a challenge. Because the next thing I knew she had me on my back and my wrists were tied to the posters of her bed, with anti-magic ropes so I could magic my way out of them." Brynjar stated with wide eyes as he deadpanned at the ground in front of his feet, with a wicked grin on his face.

"I don't feel comfortable listening to this anymore." Balder laughed looking from Brynjar to Arvid who was shaking his head at him.

"Oh shut up! She's _like_ a sister! She's not REALLY your sister!" Arvid lectured before shoving Brynjar playfully. "Come on mate! Keep going!"

Balder rolled his eyes, and Brynjar chuckled as Gunnar motioned in agreement with Arvid for him to continue.

"Alright, so I looked at the bonds and was thinking 'ooooo, this'll show me'. I must've been grinnin' like a bloody King or something, because what she did next made me panic so much, I was pullin' on the bonds to try and break the posters of her bed so I wasn't restrained anymore. She straddled herself on the tops of my thighs, making sure to carefully avoid touching where I wanted her too, bloody minx… She stroked my chest, looked me in the eye and asked, 'Yo-" Brynjar began, but was cut off by Asta who appeared behind him out of nowhere.

"You want me to sing for you, B?" Asta repeated for him playfully, making his throat go dry and his eyes widen, as he turned around and found her smirking at him with her arms crossed. "Well? You want me too?" Asta asked again with a playful glint in her eye that made Brynjar growl.

"N… n… NO." Brynjar finally managed to say, hearing his friends laughing behind him.

"Are you seriously telling them about this morning?" Asta asked, circling in front of Brynjar, before sitting at his feet and leaning her back against his legs, as she unsheathed her dagger and summoned a sharpening stone from her pouch, and began sharpening her blade.

"Yeah. You're not mad, are you?" Brynjar asked, looking down at Asta waiting for her to shock him, or elbow him in the shin, or something to show that he was in for it later. But nothing of the sort ever came, she just looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

"Do you think I'm new? I've been around you all long enough to know you share stories." Asta stated flatly as she returned back to sharpening her blade, before adding, "As long as you don't start sharing images of what we do, I don't care if you share stories, so long as they don't get back to my father. By the way _Thor_ ," Asta teased, this time elbowing Brynjar in the shin, making him wince.

"Damnit woman! What the bloody fuck was that for?" Brynjar hissed, nudging Asta in the ass with his foot in retaliation for the assault on his shin.

"-you need to fix my bloody bed you broke before we leave!" Asta ordered from her seat on the ground, pointing her dagger tip up at Brynjar, who couldn't help but grin cockily at her words. "I shut and locked my door, and charmed it so no one can apparate in. That way my Father and your Mum won't walk into my room, for whatever reason, and see my BROKEN BED," Asta punctuated, elbowing Brynjar's shin two more times, "and put the pieces together and come shouting at us."

"Fucking Hell-spawn!" Brynjar exclaimed while his friends laughed, moving away from Asta so she could no longer assault his shins. "You didn't care this much about your bloody bed being broken a half hour ago." Brynjar mumbled, while his friends continued to laugh at the scene unfolding before them.

"I wouldn't have cared about it being broken at the time either." Taylor said from up in the tree opposite the group, startling the five boys. After the meeting yesterday, finding out that Asta and Taylor were related, it made sense. They both had this way about them that, at certain angles, and in certain light, gave off a demonic vibe. Taylor was crouched down on a tree branch, again dressed and made up in all black, clearly ready to jump down to the ground. But the way the light was hitting her in contrast to the shade, and her grey eyes popping out amidst the black and grey makeup, she looked like a creature from Hell. "From what I was told, the whole fucking house could have been on fire and she wouldn't have given a bloody fuck." Taylor added bluntly, jumping down off the branch she was perched on, landing catlike on her feet in front of Brynjar, who was looking down at the blonde with a smirk.

"I got a bone to pick with you." Brynjar said playfully. Catching the teasing look in Taylor's eye, he ran his hands down his face letting one slide down to tug on his beard in frustration. "You bloody tease, you know what I mean. Don't get Asta all pissed off, she's liable to kill you." Brynjar warned right as Asta sent a shock at Taylor, causing her to yelp.

The blonde clutched her backside and whipped around to face Asta, who was smirking at her with a devious grin. Taylor rolled her eyes at her cousin and turned her attention back to Brynjar, who was grinning at Asta.

"What bone do you have to pick with me?" Taylor asked annoyedly, moving to stand next to Brynjar with her back facing the ring of trees, as opposed to her cousin. Lest she be tempted to shock her while her back was turned again.

"What tricks have you taught her?" Brynjar asked, gesturing with his head towards Asta. "And don't act like you don't know what I'm referring to, I know you know bloody well what I'm talking about." Brynjar added quickly, when he saw Taylor was about to act as though she had no idea what he was on about. As soon as he called her on her bullshit, she grinned and raised her hands in defeat.

"Alright, alright you win." Taylor exclaimed, shooting a look over at her cousin, who was red in the face from knowing she was about to be ousted. "Tying you up was just one of the few leaves she took from my book. The little 'massage' is something she's heard me talk about, avoiding touching you where you want to be touched is a torturous trick she's taken from me, but that's all she's taken and used from my book of tricks so far." Taylor said with a Cheshire cat smile as she looked at Brynjar, whose eyes darkened and his cheeks flushed as he snapped his head towards Asta.

Asta's face was beet red as she looked at Brynjar, who was about to call her out when she made an excuse and disapparated away.

"Got to go to the apothecary, catch up with you later. Bye." She said quickly, before she disappeared. Leaving four out of the six people left behind, confused.

"What the… I… I think we missed something." Colborn said blankly as he looked from where Asta had been to Brynjar, hoping he would fill them in.

"That little bloody vixen…" Brynjar said softly to himself, more than anyone else, before turning to Taylor. "So you didn't-"

"Uh, no." Taylor said bluntly, cutting him off in a firm tone with a matching expression. "I come up with a lot of… inventive shit, Gunnar can attest to that, but _that_ is not one of them." Taylor said defensively, looking briefly at Gunnar whose eyes were now dark as they watched her every move. Taylor arched her brow at him playfully before turning her attention back to Brynjar. "Sorry B but, that particular trick she came up with all on her own." Taylor added, patting Brynjar on the chest as she made her way towards the path that led towards the lot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Asta arrived at the apothecary, grateful to escape the heated look from Brynjar and from having to have that conversation in front of their friends. She knew he would pester her, and most likely maul her, later over it but she would deal with that later. Right now, she needed to get ingredients for the potions she and Brynjar were almost out of, plus Polyjuice potion.

Asta grabbed a wooden basket and started gathering an abundance of all the ingredients she knew she would need to brew each and every potion. It didn't take her long after walking around to have her basket filled to the brim with ingredients. She walked towards the shop-keep and placed her basket on the ground next to the counter, motioning for the older man to come over and see her basket.

"I won't haggle you on a price, nor will I waste your time having you sort through it and build up a line Mr Swein. Here is a list of what I came in here for, though the amounts of each aren't listed you can see I took quite a lot." Asta laughed, making the older man chuckle at her.

"Would you like me to bill you father later then, Asta?" Mr Swein offered as he waved his hand at the basket, sending all the items floating into a burlap bag with a featherweight charm on it.

"That won't be necessary, sir, I have money for you." Asta said politely as she opened her pouch summoning a large scarlet drawstring pouch. "For the amount I cleaned you out of, I should say 350 Galleons should cover it, yes?" Asta asked sweetly, looking up at the shop keep, who looked at her as though she had gone completely round the bend as he watched her count out the money.

"That is about 150 Galleons higher than I-" Mr Swein began to counter until Asta cut him off.

"I told you Mr Swein, I won't haggle with you on price." Asta said in a sweet, but firm tone as she finished counting out the money, sliding it over to him on the counter. "That and, I heard you and Ingrid are expecting come March, so take the extra for yourselves." Asta said sweetly as she picked up her bag and slung it over her back, offering the man a soft smile.

"You're too kind Miss." Mr Swein bowed with a smile as Asta began to make her way out of the shop.

"You are one of very few who believe so." Asta laughed as she exited the shop, hearing the shop keep chuckle as he called for the next person in line to step up, before running right into Astrid. Both of them stumbled backwards slightly, Astrid regained her balance first seeing as she had seen Asta coming, but had not expected her to walk right into her. Asta took a little longer to recover, when she did, she cursed under her breath and prepared to disapparate, but Astrid grabbed hold of her before she could.

"You cannot keep running from me child." Astrid declared holding firmly on Asta's arm, despite the young girls' efforts to shake her off. "You need to talk about what happened. You need to get it off your chest, to… to lessen the burden on yourself." Astrid carried on, watching the fury continue to bubble up inside Asta as she spoke. "If you let it out you can move on from it, and leave it be-"

"I HAVE LEFT IT BEHIND, DAMNIT!" Asta shouted at Astrid, finally wrenching her arm free of the older woman's grasp, earning passersby attention as she continued to shout at the woman. "I HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT! IT'S YOU THAT WON'T LET IT GO, AND LET IT BE! IT IS DONE AND OVER WITH! SHE. IS. DEAD." At those three words, there was a collective gasp as a majority of the people realized who Asta was talking about. "BUT FINE, ASTRID, YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT?" Asta asked dangerously and breathing heavily as she stepped closer to Astrid, who for once looked slightly unnerved by the small girl, before sending a shot of light towards a bell by her house to make it sound off. "I'll fucking talk about it, but I'm only doing it once."

As soon as the bell sounded, a platform magically started to assemble itself in front of the Abraxus and Asta's house. A useful charm, even though it was rarely used now-a-days. The whole of the village started to gather in the lot, facing towards Abraxus and Asta's house, waiting expectantly for whatever announcement the King was about to make.

Brynjar apparated up on the platform, and looked at Abraxus with a confused look. Normally, if something required a public announcement Brynjar, Asta and their friends would already be privy to the information. But he knew they weren't announcing the issue of the King's book to the village, so he didn't understand what was going on, that is until he saw the look on Asta's face as she appeared on the platform.

"Damnit, mum." Brynjar growled under his breath in time with Abraxus' own cursing of his mother.

Asta walked into the middle of the platform, mumbling ' _sonorous_ ' as she made her way to save her some time. Once she was in the middle she looked out among the crowd, before turning to look behind her to find; her father, Brynjar, Astrid, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy watching her nervously. She gave Brynjar one last nervous, yet angry look before beginning her rant; determined to shut Astrid up, and get her off of her back once and for all.

"I have called you all here to, as Astrid put it, 'lessen the burden' on myself because she believes I need to talk about something that I have put well behind me, and she won't leave well enough alone." Asta added, turning around glaring at the older woman briefly before turning to look at her father, her eyes big and shiny, as though she were fighting back tears. "Yesterday you asked me why didn't I tell you… I did tell you! I told you she was using curses on me, but you just dismissed me!" Asta shouted at her father, her whole body shaking with anger as she looked at her father. "I went to EVERY SINGLE ONE of your men and told them what I told you, and was met with the same answer. 'That's what training is, Lovie.' I knew if I kept going to you and your men complaining that she was hurting me with curses, you would think letting me train was a mistake and that I couldn't handle it and you would pull me from actual training…" Asta paused to take a shuddery breath, as she clenched and unclenched her fists. "So, I just stopped going to you and your men for help. Astrid was trying to give _her_ the benefit of the doubt, so I wasn't even going to try my luck by going to her." Asta whipped around and found Vashti and her crew of slags, and narrowed her eyes. "So, I thought I would try going to the girls for help. Thinking at the age of four, just about five years of age, they would be understanding of how frightened I was… but no." Asta said grimly as she walked toward the edge of the platform menacingly, glaring at where the group of girls stood in the middle of the mass of people. Asta turned her head back to face Brynjar specifically before saying, "I don't want to get one ounce of shit for what I'm about to do, because they deserve to see what they caused me."

Brynjar looked at her with an odd look, not fully understanding what she was on about, but his thoughts were cut off by Abraxus' voice as it boomed from beside him angrily.

"YOU GIRLS WILL NOT GO ANYWHERE! I WANT YOUR WHOLE GROUP UP ON THIS PLATFORM NOW! BALDER! CUYLER! GUNNAR! TAYLOR! ROUND THEM UP!" Abraxus shouted angrily as he caught Vashti's clique trying to leave without being seen. "You will stay here until you are dismissed. That is an order." Abraxus snarled as he walked around the group of eight girls that had been rounded up and brought on the platform, fury seeping from his pores at the very thought of these girls refusing to help. Thinking that they could have saved his daughter the pain and suffering that she went through, yet apparently flat out refused. To say he was pissed was an understatement, there was not a word created to describe how angry he was.

Asta had risen to her feet, vanished her clothes except for her bra and panties, which thankfully she chose to NOT wear a thong today. She began mumbling a string of Latin words as she held her hands, palms towards her body, making scars appear all over hear body. The scars would pop up so quickly, it was as though a dozen would pop up every second.

When she was done, she moved her hands from in front of her body, to spread out wide and spun in a circle so everyone could see. The collection of scars that she made reappear from all six years' worth of torture covered her body from head to toe. She heard audible gasps, she heard people start sobbing, she heard people cursing her mother, she heard people start vomiting from the sight of the MANY scars; she heard many things when she had finished, but her main focus was Vashti and her friends, who looked like they were about to be sick.

Vashti was as green as the grass on the ground, she had tears pouring down her face as she looked at Asta. Her whole body was trembling at the sight of what had been done to her. She truly felt bad for her, but they can't really hold her responsible for ALL OF THIS! She was after all only four, just about five years old when she had come to her about this! They were kids! How was she t know any better?!

Asta looked down at her herself, seeing all the scars, though temporary, brought back the haunting memories, and she quickly shut her eyes to will them away. When she opened them again she saw Brynjar staring at her with watering, heartbroken eyes, and she had to look away if she wanted to continue on and get this over with. She set her sights on Vashti, and moved forward, noting how the other girl whimpered as she got closer.

"Am I still a mummy hater?" Asta asked through gritted teeth. "Still think I made up lies about my 'wonderful, nice' mummy? Still think I'm just an ungrateful brat, because I didn't appreciate the pretty dresses she put me in?" Asta spat venomously, as Vashti shook her head unable to speak. "I went to you HOPING that one of you would tell one of your mums and that one of them would manage to catch her and stop her. But you all were just jealous of me for whatever stupid fucking reason you all had, and ignored my cries for help." Asta choked, almost losing her composure, but quickly reigning it back in. Refusing to breakdown in front of the entire village.

"Asta… I… I'm sorry… I-" Vashti sobbed, but was silenced by Asta, who was not done.

"The bitch was crafty though…" Asta chuckled grimly, looking from the group of girls, to the crowd gathered in the lot. "She only used curses she could heal and she only would do _this_ to me when my father wasn't around. She did this to me for six years, and if she was still alive I'm sure she would still try to continue her fun… After I turned eight, she stopped putting a silencing charm around the basement because she said I shouldn't be so weak and pathetic as to scream anymore… I get called a lot of things; cold, heartless, unfeeling, cold-hearted and so on… but the one thing I will never sit back and allow anyone to call me is fucking weak." Asta declared as she slowly walked away from Vashti and towards the edge of the platform with her arms open wide. "Welcome to the Hell I lived in for six years, hope you enjoyed this little chat because I won't be discussing this topic again." Asta turned to face Astrid, snapping her fingers as a fresh pair of clothes came sailing out of her house, and into her hand. "There I talked about it, and 'got it off my chest', now just leave me alone."

With that, Asta disapparated from the platform, leaving everyone there in stunned silence. There wasn't a dry eye in the lot, everyone there was either sobbing or damn near close to it. The King dismissed everyone from the lot, even Vashti and her friends, though he told them all to expect a summons within the next few days, before escorting a distressed looking Astrid into the house.

Harry, Ron and Malfoy moved toward Brynjar, who looked as though he was about to go absolutely mental. His face was red, his veins were sticking out, and his entire body was shaking with rage.

"Where did she go?" Ron asked first, much to Harry surprise as they got closer to Brynjar.

"Is she going to be alright?" Harry asked, watching Brynjar nervously as his body language didn't change one bit while they spoke to him, which wasn't much of a comfort. Harry spun around and found one of the men the King ordered to round up the girls quickly walking heading towards Brynjar, as though he sensed Harry's nervousness at Brynjar's demeanor.

The man rushed past Harry and grabbed Brynjar by the shoulders and shook him slightly, before calling for Cuyler to get Hermione off the platform, just in case. Cuyler rushed up to Hermione's side, barely giving Hermione and chance to ask what was going on before disapparating off the platform with her wrapped protectively in his arm, calling out to them where he was taking her so they would know where to find her.

"B-she's fine! The-Brynjar!" Balder shouted, as Brynjar shook off Balder's grip. His eyes blank and blind with fury and he stared toward the forest, knowing Asta was in there hiding from everyone. He wanted nothing more than to bring her mother back from Hell just to rip her apart with his bare hands, now more than ever before, after seeing the effects what Asta had to endure.

Harry and Ron stood behind Brynjar with their wands trained on him, in case he went berserk on his friend, they could at least help the other man out by stunning him. Malfoy stood off on Ron's left with a wide stance to brace himself, knowing full-well he will be useless if Brynjar goes off and charges him, but he was without a wand. Therefore, his defensive options are limited at the present time.

The efforts to attempt to help calm and restrain Brynjar, did not go unnoticed by Balder, especially Malfoy's feeble but brave effort. Balder expected nothing less from Harry and Ron, they always are quick to help those in need, but he hadn't expected Blondie to be so… brave. Balder threw approving and grateful looks at each of them before he tried to reason with Brynjar again.

"The scars healed! The bitch is dead! She is fine now! You see her every day! You need to relax!" Balder shouted again, putting his hands back on Brynjar's shoulders, making the larger man jerk in his grasp, but he held strong. Out of nowhere; Gunnar, Colborn, Arvid and Eindride, came up one the platform to take Balder's place, startling Harry and Ron.

"What the bloody-" Ron began, until he saw Arvid put a finger to his lips as he came up behind Brynjar, stopping a short distance behind him.

"I'm going to go find her and talk to her, to see how she's doing." Balder stated, watching as Brynjar's eyes widened more at his words, and he fought him more. "You need to calm down before you go near her, or she'll fucking flay you. Just think good thoughts of Asta to calm down or something, you need to calm down." Balder stated flatly before disapparating away, leaving his friends and Harry and Ron, to deal with Brynjar. He came to land next to the stream, where Asta was sitting up against a tree, her eyes closed and her face calm. "Care for some company, Love?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **A/N:** **I know this chapter was VERY LONG! Thank you for baring with me! I enjoy writing chapters where the trio is brought to the village, but I'd like to know your thoughts on the trips to the village. I do not plan to make them a continuing habit, I promise!**

 **I also realize I am not great at descriptions, specifically, of characters. I am trying to work on that, because I realized I have no way of describing what Alvilda looks like in this chapter, and I missed my chance in an earlier chapter. I will make sure I find a way to get you all a description, and I will be better about descriptions! I promise! That is my goal!**

 **I thank you all for continuing to read my story! I hope you all continue to enjoy** _ **'Unexpected Ally'**_ **! I hope to have the next chapter up before the end of September at the latest. I'm getting Married September 9** **th** **so, I'm pretty busy as of late! Please R &R! Thank you! **


End file.
